As Fúrias de Ártemis 3: A Guerra Galáctica
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Conclusão da Trilogia Fúrias de Ártemis. A Terra está em jogo novamente. E literalmente. As Fúrias de Ártemis e os Cavaleiros de Atena batalharão contra os deuses em prol da liberdade da humanidade. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Oiê! Ikarus-sama aqui. Tem algumas pessoinhas ansiosas por essa fic né? Eu demorei bastante desde FdA2 pra começar essa aqui. Eu tava muito nervoso de escrever essa Fic, pois tinha muita expectativa por trás dela. Da minha parte e da parte de quem lê.

Acho que já devo ter dito isso, mas FdA começou como uma fic bem despretensiosa. Só queria escrever uma fic sobre garotas. Tava de saco cheio de escrever sobre Cavaleiros de Ouro e Cavaleiros de Bronze! Argh!

Queria meninas (Super-poderosas! XD) nesta fic. Não queria usar Marin e Shina, pois elas nunca convenceram como personagens fortes. O Kurumada já estigmatizou as duas como as fracotas que apanham de marmanjos. E seria muito difícil pra mim pensar num argumento pra usa-las invés de Seiya e dos outros numa mega-saga.

Por isso eu inventei um monte de desculpas pra tirar Atena e Cavaleiros da jogada. Inventei uma história que se passa 200 anos no futuro. Será que exagerei? Talvez uns anos a menos tivesse sido melhor...

Anyways...

Como eu prefiro muito mais escrever sobre personagens originais, eu criei as Fúrias de Ártemis. Usei Ártemis, pois ela tem muita ligação com o feminino. Então ficaria melhor pra uma fic onde as protagonistas são garotas.

Vai uma breve explicação (Pois perdi minhas anotações) sobre a origem de eu ter escolhido os nomes Fúrias pra essas Guerreiras.

Na mitologia, Fúrias eram três monstros que poderiam ter aspecto tanto mau, quanto bom. Elas eram os monstros que puniam as pessoas que desrespeitavam os valores familiares. Uma de suas origens fazem alusão a Nyx, deusa da noite. Aqui faço alusão mínima a Ártemis, deusa da lua por conta disso.

Eram 3 Fúrias (O número que imaginei de início). O que combinou direitinho. Uma das Fúrias (OU Erínias) era a Ira (Liz, a maluca que está sempre pê da vida descarregando raiva em todo mundo), outra era a inveja (Suzu, que sempre quer ser melhor do que Liz e essa inveja chega a faze-la lutar contra Liz em FDA2) e a outra era a vingança (Zashi que de certa forma esta sempre vingando as injustiças causadas pelos inimigos delas).

Primeira coisa que gostaria de fazer, é dar uma explicação sobre a Valerie de Quetzcoatl, a Grande Sacerdotisa de Ártemis que apareceu em Kismet de Áries. Foi uma personagem que eu criei, mas quem deu vida a ela, foi minha amiga Stella-chan.

Stella-chan que transformou a personagem naquilo que apareceu em Kismet. Desculpe por ter esquecido de dar os créditos Stella-chan.

Segunda coisa que quero fazer é agradecer à todos aqueles que acompanham/acompanharam minhas fics. Pure-Petit-chan e Calyeh (Fãs), Nala-dono e Stella-chan (Betas), Felipe (Consultor e beta), Angel Pink (Nova fã. Seja bem-vinda). Lord Zero X (Que descobriu o significado de Kismet). Eu devo estar esquecendo alguém, se for o caso, peço desculpas (Teve um montão de gente que leu e comentou a fic "Na mente"). Mas pra todo mundo que já leu Fúrias de Ártemis e outras fics minhas, eu deixo meus agradecimentos.

Agora, de volta a FDA3, prometo me dedicar muito à essa fic. Primeiro porque tem muita expectativa por trás dela. Segundo porque geralmente eu começo escrevendo uma fic com uma idéia inicial que tenho e a maior parte sai por improviso. Sem planejamento. E com isso acabo fazendo muita porcaria com os personagens que eu venho a me arrepender depois.

Eu não quero isso com FDA3. Essa é a primeira fic que esquematizei todinhas antes de começar a escrever. Com a ajuda do meu amigo e beta o Felipe. Muitas vezes esqueço de dar créditos a ele (Sorry dude!).

Quero pelo menos tentar escrever alguma coisa diferente das outras fics que escrevi aqui.

Acho que as explicações, agradecimentos e tudo mais já terminaram. Sem mais delongas, vamos dar início a FDA3.

**Fúrias de Ártemis 3 – A Guerra Galáctica**

**Capítulo 1 – A chegada da maré...**

**-Era mitológica-**

A humanidade dava seus primeiros passos. Mas esses passos não eram dados por si mesmos e sim guiados pelos deuses. Cada deus acreditava que ele deveria ser soberano sobre a Terra e os homens deveriam viver ajoelhados diante dele.

Por isso, os deuses jogavam a humanidade em guerras intermináveis em seus nomes. Atena acreditava que a humanidade era forte o bastante para caminhar sozinha e não suportava ver os homens sendo tratados como peões no tabuleiro de xadrez dos deuses.

Por isso, Atena interveio em nome dos homens diante de Zeus.

ATENA: Pai... As guerras se tornam mais sangrentas. Os deuses em sua ambição forçam os seres humanos a travar guerras sangrentas em seus nomes... Quando este sofrimento irá acabar?

ZEUS: Eu não interfiro nos assuntos de deuses. Cada um crê que merece o direito de governar a Terra. Que eles resolvam suas próprias brigas.

ATENA: Mas pai... Até quando os seres humanos deverão sofrer por esse egoísmo?

ZEUS: Por que se importa com eles Atena? Não são nada pra nós. Vidas tão efêmeras que ao piscarmos nossos olhos... Elas deixam de existir...

Atena caminha até a janela.

ATENA: Eles são mais preciosos do que imagina meu senhor... Tenho certeza de que se o senhor interviesse, os deuses acatariam...

ZEUS: Eu não posso tomar partidos... Mesmo que eu escolhesse alguém pra governar sobre a Terra, os outros não aceitariam.

ATENA: Talvez haja um método justo e que todos os deuses acatem pai... Crie um torneio. Cada deus elegerá seus guerreiros para lutar no torneio e o deus que vencer se tornará o soberano da Terra...

ZEUS: Você arriscaria o destino deles em algo tão... Incerto?

ATENA: Acredito no potencial deles...

**-Primeira Guerra Galáctica. Era mitológica-**

Como Atena sugeriu, Zeus mediou o torneio. Atena elegeu três campeões para lutar. Eles venceram todos os adversários até chegarem a final. Desafiados pelos poderosos servos de Apolo, abençoados pelo deus-sol eles seriam facilmente derrotados. Mas ela ensinou a eles o segredo do cosmo. E com esse poder eles foram capazes de desenvolver um golpe que virou o jogo.

Tamanho era o poder de destruição deste golpe que até mesmo Atena se surpreendeu. E chorou. Por este motivo, Atena baniu o uso do golpe e o batizou de "Exclamação de Atena".

Embora tivessem vencido por meios que Atena considerava covardes os três foram condecorados os primeiros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Atena ainda estava satisfeita por terem vencido o torneio. Agora a humanidade poderia caminhar por suas próprias pernas...

Mas nem tudo saiu como esperado...

**-Era atual. 200 anos no futuro. Nova York -**

Graad Tower. A imensa torre de babel que permanecia no centro da cidade como um farol que ilumina o futuro. A 200 anos atrás, A fundação Graad, fundada no Japão e comandada pela família Kido utilizou de seu poder e influência para financiar as batalhas da reencarnação da Atena anterior.

Agora seria Zeus, reencarnado como o herdeiro do império Graad que utilizaria dos recursos da fundação para financiar uma nova guerra. A Guerra Galáctica.

O jovem herdeiro da fundação Graad, caminha pelos corredores da cobertura. Majestosa. Mais de 200m². assoalho e paredes de mármore e vidro. Fontes de água corrente cercando a cobertura como uma bela moradia grega. O jovem de longos cabelos prateados num finíssimo terno se assenta a cabeça da gigantesca mesa de mármore.

ZEUS: A que devo esta visita? Tantos deuses... Apolo... Hera... Ares... Dionísio... Poseidon...

APOLO: O senhor deve estar ciente da atual situação do mundo pai... Atena não é mais apta a governá-lo...

ZEUS: Grande culpa disto se deve a você...

APOLO: Talvez... Mas em todo o caso, há uma coisa da qual não sou a favor... Uma nova guerra entre deuses... Creio que tal situação desagradaria sua filha que tanto lutou por manter a paz na Terra... Portanto proponho...

ZEUS: A Guerra Galáctica...

HERA: Seria uma nova forma de decidir rusgas entre deuses querido esposo... Funcionou no passado...

ZEUS: Não creio... Desde a primeira Guerra Galáctica, ainda há conflitos entre deuses e Atena!

POSEIDON: Sim. Mas a situação nunca chegou a este ponto. Atena não conta com ninguém além de um pequeno grupo de Cavaleiros inaptos a lutar. Nós concordamos que chegou a hora de um novo soberano. E preferimos utilizar de um método menos... Sangrento... Para definir o novo soberano...

ARES: Fale por si mesmo.... Eu ainda prefiro reunir minhas tropas e espalhar o sangue de vocês pela terra...

DIONISIO: Asqueroso...

ZEUS: Silêncio... Eu irei ponderar sobre isto... Vocês saberão minha resposta em breve...

Todos os deuses se retiram enquanto Zeus permanece sentado na cadeira à cabeceira da mesa. Ele observava um telão que acabara de se acender na parede exibindo arquivos minuciosos sobre três garotas.

ZEUS: Interessante... Será que estão aptas para travar uma Guerra desta proporção?

**-Meikai. O mundo dos mortos. Giudecca-**

A mulher de longos cabelos, lisos, vestindo um longo vestido negro de seda, caminhava até o trono com um bebê em seus braços. O bebê possuía uma aparência serena ao mesmo tempo que emanava uma aura sinistra.

????: Hades-sama... Verdadeiramente, um pecado indescritível cometeram contra o senhor... Meu amado Hades... Pagarão por destruir seu corpo... Assim jura Perséfone... Que detém amor eterno por ti...

RADA: Perséfone-sama! –Se ajoelha-

PERSÉFONE: Radamanthys-sama... Estou desapontada com você... Permitiu que os malditos cavaleiros invadissem os Campos Elíseos e destruíssem o corpo de Hades-sama... Como pudera ser tão indulgente?

MINOS: Perdoe-nos Perséfone-sama... Juramos usar a nova vida que nos concedeu para vingar este ato vil cometido contra vossa majestade Hades...

AIACOS: E encontramos a alma que pediu para encontrarmos... A traidora!

Perséfone olha para o lado e via a alma de Pandora acorrentada na escuridão. Sua aparência era miserável e parecia ter passado por um terrível sofrimento.

PERSEFONE: Esta cadela imunda... Porque me mostram essa imagem decadente? Esta mulher teve o privilégio de ser nomeada a tutora de Hades-sama e o traiu por um cavaleiro... Não merece estar na minha presença. Queimem esta alma para que jamais conheça o descanso eterno...

????: Hahahaha! Só um momento... Eu tenho uma idéia melhor! Aquele que destruiu o corpo de seu amado possui grande afeto por esta mulher... Use esta alma para atraí-lo até você.

PERSEFONE: Quem é você? Apareça!

Surge uma figura sombria encapuzada de trás de uma pilastra. Sua voz era suave e pausada como um silvo de serpente.

????: Digamos que eu seja uma amiga... Não seria melhor usar esta miserável como isca pra pegar aquele que condenou seu amado a este corpo inglório?

PERSÉFONE: Você? Cobra peçonhenta, porque acreditaria em você?

????: Você pode não acreditar, mas sempre fui fã do seu marido... E vê-lo neste estado inglório, fere meu coração...

PERSÉFONE: Pois bem... Fale. Quem foi o responsável por destruir o corpo divino de meu imperador?

????: O nome dele é... Shiro de Pegasus...

PERSÉFONE: Pegasus... Outra vez... Pois bem cuidarei dele... Agora, o que quer de mim pela informação?

????: Eu? Nada. Apenas que faça o Pegasus pagar por seu crime, e estamos quites... E creio que a Guerra Galáctica será o local perfeito para dar seguimento a sua vingança! Hahahahaha

A risada da figura desaparece junto com ela em meio às sombras de Giudecca.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel Pink:** Pois é. FDA3 começou com muita porrada! Mas não vai ter só porrada não. Vai ter muita emoção. Romance e personagens novos!

Já vou avisando. Tem um novo Cavaleiro chegando logo, logo! E tem muita emoção reservada pra Suzu nesta fic. Fica de olho viu?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Esse fanfiction é fogo né? Ò.Ó

Bom, eu senti a falta de uma review aqui e pensei: "O Fanfiction não deve ter mandado o alerta pra Pure-Petit-chan... Baka! Deixa eu avisar ela!" ù.u

Mas... Nem precisou avisar... Você já tinha lido... XP

O Fanfiction que não mandou a review! *Chuta o Fanfiction no meio do (CENSURADO)!* Ò.Ó

Sobre Pandora-sama, eu não posso prometer muito pois eu sou um sádico lunático e estou numa camisa de força agora escrevendo essas palavras... (Não pergunte como... Foi Nala-dono, minha amiga muy querida e beta-reader que me colocou na camisa de força... X.X).

Mas... Fazendo o que posso continuo postando... E lá vai mais um Capítulo de FDA3. Acho que esse será do seu gosto... XD

Mando beijos pra Nala-dono, Calyeh-chan e Stella-chan. Que não posso deixar de lembrar.

**Capítulo 2 – Demônio das ruas...**

**-Nova York-**

Uma figura pára sua moto por um instante no meio da rua. Vestia calça e casaco de couro. Tinha a estampa de um demônio nas costas do casaco.

Era um bairro barra pesada da cidade, onde gangues disputavam corridas de moto ilegais. A figura coloca seu capacete e acelera a moto em direção ao ponto de largada.

BOOKIE: Red-Devil... Você de novo? Estava preocupado que você não aparecesse... O pessoal aqui te adora sabe? E você sempre paga a grana sem chorar...

RED: ... Novidades?

BOOKIE: Olha ali.

O bookie aponta pra um grupo de motoqueiros mal-encarados.

BOOKIE: Ouvi dizer que essa gangue já foi a mais poderosa aqui, mas um dia todos eles apanharam de uma garota e perderam influência...

RED: Apanharam de uma garota é? Bundões...

BOOKIE: Hehehe... Boa corrida Red...

Perto dali, os "bundões" discutiam seus planos.

ZACK: Muito bem! Vocês todos se lembram do incidente há uns anos atrás. No bar... Quando aquela maluca... Bateu... Na gente... T.T

Zack recebe um apoio de um dos membros da gangue.

ZACK: Obrigado amigão... (Enxuga as lágrimas) ... Mas hoje, a Gangue Skull Cross recupera seu território! Vamos vencer a Race Wars!

(Nota do autor: Vocês se lembram desses caras lá em Fúrias de Ártemis 1 né?)

A gangue comemora.

ZACK: Lembrem-se. Race Wars não regras. Qualquer um pode participar e fazer de tudo pra vencer. Então, acabem com quem aparecer na frente e vamos vencer isso! Pra provar que nossa Gangue é a mais foda de todas!

Entusiasmados os motoqueiros se posicionam na linha de largada.

ZACK: Red-Devil é o único que temos de nos preocupar. O Desgraçado é o campeão invicto. E sempre corre sozinho. Tem coisa aí...

Uma garota se posiciona na frente das motos com uma bandeirinha. Local de partida, um depósito de lixo. Ponto de chegada, uma ponte em construção nos arredores da cidade.

A garota da o sinal e as motos aceleram. Há muitas batidas e "acidentes" logo na largada. As motos avançam pela rua, Red-Devil estava na frente. Zack logo mira pra ele.

ZACK: Hora de cair Red-Devil! Tenho uma surpresa pra você!

Red-Devil vira em uma rua com carros estacionados dos dois lados. Vários gangsters surgem de trás dos carros atirando coquetéis molotov contra Red-Devil. Grandes explosões de fogo acontecem no meio da rua, mas Red-Devil passa por elas facilmente.

Zack se enfurece e acelera a moto. Ele estava quase alcançando Red quando ele acelera e se distancia mais. A frente um paredão de gangsters esperava por Red-Devil com correntes. Red-Devil acelera e passa por eles como uma bala de canhão jogando-os pra longe.

Por um instante, Zack pensou ter visto Red-Devil brilhar. Ele pensa que foi impressão e continua perseguindo o adversário. Logo, várias motos surgem do nada. Corredores clandestinos. Esperam de fora esperando pra derrubar o líder e dar passagem a outros.

Todos membros da Skull Cross. Red-Devil afasta todos com chutes e socos, desequilibrando-os de suas motos. Uma confusão é armada com os choques e quedas das motos dos corredores clandestinos.

ZACK: Miserável! Você não cai?

Zack por fim, alcança Red-Devil e antes de fazer a curva pra chegar a reta final, ele da um chute na lateral da moto que faz Red se desviar. Zack passa na frente e consegue fazer a curva facilmente. Red-Devil derrapa de lado, cravando a mão no asfalto deixando um rastro feito por seus dedos e recuperando estabilidade na moto.

Zack presencia tudo pelo retrovisor boquiaberto. Mas nem se importa. Continua correndo até a chegada. Red-Devil se enfurece e acelera até Zack. O corpo de Red-Devil começa a emitir uma leve iluminação de seu corpo. Como se houvesse uma explosão de combustível na moto de Red-Devil, ele dispara atrás de Zack alcançando-o em menos de um segundo.

Red-Devil acerta um soco em Zack que o atira pra fora da moto fazendo-o se chocar com um poste. Em seguida Red-Devil corre a linha de chegada. Zack se recompõe o mais rápido que pode e se reúne a sua gangue.

ZACK: Desgraçado! Não vai roubar a vitória de mim! Se a gente não vencer, vamos ao menos acabar com a raça desse cretino!

Os motoqueiros correm atrás de Red-Devil que já chegava ao fim da ponte. A ponte ainda não estava terminada e parava sobre o rio. A gangue Skull Cross parte pra cima de Red-Devil com força total.

ZACK: Desgraçado! Vou te atirar no rio!

RED: Burros e feios... Do jeito que eu gosto... -Retira o capacete-

ZACK: WTF? Mulher-Demônio!? O.O

Os motoqueiros por fim vêem a identidade de Red-Devil. Era uma garota ruiva, na faixa dos 20 anos. Ela desce da moto e começa a concentrar uma poderosa chama em sua mão direita. Zack e a gangue já estavam quase chegando perto da garota quando ela faz um movimento com a mão causando uma grande explosão sobre a ponte. Os motoqueiros têm suas motos destruídas e voa por cima da garota caindo no rio.

LIZ: Burn, baby... Burn...

ZACK: Não é justo! Não é justo! Você de novo? A gente ia ganhar! Graças a você a gente não tem mais respeito! Maldita!

LIZ: Quem são esses idiotas afinal?

Liz sobe em sua moto e se preparava pra partir quando sente um cosmo atrás de si. Um cosmo familiar.

LIZ: O que você quer Suzu?

SUZU: Finalmente te encontrei... Fui a todos os bares que você costumava "freqüentar"... Não foi fácil te achar...

LIZ: Eu perguntei o que você quer...

SUZU: Vamos pra Grécia... Temos de nos preparar.

LIZ: Eu não vou... Boa viagem...

SUZU: Isso é algo que não podemos escapar Liz. Você sabe disso.

LIZ: Mande lembranças do Santuário...

Liz sobe na moto e parte dali.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Liz está revoltadinha mesmo não é? Mais do que o normal... O.O

Mas logo descobriremos o por que... E adoro usar esse otários pra descontar minhas frustraçõs... XP (E ultimamente tem sido muitas... Haja coração... X.X)

E não se preocupa com a Suzu. Isso não é nada para abalar ela. Essa menina é super-poderosa ao extremo. Creio que ela será muito importante pra esta parte da Fic. Vejamos pra saber... XP

**Angel-Pink: **Não foi muito difícil pra Suzu agüentar os cachaceiros. Ela surra todo mundo tão rápido que todos caem no chão antes dela sentir o bafo de pinga. XD

Tenha mais fé na sua japonesinha Ninja/Fúria, que ela dá conta do recado... XP

Liz: Baka... ù.u

Não fica assim Liz. Olha... Eu acho que você vai gostar deste Capítulo. Ele tem uma grande surpresa pra você...

Liz: Quero só ver... No mínimo você revela que eu sou adotada. Ou que to com câncer. Ou que vou morrer... ù.u

Bebeu garota? Por que eu faria isso? -.-

Liz: Porque você é sádico e mau! (Corre pro quarto chorando e bate a porta)

Nani? O que eu fiz agora? -.-

Zashi: Deixa que eu converso com ela Nando-kun... ú.u

Suzu: Eu adorei este capítulo! (Bad-Saga-mode On) HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA! XD

Acho melhor eu correr... O.O

Wynna: Nando-kun... Posso apresentar esse capítulo também?

Claro Wynna-chan, mas rápido porque eu acho que aí vem bomba... O.O

Wynna: Apresentando o Capítulo 03 de Fúrias de Ártemis 3 (Minha primeira grande saga!) –Olhinhos brilhando de emoção-

**Capítulo 3 – Correndo da dor...**

Liz chegava com sua moto nos portões da mansão de seu pai. No portão, um scanner identifica Liz pela retina. "Bem-vinda senhorita Elizabeth" diz a voz eletrônica do scanner enquanto os portões são abertos. Liz entra na mansão onde seus pais davam uma festa para a alta sociedade.

Os convidados estão perplexos observando Liz em roupas rasgadas, chamuscadas adentrando pelos portões.

Liz guarda a moto dentro da garagem e entra dentro de casa se dirigindo direto a seu quarto. Ela começa a se despir e jogar as roupas sobre a cama. Ela se envolve na toalha e entra no chuveiro. Alguns minutos depois, Liz sai, abre a porta do guarda-roupas e retira um vestido de gala vermelho.

LIZ: Odeio essas porcarias... Mas vamos lá... Hora de bancar a "garotinha comportada" na frente dos amigos babacas do meu pai...

SUZU: Estranho... Você não faz o tipo que tenta agradar ao pai...

Liz olha para a sacada e vê Suzu entrando no quarto com um vestido de gala azul.

LIZ: Roupa bonita. Foi convidada?

SUZU: Fui. Por você. Vestida assim os criados não vão criar caso comigo.

LIZ: Eu acho que fui bem clara Suzu... Eu não vou voltar pra Grécia...

SUZU: Você vai sim...

LIZ: Você não vai querer fazer isso agora!

SUZU: Fazer o que? Tirar essa rebeldia ridícula de você? Vai sonhando que não. Você é uma Fúria de Ártemis. Pare de agir feito criança.

LIZ: Ah vai se catar...

Suzu avança contra Liz e a empurra na parede com o antebraço forçando a garganta dela.

SUZU: Que comportamento patético é esse Ifreet? Isso não é do seu feitio.

LIZ: Me solta! Será que não entende? É tudo sem sentido! Ela morreu!

SUZU: Quem?

LIZ: Atlanta.

SUZU: E porque se importa?

Liz afasta Suzu e volta a se vestir.

LIZ: É tudo babaquice. A gente veste nossas aljavas coloridas e felizes. Saltitamos por ai socando uns idiotas. Derrotamos um deus babaca. E tudo isso pra que? Pra dar lugar a outro deus babaca que quer destruir essa gentinha infeliz!

SUZU: Está dizendo que nossa existência é vazia? E sem propósito?

LIZ: É isso aí! A gente é só peças de xadrez que esses desgraçados movem pra lá e pra cá. Mas não eu. Eu já cansei. Eu vou viver como uma garota normal.

SUZU: Não vai não.

LIZ: E você vai me impedir?

SUZU: Eu não. Você vai. No fundo você sabe que essa conversinha mole é furada. Você é uma Fúria de Ártemis. Não tem como evitar esse destino. A batalha crucial ainda não chegou. E se você não for até ela, ela vira até você.

LIZ: Eu não sou joguete na mão dos outros! Escuta o que estou falando Suzu! Isso é só pose... A gente só vai se queimar mais e mais se seguir por este caminho. Assim como a Atlanta.

Suzu se enfurece e acerta um chute no rosto de Liz. Liz atravessa a porta do quarto, indo parar no corredor.

LIZ: Garota... Você deve ter perdido o juízo...

SUZU: Você vai parar de agir feito criança. Por bem ou por mal.

Liz ataca Suzu com um soco. Suzu se esquiva, segura o braço dela e acerta um golpe em seu estômago. Em seguida Suzu da um soco no rosto de Liz. Um chute no estômago e outro no rosto. Liz e Suzu começam a trocar golpes em alta velocidade pelos corredores da mansão. Correndo e saltando pela enorme casa até chegarem ao salão principal cheio de convidados.

LIZ: Você vai se arrepender disso garota!

SUZU: Vou? Você é tão patética que não me atingiu nem uma vez!

Suzu se defende de outro golpe de Liz, salta por sobre ela e atinge um chute em sua nuca.

HOWARD: Liz! O que está fazendo? Brigando com uma convidada? O.O

LIZ: Não se mete pai!

Liz desfere vários golpes em Suzu, mas ela se esquiva facilmente contra-atacando em seguida.

SUZU: Chega de farsa!

Suzu acerta um chute no rosto de Liz que a derruba no chão. Liz por fim se cansa de lutar e não levanta.

SUZU: Você não é a Liz que vim buscar. Você é patética. Quando se lembrar de quem é você. E de como seu coração era inflamado... Nós estaremos esperando por você...

LIZ: Eu não vou voltar...

SUZU: Então acho que isso é adeus...

Suzu parte da festa. Os convidados saem assustados com o que aconteceu.

HOWARD: Você não se cansa de me envergonhar? Brigando feito uma marginal no meio da minha festa?

LIZ: O que foi agora? Eu estraguei mais uma festa pomposa pra impressionar gente medíocre?

HOWARD: Era pra ser uma surpresa pra você...

Uma garota loira adentra o salão. Vestida de forma elegante, com um vestido de gala preto.

EVE: Oi Liz... Há quanto tempo não te vejo...

LIZ: Mana...?

Eve abraça Liz com força. Chorando.

LIZ: Mas... O acidente de avião... Você... Tava morta...

EVE: Não... Eu tava perdida. Mas encontrei vocês novamente... Agora vamos ficar juntas pra sempre irmãzinha...

LIZ: Eve...

HOWARD: Você já estragou a festa de recepção da sua irmã. Agora vá pro seu quarto. Conversaremos sobre isso amanhã!

Liz se vira e corre para o quarto. Ela se atira na cama às lágrimas. Logo Eve abre a porta chamando por ela.

EVE: Liz?

LIZ: Desculpa eu ter estragado sua festa...

EVE: Ah deixa disso... Pra ser franca estava detestando aquilo... (Risos)

Eve se senta na cama e acaricia os cabelos da irmã. Liz repousa a cabeça no colo da irmã chorando.

LIZ: Como você pode estar aqui? Eu to sonhando?

EVE: Eu sei que parece irreal... Eu também não posso simplesmente voltar pra cá e fingir que está tudo bem...

LIZ: Porque você não voltou antes? Porque me fez pensar que tava morta?

EVE: Quando o avião caiu, acabei numa ilha... Eu e alguns sobreviventes... Eu estava com amnésia e não lembrava de nada. Fomos encontrados por um navio pescador e levados pra Itália. Vivi lá por muito tempo quando finalmente me lembrei de quem eu era... A mulher rica que cuidava de mim rastreou minha família. Perdoe-me Liz... Não quis te abandonar.

LIZ: Só diz que não vai me abandonar mais ta?

EVE: Prometo irmãzinha...

**-Dia seguinte. Apartamento de Liz-**

Liz acordava e se levantava da cama. Já sentia o cheirinho de café da manhã. Sua irmã estava na cozinha preparando ovos fritos e bacon. Liz sentia o cheirinho de café.

EVE: Bom dia, dorminhoca! Deve estar com fome!

LIZ: Estou faminta! Você preparou tudo isso?

EVE: É. Em agradecimento por me deixar ficar aqui. Sei que o papai e a mamãe estão com saudade de mim, mas... Não consigo me acostumar com aquela mansão mais.

LIZ: Ah tudo bem Eve. A gente vai morar juntas agora. Será como nos velhos tempos quando a gente fazia de tudo junto.

EVE: Vamos ficar muito tempo juntas agora. Principalmente quando formos sair.

LIZ: Ah falou tudo!

EVE: E aí? Tem algum namorado no pedaço?

LIZ: É. Tem sim.

EVE: Eu conheço ele?

Eve serve uma xícara de café para Liz que já devorava uma torrada com manteiga.

LIZ: Lembra do Adrian?

EVE: Ah mentira! Você fisgou ele sua danada?

LIZ: Ah Claro... Ele é um amor lembra?

EVE: Então vamos combinar de sair todo mundo junto? Eu, você, ele, uns amigos?

LIZ: Ah não vai dar. Ele ta ocupado com um... "Trabalho" na Grécia...

EVE: Acho que é uma boa desculpa pra gente viajar pra Grécia então né?

LIZ: Não quero ir pra Grécia...

Liz deixa a torrada de lado.

EVE: O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

LIZ: Não mana. Não se preocupa. É só uma coisa à toa... Vamos fazer o seguinte... Vamos nos arrumar e ir pro Shopping fazer umas compras! Comprar um caminhão de roupas novas pra você!

EVE: Falou e disse! Eu vou tomar um banho e logo saímos ta?

Eve da um beijo na testa da irmã caçula e corre pro chuveiro. Liz se sente radiante pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Suzu: Pois bem... Como eu ando com a corda toda nessa Fic (Invés da Liz) eu vou apresentar este capítulo!

Vou começar respondendo a review da minha querida amiga Angel Pink. Que sabe reconhecer uma Fúria verdadeiramente forte quando vê uma... ú.u

**Angel Pink:** Eu arrebentei a boca do balão nesse capítulo não foi? Você viu quantos golpes eu dei na bestona da Liz? Hahahaha! Hattori power! Ò.Ó

Liz: ¬¬

Suzu: Fique alerta, pois ainda darei muitos golpes legais nesta fic ta? Um beijo pra você...

-Cocão na cabeça e Suzu desmaia-

Liz: Bom... Acho que agora é a minha vez... Já que é a review DA MINHA FÃ!

**Pure-Petit-Cat:** Oi Pure... Desculpa minha revolta atual sabe? Mas é que é tão difícil... Eu pensei que era muito forte, mas ai a Atlanta apareceu e eu vi que não sou tão forte quanto pensei... Então... Pra que me esforçar tanto? Isso nunca vai acabar... (Lágrimas)

E por favor... Não pense mal da minha irmã... Foi muito duro passar esses anos todos pensando que ela estava... Morta... T.T

Está difícil demais continuar estas batalhas... Eu... Eu... Acho que vou abandonar as Fúrias de Ártemis... –Corre pro quarto chorando-

-Ikarus-sama chega-

Liz? Liz? O que deu nela? o.O

Suzu: Nada ainda... Eu quem vou dar nela! Sai da frente!

Nani... Essas duas parecem que pioram a cada dia que passa... -.-

Capítulo 4 de Fúrias de Ártemis 3... É com vocês pessoal... -.-

**Capítulo 4 – Uma decisão...**

**-Santuário. Grécia-**

A neve caia tranquilamente. Wynna estava sentada no coliseu pensando. Vestia um manto longo com um capuz que cobria seus cabelos longos e lisos. Seu semblante era triste. A memória de Atlanta ainda não deixara sua mente. Estava tão distraída que nem notara a aproximação de Zashi.

ZASHI: Wynna-chan... Vamos voltar para a Casa de Áries. Está frio aqui. Você pode adoecer.

WYNNA: Não ligo Zashi Onee-chan...

ZASHI: Ainda está triste por Atlanta-sama não é?

WYNNA: Ela era como uma mãe pra mim, Zashi-chan...

ZASHI: Sei que talvez minhas palavras não tragam conforto... Mas eu também perdi minha mãe há muitos anos. Quando eu era menor que você. E sabe de uma coisa Wynna-chan? Minha mãe nunca me deixou de verdade. Eu posso sentir ela no meu cosmo.

WYNNA: Mesmo?

ZASHI: É sim. Aposto que você também pode sentir Atlanta-sama em seu cosmo.

WYNNA: Não sinto nada...

Wynna se levanta e deixa Zashi para trás. De repente, uma bola de neve acerta sua cabeça.

ZASHI: Wynna-chan... Eu a desafio pra uma guerra de bolas de neve... Que tal?

Wynna olha pra Zashi por alguns momentos e logo da um sorriso gracioso.

WYNNA: Você pediu por isso Zashi-chan!

Wynna atira uma bola de neve contra Zashi, mas ela para com sua telecinése.

ZASHI: Muito bom. Mas terá de fazer melhor que isso menininha linda...

WYNNA: Você vai ver Zashi-chan! Eu vou pegar você!

Zashi levita várias bolas de neve e atira contra Wynna que tenta se esquivar como pode. Um feixe de luz bloqueia as bolas de neve e em seguida tomar a forma de uma águia pousando no ombro de Wynna.

WYNNA: Parece que mais alguém quer participar da brincadeira. E Mamahaha não gosta de perder.

ZASHI: Então Mamahaha-kun... Está pronto?

A águia responde com um pio e Zashi atira novas bolas de neve contra Wynna Mamahaha bloqueia as bolas de neve e Wynna salta contra Zashi. Ela se teletransporta deixando Wynna cair de cara na neve.

ZASHI: Quase me pegou...

WYNNA: Agora eu te pego de verdade Onee-chan!

Wynna atira uma bola de neve na cara de Zashi.

ZASHI: Hei sua trapaceira... Eu estava distraída... Hahaha!

WYNNA: Isso é pra aprender! Hahaha!

Zashi começa a correr atirando bolas de neve em Wynna. Wynna da um salto para o alto e cai em cima de Zashi. As duas começam a rolar pela neve rindo como crianças.

WYNNA: Te peguei!

ZASHI: Pegou sim! Mas eu também te peguei! E não vou mais soltar!

Zashi abraça Wynna com força.

WYNNA: Onee-chan! Me solta! Hahaha! XD

ZASHI: Nem pensar! Agora vamos voltar pra Casa de Áries onde farei uma sopinha quente pra você!

WYNNA: Ok! Mas tem de prometer que vamos brincar de novo!

ZASHI: Combinado!

Zashi carregava Wynna nas costas e caminhava de volta até a Casa de Áries.

**-Nova York-**

Liz e Eve chegam em casa carregando toneladas de roupas novas.

EVE: Papai não vai se importar com tantos gastos Liz?

LIZ: Ah é pra você. Ele vai dar uma folga! Hahaha.

EVE: Sei. E você não pegou nada também?

LIZ: Ah também sou filha de Deus né? E ele não precisa saber!

EVE: Sua sem-vergonha!

LIZ: Ah que nada...

EVE: E aí? O que vamos fazer hoje?

LIZ: Que tal a gente sair um pouco?

EVE: Adorei a idéia.

As duas chegam até a sala de estar onde Suzu esperava por Liz.

LIZ: Suzu? O que ta fazendo aqui?

SUZU: Vim conversar com você. Estou interrompendo algo?

LIZ: Não. Esta é minha irmã, Eve.

EVE: Prazer em conhecê-la.

SUZU: Muito prazer.

LIZ: Eve vai levando as compras lá pra dentro. Eu preciso conversar com a Suzu ta?

EVE: Claro Liz...

Liz e Suzu caminham até a sacada.

LIZ: Veio aqui brigar de novo?

SUZU: Não.

LIZ: Pensei que tivesse desistido de mim.

SUZU: Eu sim. Mas não ele.

LIZ: Ele quem?

SUZU: Seu novo mestre. Ele está ansioso pra iniciar seu treinamento.

LIZ: Treinamento pra que?

SUZU: A Guerra Galáctica. A informação chegou há poucos dias.

LIZ: O Que é essa Guerra Galáctica?

SUZU: Será um torneio. Pelo visto será mediado pelo próprio Zeus.

LIZ: Torneio? Pra que a gente precisaria lutar num torneio?

SUZU: Este torneio pelo visto foi disputado na era mitológica e elegeu Atena como soberana sobre a Terra. Um novo torneio decidirá qual o deus será soberano sobre a Terra a partir de agora. Não podemos deixar que Apolo ou outro deus maluco qualquer vença.

LIZ: Eu não quero nada com isso. Quero ter uma vida normal agora...

SUZU: Deixe de tolices... Você sabe que não terá uma vida normal enquanto não resolver isso... Vou te dar mais um dia pra se decidir e me dar a resposta. Amanhã, partirei pra Grécia, com ou sem você...

LIZ: Quanto tempo temos até o torneio?

SUZU: Um ano.

Suzu parte. Liz esta caída em sua cama pensativa. Eve adentra o quarto.

EVE: Liz?

LIZ: Oi Eve. Pode entrar...

Eve se senta na cama abraçada à irmã.

EVE: Você está preocupada com alguma coisa?

LIZ: Tem uma coisa que preciso fazer... Mas eu não quero fazer...

EVE: Olha. Eu não sei o que você e sua amiga discutiam. Mas ela precisa de você. E você não pode deixar ela na mão.

LIZ: Ela não precisa de mim. Suzu pode lidar com qualquer coisa sozinha. Ela não é do tipo que pede ajuda.

EVE: Ela veio te pedir agora não foi? Minha irmãzinha não vira as costas pra amigos. Disso eu me lembro muito bem.

Eve segura o rosto de Liz com as duas mãos e olha nos seus olhos.

EVE: Vá ajudar sua amiga. Leve o tempo que precisar. Vá pra onde tiver de ir. Eu vou estar aqui esperando. E orgulhosa de você.

LIZ: Ta bom... Eu vou fazer isso. Por você. Porque finalmente te tenho de volta na minha vida. Mas quero que você vá comigo.

EVE: É? E pra onde vamos?  
LIZ: Ainda ta afim de conhecer a Grécia?

EVE: Garota! Se estou! Eu vou preparar as malas.

LIZ: Olha... Vai ter uma coisa que você vai descobrir a meu respeito que pode te assustar, mas... Não se assusta ta?

EVE: Agora estou preocupada. Que conversa é essa?

LIZ: Você vai entender quando chegarmos à Grécia.

**-Manhã seguinte. Aeroporto-**

Suzu já esperava por Liz no portão de embarque. Liz abraça Suzu que corresponde calorosamente o gesto.

LIZ: Me perdoa ta? Vamos nessa.

SUZU: Vamos...

Continua...

Gente... Sei que os Capítulos estão curtinhos agora, mas logo ficar maior. É preciso um aperitivo antes do prato principal... Hehehe..

E sabe? Notei que ultimamente gosto mais de escrever sobre os relacionamentos das personagens do que partir pra pancadaria desenfreada... Por isso vai ter alguns capítulos de embromação (Mas ainda assim muito bons, pois irão fortalecer os laços entre os personagens... Trarão novos e interessantes personagens também...) e a porrada vai comer solta com essas meninas!

PS.: Só falta aparecer agora uma fã Hard-Core da Wynna... Além de mim é claro... Percebi que adoro essa "menininha linda" como diz a Zashi... (Risos)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Stella-chan:** Que saudade de você menina! Sumiu né? (Ainda bem que já falei com você ontem no MSN... XP)

Já respondi, mas... Sim, você pode usar Karen-chan na sua fic... Eu ficaria honrado... ú.u

Rabo-torto quer ser o fã numero 1 de Wynna-chan? Vou pensar no caso... Ele terá de passar por uma série de testes e entrevistas.

_Liz salta e pega Pure-petit-chan que se jogou da ponte._

Liz: Calminha... Não é motivo pra tanto...

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Não é culpa sua achar que a Eve é encrenca. ú.u

Afinal o Nando é um baka que adora aprontar pro meu lado! Ò.Ó

Mas ele ta bonzinho mesmo ultimamente... Até prometi não bater mais nele... ú.u

X.X

**Angel Pink: **Suzu-chan está arrebentando a boca do balão nessa fic né? Fica tranqüila que Suzu-chan vai chutar muitos traseiros no melhor estilo Ninja.

Pois é... Wynna e Zashi são irmãzinhas agora. Assim como Liz tem uma irmãzona... O amor está no ar com essas Fúrias...

Agora... Apresentando um novo personagem. Eu não vou falar quem é pra não estragar... Bora lá... Capítulo 5 de Fúrias de Ártemis 3...

**Capítulo 5 – Das geleiras eternas, surge um novo Cavaleiro...**

**-Rússia. Geleiras eternas da Sibéria-**

O jovem de cabelos loiros revoltosos caminha pela nevasca até uma geleira. Sentado diante da Geleira em posição de lótus, está um homem de longos cabelos azuis, tapa-olho e uma pele de urso cobrindo seu corpo. Seu nome era Cryos. O Ex-Cavaleiro de Prata de Cruzeiro do Sul.

CRYOS: Andrey... Chegou a hora... Este será o teste absoluto para provar que você conseguiu finalmente o direito de se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena.

ANDREY: Sim mestre. Eu vou destruir esta geleira eterna e conquistar a armadura de Cisne.

O severo mestre apenas responde com um aceno e se afasta. Andrey remove a pele que vestia e a camisa que estava por baixo. Ele concentra seu cosmo para não morrer de frio e se prepara.

O cosmo do jovem é poderoso. Com um soco o punho enfaixado atinge a geleira. Ela trinca e começa a ruir. A urna que se encontrava dentro da geleira começa a brilhar e se abre. As peças da armadura saltam pra fora da urna e cobrem o corpo de Andrey.

ANDREY: A armadura... É majestosa...

CRYOS: A armadura foi recentemente redescoberta e trazida aqui para o seu treinamento. Eu mesmo escondi essa armadura na geleira para você.

ANDREY: Mestre... É verdade que o momento de um combate crucial está chegando?

CRYOS: Sim. E acredito que você terá de travar este combate.

ANDREY: Mas mestre... Eu sou só um cavaleiro de bronze inexperiente.

CRYOS: Esqueça-se de títulos Andrey. Cavaleiros de Bronze já derrotaram Cavaleiros de ouro. Deuses. Um portador desta armadura que você carrega já foi um Cavaleiro lendário.

ANDREY: Mesmo? Como o senhor sabe?

CRYOS: Ele foi o meu mestre... Agora, vamos partir para o santuário. O Grande Mestre nos aguarda...

**-Santuário-**

Zashi estava na casa de Áries arrumando um monte de coisas para o casamento. Enfeites, convites, vestido. Wynna era prestativa. Afeiçoara-se muito a Zashi quando Atlanta morrera.

WYNNA: Zashi-chan. Estou muito ansiosa para o casamento.  
ZASHI: Wynna-chan... Parece um sonho tão distante... Nem acreditei quando Yang-san me pediu em casamento... E estou tão aflita... Tanta coisa pra se ver...

WYNNA: Será um dia especial Zashi-chan... Não se preocupe. O dia será o mais lindo da sua vida.

Perto dali, na taverna, Yang acompanhava alguns Cavaleiros lendários em uma bebidinha.

GEN: Mash como eu ia dijendo... Yang meu jovem... (Soluça) Voxê prexija xe lembrar de tratar Jashi como uma dama... Isho é muito importante na lua de mel! -.-

YANG: -.-

GOUKEN: -Passa o braço por cima do ombro de Yang- O velhote tem rajão... Apejar de eshtar bêbado feito um gambá, lembre-she... Tem de xer... (Soluça) Romântico... ò.Õ

HANZO: Maish uma rodada! Eshtamosh xelebrando aqui! XD (Soluça)

YANG: Ah claro... Eu me lembrarei disso mestres...

GOUKEN: E lembre-she... Não deixa ela mandar em voxê... Vai ter noites em que voxê vai querer xair com os amigos pra tomar umazinha... Ela vai bater o pé e dijer "não"... Mas voxê tem de xer o homem e dijer... "Eu vou!" ù.Ú

GEN: Não tem nada dixo sheu ijiota... Yang... Jashi é muito eshpecial... Uma garota bela e inteligente... Voxê nunca vai encontrar alguém melhor do que ela... É melhor voxê xempre trata-la com reshpeito ou ela te põe pra dormir no xofá... Não eshcute esse imbexil aí. Ele não xabe de nada. Por ixo nunca xe cajou... ù.u

GOUKEN: Nani? Isho é mentira... Eu não me cajei ainda, pois não encontrei a pexoa xerta... ù.u

Yang se levanta do meio dos três velhos bêbados, meio desconfortável.

YANG: Ouçam, eu agradeço os conselhos de todos, mas tenho uma coisa pra fazer agora... Nos vemos mais tarde mestres...

GEN: Claro garoto! Vai vijitar sua amada Jashi! (Soluça) E mais vinho aqui! Eshtamos comemorando... Comemorando... O que eshtamos comemorando meshmo?

HANZO: O que importa? Vamosh comemorar orash... ù.u

**-Arena de treinamentos-**

Shiro já esperava impaciente por Yang para treinarem juntos. Yang chega arfando e cumprimenta o amigo.

SHIRO: Ta atrasado... Eu já pensava que você não viria...

YANG: Perdoe-me Shiro... Estava ocupado com o esquadrão da cachaça... ¬¬

SHIRO: Falta pouco pro grande dia heim Yang?

YANG: Sim. É verdade... Nem sei o que pensar de tudo isso... Nunca imaginei que me casaria... E ainda mais com alguém tão especial como a Zashi...

SHIRO: Isso é muito legal...

YANG: Bom... Vamos começar o treino então Shiro?

SHIRO: Claro!

O treinamento é observado por alguém.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Kanon reunia-se com Kiki, Adrian, Shiryu e Cryos.

KANON: Cryos... Primeiramente gostaria de dar-lhe as boas vindas de volta ao santuário. Segundo, eu convoquei esta reunião para discutir o assunto da Guerra Galáctica... Quem de vocês irá participar da Guerra Galáctica?

ADRIAN: Bom... Eu acho que eu, Kiki e Shiryu deveríamos ir. Somos os únicos Cavaleiros de Ouro na ativa.

CRYOS: Eu tenho uma sugestão melhor...

SHIRYU: Tem algo em mente Cryos?

CRYOS: Nós, não somos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Os verdadeiros Cavaleiros de Ouro foram aprisionados pelos deuses.

KIKI: Liz e as outras os libertaram.

CRYOS: Sim, mas suas almas não reencarnaram ainda. Nenhum de nós é Cavaleiro de ouro. Somos pessoas que as Armaduras de Ouro usam para proteger Atena. Shiryu era o Cavaleiro de Dragão e agora traja a armadura de Libra de Dohko. Mu era o Cavaleiro de Áries. Agora Kismet é quem a usa. Até eu já usei a armadura de aquário em certas ocasiões, mesmo sendo o Cavaleiro de Cruzeiro do sul. Se nós entrarmos neste torneio mesquinho, as armaduras de ouro nos renegariam com certeza.

SHIRYU: Creio que você tem razão. Mas mesmo sem armadura, eu lutaria.

CRYOS: Não duvido de você meu amigo. Mas talvez haja uma escolha melhor.

KANON: O que sugere?

CRYOS: As Armaduras Lendárias. Eu soube que há duas delas aqui. Eu trouxe a terceira.

Todos se espantam.

KANON: Pegasus e Dragão?

CRYOS: E agora Cisne.

KANON: Não. Eles não são os mesmos. Seiya e os outros possuíam o poder do milagre em seus cosmos e portanto eram capazes de fazer o que fizeram. Shiro e Yang podem ter as armaduras, mas eles não possuem o poder do milagre.

CRYOS: Talvez sim. Talvez não. Mas se eles forem capazes de elevar seus cosmos o bastante, eles poderão despertar as armaduras mais poderosas já conhecidas desde a mitologia.

KANON: Eu acho arriscado demais. O caso deles é como o dos cavaleiros de ouro. Eles não são Seiya e os outros. Seiya e os Cavaleiros tinham poderes inigualáveis.

CRYOS: Eu acredito no poder de Andrey. Ele poderá despertar a Armadura Divina eu tenho certeza.

SHIRYU: Eu também confio na força de Yang.

KANON: E quanto a Shiro?

KIKI: Podemos testar a força dele...

ADRIAN: Eu acho que... Ungh...

Adrian começa a se sentir mal. De repente, sua armadura deixa seu corpo e ele cai inconsciente no chão.

SHIRYU: Adrian! O que aconteceu? Eu não sinto o cosmo dele!

KANON: Vamos levá-lo para a Casa de Sagitário logo...

**-Entrada do Santuário-**

LIZ: Chegamos ao Santuário de Atena Eve. Seja bem-vinda.

Eve estava boquiaberta. Tanto pela beleza o local quanto pelos treinamentos dos Cavaleiros que faziam a terra tremer com seus punhos.

LIZ: vai ser difícil se acostumar, Eve, mas... Da uma chance ta?

EVE: Isso tudo é... Incrível Liz... Eu estou sonhando?

Um soldado chega com notícias.

SOLDADO: Senhorita Liz! O Grande Mestre a chama depressa! Aconteceu uma coisa séria pelo visto!

LIZ: O que?

Liz sai correndo até o salão do Grande Mestre.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

OK! Minha nossa! Quase um mês sem internet! Tem uma pilha de revistas Marvel a serem baixadas e lidas no meu HD já! E ainda falta baixar muitas outras!

Mas vamos lá! Recuperar o tempo perdido que tenho de tomar banho e ir pro trampo! Mas não por muito tempo, entro de férias em março!

1° Agradecimentos e beijos a pessoinhas especiais para titio Ikarus! (Tava com saudade disso aqui). Calyeh, Pure-petit, Angel-pink, Stella-chan e Nala-dono! Mega-beijões pra vocês!

Agradecimentos ao Aédil (Novo membro do fã-clube e escritor da fic Filho de Zeus) Logo mais eu leio o resto, véio!

E agradecimentos ao Felipe, Beta-consultor. Ontem passei os capitulos todos pra ele ler e palpitar.

Stella-chan e Nala-chan, espero poder conversar com vocês pelo MSN em breve! Nossa to elétrico pela volta da minha internet... È cruel deixar um nerd tanto tempo sem internet... X.X

Pelo menos pude colorir vários desenhos no Photoshop... Bom... Antes de começar a responder as reviews, só preciso dar um aviso... Talvez eu não esteja muito presente em Março também, mas por que estarei de férias. Março é um mês de realização de pequenos sonhos pra mim. Primeiro, vou poder fazer minha tão esperada viagem a Porto-Alegre para conhecer pessoinhas muito especiais pra mim!

E segundo é porque dia 18 de Março, Iron-Maiden (A primeira banda metal que já escutei ever) ta vindo fazer sua primeira apresentação (ever) em Belo Horizonte – MG (A Capital do Vácuo). Já comprei o ingresso (Caro X.X) Mas vai valer a pena.

Então, eu talvez fique um tempinho ausente daqui de novo. Mas não totalmente. Eu nunca deixo uma fic sem terminar e essa já tem mais de 20 capitulos escritos só aguardando betagem. Esclarecimentos ok? Here w ego! Reviews!

**Stella-chan: **Non se preocupe. Adrian não vai morrer... (A Liz não deixaria... -.-) E parece que os mestres bêbados são um dos pontos altos da fic né? Ah e logo coloco em dia a leitura da sua fic Anteros Hope (Estou muito ansioso pra isso).

**Angel-pink:** O caso do Adrian foi só susto... Calminha que passa... XD

E obrigado pelo balde de água... Quando esses velhotes enfiam o pé na jaca ficam insuportáveis... ù.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** CDZ não é CDZ sem esse trio né? Aliás, CDZ não é CDZ sem um monte de coisas... Mas anyways... Yang-san agradece o conselho e promete que não se tornará como esses bêbados... XD O caso do Adrian se revela... AGORA!

Chega de falar! Fúrias de Ártemis 3! Vamos lá! (Arrumando as malas, pesquisando preço de passagem de avião e olhando Hotel).

Liz: Nossa... O que deu nele? ¬¬

**Capítulo 6 – Treinamentos e revelações...**

**-Casa de Sagitário-**

Adrian estava jogado na cama. Não parecia estar ferido ou doente. Apenas cansado. Já podia conversar normalmente. Liz chega no quarto e o abraça.

LIZ: Você ta bem?

ADRIAN: Sim... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... Parece que já não tenho mais poder algum...

LIZ: Como assim?

ADRIAN: Eu perdi todo o cosmo que tinha dentro de mim...

KANON: Adrian guardava o cosmo de Asclépio dentro de si. Se este cosmo o abandonou, provavelmente ele retornou ao devido dono.

LIZ: Então, Adrian não pode mais ser um Cavaleiro?

KANON: Creio que não. Apenas se ele se submetesse aos anos de treinamento para tal.

LIZ: Não há nada que a gente possa fazer? Tem de haver algo!

KANON: Sinto muito Liz... Mas apenas Asclépio poderia conceder a Adrian o seu cosmo de volta...

LIZ: Isso é tão injusto!

Liz esmurra a parede.

KANON: Acalme-se Elizabeth.

ADRIAN: Liz... Está tudo bem...

KANON: Adrian está bem e não corre risco de vida. Há assuntos mais importantes a tratar agora.

LIZ: Mais tarde... Agora eu to cansada... Minha irmã ta me esperando em casa... (Nota do autor: Liz tem uma casinha no santuário, cedida por Kanon.) Eu vou ver como ela está...

ADRIAN: Irmã? Mas eu pensei que a Eve...

LIZ: Eu conto depois ta querido? Eu volto mais tarde pra cuidar de você.

Liz da um beijo em Adrian e sai da Casa de Sagitário.

**-Casa de Liz-**

Eve ajeitava as malas. Colocava as roupas no guarda-roupa. Arrumava as camas. Liz não tinha muito cuidado com suas casas. Viviam desarrumadas até que Zashi chegasse pra limpar.

Liz chega, abre a porta e grita pela irmã que responde do quarto.

LIZ: Ah você ta ai né? Ta assustada?

EVE: sabe Liz, quando você disse que a gente ia vir pra Grécia, eu não imaginei que viríamos pra um lugar assim... Tão... Fantástico...

LIZ: É... Deixa eu te explicar umas coisinhas... Você vai pensar que eu to chapada, mas...

Alguns minutos e algumas explicações depois e Eve parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento.

EVE: Essa história é tão incrível Liz... Mitologia. Guerreiros Sagrados. Deuses. Você é uma guerreira também?

LIZ: Sim.

EVE: De Atena?

LIZ: Não. De Ártemis. Elas são aliadas. Irmãs. É isso... –Dizia Liz meio desconcertada-

EVE: Eu acredito em você.

LIZ: Mesmo?

EVE: Se me provar.

LIZ: Ta legal...

Liz começa a concentrar seu cosmo e logo une as duas mãos criando uma chama.

EVE: Que incrível! Consegue deixar o fogo maior?

Liz aponta a mão pra janela e dispara uma labareda de fogo.

EVE: Você virou uma super mulher mesmo heim maninha?

LIZ: -Abraça a Eve- Ai Eve... Tava perdendo o sono com medo de você não entender...

EVE: Oras... Eu sou sua irmã não sou? Eu te amo pimentinha...

LIZ: Eu detestava esse apelido quando era criança! XD

EVE: Eu sei! Mas com seu cabelo vermelho e as sardas não dava pra evitar! (Risos)

LIZ: Ai... Te amo mana... –Diz abraçada a irmã-

EVE: Também amo você Lizie... Vamos dormir, porque amanhã vamos curtir a Grécia maninha!

As duas caem abraçadas na cama e fazendo uma briga de travesseiros.

**-Dia seguinte-**

Liz se reunia a Shiro, Yang, Suzu, Zashi, Wynna e Helena para treinar. Eve ainda tentava absorver a idéia de a irmã ser uma espécie de "Guerreira a serviço de uma deusa esquecida", mas ao mesmo tempo olhava pra Liz com tanto orgulho.

Liz era uma menina tão frágil quando pequena. Pelo menos parecia aos olhos dela. Agora, Liz era uma mulher. Era independente. Forte. Mais forte do qualquer homem. O sentimento de "irmã-coruja" de protegê-la parecia tão deslocado agora que Liz obviamente não precisava de proteção.

Liz com certeza poderia surrar qualquer homem que se atrevesse a levantar a mão pra ela. Sua irmãzinha não precisava mais de proteção. Ao mesmo tempo em que decepcionada, Eve com certeza sentia um imenso orgulho.

Zashi nota Eve um pouco amuada no canto e se aproxima pra conversar.

ZASHI: Olá... Você é a irmã da Liz não é? Muito prazer. Eu sou Zashi.

EVE: Ah sim... Prazer.

ZASHI: Você está quietinha. Ainda não se acostumou com o sanuário?

EVE: Não é fácil se acostumar com um lugar destes... Pra quem nunca viu né? Mas acho que o mais difícil é acostumar com a idéia da Lizie ser esta super-mulher.

ZASHI: Liz realmente tem um grande poder. O do coração. Perto das coisas que ela pode fazer, esse poder é incomparável... Talvez se enxergar as coisas por este lado, se acostumará com a idéia.

EVE: Acho que você tem razão... Sabe que Liz fala muito a seu respeito?

ZASHI: É?

EVE: Ela disse que considera você uma irmã.

ZASHI: Talvez... Você ache que ela se esqueceu de você?

EVE: Talvez... Mas eu toquei no assunto porque se a Lizie te considera uma irmã... Se você já salvou a vida dela tantas vezes como ela diz que salvou... Eu gostaria de considera-la uma irmã também...

ZASHI: Entendo...

EVE: Sei que é meio repentino, a gene mal se conhece... Mas você cuidou da minha irmãzinha na minha ausência.

ZASHI: Nós cuidamos umas das outras pra falar a verdade... Acho que no fim, Liz cuida mais de nós do que nós dela... Mas tudo bem. Podemos ser irmãs...

Liz da um soco em Shiro que o derruba no chão. Em seguida ela olha pra Eve e grita por seu nome.

LIZ: Eve! Você viu esse golpe que dei nele?

EVE: Vi sim Liz! Foi incrível!

Suzu se aproxima das duas.

SUZU: Faz tempo que não vejo Liz sorrindo assim... Ela parece uma criança querendo se exibir pra você Eve...

EVE: Acho que no fundo Liz sempre foi meio criança...

ZASHI: Ainda bem. O mundo precisa de gente como ela.

SUZU: Concordo.

Os treinamentos continuavam descontraídos. Até que um garoto se aproxima da Arena de treinamento.

ANDREY: Com licença... Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Bronze. Recebi minha armadura recentemente. Eu poderia treinar com vocês?

YANG: Ah mas claro...Qual o seu nome?

ANDREY: Eu me chamo Andrey. Sou o Cavaleiro de Cisne...

Yang cerra os olhos por um instante como se aquela informação o preocupasse.

SHIRO: Um cavaleiro de bronze recém condecorado né? Eu serei seu adversário! O grande Shiro.

Passa uma bola de feno...

ANDREY: Desculpe, mas... Você é baixinho...

SHIRO: Nani!? Seu merdinha! Ta me tirando é?

Yang segura Shiro pela camisa para impedi-lo de estrangular Andrey.

SHIRO: Vamos fazer o seguinte! Já que você quer treino, eu serei seu adversário! Sou Shiro de Pegasus!

ANDREY: Muito prazer!

Os dois se posicionam no centro da arena. Shiro e Andrey elevam seus cosmos ao mesmo tempo.

LIZ: O novato tem um cosmo forte.

ZASHI: É verdade...

SHIRO: Cosmo forte?E ssa coisinha? Eu vou mostrar o que é cosmo forte!

Shiro avança em Andrey e da um soco. Andrey se esquiva saltando por sobre ele.

ANDREY: Esse golpe foi forte, mas você está sinalizando seus movimentos.

SHIRO: Ora seu convencido!

Shiro ataca novamente. Desta vez Andrey se esquiva e acerta um chute no estômago de Shiro.

LIZ: Moleque idiota... Está lutando feito um amador!

Shiro se enfurece e desfere vários golpes em alta velocidade. Andrey consegue bloquear todos com grande dificuldade.

ANDREY: Vejo que sua principal arma é a velocidade.

SHIRO: Rápido demais pra você?

ANDREY: É rápido, mas eu dou conta...

Andrey tinha um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto que deixava Shiro louco.

ANDREY: ... Afinal, eu controlo o gelo... E o que é o frio senão a ausência de movimento?

Andrey se afasta de Shiro e começa a elevar seu cosmo. Shiro não espera por convites e dispara um meteoro contra Andrey. O Meteoro rapidamente começa a se congelar e se desfaz no ar.

ANDREY: Um golpe forte e rápido, mas vai ter de fazer melhor que isto, tovarish... _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

Shiro é atingido por uma ventania congelante e se choca contra a arquibancada. A brecha aberta na arquibancada estava congelada. Shiro quase morria de frio e estava todo machucado.

SHIRO: Miserável... Vai ver só...

ANDREY: Acho que foi um treinamento bom por hoje não?

YANG: Será melhor... O Ego de Shiro pode se ferir ainda mais...

ANDREY: Hehehe... Não foi minha intenção. Perdão.

SHIRO: (Moleque nojento...)

Wynna estava boquiaberta observando a luta. De repente, os olhares dela e de Andrey se cruzam. Ela fica um pouco corada com o olhar observador do jovem Cavaleiro, mas logo se recompõe e se volta pra Zashi.

WYNNA: Onee-chan? Quem é este? Eu nunca o vi por aqui.

ZASHI: Um Cavaleiro que acaba de ser condecorado. E já possui um cosmo tão forte...

EVE: Liz... O que aconteceu? Porque todos parecem assustados?

LIZ: Hm? Nada não Eve... Vamos nessa.

ANDREY: Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

WYNNA: Olá. Meu nome é Wynna... E o seu é Andrey certo?

ANDREY: Certo. Prazer em conhece-la, senhorita Wynna.

WYNNA: Gostaria de jantar conosco?

ANDREY: Adoraria, mas acho que... Não vou ser uma boa companhia...

ZASHI: Andrey-kun... Será um prazer te-lo para jantar conosco...

WYNNA: Sim! Zashi-chan cozinha muito bem. Vamos!

O jantar é descontraído a maior parte do tempo. Kiki recebeu bem o convidado e Wynna parecia encantada por ele.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel-Pink-Chan:** (Abraça Angel) Tava com saudades daqui! Pois é né? Wynna-chan não dorme no ponto... Todo mundo namorando e ela não pode ficar pra titia... ú.u

E TOOOOODO mundo adorou o apelidinho da Liz... XD

Liz: Todo mundo vírgula... Eu não gostei! Ò.Ó

Ah sim... Claro... Acalme-se pimentinha... É só brincadeira... XD

(Cocão na cabeça do Nando)

X.X

Liz: Bom... Deixa que eu respondo a review de Pure-Petit... ù.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Wynna já se apaixonou. Ela não larga desse moleque esquisito Andrey... ú.u

E não se preocupa com o Ego do Shiro... Ele logo se recupera... Daqui a pouco ninguém agüenta esse fanfarrão mais... ¬¬

E a Minha irmãzinha ta bem! Ela sabe que eu não preciso mais de proteção, mas ela ta levando numa boa! Vai ver só! E sobre o Adrian, o Baka ali (Aponta pro Nando) falou que a resposta chega nesse capítulo, então, vamos ficar de olho... ú.u

Ah e parabéns de novo, Pure-Petit-mamãe!

Bora começar esse capítulo. Nando decidiu correr um pouquinho atrás do tempo perdido e postar um pouquinho mais rápido alguns Capítulos. Ele vai viajar na 6ª Feira que vem ainda!

Capítulo 7 de FDA3! Burn!

**Capítulo 7 – Ikarus... O Anjo caído...**

**-Tóquio. Japão-**

Era uma mansão grande e tranqüila. Cercada por árvores. Era silenciosa. Já fora muito mais alegre. Quando um certo indivíduo morou aqui. Mas desde que ele partiu, tem sido um lugar silencioso.

Uma figura em uma armadura azul salta de uma árvore até uma sacada. Ele adentra o quarto onde a mulher dormia. Ele não acende a luz. Apenas observa. A mulher parece acordar de repente, mas não assustada. Como se algo revelasse a ela quem é e dissesse a ele que não precisava ter medo.

MEGUMI: É você... Meu filho?

IKARUS: Estou aqui mãe...

Ele se aproxima e segura na mão da mulher.

IKARUS: Eu a acordei? Como sabia que era eu?

MEGUMI:: Uma mãe sempre sabe não é? Deve ser o seu... Como é o nome?

IKARUS: Cosmo...

MEGUMI: Sim... Seu cosmo... Eu não poderia esquecer...

Ikarus deixa uma lágrima correr pelo rosto.

IKARUS: Mãe... Você está doente...

MEGUMI: Não é nada...

De repente, uma luz muito forte surge pela janela. Era como se estivesse amanhecendo. Seguido de um poderoso cosmo. Ikarus não hesita e logo ergue sua mãe no colo.

MEGUMI: O que está acontecendo?

IKARUS: Temos de sair daqui!

Ikarus concentra seu cosmo gerando uma tempestade elétrica que o impulsiona através da Parede e ele salta pra longe com sua mãe nos braços. Pouco depois a mansão inteira exlpode.

Ikarus chega ao chão onde seus amigos o esperavam.

THESSEUS: Está bem Ikarus?

ODYSSEUS: Alguém está aqui. Posso reconhecer o cosmo de um deles...

IKARUS: Eu também reconheço um deles... É o tal de Adrian! Porque ele fez isso? Aquele maldito voltou pras asas do Apolo de novo?

????: Huhuhu... Adrian? Aquele moleque não merece o poder que emprestei a ele... Por isso eu tomei de volta...

IKARUS: Essa não...

Três figuras aladas surgem em meio a uma luz no céu. Tinham armaduras douradas que brilhavam como o próprio sol.

IKARUS: Coroas solares... Merda! Temos de ir!

ODYSSEUS: Ikarus! Você vai em frente! Salve sua mãe! Nós seguramos eles!

Ikarus não hesita e sai correndo o mais rápido que pode com a mãe nos braços.

????: Isto é inútil...

Um homem de longos cabelos dourados surge diante dos dois. Ao seu lado, estava um de cabelos curtos e uma mulher com um capuz na cabeça.

????: Asclepius... Isso é mesmo necessário? Ela é só humana...

ASCLEPLUS: É por isso mesmo querida Pítia... Ikarus deve aprender uma lição...

ARISTEUS: Ikarus-kun deve se lembrar de que não é mais uma criancinha... Nem que precisemos de ajudá-lo um pouco a se lembrar...

ODYSSEUS: Para trás...

THESSEUS: Ikarus está sob nossa proteção!

ASCLEPIUS: Então, vocês podem morrer junto com ele!

Um choque de cosmos enorme acontece. Asclepius e Odysseus despejam toda a potência de seus cosmos um no outro. Uma grande explosão acontece e Thesseus ataca Aristeus. Pítia permanecia parada no mesmo lugar concentrando seu cosmo.

ASCLEPIUS: Não ataca nada mal... Mas seu poder não se compara ao meu!

ODYSSEUS: Veremos... _**GREATEST ODISSEY!**_

Um enorme portal se abre no ar sugando Asclepius. Ele explode seu cosmo e fecha o portal com uma rajada de energia.

ASCLEPIUS: Bela tentativa!

ODYSSEUS: Que poder! Maldito...

ARISTEUS: Esse aqui é bem briguento também! –segura Thesseus pelo pescoço-

THESSEUS: Solte-me!

ARISTEUS: Como quiser...

Aristeus eleva seu cosmo e libera uma explosão de energia que atira Thesseus longe. A Glory de Thesseus é partida em pedaços e ele se choca contra uma árvore. Asclepius dispara uma rajada de energia contra Odysseus e o derruba no chão destruindo sua Glory.

Os dois se arrastam pelo chão, tentando recuperar as forças e logo se erguem novamente.

ASCLEPIUS: Pitia... Encontre Ikarus... Esses dois já não serão muito problema pra nós...

THESSEUS: Não cante vitória antes do tempo maldito! _**BREATH OF GAIA!**_

Thesseus dispara uma gigantesca rajada de energia contra os três coroas solares. A noite é iluminada como se fosse o dia.

Enquanto isso Ikarus corria pela floresta com sua mãe nos braços.

IKARUS: Agüente firme mamãe... Vamos sair daqui!

Ikarus repousa sua mãe numa árvore, envolta em um lençol.

ARISTEUS: Ikarus-kun! Apareça! Queremos conversar com você!

Ikarus surge das sombras de uma árvore explodindo seu cosmo e da um soco em Aristeus que despeja a fúria de uma tempestade sobre ele. Aristeus segura o punho de Ikarus e o afasta com a força de seu cosmo.

IKARUS: Vão embora! O que querem comigo?

ASCLEPIUS: Precisamos garantir que você e seus amigos não interfiram em favor das Fúrias de Ártemis na Guerra Galáctica...

IKARUSE: O que querem com as Fúrias?

ASCLEPIUS: Ikarus, Ikarus... Você realmente se esquece do seu lugar não? Você é o filho de Zeus. Em suas veias corre sangue de deus... Porque ainda mantém ligação com essa mulher? Ela não é nada pra você...

IKARUS: Ela é minha mãe!

ARISTEUS: E daí? Nós todos tivemos mães humanas... Nem por isso nos ligamos a este lixo...

PITIA: ...

ASCLEPIUS: Você não entende Ikarus... A única coisa que estas "criaturas" fizeram foi diluir nosso sangue divino... São uma vergonha pra nós... Uma sujeira que permeia nosso sangue... Devemos eliminar impurezas de nós. Pois em nossos corpos corre o sangue de deuses! Por isso somos levados ao Olimpo para servir aos deuses... Por que lá é nosso lugar... E não em meio a esta sujeira...

IKARUS: Eu não acredito nessa baboseira escrota! Eu não vou eliminar minha mãe!

ARISTEUS: Então, devemos eliminá-la por você... E se ainda assim você se recusar a servir o Olimpo como um verdadeiro filho de deus, nós exterminaremos você também...

IKARUS: Acham que eu vou permitir? _**GALAXIAN THUNDERBOLT!**_

Ikarus invoca uma tempestade de raios sobre si. O ar se expande. Se esquenta. E Ikarus concentra uma imensa quantidade de energia em suas mãos.

ARISTEUS: Oh ele está bravo... Isso vai ser divertido...

Ikarus dispara a esfera de energia contra os três. Uma enorme explosão incendeia a floresta. Mas as três Coroas Solares permanecem paradas no mesmo lugar. Incólumes.

ASCLEPIUS: Nada mal... Mas foi inútil... Veja um golpe de verdade... _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

Ikarus é arrebatado pra longe. Ele atravessa várias árvores que são arrancadas do solo com o impacto. Desfeitas pela explosão. Toneladas de terra são erguidas no ar. Ikarus cai no chão a quase um quilometro de distancia, muito ferido e quase sem proteção.

As coroas solares atacam Ikarus e ele se defende. Ele contra-ataca com socos e chutes que fazem apenas repelir as Coroas, mas sem causar qualquer dano.

ARISTEUS: Desista Ikarus-kun! Nós já eliminamos seus amigos! Só falta você!

IKARUS: O que? Quer dizer que Thesseus e Odysseus...?

ASCLEPIUS: Mortos...

IKARUS: Não! Malditos! Não os perdoarei!

Ikarus salta para o ar. Concentrando uma poderosa quantidade de energia elétrica em volta de todo seu corpo. Duas asas de energia elétrica surgem às suas costas e ele começa a voar para o céu.

ARISTEUS: Uau! Ele está sumindo de vista... Será que ele chega a sair da atmosfera?

ASCLEPIUS: preparem-se...

PITIA: Eu tenho pena dele... Que destino... Cruel...

Ikarus já estava a uma distância incrível da Terra. Ele absorvia energia elétrica do ar suficiente pra iluminar a cidade.

IKARUS: Este será meu golpe supremo... _**HIGHEST ALTITUDE!**_

Ikarus desce a terra na velocidade da luz. Como um cometa ele atinge os três inimigos criando uma explosão de eletricidade que arrasa tudo dentro do raio de um quilometro. A Floresta já praticamente não existia mais. Ikarus consegue repelir as Coroas Solares pra longe. Ele aproveita a distração e corre em direção a mãe. Ele a encontra desmaiada, ardendo em febre no mesmo lugar que a deixou. A ergue nos braços e foge. De repente, ele chega a um precipício. De repente, Ikarus é atingido por uma explosão de energia que o derruba no precipício com sua mãe nos braços. Ele cai no rio e desaparece.

ARISTEUS: Acho que você exagerou um pouco Asclepius-kun... Eu queria ter brincado mais com ele...

ASCLEPIUS: O miserável tem um pouco de força afinal... É melhor não o subestimarmos... Vamos procurá-lo...

**-Grécia. Santuário-**

Wynna e Andrey conversavam no quarto após o jantar.

WYNNA: E este é meu melhor amigo... Mamahaha...

ANDREY: Ele é lindo Senhorita Wynna...

WYNNA: Não precisa me chamar de senhorita...

ANDREY: Oh me desculpe... É apenas costume...

WYNNA: Você é engraçado Andrey-kun... (Risos)

Zashi observava escondida pela fresta na porta e logo decide dar um pouco de privacidade aos dois. Kiki estava na sala consertando algumas armaduras.

KIKI: Que suspiros são esses Zashi?

ZASHI: Ah não vi o senhor aí Kiki-sama... É Wynna-chan...

KIKI: Ela está se dando bem com o garoto não?

ZASHI: Acho que sim... Eu acho que ela está apaixonada...

KIKI: Mas ela ainda é um pouco nova não acha?

ZASHI: Pro amor não há regras Kiki-sama...

KIKI: Creio que esteja certa...

Kiki reposa suas ferramentas no chão com sua telecinése e se levanta. Ele se aproxima de Zashi e a abraça.

ZASHI: Kiki-sama? Algo errado?

KIKI: Você logo se casará com Yang... Você é uma boa menina Zashi... É praticamente uma filha pra mim. Me faz lembrar de uma outra pessoa que conheci a muito tempo... Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você...

ZASHI: O senhor me acolheu... Me ensinou... É com certeza um pai pra mim...

KIKI: Agora eu vou chorar...

ZASHI: Seu bobo... –Abraça Kiki-

KIKI: Acho bom o rapaz cuidar de você...

ZASHI: Ele vai cuidar sim... Agora com licença... Vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes para Andrey-kun...

No dia seguinte, todos acordavam bem. A agitação no santuário começava cedo. Suzu acordava e começava a se vestir com sua roupa de treinamento. Ela chega a sala (Nota do autor: Suzu também tem uma casinha no santuário) e vê Ikarus escorado a porta abraçado a mãe. Ferido e chorando.

SUZU: Ikarus?

IKARUS: Ela... Se foi... Eles a mataram...

Suzu abraça Ikarus.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Desculpas pela maldade que aconteceu com a mamis do Ikarus... Acredite... Hitokiri Nala-chan Battousai já me castigou muito por isso... (Como aquelas garras podem ser tão afiadas? E os Pós de Diamante então... Brrr... X.X)

Pode deixar que não faço mais maldades ao Ikarus. Já a Pítia sempre foi boazinha. Lembra dela se preocupando com a Liz em FDA1? Agora, se ela vai mudar de lado, só o tempo dirá...

Sobre o Destino de Ane-chan, eu não me atrevo a dizer. Prefiro deixar essa parte pra Nala-chan, a criadora da personagem decidir. Mas tenho certeza que Ane-chan estará em boas mãos com ela, pois Nala-chan tem um carinho todo especial por esses personagens.

Liz: Vai ser menina! Eu mesma vou treinar ela pra ser a Fúria mais fodona de todas! Você vai ver Pure-Petit-amigona! ò.ó

Erm... Ok... Ah sim. Não posso esquecer. Uma pessoinha há muito tempo, sumida aqui do fanfiction, voltou com a corda toda!

Calyeh-chan está de volta! Ontem, chego do trampo, abro meu e-mail e lá está uma review para Kismet de Áries. Respondi na hora, devido à saudade e mal acabo de responder e chega mais uma review! O.O

E mais outra! E mais outra! E mais outra! E mais muitas outras! O.O

Ela leu Kismet inteirinha ontem à noite e já está lendo FDA3! Lembrei daquela vez que Pure-Petit-chan leu 13 capítulos de uma vez em FDA2! O.O

Anyways...

**Calyeh:** Senti sua falta por aqui! Bem-vinda de volta! (E ela adorou a Fúria que eu fiz pra ela... Que bom. Como fiquei feliz de saber.)

Liz deu um susto na gente né? Querendo jogar tudo pro alto assim...

Liz: É... Foi mal... Mas eu to legal. To de volta. E pode deixar. Vou queimar muitas bundas nessa fic! Ò.Ó

Andrey agradece os elogios. A bola de feno também! XP

Por falar nisso, eu acho que tem uma fic inacabada ainda não é? Pensa que eu esqueci? A conclusão de Chave das Dimensões sai né?

(PS.: Ikarus-sama está sempre xonado... Mas infelizmente, não-correspondido... X.X)

**Angel Pink:** Acho que todos nós temos coisas impublicáveis a dizer a esse triozinho de mer(CENSURADO)... ù.u

Já até sabe né? Todo mundo namora nas minhas fics... Wynna e Andrey não poderiam dar mole... Aliás, acho que este capítulo vai ser muito importante pra eles... ú.u

Sem mais delongas... Fúrias de Ártemis 3! Capítulo 8! Para o alto e avante!

Ikarus: Pode deixar! POF

(Nando voando pelos ares com um olho roxo)

Nani!? X.X

**Capítulo 8 – O treinamento se inicia...**

Cemitério do santuário. Suzu ajudara Ikarus a enterrar sua mãe. Ele se ajoelha diante do túmulo e começa a rezar.

SUZU: O nome dela era Megumi não é? E o seu é Nando...

IKARUS: Sim...

SUZU: Eu não reconheci você. Mudou muito... Mas eu a reconheci...

IKARUS: Eu fui embora... Mas eu mantive contato com ela...

SUZU: E não manteve contato comigo?

IKARUS: Eu voltei por você como prometi...

SUZU: Mas não me disse quem era...

IKARUS: Eu não podia... Não podia te colocar em perigo...

SUZU: ora não se atreva Ikarus! Eu não preciso ser protegida!

Ikarus caminha até Suzu e a segura pelo ombro.

IKARUS: Você não entende! Esses caras são poderosos demais! Eles mataram Thesseus e Odysseus! E eu também não consegui derrota-los!

SUZU: Quem?

IKARUS: As Coroas Solares. Os servos mais poderosos de Apolo. Perto deles os Trojans são crianças.

SUZU: Então eu os derrotarei!

IKARUS: Não! Eu não quero te perder também! Será que não entende? Se for para a Guerra Galáctica, irá morrer!

SUZU: Eu vou lutar... Sempre... Ao lado de minhas irmãs...

IKARUS: Não. Eu vou me vingar das Coroas Solares.

SUZU: ótimo. Agora eu vou treinar...

IKARUS: Suzu! Você não pode ir!

SUZU: Não posso?

Suzu para de caminhar.

SUZU: E você vai me impedir?

IKARUS: Se for preciso...

Ikarus começa a elevar seu cosmo. Suzu se movimenta em alta velocidade e acerta um soco no estômago dele. Ikarus cai de joelhos.

SUZU: Você é forte. Talvez, mais forte que eu. Mas está ferido demais pra me impedir.

IKARUS: Não posso te perder...

SUZU: Então, confie em minha força. Eu vou a Guerra Galáctica e derrotarei todos os meus adversários.

Suzu e Ikarus se beijam. Em outro lugar, Liz e Zashi treinavam juntas. Eve observa o treinamento. Zashi levitava várias pedras enormes com sua telecinése. Liz vendada tinha de se esquivar e destruí-las. Shiro e Yang observavam o treinamento, impressionados.

Uma pedra voa contra Liz, ela se esquiva. Outra vinha por trás, Liz a destrói com um chute. Liz é surpreendida por outra pedra que voava em sua direção, mas ela a destrói com um soco bem a tempo de ser atingida. As pedras voavam de um lado a outro e Liz continuava esquivando e destruindo até que as pedras acabassem.

ZASHI: Muito bem Liz-chan...

LIZ: Obrigada pela ajuda amigona.

ZASHI: Disponha Liz-chan, mas acredito que esse treinamento não será tão eficaz.

SUZU: Eu concordo.

LIZ: Suzu! Que tal a gente lutar um pouco então?

SUZU: Não. Como eu disse você será treinada por outra pessoa...

LIZ: O meu mestre?

KANON: Não exatamente... Eu serei seu mestre...

LIZ: O.O

Enquanto isso, Zashi e Yang caminhavam pelo santuário de mãos dadas.

ZASHI: Yang-san... Você parece preocupado... Tem algo errado?

YANG: Ah não é nada Zashi... Eu só estava pensando... Logo agora, que decidimos nos casar... Uma batalha cruel começa novamente... Tenho medo. De perdê-la...

ZASHI: Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me preocupo com a mesma coisa Yang-san.

YANG: Mas como pode estar tão... Calma?

ZASHI: Porque eu acredito em sua força Yang-san. E eu acredito na força de minhas irmãs. Por isso, eu acreditarei também na minha força e farei de tudo pra sobreviver essa luta cruel... E pra me casar com você...

YANG: Zashi... Eu te amo...

ZASHI: Também amo você Yang-san...

Zashi e Yang se beijam. E Kiki aparece diante deles.

ZASHI: Kiki-sama?

KIKI: Desculpe interromper Zashi... Mas o Grande Mestre concordou que eu deva treiná-la. E acho que devemos começar logo.

ZASHI: O senhor irá me treinar Kiki-sama?

KIKI: Sim...

Shiryu surge diante deles também.

SHIRYU: E eu irei treiná-lo Yang...

YANG: Mestre Ancião?

SHIRYU: Devemos começar o mais rápido possível. Também irei treinar Shiro.

SHIRO: Vamos lá Yang amigão!

Em outro lugar, Wynna e Andrey caminham por uma floresta próxima ao santuário. A floresta possuía umas ruínas lindas que Andrey nunca havia visto.

ANDREY: Que lugar lindo senhorita Wynna! Como descobriu esse lugar?  
WYNNA: Eu descobri por acaso... É o lugar onde eu... Vinha pra pensar...

ANDREY: Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Diz Andrey sentindo um pouco de tristeza na voz dela-

WYNNA: Quando cheguei aqui, eu só tinha Atlanta-sama e Mamahaha. Eles eram minha família. Mas Atlanta-sama morreu e eu fiquei com muito medo. Se não fosse por Zashi Onee-chan e Mamahaha eu não teria um lugar no mundo... Então eu vinha pra cá chorar...

ANDREY: Eu sinto muito... –Pega na mão de Wynna-

WYNNA: (Ele segurou na minha mão! Que coisa é essa que estou sentindo no meu peito?)

ANDREY: Eu... Eu... Farei todo o possível para que você nunca mais sinta essa dor novamente! Lutarei como um Cavaleiro de Atena pra defender você e todas as pessoas especiais pra você!

WYNNA: Andrey-kun...

Wynna faz menção de se virar de vergonha, mas Andrey a segura pela mão. Os dois tropeçam e caem no chão. Andrey cai sobre Wynna e fica cara a cara com ela.

Andrey olha nos olhos de Wynna. Wynna corresponde o olhar mesmo estando morrendo de vergonha. Seus rostos se aproximam lentamente um do outro. E então Andrey da um beijo em Wynna.

WYNNA: (Ele me beijou! Meu primeiro beijo! Não acredito! É... É... Tão bom...)

ANDREY: (Meu primeiro beijo! Eu... Eu sinto algo estranho... No peito... Eu não quero que isso acabe nunca!)

Os dois terminam o beijo e se olham assustados. Andrey se levanta e da a mão para Wynna se levantar.

ANDREY: Me... Me desculpe! Eu não sei por que fiz isso!

WYNNA: Não... Eu que peço desculpas... Eu... Devo ir...

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna espere!

Andrey segura na mão de Wynna.

ANDREY: Por favor, não se vá...

WYNNA: Andrey-kun...

Desta vez é Wynna que beija ele. Os dois seguram na mão um do outro e se beijam novamente.

Wynna volta pra casa de Áries, Radiante. Lá ela encontra Suzu esperando na porta.

SUZU: Onde você esteve Wynna?

WYNNA: Suzu Onee-chan?

SUZU: Eu vou treinar. E quero sua ajuda.

WYNNA: Minha ajuda?

SUZU: Sim... Treinaremos juntas... Que tal?

WYNNA: Claro... Mas por quê?

SUZU: Explico depois. Vamos.

Andrey caminhava de volta até a casa de seu mestre onde estavam hospedados.

ANDREY: Mestre... Eu cheguei...

CRYOS: Bem na hora Andrey... Vamos iniciar seu treinamento...

ANDREY: Treinamento mestre?

CRYOS: O treinamento para a Guerra Galáctica. Você foi escolhido para lutar no torneio representando Atena.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é... Muito love no ar. É melhor que esses Cavaleiros e essas Fúrias comecem já porque a coisa vai ficar feia daqui pra frente. Então, curtam seus amores com toda a força de seus corações enquanto ainda podem. Isso vale pra todo mundo... (suspiro) ú.u

**Calyeh:** Não dá pra evitar né? Essas meninas arrasam deuses, chutam traseiros de Guerreiros malignos, mas o coração fala mais alto nessas horas... Aí esses apaixonadíssimos cavaleiros de armadura brilhante se atiram na luta pra proteger suas donzelas nada indefesas... ú.u

Devem ter puxado isso de mim... ú.u

Suzu: Mas o Ikarus é você, seu bobão...

X.X

Próximo Capítulo de FDA3... No ar...

Nota: Estou postando rápido devido ao período de abstinência a que fui submetido este mês e pelo fato de que na sexta-feira estou pegando o avião. Vou ficar uma semana longe. Mas logo estou de volta!

Como sempre, beijos e abraços pra todo mundo que lê e me apóia a escrever. Nala, Stella, Pure, Calyeh, Angel... Vocês são demais. Adoro todas vocês!

Próximo Capítulo de FDA3... Burn!

**Capítulo 9 – A dor e o sacrifício...**

Kanon e Liz treinavam juntos. Ambos em roupas surradas de treinamento usadas pelos cavaleiros. Trocavam golpes um com o outro. Kanon se defendia facilmente de qualquer golpe desferido por Liz. Liz recebia vários golpes fortes.

KANON: Não me subestime por estar velho, Liz... Posso ser velho, mas ainda sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

LIZ: Você é durão cara... Eu não to te subestimando... Você é realmente mais rápido e forte que eu...

Eve observava a luta preocupada com Liz. Era a primeira vez desde que descobriu a verdade sobre a irmã que ela a via perder uma luta pra alguém.

KANON: Você não está com raiva. Deixe sua raiva explodir!

LIZ: Pensei que você disse que era uma má idéia... Deixar a raiva explodir...

KANON: Ira cega é estúpida Liz. No seu caso, ira alimenta o cosmo de Ifreet em seu interior. Resumindo, você fica mais forte a medida que fica mais brava. Só precisa aprender a controlar esta raiva.

LIZ: Então eu devo ficar com raiva?

KANON: Sim... A princípio. Depois você deve aprender a controlar esta raiva.

LIZ: Ah muito fácil...

EVE: Liz!

De repente, Litos segura a mão de Eve.

LITOS: Não. Mestra Liz não ia gostar se você interferisse. Ela não é do tipo que gosta de ser protegida.

EVE: Mas... Isso é perigoso. Ela pode se ferir!

LITOS: O grande mestre sabe o que está fazendo... Confie nele...

Eve apenas aceita o fato de não poder interferir agora.

KANON: Fique com raiva... _**GUEN-ROU MAOKEN!**_ (Tradução: "Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas" ou "Satã Imperial")

Liz é atingida por um feixe de luz e cai de joelhos. Kanon eleva seu cosmo e o projeta sobre Liz.

LIZ: ARRRGH! Estou... Com ódio!

KANON: Vamos! Agora lute!

Liz se levanta, queimando de ódio e concentrando chamas em seus punhos. Seus olhos pareciam o de uma fera irada. Liz ataca Kanon com um soco, concentrando todo seu poder. O pequeno Litos segura Eve pela cintura e salta pra longe com ela. Kanon explode o cosmo e segura o punho de Liz. O golpe gera uma enorme explosão.

Quando a poeira abaixa, Liz está de joelhos e Kanon parado no mesmo lugar.

KANON: Muito bom... Viu o que eu disse?

LIZ: Usa esse golpe em mim de novo... E eu te mato...

Liz se levanta e segura Kanon pela gola.

LIZ: Eu poderia ter ferido a minha irmã!

KANON: Então diga a ela para se afastar dos treinos. Sua mente deve estar focada no seu treinamento!

LITOS: Não se preocupe mestra. Eu cuido dela pra você...

LIZ: Ok Litos... Eu deixo ela em seus cuidados. Proteja ela de tarados e assanhados ouviu bem?

LITOS: pode deixar.

EVE: Mas... Quero ficar e observar Liz...

LITOS: Vamos conhecer o Santuário. É melhor não ficarmos perto do treinamento de mestra Liz. Pode ser perigoso.

Muito a contradição, Eve obedece. Liz solta Kanon e se afasta.

LIZ: Vamos lutar!

KANON: Acho que por hoje chega de lutar. Vamos treinar de outra forma.

LIZ: Como?

KANON: Meditação.

LIZ: Ah mais isso é uma chatisse!

KANON: Não discuta!

Os dois se sentam em posição de lótus.

KANON: Meditação leva ao controle. O que buscamos aqui é o controle da sua raiva. Você deve ficar com raiva. Mas não permitir que esta raiva nuble sua mente.

LIZ: Por que não chama a Suzu pra fazer isso? Ela curte esse troço de meditação.

KANON: Suzu se recusou a ser treinada por mim. Agora concentre-se.

LIZ: Cara... Que saco...

Em outro lugar, Shiryu treinava Yang e Shiro. Shiro tinha de permanecer sobre uma pilastra apoiado em uma mão. Yang estava meditando.

SHIRO: Ai! Meu braço está doendo! Preciso descansar!

SHIRYU: Ainda não. Descanso só depois que aprender a controlar melhor o seu cosmo.

SHIRO: Porque o Yang não está se matando de esforço?

SHIRYU: Yang está treinando mentalmente.

SHIRO: Ah isso é fácil... ¬¬

SHIRYU: Na verdade, é bem mais difícil. Ele está travando uma batalha mental comigo. E você está me distraindo. Agora continue concentrando seu cosmo na palma da mão.

Em outro lugar. Andrey estava preso em um enorme iceberg.

CRYOS: Este gelo é o mais forte que posso criar. Você se lembra dos fundamentos do Cavaleiro do Gelo?

ANDREY: S-sim... Me-Mestre!

CRYOS: Diga-me qual é...

ANDREY: O... O zero... A-absoluto!

CRYOS: Exato... O Zero Absoluto é a temperatura onde tudo congela. Não há o menor movimento dos átomos ou das moléculas. Nada. Em um combate entre Cavaleiros do Gelo, o que se aproximar mais do Zero Absoluto vencerá.

CRYOS: Se você não for capaz de gerar um frio no mínimo próximo ao do Zero Absoluto, ficará preso aí e morrerá. E eu tenho todo tempo do mundo.

ANDREY: Sim Mestre Cryos!

Na Casa de Áries, Kiki treinava Zashi.

KIKI: Nossa principal arma é o Pó de Estrelas. E saber manipula-lo é o que nos torna fortes.

ZASHI: Entendi.

KIKI: Manipulando o Pó de Estrelas, você é capaz de criar a "Parede de Cristal". E variantes como a "Rede de Cristal", "Armadura de Cristal" e a "Jaula de Cristal". Seus ataques principais também usam o Pó de Estrelas, concentrado em alta pressão. O suficiente pra criar os "Cristais Estelares".

ZASHI: O senhor descobriu os fundamentos de meus ataques só de olhar?

KIKI: Sim. Pois meu mestre me ensinou coisa parecida. Assim como ele aprendeu do mestre dele.

ZASHI: Entendo...

KIKI: O Pó de Estrelas é sua arma mais forte no momento. E talvez sua única arma. Mas é preciso mais. Vamos treinar a manipulação do seu cosmo em ataques.

ZASHI: Sim, Kiki-sama...

Ruínas da Floresta. Suzu e Wynna treinavam juntas.

WYNNA: Suzu Onee-chan... Por que escolheu a mim para ser sua parceira de treinamento? Há outros que poderiam treiná-la melhor do que eu.

SUZU: Eu não pretendo progredir pelo caminho de outros. Progredirei por mim mesma. Ao mesmo tempo, treinarei você...

WYNNA: A mim?

SUZU: Atlanta não teve tempo de terminar seu treinamento. Você ainda tem muito que progredir.

WYNNA: Mas Atlanta-sama...

SUZU: Nada de "mas". Vou treiná-la. E ao mesmo tempo treinarei a mim mesma. Agora prepare-se!

(Nota do Autor: Acho que foi: Calyeh-chan que sugeriu uma briga entre as duas. Eu gostei da idéia. Então, ta aí Calyeh. Suzu e Wynna se enfrentando! XP)

Suzu corre em direção a Wynna e a golpeia com um soco. Wynna mal tem tempo de se defender e já recebe um chute que a joga contra uma árvore. Ela gira o corpo e se apóia no tronco de árvore com as duas mãos e os dois pés. Mas logo salta pra longe, evitando mais um ataque de Suzu. Agora um chute. Que Suzu aproveita o impulso para salta atrás de Wynna.

Suzu desfere uma série de ataques rápidos. Wynna se defende como pode. Ryo, discípulo de Suzu apenas observava o combate de longe, sentado num tronco de árvore. Não podia ver os movimentos das duas entre as folhagens, mas era capaz de sentir os cosmos.

Era como ver com os próprios olhos o que elas faziam. Suzu, acerta um golpe no peito de Wynna que a arremessa contra os galhos das árvores. Wynna é surpreendida por relâmpagos que voam contra ela. Ela imediatamente remove sua capa e usa pra se defender. A capa cai no chão e Wynna estava desaparecida. Estava escondida entre as folhagens de uma árvore distante.

SUZU: Se escondendo?

Wynna é surpreendida pelas costas e golpeada. Ela cai da árvore direto no chão. Suzu cai sobre ela, mas ela consegue saltar pra longe. Wynna está arfando muito, exausta. Suzu se movimenta em alta velocidade e golpeia Wynna com um chute.

SUZU: Não está atacando. Esteja no controle da luta. Não seja acuada pelo inimigo ou você morrerá.

WYNNA: S-sim! Desculpe-me Suzu Onee-chan!

SUZU: Mais uma vez!

Wynna parte para a ofensiva. Com socos e chutes que cortam o ar e geram lâminas de ar que partem a terra e derrubam árvores.

SUZU: Golpes impressionantes. Mas ainda falta velocidade. Estou prevendo todos seus movimentos.

Suzu se esquiva. Aparece atrás de Wynna que gira o braço tentando golpeá-la. Mas Suzu segura seu braço e a atira pro alto. Em seguida ela salta e acerta um chute no estômago de Wynna jogando-a de volta ao chão. Suzu cai sobre ela segurando-a pelos cabelos e forçando seu rosto contra o chão.

SUZU: Não tenha tanta pena de mim. Não se contenha. Se está pensando que me preocupo em te ferir ou te matar, está enganada.

Wynna está assustada. Suzu era diferente de Atlanta. Atlanta era severa, mas era ao mesmo tempo carinhosa. Talvez Suzu esteja parecendo cruel para forçá-la a lutar a sério. Talvez não. Mas uma coisa era certa. Atlanta nunca diria aquelas palavras por razões nenhuma. Amava Wynna como uma filha. E sabia treina-la como tal. Severa e carinhosa.

Suzu se afasta de Wynna. Agora ela invoca suas espadas relâmpago.

SUZU: Prepare-se Wynna... Estas são minhas espadas relâmpago. Lute a sério ou vai se machucar.

WYNNA: Sim... Suzu Onee-chan!

Suzu ataca. Wynna consegue dar um salto mortal para trás e evitar o golpe da espada. Suzu ataca com a outra. Wynna cruza os braços sobre a cabeça e contem a espada. Mas recebe um chute no abdome que a manda longe. Ela cai no chão, já se colocando de pé com a força do golpe. Suzu não daria tempo de pensar. E não deu. Mais um golpe de espada, contido por um chute cortante de Wynna.

Wynna aumentava o ritmo de seus ataques. A velocidade crescia. Os ataques de Wynna ficavam cada vez mais mortais. Suzu recebe um pequeno corte no rosto ao se esquivar de um golpe de Wynna e ataca com as espadas.

SUZU: _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

WYNNA: _**KAMUI MUTSUBE!**_

Wynna salta e em seguida abre seus braços. Eles começam a brilhar e ela parte pra cima de Suzu como se desse um rasante sobre Suzu.

Os dois golpes se chocam, gerando uma força incrível. Ambas são afastadas pela força do ataque. Suzu é arrastada pra trás enquanto Wynna é jogada contra uma árvore. Caindo no chão. Em seguida.

Logo Suzu está de pé diante de Wynna apontando uma espada relâmpago pra ela.

SUZU: está melhorando. Agora levante-se! Ainda não é tempo de descansar!

WYNNA: Hai...

Wynna se levanta. Ela começa a elevar seu cosmo e fecha os olhos. Ela leva os dedos a boca e assobia. Um brilho surge no céu. Em seguida, Mamahaha vem em auxílio de Wynna e pousa em seu braço.

WYNNA: Mamahaha... Onegai... Me ajude a treinar...

SUZU: (A ave... Vamos ver do que ela é capaz quando está acompanhada da Ave...)

WYNNA: _**SHICHIKAPU KAMUI IRUSHIKA!**_

(Nota do autor: Eu copiei o nome deste golpe de Nakoruru de Samurai Shodown que também tem uma águia como companheira de lutas. Não achei tradução pro nome. Mas é exatamente o que eu imagino pros ataques de Wynna-chan. Não consegui traduzir com o dicionário que tenho no meu computador.)

Com um movimento Mamahaha voa em direção a Suzu como se fosse um raio. Suzu cruza as espadas diante de si e é arrebatada para trás ao ser atingida por Mamahaha. Wynna consegue correr em alta velocidade e desferir um chute em Suzu. Mamahaha já retornava em uma velocidade absurda e Suzu mal tem tempo de se defender de ambos usando as espadas.

Suzu afasta os dois e salta para o alto. Wynna e Mamahaha saltam atrás dela, cada uma de um lado. Suzu está cercada. Wynna e Mamahaha desferem golpes em alta velocidade e Suzu se defende com as espadas com grande dificuldade. Suzu consegue desferir golpes ocasionalmente, mas a velocidade dos dois adversários é grande demais.

Suzu desfaz as espadas e concentra seu cosmo.

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Wynna e Mamahaha são arrebatados pra longe pelo furacão criado por Suzu. Ryo observava boquiaberto o combate. Wynna cai no chão e desmaia. Suzu corre em sua direção, mas Mamahaha se coloca no caminho como se quisesse protegê-la.

SUZU: Calma... Não vou machuca-la...

Mamahaha parece ter entendido e sai do caminho. Suzu segura Wynna nos braços e a ergue. Wynna acorda aos poucos, sentindo um cosmo confortante.

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama?

Wynna abre os olhos e vê Suzu a carregando pra casa.

SUZU: Você se feriu um pouco. Vamos pra casa cuidar de seu ferimento e amanhã continuamos o treinamento.

WYNNA: Tudo bem... Onee-chan...

Wynna fecha os olhos e abraça Suzu. Como se aquele momento trouxesse memórias confortantes a sua mente.

RYO: Suzu-sensei! Espere! Eu também vou.

SUZU: Então venha logo... Está tarde e perderemos o jantar de Zashi...

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel Pink:** Nhá que isso. O importante é que ta lendo. E Suzu agradece os elogios. Eu não sei, mas acho que (Cochicha) Suzu-chan está sensibilizada por Wynna-chan... O.O)

Suzu: Meu coração não é mole... Eu... Eu... Só estou terminando o treinamento da menina e treinando a mim mesma no processo... ù.u

Sei, sei... ¬¬

Zashi: Que lindinho! Suzu-chan está cuidando da menininha linda! X3

Suzu: ¬¬

**Calyeh:** Essa luta foi idéia sua. Então, tecnicamente é sua mente perversa! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA! (Bad-Saga Mode On!) XD

Liz: Cocão supressor de dupla personalidade! Ò.Ó

Nani!? X.X

Liz: Calyeh, amigona! Não chama a Suzu não. Ela é caretona... Vamos só nós duas! ú.u

Vai ser legal, uma Girls Night! Depois podemos passar em uns botecos "copo-sujo" e surrar uns vagabundos. Que tal? XD

PS.: Claro que vai ter despedida de solteira pra Zashi! Eu já estou providenciando o stripper! XD

Zashi: X.X (Desmaia)

Liz: Amigona? õ.O

Suzu: Baka... Zashi não gosta de strippers... Ela é muito inocente e tímida... E ela ama demais o Yang... ù.u

Liz: Ta... Sem stripper então... ¬¬

Wynna: O que é Stripper Onee-chan? õ.O

Liz: Deixa eu explicar... ú.u

Zashi: Nada disso! Não vai ficar ensinando essas coisas feias pra menininha linda! Que coisa! Você não toma jeito mesmo Liz-chan! Ò.Ó

Liz: Qual o problema? ¬¬

Zashi: ¬¬

Erm... Continuando... -.-

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Suzu me assusta também às vezes... O.O Mas acho que realmente é pro bem de Wynna-chan... ú.u

Suzu: Eu não sou mãe de ninguém... To muito nova ainda pra ser mãe... ù.u

Zashi: Nhai! Que lindo! Suzu-chan adotou Wynna-chan! X3 (Agarra Suzu)

Suzu: Não sou mãe de ninguém! Ò.Ó

Wynna: Êeeeee! Mamãe nova! XD (Abraça Suzu)

Suzu: X.X

Bom... Vamos encerrar por aqui... (Essas meninas ainda me deixam maluco...) X.X Capítulo 10 de Fúrias de Ártemis 3! Luzes! Câmera! Ação!

**Capítulo 10 – Forças opostas...**

Uma boate em Roma. Um verdadeiro inferninho de bebidas, drogas, sexo e música. A mulher de longos cabelos prateados e um vestido sensual chega até a mesa de três pessoas. Os três tinham tatuagens pelo corpo, piercings e cabelos rebeldes.

ÉRIS: Há quanto tempo Apollyon... Naamah... Mephistopheles...

APOLLYON: Éris... O que quer?

ÉRIS: Não... Eu só vim aqui para convocá-los... O momento da Guerra Galáctica chegou...

NAAMAH: Oh... E quanto tempo teremos até a Guerra Galáctica Senhora Éris?

ÉRIS: Pouco menos de um ano...

MEPHISTOPHELES: Sangue... Dor... Morte...

ÉRIS: Mephistopheles ainda não é capaz de dizer mais do que poucas palavras?

APOLLYON: Você sabe como ele é... Só sabe lutar. Ele matou umas pessoas hoje, mas parece que ainda não se saciou... Vamos pegar um aperitivo pra ele... E para nós mais tarde...

ÉRIS: Huhuhu... Vocês me deixam orgulhosa... Peguem suas "Sinners" e dentro de um ano, vão a Nova York...

APOLLYON: De acordo... Mas é melhor que haja muito sangue nos esperando em Nova York...

ÉRIS: Querido... Você não faz idéia...

A mulher desaparece em meio às pessoas que dançam na pista. Em outro lugar, longe dali, em Nova York. Aeroporto Kenedy. Três figuras desembarcam. Figuras sinistras. Trajados de forma elegante, mas com cara de poucos amigos.

RADA: Chegamos... Perséfone-sama nos espera... E ela disse para sermos discretos...

MINOS: Vamos pegar um táxi... Estou cansado... Huhuhu...

AIACOS: Desta vez não podemos falhar...

MINOS: Não se preocupe... Teremos um ano pra nos preparamos. Nos vingaremos das Fúrias de Ártemis e daquele pivete irritante do Pegasus...

AIACOS: Mal posso esperar pra desmembrá-los com minhas próprias mãos!

RADA: Vamos...

MINOS: E quanto a Pandora-sama?

RADA: Perséfone-sama já levou sua alma... Ela deve estar sofrendo horrores indescritíveis nas mãos de vossa majestade...

MINOS: Então não podemos perder isto... Huhuhu...

Grécia. O Hotel mais glamoroso do país. Dionisio Palace. Na cobertura, encontrava-se Dionísio. A cobertura era enorme. Com piscinas. Vários objetos de arte caríssimos. E várias convidados. O vinho corria solto por todo o lado. Mulheres e homens extasiados de tanto vinho se espalhavam pelo apartamento em cenas de amor tórrido. Um criado se aproxima de Dionísio, trazendo uma carta.

O elegante deus de longos cabelos verdes, se afasta das três mulheres semi-nuas que tentavam seduzi-lo e pega o envelope.

DIONISIO: Minhas caras Ménades... O momento chegou... Nossa chance de dominarmos a Terra... Ambrósia... Efrosini... Dianthe... Nossa vez chegou...

França. Um baile de Máscaras organizado para a alta sociedade. As pessoas mais ricas e influentes da França foram convidadas. Afrodite observa a dança das pessoas da sacada.

AFRODITE: É preciso amar a França... Um país tão belo e tão fútil...

EROS: Senhora Afrodite... Uma carta chegou da América.

AFRODITE: Oh... Como estive ansiosa por esta carta Eros, querido... Acho que é hora de abandonar a França e mudar de ares um pouco...

EROS: Quem devo convocar Senhora Afrodite?

AFRODITE: Chame Narciso e Adonis...

Uma ilha distante entre os Oceanos Pacifico e Indico. Poseidon estava em seu templo sentado em seu trono. Apenas observava os treinos dos Marinas quando Lasheena de Sereia se aproxima com uma carta.

LASHEENA: Imperador Poseidon... Eu acabo de chegar da América com boas notícias... A Guerra Galáctica vai começar.

POSEIDON: Avise Almah, Belenos e Hakuna. Nós vamos a caminho de nossa glória...

LASHEENA: Imediatamente... Imperador Poseidon!

Matriz da Havok-Tech. A maior indústria de armas do mundo. Ares caminhava até a cobertura onde três de seus generais o esperavam.

ARES: A mensagem já veio?

DEIMOS: Sim, meu senhor...

ARES: Algum sinal de Enyo?

PHOBOS: Pelo visto ele foi derrotado...

ANTEROS: Idiota.

ARES: Preparam-se. Eu não admitirei falhas desta vez.

Os Generais sabem bem das punições que os aguarda se falharem. Eles apenas acenam e partem. Ares se senta na cadeira à mesa de reuniões e pondera.

ARES: Desta vez, não haverá escapatória pra você Atena... Hahahaha!

**-Santuário-**

Zashi e Kiki meditavam na Casa de Áries. Ihma observa o treinamento atenciosamente. Uma onda de choque percorre as 12 casas interrompendo a meditação dos dois. Eles se voltam para a Casa de Gêmeos de onde as ondas de choque se originaram.

KANON: Mais uma vez! Ataque novamente! Foque sua raiva!

LIZ: IÁAAAAAH!

Os punhos se chocam. A terra treme.

KANON: Ainda está fraco! Mais uma vez! Ataque-me com toda sua força!

LIZ: Toma essa!

Mais uma vez os punhos se chocam. Liz e Kanon se afastam um do outro pelo poder de impacto de seus punhos.

KANON: Está melhorando! Foque sua raiva! Libere todo seu poder!

LIZ: Eu já to cansada... Disso!

Desta vez os punhos de Liz e Kanon se chocam mais uma vez, gerando uma explosão de energia. A casa de Gêmeos inteira desmorona e pega fogo. Kanon está de pé no mesmo lugar com o punho chamuscado. Liz se move debaixo de uma pilha de escombros. Ela se levanta segurando uma pilastra e a joga longe.

KANON: Muito bem... Está melhorando bastante a potência de seus golpes. Mas ainda falta um pouco de controle.

LIZ: Que saco! Por que tanto controle? Eu sempre lutei assim! Botando pra quebrar!

Kanon da um soco em liz e a derruba no chão.

KANON: Este torneio não é um torneio comum. Os mais poderosos guerreiros de cada deus do Olimpo estará presente. Você não vencerá da mesma forma que antes. Então, é melhor me dar ouvidos... Ou você acabará derrotada e humilhada!

LIZ: ...

KANON: Vamos descansar por hoje. Já é tarde.

LIZ: Já não via a hora...

Liz caminha e volta pra casa. Só queria chegar em casa, tomar banho e jantar.

KANON: Estou depositando esperanças em você Liz... Libere seu poder...

Continua...

Bem... É isso... Meu último Capítulo postado antes de viajar. Obrigado a todo mundo! Dia 13 eu to de volta. Posto mais lá! Beijões pra vocês, meninas lindas que acompanham minhas fics aqui pelo Fanfiction! Arigatou!

Agora, indo fazer as malas que ainda não fiz... X.X


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Calyeh: **Oi Calyeh-chan. Acho que pra você que gosta de vilões esse capítulo foi um prato cheio.

Liz-chan já está preparando a moto, a jaqueta de couro e o jeans rasgado para vocês agitarem a Big Apple Calyeh! Uma night daquelas rodeada de álcool e vagabundos surrados pelo chão! XD

Angel Pink: Liz-chan anotou o recado. E o treinamento ta indo de vento em poupa.

Liz: Hora de lutar! Porrada! Ò.Ó

Pure-Petit-chan: Sinceramente, Pure-chan, eu nem noto mais a diferença entre esses trouxas... ú.u

Liz: Claro... Depois que surro, eles ficam todos com a cara amassada da mesma forma... ù.u

Erm... Bem... Sensei é muito forte... (Cara vermelha de vergonha) Quem me dera ser um Sensei... Mas mesmo assim, muitos arigatous Pure-petit. Espero que goste deste capítulo novo... O.O

Bom, viajei, curti muito e eis-me aqui. Fotos estarão no meu Orkut em breve Calyeh-chan. Vou colocar o link no meu perfil pra quem quiser me adicionar e ver. Eu não costumo cobrar scraps pra adicionar ninguém, mas é bom, pra eu saber quem eu to adicionando né? XP

**Capítulo 11 – O caminho trilhado por um anjo...**

Suzu chegava em sua casa no santuário e colocava Wynna sobre a cama. A menina estava cansada e ferida. Ikarus entra no quarto.

SUZU: Vai embora de novo? Vai me deixar aqui de novo?

IKARUS: Eu ainda não cumpri minha promessa. Eu não sou forte como os deuses.

SUZU: Você prometeu estar ao meu lado quando eu mais precisasse! Eu preciso de você agora!

Nem mesmo Suzu acreditava que havia dito aquelas palavras. Nunca admitira precisar de ninguém. Sempre resolveu tudo por si só. Pra provar a si mesma. E ao seu pai. Mas pela primeira vez ela admite precisar de alguém.

IKARUS: Eu não posso te proteger agora. Dentro de um ano, vocês estarão mais fortes, mas ainda serão incapazes de enfrentar as Coroas Solares. Eu vou atrás de alguém. E ficarei mais forte também. Pra te proteger.

SUZU: Seu idiota! Eu não quero sua proteção! Eu quero você!

Ikarus vira as costas e Suzu o abraça.

SUZU: Por favor. Não vá embora.

Ikarus se vira e a beija. Os dois acabam indo pro quarto e fecham a porta.

Suzu acorda no dia seguinte e olha para o lado da cama. Ikarus sumiu. Sobre a cabeceira da cama ela encontra um bilhete assinado por Ikarus. Assim que o lê ela parte atrás dele. Mas não o encontra. Ikarus partiu.

SUZU: Idiota... Seu grande idiota...

No Santuário de Atena, Shiryu continuava o treinamento de Shiro e Yang. Liz ainda recebia treinamento intensivo de Kanon. Suzu e Wynna treinavam juntas em segredo. Kiki treinava com Zashi na Casa de Áries. Andrey treinava com Cryos.

Algumas semanas se passaram. Tudo continuava no mesmo ritmo no santuário. Os treinamentos continuavam da mesma forma. Aos poucos os Guerreiros começavam a evoluir suas técnicas de luta. Fortalecer seus cosmos. Estudar mais estratégias de combate.

Ikarus desce no aeroporto de Tokyo. Tinha uma mochila nas costas onde trazia sua Glory. Só precisava passar pelo detector de metais com ela. Tarefa fácil já que não era exatamente uma arma. Ele poderia simplesmente dar uma desculpa qualquer.

Já era noite. O homem que ele precisava encontrar era difícil de se achar. Não queria ser encontrado e quando um homem como este não quer ser encontrado... Não há muito a se fazer...

Mas Ikarus sabe como encontra-lo. Pois "este homem" não é exatamente um homem. É um semi-deus. E se tem uma coisa que ele gosta mais do que tudo, é de velocidade.

Ikarus pega um táxi até hotel mais suntuoso de Tokyo. Uma coisa com a qual Ikarus não precisava se preocupar era com dinheiro. Herdara a fortuna de sua mãe (Sustentada por Zeus e a Fundação Kido), possuía uma boa quantidade de dinheiro que ganhou com sua carreira de Guitarrista. E ainda recebia o generoso salário de funcionário da Fundação Kido (Trabalhando diretamente para Zeus). Nada de dinheiro ou cartões de crédito. Toda transação era feita on-line através de um scanner de impressões digitais. Até mesmo o táxi era pago desta forma.

Ikarus apenas sobe até sua suíte e guarda a sua Glory no Guarda-roupas. No próprio Hotel adquire algumas roupas para passar os dias. E logo sai pela cidade. Mas desta vez escondido. Saltando pelos prédios a procura de ação. Não pra ele. Mas para aquele que ele procura.

Já rondava pela cidade a noite inteira até que avistou o que procurava. Corridas de carro ilegais. Os carros já davam a partida. Aceleravam pela rua a uma velocidade absurda. Ikarus, salta na rua e corre atrás deles. O homem que ele procurava com certeza era o primeiro. Era vidrado em velocidade. Ikarus acelera e salta sobre seu carro. Os outros olham a cena sem entender como aquilo era possível. O piloto apenas ignora Ikarus e avança até a linha de chegada. Ikarus salta alguns metros a frente do carro, eleva seu cosmo e estende a mão em sua direção. Relâmpagos se espalham por todos os lados atirando os carros pra longe.

Os espectadores que observavam a cena saem correndo com medo. Os pilotos abandonam seus carros antes que explodam. Os carros começam a explodir um após o outro e de dentro das chamas surge uma silhueta. Um homem jovem de cabelos curtos, ruivos e um olhar tranqüilo.

????: Cara... Você tem muita cara de pau...

IKARUS: Agora que chamei sua atenção...

O homem misterioso avança contra Ikarus a uma velocidade absurda. Ao se aproximar dele, ele toca o abdome de Ikarus e libra uma poderosa onda de energia que atira Ikarus longe.

????: Cretino... Este carro me custou uma fortuna. E eu vou acabar com a sua raça por isso!

IKARUS: Deixa de conversa Hermes! Você sabe quem eu sou!

????: Eu não ligo pra quem você é... Quem meche comigo, se queima... _**SPEED OF LIGHT!**_

IKARUS: _**GALAXIAN THUNDERBOLT!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam com uma força inacreditável. Geram uma luminosidade que ilumina as ruas da cidade. Ikarus é ofuscado pela luz gerada pelos dois golpes e Hermes avança contra ele em alta velocidade golpeando e atirando contra várias paredes. Ikarus atravessa uns cinco prédios e cai atordoado no chão. Hermes já estava ao seu lado, com o pé sobre o peito dele quando Ikarus abre os olhos.

HERMES: Agora eu vou te matar cretino... –Eleva o cosmo-

IKARUS: Espera...

HERMES: Você é Ikarus... O Filhote bastardo de Zeus... Meu pai te enviou pra me eliminar não é? Grande erro...

IKARUS: Zeus que se dane! Eu não to aqui a mando dele!

HERMES: Oh não? A que veio então moleque?

IKARUS: preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso que me treine.

HERMES: Ah esquece!

Hermes da as costas.

IKARUS: Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Mais que tudo!

HERMES: E porque eu deveria ajuda-lo?

IKARUS: Eu quero destruir as Coroas Solares!

HERMES: Você? Hahahahaha! Não me faça rir!

IKARUS: Só você pode me ajudar!

HERMES: Eu não vou lutar contra as Coroas Solares. São três. Eu sou um só. No máximo dois com você. Nada feito.

IKARUS: Eu não quero que você lute. Quero que você me treine.

HERMES: E você vai encarar as Coroas sozinho?

IKARUS: Vou.

HERMES: Dá um tempo...

Hermes começa a caminhar e Ikarus se coloca em seu caminho de braços abertos.

IKARUS: Espere, por favor.

HERMES: Você é surdo? Eu não vou te treinar. Não ganho nada com isso! E Você vai morrer!

IKARUS: O que tem a perder? Eu sei por que está escondido neste corpo. As Coroas Estão atrás de você não é? Querem te pegar por ter abandonado o Olimpo. Apolo mandou as três atrás de você a uns anos atrás por ter golpeado Zeus.

HERMES: Feh... Está interado mesmo heim? Mas aquilo não foi nada... Eu só cansei de viver sob as ordens daquele babaca!

IKARUS: Mesmo assim. Você conseguiu atingir Zeus. E conseguiu correr mais do que os raios dele e os ataques das Coroas juntos. Eu quero me tornar mais forte.

HERMES: Eu já falei. Não ganho nada com isso. Se as Coroas estão atrás de você elas chegarão até mim.

IKARUS: Elas não sabem onde estou. E não sabem onde você está... Quer algo a lucrar com isso? Me treine. Na melhor das hipóteses eu acabo com as Coroas pra você. Na pior delas eu morro e você segue sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

HERMES: Ta legal... Mas é seu funeral moleque... Vamos... Você tem grana né? Já que você melou minha corrida, vou precisar de muita grana pra manter meu cafofo...

IKARUS: Tenho o suficiente...

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan: **O Hermes parece uma Liz versão homem? õ.O

Eu to ficando maluco... Nala-dono uma vez disse que a Liz é na verdade uma faceta minha (Ela acha que todos os meus personagens são facetas minhas... -.-). Agora estou imaginando se tenho múltiplas personalidades que transcrevo para o papel... O.O

E se essas personalidades tentarem tomar conta do meu ser? OMG!

(Socão)

Liz: Do que está falando, seu baka? Pára de viajar na maionese e responde a review da menina! Cruzes... Cada uma...

Sorry... X.X

Enfim... Você viu como basta um anjo rebelde pra fazer uma gata ferina botar as garrinhas pra dentro? Esse é o poder do amor mesmo... XP

**Angel Pink:** Aqui choveu cada coisa que você nem imagina... Sapos... Gafanhotos... Canivetes... Apareceu um disco voador em cima do meu prédio... O.O

Suzu... Admitindo que precisa de alguém? É O FIM DO MUNDO! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

(Chutão)

Suzu: Ta ficando maluco? Contenha-se! Isso não é razão pra alarde, seu baka! Ò.Ó

Gomem... Próxima review... X.X

**Calyeh:** Não se preocupe. Suzu-chan ainda vai reencontrar o Ikarus. E já escrevi romance pra eles. Não precisa mais... XD

Bom, alguém já estranhou o fato dela não ter escolhido nenhum mestre pra treinar, mas todo mundo acha que prepotente como ela é, isso é normal... ú.u

O Ikarus sempre foi doido... Lembra como ele provocava a Suzu em FDA2? Alguém que faz tanta raiva na Suzu pode ser normal? O.O

Bom, eu acho que não... X.X

Mas enfim... Sobre o Show, ele vai ser na próxima 4ª-feira agora. Por isso eu não mencionei nada ainda, mas pode deixar que eu vou comentar muito sobre o Show e encher o meu Orkut de fotos! XD

Pra finalizar, antes de começar o próximo capítulo... UP THE IRONS!

Liz: Up as Fúrias! Isso sim! Ò.Ó

Nani? X.X

**Capítulo 12 – Passagem do tempo...**

Eve acordava de manhã, com o sol em seu rosto, numa casinha rústica do Santuário. Casinha que Kanon cedera a Liz para passar o tempo enquanto permanecia na Grécia. Tudo no Santuário era lindo. As pessoas, as roupas que vestiam. Os lugares, as ruínas, as construções. Num futuro tão distante, viver em lugar assim era paradoxal, mas Eve estava encantada com tudo.

Acordava cedo, ia até a feira de Rodório, comprava coisas para o almoço. Geralmente frutos do mar, pois era o que mais gostava de cozinhar. Liz adora frutos do mar.

Uma coisa sobre o Santuário é que um passeio por ele já é aventura. Desde cedo, já se via pessoas correndo de um lado pro outro, lutando, quebrando pedras com as próprias mãos. Meditando. Fazendo coisas incríveis que normalmente só os mais criativos fãs de ficção cientifica podem imaginar.

Tudo era tão novo pra Eve. Exceto o que viria a seguir. O telefone celular toca. Era de Liz. Ela deixava com Eve. Ali não precisava. Liz ia pra Grécia pra evitar amolação do pai. E era exatamente ele que ligava.

EVE: Oi Papai! É a Eve! Sim, Liz deixou o celular comigo.

Eve falava enquanto pegava a sacola de verduras da moça.

EVE: Ora papai... Ela não retorna as ligações por que o senhor é duro demais com ela...

Eve afasta o celular um pouco do ouvido. O pai poderia falar muito alto quando estava bravo.

EVE: Papai. Pare de comparar a Lizzie comigo. Ela é uma mulher agora. Já pode tomar as próprias decisões sozinha.

O pai da mais um grito no telefone.

EVE: Como assim ela nunca toma decisões certas? Liz é uma garota incrível pai. Deixa ela seguir o coração dela... Não senhor. Não há problema algum em seguir o coração. Quanto tempo, planejamos ficar aqui? Provavelmente em alguns meses... Estamos de férias papai...

O pai reclama alguma coisa. Eve cobre o telefone e pede a moça da barraquinha da feira um pouco de camarões fresquinhos.

EVE: Eu sei que um ano é muito tempo pra férias papai... Mas isso é importante pra Lizzie... Papai. Para de gritar. Olha... Não se preocupe com a Liz. Ela é uma pessoa perfeitamente capaz de se cuidar sozinha. Dentro de alguns meses retornamos pra casa ta? Beijos!

Eve desliga o celular e guarda no bolso.

EVE: Minha nossa... Papai não mudou nada esses anos todos... Sempre pegando no pé da Liz... Mas acho que ele quer o bem dela no final...

Eve chega em casa com as compras. Coloca as sacolas na mesa e chama pela irmã que não responde. Ela vai até os fundos da casa, onde Liz está sentada num tronco, abraçada com Adrian.

LIZ: O que está se passando nessa cabecinha heim gatão?

ADRIAN: Estou só pensativo...

LIZ: Isso não é novidade né? Mas no que ta pensando?

ADRIAN: Estou com medo. Eu perdi o meu poder. Eu queria tanto estar ao se lado nessa luta...

LIZ: Você ta sempre do meu lado seu bobo... Ta sempre aqui...

Liz pega a mão de Adrian e a direciona até o seu coração.

LIZ: Essas batidas aqui são você. Me dando forças pra lutar sempre mais e mais.

ADRIAN: Liz... Quando tudo isso acabar... Toda esta loucura... Eu quero me casar com você. Eu quero uma família pra viver pra sempre com você.

LIZ: Adrian... Família?

ADRIAN: Sim... Filhos. Quero ter filhos com você...

Liz arregala os olhos. Adrian acaricia seu rosto. Tão belo. E seus lábios gentilmente se tocam. Eve observava tudo da porta e sem notar deixa uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto. Ela se recompõe e volta para a cozinha pra preparar o almoço. Liz entra em casa e vê Eve preparando o almoço.

LIZ: Eve... Já chegou das compras? Eu nem te vi chegar.

EVE: Pois é... Por que não tomam uma limonada enquanto termino de preparar o almoço? Vai estar pronto logo.

Liz Abraça Eve.

LIZ: Onde foi que aprendeu a cozinhar desse jeito heim? É tão boa quanto a Zashi na Cozinha.

EVE: Hahaha... Pimentinha sua boba... Eu aprendi com a senhora que cuidou de mim na Itália...

ADRIAN: Então temos muito a agradecer a esta senhora não é?

LIZ: A gente pode visitar ela um dia. A Itália é linda não é?

EVE: Sim...

De repente Eve derruba a faca no chão.

LIZ: Ta tudo bem mana?

EVE: Ah... Sim... Claro, Pimentinha... Eu estou um pouco distraída... Espere na sala ok?

LIZ: Ok...

Liz da um beijo no rosto de Eve e vai pra sala. Após o almoço, Liz vai treinar com Kanon. Eve observava o treinamento, sentada no Coliseu. Era incrível pra ela ver Liz fazendo tantas coisas incríveis. Era como se sua irmãzinha fosse uma super-heroína. Fazendo coisas inimagináveis.

Quanto tempo faz que Eve não se sentia como uma criança admirando um ídolo? Desde quando os papéis se inverteram? Era Liz que costumava admirar a irmã e não o contrário. Mas a sensação era com certeza ótima pra Eve. Nem a preocupação de que Liz poderia se machucar no torneio parecia ser o bastante pra estragar seu humor.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, Shiro se escondia de Shiryu pra descansar do treinamento. Sentava sob uma árvore longe do santuário. Tentava descansar.

Shiro nem vê Helena se aproximando.

HELENA: Distraído assim? Você se distrai durante batalhas também?

SHIRO: Helena? O.O

HELENA: Sou eu...

SHIRO: Você me assustou... Achei que era o Shiryu...

HELNA: E o que está se passando por sua cabeça Shiro?

SHIRO: Como assim?

HELENA: Faz tempo que você não fala comigo direito... É como se você ficasse divagando e nem me notasse...

SHIRO: Eu não faço isso...

Helena retira a máscara. Shiro nunca vira aquele semblante tão triste. Nem quando salvara Helena de ser morta por Java.

HELENA: Você... Sente mesmo algo por mim?

SHIRO: Claro que sim... Como pode pensar que não?

HELENA: Apenas... Uma idéia boba que tive...

Helena abraça Shiro. Ela estava apreensiva. No início, Shiro era carinhoso e prestativo. Mas algo mudou. E desde que Helena ouviu dos envolvidos na batalha contra Hades a respeito de Shiro e Pandora, ela não consegue se tranqüilizar. O fantasma de alguém que dera a vida por ele a assombrava. Poderia ela competir com isso?

HELENA: Eu te amo Shiro... Não quero te perder...

SHIRO: Eu também te amo... E você não vai me perder...

Os meses passam. O treinamento dos Cavaleiros e Fúrias prossegue tranquilamente. Até que chega a hora da Guerra Galáctica começar.

Continua...

Gente... A guerra Galáctica vai começar logo ta? Ainda tem uma embromaçãozinha básica antes de a porrada começar, mas quando começar vai começar com tudo!

Por isso peço que sejam pacientes só mais um pouquinho e logo vocês verão muitos "Burn, baby! Burn!"s, socos, chutes, piruetas, vilões cretinos, otários espancados e tudo que faz uma Fic das Fúrias de Ártemis, uma Fic das Fúrias de Ártemis! XD

Arigatou!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Calyeh: **Erm... Tem alguém aqui que não gostou muito da idéia... O.O

Liz: Que mane Hermes o que? Meu amoreco é o Adrianzinho! Nunca que eu vou trair ele! Ò.Ó

Pois é... A embromation básica vai acabar em uns dois capítulos e a partir daí é Guerra Galáctica nas veias!

**Angel Pink:** O pessoal ta filosófico mesmo né? Era essa a minha intenção quando comecei a escrever essa fic.

E eu também fico imaginando como ficaria a Liz de mamãe... Ela ia ensinar Karatê pra todos os filhos dela. Eles nunca apanhariam na escola. XP

Liz: Claro... Meu sangue é bom! Sangue guerreiro! Eu e Adrianzinho só teremos filhos fortões... ù.u

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Eu ainda não sei bem que distração é essa da Eve. Minha mente insana ainda está processando as informações. O.O

Quanto ao triângulo amoroso Shiro x Helena X Pandora ainda vai dar muito o que falar. Fica de olho ta? Beijão.

Mais um capítulo "tranqüilo". Escrevi esse capítulo mais pra mostrar uma situação um pouco descontraída e apresentar a família da Liz (E saber porque ela passa tanto aperto com eles... XP)

Então, vamos começar?

PS.: O próximo Capítulo já tem porrada com novos personagens e uma surpresinha do kanon. Depois daí é Guerra Galáctica all the way ok? Juro... X.X

PSS.: O Show do Iron Maiden foi demaaaaaaais! To verde até agora!XP

Fotos no meu Orkut (Não ficaram grande coisa por que fiquei muito longe) e meu Orkut no meu perfil. Novamente, se alguém quiser me adcionar, pode fazer à vontade e não cobro scrap. Mas manda um pra eu saber quem é você... XD

**Capítulo 13 – O momento de guerrear...**

**-Aeroporto de Nova York-**

Um grupo eclético chega da Grécia. Uma garota ruiva, cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto. Trajava uma camiseta e calça jeans, com um sobretudo preto. Uma garota japonesa com uma roupa social e blazer. Uma com um vestido de seda indiano. Uma menina japonesa com um vestido branco longo, cabelos soltos. E por fim uma garota loira, vestindo uma camiseta, jeans e jaqueta.

LIZ: Ai ô da alfândega... Anda logo com isso que a gente ta com pressa!

SUZU: Calma Liz. Já vamos chegar em casa.

WYNNA: Por que tudo aqui é tão grande? O.O

ZASHI: Fique perto de mim, menininha... Não vá se perder...

EVE: Nossa... Parece uma eternidade desde que saímos daqui não é pimentinha?

LIZ: É sim Eve... E o pai já telefonou... A gente tem de ir lá jantar hoje...

Passavam pela alfândega onde suas urnas eram avaliadas pelos oficiais. Não conseguiam ver o que havia dentro. O oficial pede para que sejam abertas e Liz mostra uma autorização de uma autoridade acima do Presidente dos Estados Unidos e logo suas urnas são liberadas.

No restaurante do Aeroporto, Kanon e Adrian esperavam pelas meninas no bar. Shiro, Yang e Andrey já chegaram.

KANON: Já providenciei transporte para as armaduras. Sentem-se...

YANG: Claro, Grande Mestre...

SHIRO: Cara... É muita responsabilidade pra gente... Decidir o destino da Terra em um torneio? Isso é maluquice...

ANDREY: Mas o dever dos Cavaleiros é exatamente acabar com este tipo de insanidade, amigo Shiro...

SHIRO: Sai fora... Eu não sou seu amigo... ¬¬

KANON: Ouvi dizer que você adiou seu casamento Yang...

YANG: Sim... Acreditamos que seria melhor aguardar uma nova era de paz pra celebrar um casamento...

ANDREY: Sentimentos muito apreciados amigo Yang...

LIZ: Tem lugar pra mais gente?

ADRIAN: Conseguiram?

EVE: Sim! Foi fácil!

SUZU: As autorizações que Kanon nos deu funcionaram perfeitamente...

KANON: Então, acho que deveríamos nos dirigir ao hotel de uma vez.

LIZ: Ah sem essa de Hotel... Podemos ficar no meu apartamento. É Grande e espaçoso. Tem lugar pra todo mundo.

KANON: Certo... Que seja. Cancelarei as reservas...

Todos se levantam e pegam táxis. Wynna que nunca estivera em uma cidade grande antes, está maravilhada com as luzes e todas as pessoas. A cidade era muito maior que o Santuário. E ela já achava o Santuário grande demais.

ZASHI: Nunca conheceu a cidade grande Wynna-chan?

WYNNA: Acho que nunca conheci nada grande Onee-chan... Só vivi numa floresta da Grécia com Atlanta-sama minha vida toda...

ZASHI: Poderemos passear depois para conhecer. O que acha?

WYNNA: Seria ótimo!

Os táxis chegam ao apartamento de Liz. Todos sobem e se instalam nos quartos de hóspedes. Liz deixa a todos bem a vontade. Ela e Eve vão tomar banho em seus quartos enquanto os outros guardam suas bagagens.

ZASHI: Minha nossa Liz-chan... O que aconteceu a esse lugar? -.-

WYNNA: Erm... Ta sujo né? O.O

SUZU: Liz não aprende... Acho que a empregada dela se demitiu... ¬¬

SHIRO: Eu to com fome! Hora de atacar a geladeira!

YANG: O que espera encontrar lá? Tem um ano que não vem ninguém aqui.

SHIRO: Ah fala sério! Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa então! Ou vou acabar morrendo! Comida de avião... Ninguém merece...

ANDREY: Ora... Viemos de Primeira Classe... Recebemos uma excelente refeição... E você ainda reclama?

SHIRO: Ta brincando? Eu prefiro um sanduíche e uma pizza do que aquelas coisinhas fru-fru que serviram pra gente... Onde já se viu... Comer lesmas... -.-

ANDREY: O nome é Scargot... É francês...

SHIRO: Grande coisa... ¬¬

Liz saía do banho enrolada na toalha e grita do quarto.

LIZ: Ô moleque! Para de reclamar tanto! Pede uma pizza e pronto! Que coisa!

ADRIAN: Vai sair Liz?

LIZ: Nós três vamos querido... Eu, você e a Eve... Temos de ir visitar meu pai...

ADRIAN: Ah sim... Ele deve estar com saudade né?

LIZ: Ah ta morrendo de saudades... Da Eve... Eu sou a filha destrambelhada que levou ela embora pra Grécia assim que ela voltou pra casa... Já vi que a noite vai ser longa... E quero você comigo lá, meu Cavaleiro em armadura brilhante...

ADRIAN: Pode contar comigo minha donzela em perigo...

Adrian abraça Liz e a beija.

ADRIAN: Ainda temos tempo?

LIZ: Temos... A Eve demora pra se arrumar...

Alguns minutos depois os três estão prontos. O resto do grupo já se instalou. Estão todos acomodados na sala ou em seus quartos.

LIZ: Zashi... Amigona... Limpando a essa hora?

ZASHI: Você não limpa nunca Liz-chan... Olha que apartamento bagunçado... ù.u

LIZ: mas pode deixar isso pra amanhã... Ficamos um tempão naquele avião, a viagem foi cansativa... Vai descansar...

ZASHI: Ai... Não consigo! X.X

LIZ: Ta... Não diz que não avisei... Vamos Adrian... Eve... ¬¬

Eles entram no elevador e logo vão a garagem do prédio onde pegam o carro e partem. Adrian está dirigindo.

LIZ: Já estou vendo tudo... Essa noite vai ser um saco...

EVE: Acalme-se pimentinha... É o Papai... Sabe como ele é...

LIZ: Sei... "Liz... Por que não é mais parecida com a Eve?", "Liz... Você não leva sua vida a sério! Deveria pensar mais no seu futuro!" Ai que saco!

EVE: Não fique assim pimentinha... Ele quer o melhor pra você...

LIZ: O melhor pra mim seria me deixar ser como eu sou...

EVE: Não se preocupe. Ele vai enxergar isso um dia...

LIZ: Ai... O que faria sem você?

ADRIAN: Então, vai ser só um jantar né?

LIZ: Claro... Não esquenta Adrian... O papai não está bravo com você. Eu que vou ser o alvo dele... ¬¬

O carro chega ao portão. Novamente o scanner de retina é ativado e verifica a identidade de Liz. O portão se abre e o carro para na porta onde há criados esperando para recepcioná-los.

LIZ: Bem... Vamos lá né?

HOWARD: Eve! Vocês chegaram! Estávamos morrendo de saudades de vocês!

EVE: Ora Papai... Não seja exagerado...

HOWARD: Finalmente voltou Liz... Eu fiquei sabendo que trancou a matrícula na faculdade... Posso saber por quê?

LIZ: Eu tenho coisas importantes pra fazer pai... Não da pra explicar agora ta? ù.u

HOWARD: Sei... Você não está levando seus estudos a sério Liz.

LIZ: Ah pelo amor de Deus, não começa pai...

Liz adentra a mansão bufando de raiva.

ADRIAN: Erm... Como vai senhor Masters?

HOWARD: Oh Adrian! Como vai meu rapaz? Não o vejo a muito tempo! Cuidando da minha filha pra mim não é?

ADRIAN: Como sempre...

HOWARD: Ah Você é um ótimo rapaz Adrian. Um bom exemplo pra Liz. Pena que ela não segue muito...

EVE: Pai! Que coisa! Deixa a Liz em paz...

HOWARD: Eve... Ela é irresponsável demais. Eu sou pai dela. Tenho de cuidar dela!

EVE: Ela é uma adulta pai. Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha. Melhor do que pensa.

HOWARD: Ora... Ela já está te deixando rebelde também?

EVE: Papai... Talvez ela fosse menos rebelde se parasse de compará-la comigo...

HOWARD: Ora deixa de brincadeira. Vamos jantar. Está com fome Adrian?

ADRIAN: Sim um pouco.

HOWARD: Ah claro! Viagens de avião são cansativas não?

O jantar prossegue tranquilamente. Todos jogando conversa fora, Eve contando sobre os meses que passaram na Grécia. Todas as maravilhas que viu.

CECÍLIA: Liz! Você vive indo a Grécia e nunca nos contou destes lugares maravilhosos...

LIZ: Ah não pensei que fosse tão legal assim mãe.

CECILIA: Pois eu adorei! Quero ver as fotos da viagem Eve.

HOWARD: Um ano de férias na Grécia... Nunca vi Férias tão longas... ù.u

Liz revira os olhos.

CECILIA: Deixe de ser implicante querido. AS meninas são jovens. Precisam curtir a vida. Passear e viajar! Conhecer este mundo maravilhoso! Acho que até nós deveríamos marcar uma viagem pra Grécia com as meninas. O que acha?

LIZ: Mais vinho, por favor... ¬¬'

ADRIAN: Err... Pra mim também, por favor... -.-

Os criados vêm e servem o vinho.

HOWARD: Liz. Beba com moderação... Vai ficar bêbada... ù.u

LIZ: Eu bebi menos que você...

HOWARD: Você tem de retrucar tudo que eu falo?

LIZ: Você tem de pegar no meu pé em tudo que eu faço?

CECILIA: Querido deixe a menina. Ela já é maior de idade. Desculpe Adrian... Howard é um pai coruja.

HOWARD: Eu não sou coruja... ù.u

LIZ: (Ta mais pra pai mala sem-alça...)

CECILIA: Desculpe Lizzie... Disse alguma coisa?

LIZ: Nada não mãe... Só pensando alto...

CECILIA: Oh que bom... Mas digam... E quanto a você Adrian? Já estão juntos há muito tempo... Não pretendem se casar?

ADRIAN: Na verdade, Liz e eu já conversamos muito sobre o assunto. E sim, pretendemos nos casar. Um dia.

CECILIA: Oh isso seria maravilhoso. Eve também precisa conseguir um namorado como a Liz. Já imaginou? Um casamento duplo?

EVE: Ora mamãe... Sua boba...

CECILIA: Eve... Liz já tem um partidão... Você está ficando pra titia... (Risos)

ADRIAN: "O.O"

LIZ: Não precisa reservar o bufê ainda mãe... Adrian nem fez o pedido ainda! ù.u

HOWARD: Isso seria maravilhoso! Talvez após se casar minha filhinha ganhe um pouco de responsabilidade.

EVE: Pai! Liz é muito responsável.

LIZ: Mais vinho... ¬¬'

HOWARD: Evelyn... Pare de defendê-la tanto. Ela precisa ouvir essas coisas agora. ù.u

LIZ: Não. Não preciso não.

Liz se levanta da mesa.

CECILIA: Lizzie... Acalme-se... Seu pai só quer o melhor pra você...

LIZ: Não. Ele quer o que é melhor pra ele. Sinto muito. Mas eu não posso ser como ele quer. Eu nunca vou agradar a ele. E já estou farta desta bobagem... Com licença...

Liz sai chorando e se dirige ao seu quarto.

ADRIAN: Eu vou falar com ela... Com licença...

EVE: Oh papai... Por que tem de fazer isso?

HOWARD: Evelyn. Não se meta nisso. Depois de tantos anos, você que era tão responsável, segue Liz nesta viagem maluca pra Grécia? Nem pensou em retomar os estudos?

CECILIA: Seja compreensivo Howard... Ela sentia saudade de Liz. Liz sentia saudades dela. Você sabe que Liz é assim hoje por causa do acidente.

EVE: É isso mesmo pai. Eu fui acompanhar a Liz sim. Por anos ela precisou de alguém pra confortá-la. E esse alguém não foi você. Tinha de ser eu e infelizmente eu não estava aqui... Foram Adrian e as amigas dela que a confortaram todo esse tempo... Agora me dê licença que há alguém que precisa de mim...

Liz já estava em seu quarto. Trocara de roupas. Vestiu uma camiseta amarela clara, com calças jeans e uma jaqueta de couro. Amarrou os cabelos com um lenço e colocou luvas de couro.

ADRIAN: Liz? Espere... Quer conversar?

LIZ: Não gatão... Aproveitem a noite dos paparicadores dos meus pais... Eu preciso sair. Esvaziar a cabeça... A gente se vê no meu apê mais tarde.

Liz vai à garagem sobe em sua moto e sai.

EVE: Onde ela foi?

ADRIAN: Ela vai ficar bem... Vamos voltar pro apartamento...

Na porta da mansão, Adrian e Eve se despedem dos pais de Liz e entram no carro.

EVE: Desculpe pelo meu pai... Ele se preocupa demais com a Liz... E chega a pegar tanto no pé dela...

ADRIAN: Eu já estou acostumado... Não se preocupe...

EVE: Eu tenho dó da Lizzie nestas horas... Liz é uma grande garota. Esperta... Forte... E meu pai não enxerga estas coisas nela...

ADRIAN: É preocupação de pai... É normal...

EVE: Tenho muito a agradecer a você Adrian... Você sempre ficou ao lado de Liz. E está ao lado dela até hoje...

As palavras pesam um pouco no coração de Adrian, pois ele se lembra seus tempos como Trojan de Apolo.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento, Shiro e Yang conversavam enquanto assistiam Televisão.

SHIRO: Por que esse torneio será disputado em Nova York? Pensei que seria na Grécia. Facilitaria muito pra gente... Onde é que esse torneio será travado no final das contas? No Madison Square Garden?

Enquanto mudava de canal, Shiro pára ao ver um comercial.

"A maior batalha de todos os tempos! Os maiores lutadores de artes-marciais do mundo irão travar... A GUERRA GALÁCTICA!"

SHIRO: O.O

YANG: O.O

"Um torneio como nunca antes visto em toda a história. Financiado pela Fundação Graad, o Coliseu Arena das Eras, uma estrutura magnífica e imponente foi construída pelo magnata Iori Kido, para ser o local de batalha destes incríveis lutadores!"

SHIRO: Guerra... O.O

YANG: Galáctica? O.O

"Em breve... Reservem seus ingressos para presenciarem a maior de todas as competições!"

SHIRO: Isso vai ser televisionado!? Pro mundo todo? O.O

YANG: A Guerra Galáctica é um torneio que decidirá o futuro da humanidade e transformarão isso em um evento?

SHIRO: Eu... Na Televisão... O.O

ZASHI: Yang-san... Está tudo bem?

YANG: Eu não sei Zashi... Realmente não sei...

**-Graad Tower-**

Reunião de Zeus e dos Deuses do Olimpo.

ZEUS: Pois bem... Será decidido... A Guerra Galáctica começará! E que vença o melhor...

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Calyeh: **Pois é... O Velho Zeus não dorme no ponto... Já viu uma oportunidade de enriquecer às custas destes Cavaleiros e Fúrias... Ô exploração... ú.u

Acho que o pai da Liz é um reflexo de como os meus pais são às vezes... Colam muito em mim com essas coisas... aí como muito da minha vida acaba passando pras Fics... XP

**Angel:** Realmente, a ficha dos dois ainda não caiu... ú.u

E não se assuste com os Pitis da Zashi. Você nunca viu a bagunça que é o Apê da Liz. Ninguém merece... X.X

Liz: ¬¬

Ah sim, Suzu-chan agradece pela torcida!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Pois é. Pelo menos a mãe da Liz é compreensiva né? XD

E as Fúrias vão ficar mundialmente famosas... Vão aparecer na TV e tudo mais! O.O

Liz: Obrigada meus fãs! Logo eu volto pradar mais autógrafos! 8D

Zashi: Nossa... A fama mexe mesmo com a cabeça das pessoas... O.O

Suzu: Mas que idiota... ¬¬

Err... Seguindo em frente... Hoje eu vou apresentar um grupo de novos (E não tão novos) personagens. A idéia foi inspirada pelo Felipe que sugeriu que o Santuário deveria ter uma "surpresa na manga"... Por assim dizer... Como eu escrevi essa trilogia inteira em cima do "Girl-Power"... Sem mais delongas... Apresento-lhes...

**Capítulo 14 – Esquadrão Amazona!**

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

Shiro dormia tranquilamente e despreocupado em sua cama. A madrugada for agitada. Liz chegara tarde em casa, de moto. Muito após a chegada de Eve e Adrian. Mas Shiro era despreocupado. Nada disso o incomodava.

Shiro era despreocupado até demais. Nem notara a sombra que surgira na janela de tão pesado seu sono. A sombra abre a janela silenciosamente. E graciosamente entra no quarto, parando ao lado de Shiro.

SUZU: Meio tarde pra uma visita não?

A figura é surpreendida. Olha pra trás e em meio às sombras do quarto surge Suzu segurando uma Katana.

HELENA: Desculpe-me Suzu... O Grande Mestre ordenou que algumas amazonas viessem aqui e mantivessem vigília no apartamento. Ele não quer surpresas.

SUZU: Tudo bem... Só não reconheci seu cosmo, Helena...

HELENA: Peço desculpas por ter invadido... Não segui às ordens do Grande Mestre... Eu não deveria estar aqui...

SUZU: Então, acho que deveria se desculpar com ele... Se ele vier a saber disto...

HELENA: Você reportará algo a ele?

SUZU: Eu? Não... Não acho que será necessário... Agora com licença...

Suzu sai do quarto e fecha a porta. Helena retira sua máscara e observa Shiro por um instante. Ela suspira, leva a mão aos lábios e gentilmente toca os dele. Shiro não acorda. Ela salta graciosamente pela janela e parte dali. Ela se reúne a Java e uma outra amazona de prata, Lana de Cassiopéia. Havia também uma amazona de Bronze, Elisa de Camaleão. Estavam as quatro reunidas no topo de um prédio e com vista direta para a cobertura do apartamento de Liz.

**-Alguns dias atrás. Salão do Grande Mestre-**

As quatro amazonas se reuniam com Kanon no salão do Grande Mestre. Elas adentram o salão e se ajoelham diante dele.

HELENA: Com licença, Grande Mestre... O senhor mandou nos chamar?

KANON: Sim. Reuni as quatro aqui, pois são as mais fortes amazonas do Santuário. São as mais habilidosas em combate e espionagem.

LANA: Qual será nossa missão Grande Mestre?

KANON: Vocês deverão manter vigília total sobre os cavaleiros e as Fúrias assim que se iniciar a Guerra Galáctica.

ELISA: Perdão Grande Mestre, mas.. Eles são bem grandinhos... Sabem se virar...

KANON: Eu não quero correr riscos. Eles podem sim se proteger de assassinos, mas enquanto estiverem dormindo correm risco de serem atacados. Muito está em jogo para que arrisquemos as vidas deles assim...

JAVA: Grande Mestre... Mas quatro amazonas? Uma de nós já seria o bastante. Deixe que eu me encarrego disto...

KANON: Eu já me decidi Java... As quatro irão... E também desconfio de que haverá espionagem contra nós durante o torneio. Vocês também executarão trabalho de contra-espionagem para mim.

HELENA: Nós compreendemos Grande Mestre e aceitamos a missão.

KANON: Muito bem... Podem se retirar... Partiremos para a América em uma semana. Quero vocês no mesmo vôo.

**-presente-**

JAVA: Está satisfeita? Está colocando nossa presença aqui em risco por aquele japonês...

HELENA: Cale-se Java... Apenas cumpra seu dever...

JAVA: Não me dê ordens... Não fosse pelo Grande Mestre, eu a mataria aqui mesmo...

LANA: Java de Cobra... Contenha-se... Estamos aqui para proteger os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias...

ELISA: Java... Você é cansativa às vezes... O que tem demais Helena se apaixonar por Shiro? Não é a primeira de nós a sofrer o dilema das amazonas...

JAVA: Garota... Se não calar esta boca, juro que seu sofrimento não conhecerá fim!

De repente, as sombras começam a se mover. Homens com os corpos cobertos de armaduras negras e emitindo luzes vermelhas sinistras pelos olhos aparecem. As amazonas têm pouco tempo antes de desviarem os golpes de espada desferidos pelos atacantes. Helena era a mais ágil e rápida de todas. Ela saltava por sobre os inimigos, se apoiando em seus ombros com mãos e pés. Socando e chutando precisamente os inimigos. Como num malabarismo sincronizado.

Ela dá saltos mortais pelas beiradas do prédio, desviando golpes de espada, com precisão milimétrica e desferindo golpes rápidos e devastadores.

HELENA: Terão de fazer melhor que isso! _**EAGLE FLASH TOE!**_

Com um chute rápido, Helena "corta" o ar, gerando um clarão e uma pressão de ar, como uma explosão que arrebata os inimigos pra longe, destruindo suas armaduras.

Java defendia às espadas, partindo-as com suas garras. Era com certeza a mais agressiva. Seus chutes e socos trincavam as armaduras dos inimigos. Suas garras os cortavam como navalhas e invocavam relâmpagos que os eletrocutavam. Ela os segurava pelo pescoço apenas para rasgar suas armaduras com as próprias mãos. Seguido das gargantas deles.

JAVA: O sangue nojento de vocês não é digno de manchar minhas garras! Morrerão eletrocutados pelo meu poder! _**THUNDER CLAWS!**_

Relâmpagos cortavam o ar e os inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Os corpos eram atirados de cima do prédio e se desfaziam no ar.

Lana era considerada a mais forte entre as amazonas. Sua força era muito elevada e suas técnicas de combate, únicas. Os caçadores das trevas a atacam e a derrubam do topo do prédio. Mas Lana dominara uma técnica que nenhum outro cavaleiro foi capaz de dominar. A do vôo. Ela alça vôo de volta até o topo pegando dois Caçadores pelo pescoço e atirando-os contra o resto do grupo. Em seguida ela faz um vôo rasante com os punhos estendidos pra frente e atropela os caçadores atirando-os pra todos os lados. Os restantes a atacam e ela concentra um poderoso cosmo em seu punho direito.

LANA: Hora de acabar com a brincadeira... _**OMEGA DESTROYER!**_

Ela avança em meio aos Caçadores, estende o punho pra frente e cria uma explosão de luz que destrói os caçadores em questão de segundos.

Elisa era a mais jovem, recebera a armadura recentemente, mas era muito talentosa para uma Amazona de Bronze. Seus talentos acabaram por chamar a atenção do Grande Mestre. Ela corria pela lateral do prédio como se seus pés pudessem grudar na parede. Os caçadores correm atrás dela e a atacam. Mas Elisa possui uma habilidade única dentre as amazonas. Ela pode se tornar invisível. Ela usa a técnica da Camuflagem como um Camaleão. Os invasores não conseguem enxerga-la e começam a concentrar os cosmos emitindo luzes vermelhas de seus olhos. Eles passam a enxergar um vulto que dança pela noite, com um chicote na mão e correndo em meio a eles. Com vários movimentos rápidos do Chicote, ela decepa vários membros dos inimigos derrubando-os no chão.

ELISA: Hahahaha! Que divertido! _**CHAMALEON'S WHIP!**_

O chicote corta o ar, brilhando e partindo os inimigos em pedaços. As quatro se reúnem novamente sobre o topo do prédio.

JAVA: Parece que o Grande Mestre tem razão... Enviariam assassinos atrás dos Cavaleiros e das Fúrias...

HELENA: Sim... Precisamos reportar isto ao grande mestre pela manhã...

LANA: Acho que não será necessário...

Lana aponta pra cobertura do prédio a frente e vê Kanon.

ELISA: O velhote pensa a frente mesmo heim? Parece que ele quer falar com a gente.

Num salto as quatro chegam até a cobertura e se ajoelham diante de Kanon.

KANON: Eu quero informações... Quero conhecer cada canto daquele Coliseu. E se houver alguém lá, quero informações a respeito. Principalmente se houverem adversários. Qualquer coisa suspeita. Passagens secretas. Informações sobre a segurança. Tudo.

HELENA: É pra já Grande Mestre.

As Quatro partem dali, saltando pelos prédios como vultos na noite.

ELISA: Só trabalho, sem diversão... Faz do Grande Mestre um bobalhão...

JAVA: Cale essa boca! Estamos aqui pra cumprir ordens!

ELISA: Está bem, está bem... Que mal-humor... Cruzes...

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Realmente... Estou ansioso para ler o resto de DC... Alguma previsão pra quando ela volta à ativa?

Sobre a Helena... Sim a coitada gosta do Shiro, mas ele só pensa na defunta da Pand... Esses personagens de SS são sempre complicados quando se trata de amor... ú.u (Como se o amor fosse fácil de entender... X.X)

Será que eu devo dar um namorado para a Java? Será que isso tudo é "período de seca" dela? Mas vai arrumar um namorado pra uma jararaca dessas... Alguém tem alguma idéia? X.X

**Angel Pink:** Puxa, acabei de criar a Elisa-chan e ela já ganhou fãs de carteirinha? Isso com certeza faz bem a minha auto-estima de fic-writter! XD

Vou tentar incluir ela mais em futuros capítulos. XP

Sobre a Suzu, parece que de pouco em pouco esse coraçãozinha vem amolecendo né? Acho que foi aquela briga com a Liz láaaaa em FDA2 quando o Minos manipulou a mente dela... Foi muito pra essa menina orgulhosa suportar...

**Calyeh:** Sim. O Santuário vai chegar a NY em peso. E como dizia a música esses Cavaleiros vão "Rock that town like a hurricane!" XD

É só ficar ligada nos próximos capítulos.

Uma explicação a respeito da expressão que a Elisa usou no final. Eu copiei esta expressão de um episódio de "Os Simpsons". O especial de Halloween em que eles fazem uma paródia da série Arquivo X. A expressão era: Só trabalho sem diversão, faz de Hommer um bobalhão (Não lembro se era mesmo o Hommer que era citado pois faz muito tempo que assisti esse episódio). Eu dei umas boas risadas desse episódio e acabei lembrando aqui. A situação ficou perfeita para a personalidade da Elisa que é meio sarcástica e despreocupada. XD

Bom, eu sei que prometi que a porrada ia começar em peso, mas esse capítulo vai ser mais light (Embromador!). Eu esqueci dele. Nem sei por que escrevi ele, na verdade, mas o próximo Capítulo já vai apresentar um combate da Guerra Galáctica e daí pra frente a fic é mais agitada (Porrada! Porrada!).

Acho que o que o capítulo tem de bom são algumas situações inusitadas que achei legal mostrar. Interações de personagens e tudo mais.

E também por que eu quero incluir mais o Kanon num papel mais ativo. (Eu sou uma negação pra escrever combates com ele... Eu nunca sei como escrever um combate alucinante com ele... Devo ter um bloqueio anti-cavaleiros de gêmeos ou algo assim...X.X).

Aqui nesta fic eu decidi que Kanon deveria ser mais Grande Mestre do que qualquer outro antes dele. Por isso dei pra ele esse papel de "poderoso chefão" se preparando pra guerra, movendo suas peças, chamando espiões, trabalhando por trás dos panos... Enfim... Eu gostei MUITO desse papel do Kanon. Então, última embromação por aqui e logo em seguida... FIGHT!

Obrigado pela paciência. E espero que curtam esse tira-gosto antes da pancadaria começar!

**Capítulo 15 – Temperamentos acirrados...**

No dia seguinte, Kanon estava em seu quarto onde as quatro amazonas reportavam o que haviam descoberto no Coliseu. Kanon liga o laptop e insere o disco que lhe foi entregue pelas amazonas.

KANON: Então, vocês conseguiram duplicar um disco com a segurança do local, arquivos dos participantes, plantas, nomes de funcionários...

JAVA: Tudo que o senhor pediu...

KANON: Está excelente... Estudarei tudo. Vocês podem descansar.

HELENA: É pra já... Com sua licença Grande Mestre...

KANON: Mantenha o celular ligado Helena. Posso precisar de você.

As quatro amazonas saltam pela janela e desaparecem. Kanon se levanta. Zashi estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã e conversando com Eve.

KANON: ... Bom dia...

EVE: Oh, bom dia... Senhor Kanon não é?

ZASHI: Deseja café Kanon-sama? Acabou de sair...

KANON: Sim, obrigado Zashi...

Kanon enche a xícara e vai para sala ler o jornal.

EVE: Hei Zashi... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

ZASHI: Claro irmã... O que é?

EVE: Qual é a desse Kanon?

ZASHI: Como assim?

EVE: Casado? Solteiro? Comprometido? Grandes Mestres não são como padres né? Ele até que é bonitão... E está conservado... (Risos)

ZASHI: Creio que sim... Para um homem de 260 anos... (Risos)

EVE: Duzentos... E sessenta? O.O

ZASHI: Acho que não daria certo entre vocês, Eve-chan... (Risos)

Yang assistia a TV enquanto comia torradas com ovos e bacon fritos. Bebia um copo de suco de laranja. Procurava mais quaisquer informações sobre a Guerra Galáctica.

YANG: Pelo visto a luta começará logo... O Coliseu já está pronto pelo que dizem... Será batizado de "Arena das Eras".

KANON: Sim... Fiquei sabendo... Este jornal é de hoje?

YANG: Sim senhor... Eu comprei hoje cedo... A propósito Grande Mestre... O Senhor ouviu alguma coisa lá fora esta noite? É como se houvessem pessoas lutando.

KANON: Não percebi nada Yang.

YANG: Poderia jurar que senti cosmos se chocando a uma distância não muito grande...

KANON: Outros participantes do torneio devem ter chegado à cidade...

De repente, um brilho ilumina a sala e Kiki surge diante de todos.

KIKI: Perdão pela demora Grande Mestre... Estava terminando uma encomenda que Suzu havia me pedido... Ela está?

SUZU: Sim... Bom dia Kiki...

Kiki entrega o embrulho a Suzu.

KIKI: Do modo como pediu. Agora, soube que há algumas Armaduras e Aljavas que precisam de conserto. Já se envolveram em combates?

KANON: Não. E não é exatamente conserto de que precisamos... Eu diria que são... "Upgrades"...

KIKI: Ah sim... Começarei a trabalhar agora mesmo...

Liz acorda. Dirige-se a sala com a cara mais sonolenta do mundo.

LIZ: Zashi... Fez café?

ZASHI: Ah sim, irmã... Só um instante...

LIZ: Traz o bule todo... To de ressaca... -.-

KANON: Não deveria se descuidar tanto antes do torneio Elizabeth...

LIZ: Cara... É Liz... Elizabeth me faz parecer uma velha... E eu só tomei um porre ontem... Qual o problema com isso? ¬¬

KANON: Apresse-se e tome um banho... Teremos de nos apresentar ao Coliseu hoje. Legitimar nossa participação.

LIZ: Ai saco... Tudo bem... Vou me aprontar... -.-

Na sacada Andrey e Wynna conversavam. Wynna estava pendurada na grade da sacada observando a imensidão da cidade de Nova York.

WYNNA: Andrey-kun... Olha esta vista! Não é linda?

ANDREY: É sim...

WYNNA: É tanto lugar. Um mais bonito que o outro.

ANDREY: E Você nem viu a cidade toda.

WYNNA: Eu vi sim.

ANDREY: Como?

WYNNA: Mamahaha viu por mim. Eu posso ver tudo que ele vê.

ANDREY: Isso parece incrível...

WYNNA: Você quer ver também?

ANDREY: Eu posso? Como?

WYNNA: Eu te mostro...

Wynna pega na mão de Andrey e fecha os olhos. Ela concentra seu cosmo e de repente, as imagens da cidade surgem na mente dele. Como se estivesse sobrevoando a cidade. A vista era maravilhosa.

Andrey abre os olhos e vê o rosto de Wynna sorrindo.

WYNNA: Viu? Não é lindo?

ANDREY: Sim...

Andrey e Wynna aproximam-se um do outro. Seus lábios estão quase próximos quando Shiro chega.

SHIRO: Hei chato... A gente tem de sair... Vai se aprontar... ¬¬

ANDREY: Ah sim... Claro...

Antes de ir, Andrey troca olhares com Wynna que sorri timidamente.

Algumas horas depois o grupo composto por Kanon, Liz, Suzu, Zashi, Wynna, Shiro, Yang e Andrey chega ao Coliseu. No saguão já estão os participantes. Do Saguão podiam ver a arena que era imensa como a do Coliseu de Roma. O chão da arena era arenoso e as paredes laterais revestidas de titânio. Era majestoso.

????: Ora, ora... Vejam quem está aqui...

LIZ: -Olha pra trás- Radamanthys!? Mas... Como?

Radamanthys estava com um terno e sobretudo, carregando uma urna negra nas costas com sua Súplice.

RADA: Como eu voltei à vida? Isso não importa... O que importa é que desta vez, teremos nossa vingança...

Mais duas figuras surgem.

ZASHI: Minos... E Aiacos...

AIACOS: Hehehe... Desta vez, não pegaremos leve com vocês!

LIZ: Eu te mostro o pegar leve seu canalha desgraçado!

Kanon segura o punho de Liz que já estava armado pra esmurrar o espectro.

KANON: Nem pense nisso... Lutas fora do torneio resultam em desclassificação...

RADA: Kanon... Que pena que se tornou um velho decrépito e não poderá participar do torneio... Adoraria arrancar sua espinha com minhas próprias mãos...

KANON: Eu prefiro ver os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias arrancarem a sua...

Kanon dá um sorriso cínico que mata Radamanthys de ódio.

MINOS: Acalme-se Radamanthys... Ele não é participante do torneio... Fora daqui ele está a nossa mercê...

Enquanto isso, Liz conversava com Kanon.

LIZ: E ai? Conhece algum destes malucos?

KANON: Aqueles ali são Demônios de Èris. Não são grande coisa em matéria de poder. Mas são ardilosos.

Kanon aponta pra três figuras estranhas, com roupas de couro e cabelos tingidos com cores berrantes sentados no saguão.

KANON: Aquelas ali são Ménades de Dionísio?

LIZ: Dionísio? O que ele quer afinal? Transformar a Terra num bacanal?

KANON: Não pergunte... Bem. Elas não são exatamente combatentes... Mas tem muitos truques... Fique de olhos abertos...

LIZ: Certo... Próximos?

KANON: Aqueles ali... As Graças de Afrodite...

LIZ: Ai que fófis...

KANON: Não zombe... Eles parecem homens belos e delicados. Mas são mortais...

LIZ: Como você conhece essa gente toda heim?

KANON: Não pergunte...

LIZ: Você parece um agente da CIA... Sem perguntas. Certo...

KANON: Aqueles são perigosos... Você deve se lembrar de Enyo de Byako.

As lembranças do Assassino de Atlanta voltam à mente de Liz. Ela cerra os punhos e seu cosmo se enfurece.

KANON: Acalme-se... Os Bersekers não respeitam regras... Se os provocar eles lutarão. E aqui não é hora nem lugar.

LIZ: Ta... Só quero ter uma chance de pegar esses otários no torneio!

Enquanto isso, Zashi e Yang caminhavam pelo Coliseu com suas urnas nas costas. Um grupo se aproxima.

LASHEENA: Ora, ora... Veja quem está aqui... O apaixonado...

YANG: Lasheena...

LASHEENA: Esta deve ser a felizarda...

ZASHI: Yang-san... Quem é essa?

YANG: Nos conhecemos a um tempo atrás...

HAKUNA: Este é o tal Cavaleiro de Dragão? Gostaria muito de enfrentá-lo... Quero testar sua força...

YANG: Talvez você tenha sua chance...

HAKUNA: Talvez!

Hakuna desfere um soco. Yang explode seu cosmo e segura o punho de Hakuna.

BELENOS: Pare Hakuna... Prejudicará o Imperador Poseidon desta forma!

HAKUNA: Hunf... Nos vemos no torneio... Cavaleiro de Dragão...

SHIRO: Mas que tipinho estranho heim?

YANG: Sim... Vamos ignorá-los por enquanto...

LIZ: Hei amigona... Ta tudo bem ai?

ZASHI: Sim irmã... Só um pequeno desentendimento...

Um empregado da fundação Graad chega.

JAMES: Boa tarde... Eu fui instruído pelo senhor Kido a recolher suas urnas. Elas serão as provas de sua participação no torneio.

SUZU: Abandonar nossas urnas?

JAMES: Sim. Isso também evitará conflitos fora do torneio. Lembrando-se que lutas serão permitidas apenas dentro do torneio.

Todos obedecem. Wynna se aproxima de Kanon.

WYNNA: Kanon-sama... O Senhor não me disse que eu deveria trazer minha Aljava...

KANON: Você não lutará no torneio, pequena... Não será necessário.

JAMES: O torneio começará amanhã à noite. Compareçam todos aqui à tarde para os preparativos finais. Como a definição dos combates.

LIZ: Só isso?

KANON: Só. Vamos voltar pra casa.

Chegando em casa, todos se estabelecem.

EVE: Foi tudo bem no Coliseu Liz?

LIZ: Foi sim... Agora vamos comer que eu to faminta!

SHIRO: Concordo! Que tal pedirmos Sushi?

LIZ: Ah não... Não estou com ânimo pra comer peixe cru...

SHIRO: Estou cansado de Pizza!

LIZ: Como pode ficar cansado de Pizza?

SHIRO: Ficando ué...

Kanon ignora as brigas fúteis e se dirige ao seu quarto. Lá as quatro amazonas esperam por ele.

HELENA: Mais alguma missão Grande Mestre?

KANON: Sim. Esta um pouco mais arriscada. Voltem aquele Coliseu e vigiem os deuses presentes lá. Algo não cheira bem. Quero informações a respeito das urnas. Se alguém tentar algo com elas eu quero saber a tempo de avisar Kiki.

HELENA: Certo!

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Angel Pink: Eve e Kanon? Eu não pensei em realmente faria isso. Afinal ele ta velho né? Mas como dizem no amor não existe idade... Vou ver se minha capacidade é boa o bastante pra fazer isso dar certo... Mas não posso prometer... X.X

E sim, Radamanthys está vivo e vai tomar mais surra... (Tem gente que não aprende mesmo né?)

Pure-Petit-chan: "Fofuretes!" Adorei! XD

Bom, eu tentei comer sushi uma vez e não gostei muito... E por alguma razão isso me deixa triste... X.X

Bom, sobre Espectros e Marinas, todos terão suas respectivas surpresas quando a hora chegar! (Bad-Saga-Mode-On) Hihihehehehahahaha!

Parece que está todo mundo empolgado com o love de Eve e Kanon né? Acho que vou ter de fazer o papel de cupido com esses dois de qualquer jeito! XD

E ainda estou pensando num doido que poderia acalmar os ânimos da Java... Que tal o Ulysses (Aquele discípulo da Java que vive apanhando da Liz?) O Cássius era doido com a Shina, Ulysses pode ser o homem da Java... X.X

Aff... Tô doido! Bom, vamos dar início a este capítulo tão esperado. A primeira luta da Guerra Galáctica. Que foi muito esperada e...

(Começa a tocar a música "Aleluia" no fundo)

Liz... ¬¬

Liz: E vai falar que não é milagre? Que enrolação... ¬¬

(Suspira) Enfim... Este será o capítulo que finalmente irá abrir a Guerra Galáctica. E já vai começar com muita porrada! Ò.Ó

Os primeiros a lutarem serão os Cavaleiros de atena... ú.u

Liz: WTF? Não vai ser as Fúrias? Essa demora toda e vc não vai por a gente pra lutar? Ò.Ó

(Cenas de extrema violência suprimidas)

Zashi: Nhay! E o primeiro a lutar vai ser Yang-san! Confio em você Yang-san! Aposto que ficou mais forte com o treino de Shiryu-sama!

(Ikarus-sama cutuca Zashi pois não pode falar com a mandíbula quebrada)

Zashi: Ah sim... Nando gostaria de agradecer novamente a todo mundo que lê, leu e lerá as fics dele! Pure-petit-chan, Angel Pink, Calyeh-chan, Nala-dono e Stella-chan! E também aos que lêem mesmo não postando nada! Arigatou!

Liz: Começa logo porcaria! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 16 – Atena x Dionísio! Dragão x Egle!**

**-Coliseu Arena das Eras-**

A Guerra Galáctica foi anunciada por todo o mundo. Dezenas de milhares de pessoas viajaram a Nova York para assistir o maior combate da face da Terra. Os espectadores adentravam a arena com seus ingressos que lutaram tanto pra obter. Cambistas vendiam ingressos a preços exorbitantes.

Dentro do saguão, havia cartazes no teto e nas paredes com fotos dos participantes. Folhetos explicativos eram distribuídos, com fichas dos lutadores do torneio e até esquemas das armaduras que usavam.

Os expectadores nunca haviam visto este tipo de coisa antes. Com certeza, o evento seria fonte de lucro jamais imaginado por ninguém. As ações da Fundação Graad aumentaram exponencialmente.

Os espectadores se dirigem às arquibancadas, totalmente escuras, exceto por fracas luzes que apontam para a arena. Então, um holograma é ativado no teto do Coliseu e os espectadores absortos podem ver o espaço. Um holograma enorme de Iori Kido, a atual reencarnação de Zeus surge em meio à arena.

KIDO: Bem-vindos a Arena das Eras! Este será o maior torneio de artes-marciais jamais visto pelo homem. Um combate entre lutadores que podem partir a terra com chutes e rasgar os céus com seus socos. Um combate entre homens e mulheres de poderes mitológicos.

Imagens holográficas de constelações e figuras mitológicas apareciam no ar a medida que Zeus narrava.

As luzes do Coliseu são acesas. E flutuando no ar, bem alto, em cada lado da arena há duas plataformas. Numa se encontra três lutadoras de beleza incomparável. Na outra plataforma, se encontram os Cavaleiros de Atena. Shiro, Yang e Andrey.

KIDO: Os participantes trajando suas poderosas armaduras lutarão em equipes no esquema de revezamento até que a outra equipe tenha sido derrotada por completo ou desista do combate.

Kanon e as Fúrias de Ártemis estão no camarote VIP observando o combate.

KIDO: Graças à avançada tecnologia holográfica da fundação Graad, vocês poderão acompanhar os dados processados por nossos computadores durante a luta e obter informações sobre os estilos de luta e técnicas destes fabulosos lutadores. Que comece o combate!

Um letreiro holográfico aparece no ar em meio à arena. Anunciando o primeiro combate. O teto do Coliseu se retrai mostrando o céu azulado. Cavaleiros de Atena x Ménades de Dionísio.

1° ROUND – YANG DE DRAGÃO x AMBROSIA DE EGLE - LUTEM!

SHIRO: E ai? Quem vai ser o primeiro a encarar as moças?

YANG: Deixe comigo... Eu serei o primeiro...

A platéia não acredita quando vê os participantes. Três mulheres contra três adolescentes. Os homens assoviam e fazem a maior festa ao ver três mulheres tão lindas. Os dois desafiantes saltam das plataformas flutuantes e caem na arena. As armaduras que estavam num altar no próximo às arquibancadas deixam as urnas e cobrem os corpos dos dois. As Ménades possuíam armaduras púrpuras de detalhes verdes. Como vinhas estampadas na armadura em alto e baixo relevo.

AMBROSIA: Veja só... Um garotinho lindo será o meu primeiro adversário...

YANG: Não me sinto à vontade lutando com uma mulher... Mas há muita coisa em jogo aqui para arriscar sendo Cavalheiro...

AMBROSIA: O menino fala bonito... Até parece que tem qualquer chance de vencer... Mas no final não conseguirá sequer arranhar meu cálice _(NA: Nome das armaduras das Ménades)_ Eu gostei de você... Se quiser um programinha depois de eu acabar com você...

YANG: Obrigado, mas sou comprometido...

AMBROSIA: Que coincidência... Eu também... Temos tanto em comum...

Yang observa a mulher que tinha uma espécie de véu em volta do pescoço e do corpo. A armadura dela era pequena. Deixava algumas partes do corpo à mostra. A mulher dançava de forma sedutora à medida que elevava seu cosmo.

AMBROSIA: Eu sou Ambrósia de Egle... Ménade de Dionísio... Posso saber o seu nome rapaz?

YANG: Eu sou Yang de Dragão.

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Vamos lá Yang... Acaba com essa lambisgóia...

SUZU: Ela está usando técnicas ilusórias... Espero que Yang perceba isso...

ZASHI: Yang-san... Vença... Eu confio em sua força...

Zashi eleva seu cosmo levemente. Yang sente o cosmo dela da Arena e olha para o alto. Ele sabe que ela está ali. Dando-lhe forças pra lutar.

**-Arena-**

Yang eleva seu cosmo. Os espectadores ficam boquiabertos quando seus corpos começam a emitir uma cálida luz fazendo-os brilhar como estrelas.

Yang concentra seu poder em seu punho e ataca. Ambrósia se movimenta lentamente, criando reflexos de si mesma e esquiva do golpe de Yang. Ele olha confuso para ela que apenas sorri delicadamente.

AMBROSIA: Ora seu bruto... Tentando golpear uma mulher linda e delicada como eu... Tsc, tsc... Você precisa de uma lição...

Ambrósia se movimenta lentamente, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Yang tenta golpeá-la novamente, mas ela se movimenta como um flash e enrola o véu no pescoço de Yang.

AMBROSIA: _**ECSTASIS IRAE! **_(Tradução: Ira Extasiante)

O véu enrola no corpo de Yang e começa a brilhar. Ambrósia faz um movimento com as mãos e o véu atira Yang para o alto. Yang vai ao chão e cai de cabeça. Painéis holográficos surgem no ar mostrando que Yang fora atirado a uma altura de 50 metros antes de cair no chão.

AMBROSIA: Rapazinho troglodita... Seus músculos não se comparam a minha astúcia...

YANG: Que tipo de truques ela está usando? Ela parece uma miragem...

AMBROSIA: Até que descubra meu segredo... Será tarde demais, meu querido...

Ambrósia eleva seu cosmo. O véu parece aumentar seu tamanho e circular o corpo dela. Ela dança de forma graciosa. Yang parece estar ficando zonzo.

AMBROSIA: Você parece ser um rapaz tão puro... Incorruptível... Isso me excita!

Ambrósia avança contra Yang. Ela se esquiva de um chute e retribui com outro que atinge o queixo do Cavaleiro de Dragão. Seu véu se movimenta e acerta o rosto dele. Yang se contorce como se fosse golpeado por um soco terrível. Ambrósia se movimenta de um lado para o outro, golpeando Yang, como um fantasma. Yang já começa a perder as forças e cai de joelhos no chão.

YANG: Não consigo... Prever os movimentos dela...

AMBROSIA: Isto mesmo... Sou mais esperta e astuta que você... Portanto vencerei...

YANG: Não cante vitória ainda... Sei que está usando algum tipo de truque e eu o descobrirei...

AMBROSIA: Nossa! Que rapaz determinado! Estou tão excitada com esta luta! Mal posso me conter! Vamos mostre-me do que é capaz Cavaleiro de Atena! _**ECSTASIS FLAMAE!**_ (Tradução: Chama Extasiante)

O véu brilha e se move disparando uma chama púrpura contra Yang que ergue seu escudo e se defende. Yang é arrastado pra trás e o fogo se espalha pela arena. Um painel surge no ar mostrando que as chamas atingiram uma temperatura de 5.000 C°.

Os espectadores vão à loucura. Os homens torcem por Ambrósia. As mulheres por Yang. O locutor anuncia os valores ao mesmo tempo em que os espectadores presenciam tudo boquiabertos. Os índices de audiência disparam.

AMBROSIA: Saber que estou usando truques, não basta pra me vencer! Você ainda precisa descobrir o meu truque!

YANG: Tudo bem...

Yang rasga um pedaço de tecido de sua roupa e venda os olhos.

YANG: Seus truques são ilusórios. Eles afetam diretamente a minha visão. Se eu não precisar mais de olhos pra lutar, suas ilusões são inúteis!

Yang explode seu cosmo e avança contra Ambrósia. Mas ele não a ataca. Ele passa por ela como se ela fosse um fantasma e atinge um ponto mais distante no ar.

YANG: Este é o golpe mais forte do Dragão! _**ROZAN SHO RYU HA!**_ (tradução: Cólera do Dragão)

AMBROSIA: Seu maldito!

Ambrósia tenta se proteger com seu véu, mas o impacto do golpe a atira para o alto. Seu Cálice é partido e ela cai de cara no chão. Ela se levanta com dificuldades. A dor é insuportável. Ela leva a mão à boca. Está vomitando sangue.

AMBROSIA: Seu... Seu... MALDITO! Como ousa me humilhar assim?

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Ele conseguiu!

SUZU: Conseguiu enxergar através da ilusão.

ZASHI: Muito bem Yang-san...

WYNNA: Que incrível! Yang-kun conseguiu acertar ela!

**-Arena-**

Ambrósia se enfurece e eleva seu cosmo.

AMBROSIA: Você feriu meu corpo... Fez-me cair de cara na terra imunda... Você profanou minha beleza! Não o perdôo!

YANG: Você levava vantagem quando eu era incapaz de prever seus movimentos! Agora eu não tenho mais este problema!

AMBROSIA: Isso não vai ficar assim moleque... Prepare-se, pois eu usarei uma técnica que me devolverá esta vantagem... _**ECSTASIS NECTAR!**_ (Tradução: Néctar Extasiante)

Um feixe de luz, disparado pela ponta do dedo de Ambrósia atravessa a testa de Yang. Ele cai de joelhos no chão.

AMBROSIA: Como eu disse, você é um rapaz puro... Não deve beber... Por isso caiu de joelhos ao saborear do néctar dos deuses... Que meigo... Eu só preciso desferir um golpe, direto no seu coração e pará-lo... Sinto muito... Disse que o desejava, mas depois do que me fez não posso perdoá-lo... Adeus Yang de Dragão!

Yang se levanta. Zonzo e queimando uma cosmo-energia assustadora. Ambrósia se assusta, mas já era tarde. Ela desfere o golpe que Yang sem ver bloqueia com uma mão, gira o corpo empurrando-a com o ombro e desferindo um chute em seu estômago que a atira longe.

KANON: O.O

LIZ: O.O

SUZU: O.O

ZASHI: O.O

WYNNA: O.O

SHIRO: O.O

ANDREY: O.O

MÉNADES: O.O

ESPETCADORES: O.O

Yang cambaleia de um lado pro outro. Ele se coloca em posição de combate. Ambrósia está caída no chão, sem fôlego. Cuspindo sangue.

AMBROSIA: O-o que foi isso? Que cosmo-energia é essa? Parece que ele está duas vezes mais forte...

YANG: Quem... Apagou ash lujes? Tem um troxo no meu olho... –Remove a venda-

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Ele está... Bêbado? O.O

SUZU: Suiken...

LIZ: Punhos-Bêbados? Yang sabe lutar punhos bêbados? O.O

ZASHI: Yang... San...? O.O

KANON: Gen seu velho safado... Ensinou Drunken-Fist ao rapaz…

**-Arena-**

YANG: Ah... Era voxê xua mocréia horroroja... Tire xuas mãosh de mim... Ù.ú

AMBROSIA: Miserável... Como ousa me chamar de Horrorosa? Ò.Ó

NARRADOR: Incrível! O participante Yang parece estar lutando Bêbado! E vejam isso! O chute que ele aplicou parece ter alcançado uma força de 5 toneladas!

AMBROSIA: 5 Toneladas? Miserável... Parece que cometi um engano... Mas isso não será o bastante pra me derrotar... Ele é só um bêbado inútil... _**ECSTASIS FLAMAE!**_

YANG: Jogando Porcariash em mim? Ù.ú VOXÊ VAI VER XÓ! Ò.Ó

Yang deflete as bolas de fogo com socos e chutes. Em seguida ele corre em direção a Ambrósia que desfere um soco, ma sele esquiva inclinando-se pra trás, apoiando as mãos no chão e chutando o queixo dela. Em seguida, ele da um soco em se rosto. Ela revida com um chute, mas ele cambaleia pro lado e acerta um chute na costela dela derrubando-a no chão.

YANG: Acha que é maish forte que eu mocréia? Mash eu xou o mais forte... ù.u

AMBROSIA: Eu... Não serei humilhada assim! Morra Dragão!

Novamente, Ambrósia ataca, mas Yang se esquiva dos golpes dela com movimentos rápidos e desconexos. Ambrósia não era capaz de prever movimentos tão erráticos e seus golpes nunca acertavam Yang.

AMBROSIA: Seu miserável! Fique parado para que eu possa acertá-lo!

YANG: Xai mocréia! _**ROJAN SHORYU HA!**_ Ò.ó

Yang desfere mais um golpe "Cólera do Dragão" em Ambrósia e a atira para o alto. Ambrósia voa para o alto, carregada por uma energia verde em forma de dragão. Desta vez ela cai no chão inconsciente e com seu Cálice espatifado. Um painel holográfico anuncia Yang como vencedor.

TODOS: X.X

Yang cambaleia um pouco, cai no chão e começa a dormir. Shiro e Andrey o removem da arena e levam até a plataforma flutuante.

SHIRO: Drunken-fist... Quem diria...

ANDREY: Incrível... Nunca pensei que fosse real... Drunken-fist é um estilo de luta muito peculiar... Dizem que requer uma habilidade em artes-marciais tão grande que seja capaz de deixá-lo mais forte à medida que fica mais bêbado... É um estilo dificílimo de se vencer, pois os movimentos do adversário são muito imprevisíveis...

SHIRO: Eu sei disso convencido... Então, quem vai ser o próximo? ¬¬

ANDREY: Eu serei o próximo, se você não se importar amigo Shiro...

SHIRO: Vai em frente.

Andrey salta na arena. Em seguida a segunda Ménade também salta.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Parece que não vou poder fugir... Vou ter de arranjar um jeito de Eve e Kanon ficarem juntos... Afinal, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus... XP

Esse negócio de se fortalecer quando bebe está ficando popular né? Gente estranha... O.O

Zeus sempre foi espertalhão né? Mas pensei que era só pra galinhar... Quem diria que o safado levasse jeito pros negócios também né?

Bom, eu às vezes me esqueço de que as meninas vivem 200 anos no futuro e não escrevo esse futuro maravilhoso delas. Já imaginou quanta coisa legal essa platéia de desentendidos está presenciando nesse espetáculo? XP

**Calyeh-Chan:** Ok. Mais uma que vota a favor de Eve e Kanon (Como se eu não soubesse qual seria o voto! XD). Vou começar a colocar a caixola pra funcionar aqui... XP

Pois é. Depois da reação de Yang, Andrey terá de tomar mais cuidado. As mênades não são nada bobas... ú.u

E ver Yang Bêbado não é cisa que se vê todo dia né? Quem sabe tem mais um pra acompanhar você e Liz na tequila-night-de-surra-em-vagabundos heim? XD

Sempre tem espaço pra mais um encher a cara e surrar meliantes né? XP

**Angel Pink-chan:** Bom, mais um voto... Vou definitivamente pensar em alguma coisa pra Kanon x Eve... Só preciso afastar meus pensamentos de Death note por um tempo... Ô manga cativante... Cruzes... Parece encosto... X.X

Liz: E de FullMetal Alchemist também... ¬¬

X.X

Zashi: E de Naruto também... ú.u

Double X.X

Zashi: E dos coloridos de mangá em Photoshop também... ú.u

OVER X.X

Ok, ok... Eu já disse que vou pensar em alguma coisa... ú.u

Bem... Ver Yang nesse caminho da cachaça não é bonito, mas pelo menos é engraçado... XD

Bom... Um adendo sobre a bebedeira do Yang foi coincidência com esse episódio aí do Algol de Perseu que Angel-chan mencionou. Eu já tinha comentado com Pure e Calyeh em FDA2, que eu tinha assistido muito Naruto e baseei a "bebedeira-fist" do Gen no episódio em que o Rock Lee fica bêbado pra enfrentar o Kimimaru (Dei muitas risadas nesse episódio também... XD).

A idéia foi bem aceita (Eu também acabei dando muitas risadas do Gen) e imaginei como seria se o Yang ficasse bêbado em FDA3. Eu nem tinha uma idéia do que fazer pra FDA3 ainda. Só sabia que queria um torneio. Aí fui cozinhando essa idéia de um golpe que deixasse Yang bêbado e pegasse todos de surpresa... Como se fosse uma técnica passada para o Yang pelo Gen... XD

Mas enfim... Vamos ao que interessa que é o capítulo, onde Andrey-kun irá lutar e mostrar a que veio né? XP

Com vocês, mais um capítulo de As Fúrias de Ártemis 3!

**Capítulo 17 – Atena x Dionísio! Cisne x Calícore!**

Andrey e Efrosini saltam das plataformas flutuantes e chegam à arena. As urnas se abrem no altar e cobrem seus corpos.

EFROSINI: Ambrósia é muito idiota... Perder para um Cavaleiro de bronze?

ANDREY: Você julga nossa força pela "cor" de nossas armaduras. Não é muito sábio de sua parte fazer isto.

EFROSINI: E quantos anos o garotinho tem?

ANDREY: Minha idade não tem importância. Sou Cavaleiro e Atena como qualquer outro.

EFROSINI: Eu sou Efrosini de Calícore...

ANDREY: Sou Andrey de Cisne... Podemos começar?

2º ROUND – ANDREY DE CISNE X AFROSINI DE CALÍCORE! – LUTEM!

EFROSINI: Esta luta não durará mais do que 2 minutos...

Efrosini eleva seu cosmo e seus olhos começam a brilhar. Ela atira um frasco no chão e a arena começa a se encher de água.

EFROSINI: _**WATER SPELL - DELUGE!**_ (Tradução: Feitiço das águas – Dilúvio)

HYOGA: O que ela está fazendo? De onde veio toda esta água?

EFROSINI: Afogarei você debaixo de toda esta água!

Efrosini explode o cosmo e a água se levanta como em uma onda. Em seguida a água avança contra Andrey e o encobre. A arena fica toda submersa em água. Efrosini conseguia caminhar sobre elas tranquilamente. A platéia está impressionada. O letreiro holográfico mostra os valores de pressão exercida sobre a Arena. Todos pensam que Andrey morreu.

EFROSINI: 2 minutos. É o que levará pra que seus pulmões se encham de água.

Dionísio observa satisfeito da cabine VIP do outro lado da arena. Efrosini sorri satisfeita, pois sabe que com a vitória merecerá o amor de seu deus, coisa que Ambrósia perdeu após ser derrotada por Yang. Dianthe Está preocupada. Todas elas buscam apenas uma coisa. Agradar a Dionísio, para conquistar seu amor.

**-Camarote VIP-**

WYNNA: Andrey-kun! Resista! Seja forte!

ZASHI: (Wynna-chan? Ela está... Com medo por Andrey-kun?)

LIZ: Calma garota! O moleque não vai ser derrotado tão fácil!

WYNNA: (Que aperto é esse que me deu no peito?)

Wynna se concentra e Mamahaha surge no céu, como se ouvindo a seu apelo. Ela fecha os olhos e começa a observar a luta através da visão da águia. Ela vê Andrey debaixo de água, lutando para se livrar.

WYNNA: Vamos Andrey-kun... Não desista... Você consegue...

**-Arena-**

Os sussurros começam a se espalhar pela arena. Todos estão chocados por Andrey estar imerso debaixo de toda esta água. Mas de repente, começa a nevar e as pessoas olham para o céu, impressionadas. Andrey da um salto para fora da água e cai sobre a borda da Arena.

EFROSINI: Como conseguiu escapar? Eu exerci uma pressão que seria capaz de segurar um submarino lá embaixo.

ANDREY: Parece que a morte decidiu que ainda não é minha vez! Agora verá do que eu sou capaz!

Andrey explode seu cosmo e a água que cobre a Arena começa a se congelar. Agora o Oceano que cobria a Arena é a própria Arena.

ANDREY: Sinto muito, mas não poderá mais manipular esta água contra mim, pois ela é aprisionada por meu cosmo. Assim como você será! _**KALITSO!**_ (Tradução: Círculo de Gelo)

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Viu só! Ele conseguiu! Esse garoto é demais!

SUZU: Ele é calmo e frio. Não se desespera diante das situações mais terríveis... Que controle emocional invejável este garoto possui...

WYNNA: Andrey-kun!

ZASHI: (Será que... Wynna-chan está... Apaixonada por Andrey-kun?)

O rosto de Wynna estampa pura alegria ao vê-lo bem. E sem bem saber por que, Zashi sorri ao olhar pra ela.

**-Arena-**

EFROSINI: O que é isso? Meu corpo! Não... Se move!

ANDREY: Exatamente... Eu contive seus movimentos com um círculo de cristais de gelo.

Andrey invoca uma nevasca em sua mão direita. As pessoas estão boquiabertas com tamanha beleza dos ataques de Andrey. A neve cai gentilmente do céu sobre a arena e Andrey concentra toda esta nevasca em um único ponto.

ANDREY: A neve que cai na Sibéria é tão bela e brilhante que parece uma chuva de cristais de gelo... As pessoas da Sibéria chamam esta neve de Pó de Diamante... Este é o significado do meu ataque principal! _**DIAMOND DUST!**_ (Tradução: Pó de Diamante)

EFROSINI: Pequeno miserável!

Efrosini é carregada pela nevasca e se choca contra a parede lateral da Arena. Seu Cálice está coberto de gelo. Ela se levanta com dificuldades. O letreiro holográfico informa que a temperatura dentro da Arena (Mas por alguma "estranha razão" não nas arquibancadas) chegou a quase 50C° abaixo de zero.

ANDREY: Desista, por favor, Efrosini... Este combate não precisa se prolongar mais.

SHIRO: Seu Exibido! Sem conversa! Ela não vai desistir! Então a derrote logo!

ANDREY: Eu prefiro acreditar que... Esta luta possa terminar sem derramamento de sangue inútil. Pois nós cavaleiros lutamos pela justiça no mundo. E não por esporte...

EFROSINI: Deixe de sentimentalismo... Não espere qualquer piedade de mim. Se eu tiver a chance, irei atacá-lo. Mesmo que você morra!

ANDREY: Se não há outra forma...

EFROSINI: _**WATER SPELL – FLUX! **_(Tradução: Feitiço da água – Fluxo)

Uma onda de água se ergue e dispersa os cristais de gelo de Andrey.

EFROSINI: Devido à arrogância, permiti que você me surpreendesse... Mas você não é uma criança normal. Não devo me conter com você... _**WATER SPELL – KILLER STREAM!**_ (Tradução: Feitiço da água – Correnteza Assassina)

Colunas de água atacam Andrey, Por reflexo ele movimenta as mãos e congela tudo.

ANDREY: Terá de fazer melhor que isso.

EFROSINI: Como num jogo de Xadrez, nós movimentamos nossas peças mais fracas apenas para eliminar as mais fortes do adversário...

Efrosini faz um movimento com as mãos e uma coluna de água se ergue por debaixo do gelo e ataca Andrey. Ele é jogado pro alto e em seguida atirado contra o chão. Ele atravessa a camada de gelo e se vê preso sob a água.

EFROSINI: Idiota arrogante! Você congela minha água, detendo o movimento dos átomos e das moléculas. Eu posso superar seu controle sobre a minha água fazendo o oposto! Agora você está preso sob o gelo que você mesmo criou!

ANDREY: Não posso me afogar... Aqui!

Andrey eleva seu cosmo e as águas ao redor começam a girar num turbilhão ao seu redor. Ele está livre das águas e ofegante, por quase ter se afogado. Mas ainda assim ele explode seu cosmo e ataca.

ANDREY: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

O turbilhão de água se ergue para o alto e congela formando um pilar de gelo no meio da Arena. Logo em seguida o pilar se desfaz e cai na arena como neve. A arena não está mais coberta de água, mas sim de neve.

EFROSINI: Mas que miserável! Ele não é um Cavaleiro de Bronze Comum!

ANDREY: Tem razão! Eu sou Andrey de cisne! Discípulo do Lendário Cavaleiro Cryos de Cruzeiro do Sul! E agora, mostrarei a minha força!

Andrey começa a elevar o cosmo e a neve que antes caia gentilmente sobre a arena se transforma em uma tempestade. Efrosini explode seu cosmo e invoca uma imensa onda de água.

ANDREY: Este é meu golpe selado... Que desenvolvi sozinho... _**AURORA THUNDER – ATACK!**_

EFROSINI: Idiota! Desta vez invocarei uma onda tão grande que você será desintegrado! _**WATER SPELL – DELUGE!**_

A onda de água se move contra Andrey. Ele une as duas mãos e dispara uma rajada de gelo que se choca contra a onda. A água é barrada no centro da Arena e se ergue como um paredão diante de Andrey. Em seguida ela é arrastada pra trás e carrega Efrosini. A onda se choca contra a parede Lateral da arena e pára em pleno ar como uma geleira. Aos poucos a geleira trinca e se desfaz. Efrosini cai no chão com seu Cálice desfeito em milhares de pedaços. Os letreiros holográficos mostram que a temperatura da Arena atingiu os 55C° abaixo de zero e em seguida anuncia Andrey como o vencedor. O gelo e a água desaparecem da Arena como se fossem mágicas.

ANDREY: Agora entendo... Os ataques dela eram ilusórios também... Mas tão mortais que podem ferir...

Os médicos removem Efrosini da Arena e a levam ao ambulatório onde Ambrósia se encontra. Em seguida Shiro salta da plataforma até a Arena. Sua armadura sai da urna e cobre seu corpo. Ele aponta para a última desafiante.

SHIRO: Somos nós dois agora! Desça aqui! Para que eu possa te derrotar!

DIANTHE: Pestinha insolente... Farei com que se arrependa amargamente de cada palavra...

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Ei Pure! O casal agradou? Foi aprovado? Menos mal... XP

Ah e o Andrey não levou pro mal caminho seu comentário sobre a delicadeza dele. Fica tranqüila. XD

Bom, parece que você já está entendendo bem como a cabeça do Shiro funciona né? Vamos ver como ele se sai agora. É a vez dele lutar.

**Calyeh:** Oi Calyeh! Que bom que você pensa assim do Andrey. A minha intenção era realmente criar um Hyoga beeeeem humilde.

Eu já tinha pensado no casamento comunitário também... Como tem casal nessa fic... -.-

E pelo visto eu vou ter de preparar um mega-casório... Mas enfim... O amor enfeita qualquer cenário né? Até o cenário de uma Guerra Galáctica... XP

Só não achei par pra Java ainda... Vai ser dificil achar um maluco que goste de mulher mandona... X.X

Java: Bah! Eu não preciso de você seu inútil! Eu posso muito bem encontrar um homem pra mim! Eu escolherei um que seja bem forte e cruel! E se ele me rejeitar eu o fatiarei com minhas garras até que ele mude de idéia!

Errr... Ok (Crazy Lady)... Boa sorte com isso... õ.O

Wynna: (Nando-kun! Nando-kun! Essa tia me dá medo... õ.O)

Sai de fininho Wynna-chan... Doido a gente não contraria... Vamos... -.-

**Capítulo 18 – Atena x Dionísio! Shiro x Dianthe!**

Andrey caminha até Shiro, cansado e arfando.

ANDREY: Elas são poderosas, amigo Shiro... Tome cuidado...

SHIRO: Deixa isso comigo novato! Eu te mostro como se faz!

ANDREY: Amigo Shiro... Duas delas usam ataques ilusórios... Pelo visto, são todas ilusionistas... E de poder desconhecido...

SHIRO: Ilusões... Certo... Tomarei cuidado!

Dianthe salta da plataforma e seu Cálice deixa a urna cobrindo seu corpo. Ela sorri cinicamente, pois está certa de que vencerá o combate e cairá nas graças de seu adorado Dionísio. Esta noite, ela será sua amante.

3° ROUND – SHIRO DE PEGASUS X DIANTHE DE EUPÉTALE!

DIANTHE: Drunken-fist... Controle do gelo... Não são meros Cavaleiros de bronze realmente... E você? Possui uma habilidade?

Shiro explode o cosmo e desfere um soco. Um feixe de luz passa por Dianthe em velocidade absurda e atinge a parede lateral, fazendo um rombo.

SHIRO: Talvez!

DIANTHE: Entendo... É só um simplório lutador... Que usa técnicas simples de socos e chutes...

SHIRO: Você não viu nada ainda! Eu sou rápido! Muito rápido!

DIANTHE: É mesmo? Pois eu testarei esta suposta velocidade. Sou Dianthe de Eupétale.

Em um local afastado da Arena, longe dos olhos de todos, o Esquadrão Amazona está observando a luta.

ELISA: Hora de vermos o progresso do namorado da Helena! Mal posso esperar!

LANA: Calada Elisa...

JAVA: Espero que a vagabunda não o mate... Este é um prazer que eu mesma quero ter!  
HELENA: Cale-se Java...

JAVA: O que foi? Atingi um nervo?

ELISA: Que saco Java... Vamos sair daqui e deixar os pombinhos a sós. Vamos xeretar alguma coisa pro Grande Mestre...

Helena ignora as provocações e apenas observa a arena. O Esquadrão Amazona se retira.

HELENA: Vamos lá Shiro... Confio em você...

**-Arena-**

SHIRO: Pois bem! Vamos terminar logo com isso! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

DIANTHE: Saiba que vocês ainda não venceram cavaleiros de Atena.

SHIRO: Bateu cabeça é? Eu nem te bati ainda... Olha só pra vocês. Você ta sozinha! ¬¬

DIANTHE: Na verdade, você está sozinho. Seu amiguinho do gelo ali está quase morto. O Outro ainda está desmaiado pelo efeito do golpe de Ambrósia... Eu o eliminarei em poucos segundos e em seguida elimino o resto.

SHIRO: Mas que mulherzinha mais arrogante! Sua voz enjoada já me deu nos nervos!

Shiro parte para cima de Dianthe e desfere um soco. Ela salta por sobre Shiro de forma graciosa e chega ao outro lado da Arena.

DIANTHE: Isto é tudo que pode fazer? Patético. Como eu imaginei, não tenho de perder tempo com você. Morra de uma vez. _**SPLENDID FLASH!**_ (Tradução: Brilho Esplêndido)

Um flash de energia púrpura avança em direção a Shiro, mas ele se esquiva a uma velocidade incrível, indo parar do outro lado da arena. Ele "freia" com uma os dois pés e uma das mãos no chão, já preparando para tomar impulso e desferir um golpe com toda sua força. Ele dispara contra Dianthe e desfere seu golpe. Os letreiros holográficos mostram que a velocidade de Shiro ultrapassou a de Mach 3.

SHIRO: Toma isso! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_ (Tradução: Meteoros de Pegasus)

DIANTHE: mais golpes abrutalhados e desconcertantes... Vergonhoso!

Dianthe ilumina seu punho e desfere um soco no peito de Shiro. Ele cospe sangue e voa contra a parede lateral. Os letreiros holográficos demonstram velocidade de Shiro em Mach 5 desta vez.

SHIRO: Ai... Essa doeu...

DIANTHE: Pensa rápido moleque!

Shiro mal tem tempo de se esquivar de uma um disparo de luz que atinge a parede lateral. Ele rola para os lados evitando o ataque por pouco.

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Mas o que esse imbecil está fazendo? Está entrando no jogo dela!  
SUZU: Shiro é inexperiente. Mesmo após o treino de Shiryu, não aprendeu a controlar seu gênio... Aposto que ainda está querendo provar a alguém que é melhor que o Andrey...

LIZ: Moleque burro!

SUZU: Ele me faz lembrar alguém que conheço... ¬¬

LIZ: Por que olhou pra mim!?

ZASHI: Acalme-se Liz-chan... Confie no coração de Shiro-kun...

**-Arena-**

ANDREY: Shiro! Você está atacando de forma errada! Ela está prevendo todos os seus movimentos!

SHIRO: Quer calar a boca? Eu vou vencer!

ANDREY: Não se deixe afetar por emoções Shiro! Pense com clareza! Tente enxergar as aberturas na defesa dela! Se fizer isto, sua velocidade será o bastante para golpeá-la de forma definitiva!

Shiro engole a seco o orgulho e acena com a cabeça. Ele se volta para Dianthe com confiança nos olhos.

SHIRO: Agora é que você vai rodar perua!

DIANTHE: Idiota...

Shiro se concentra e mira um ponto no peito de Dianthe. Ele percebera que aquele ponto ficava vulnerável quando ela desferia seus ataques. Ele decide que é ali que ele vai golpear. Ele corre em alta velocidade. Para os espectadores, não passou de um rápido flash que levantou a poeira da Arena e logo Shiro estava parado diante da inimiga golpeado no estômago.

DIANTHE: Tolo... Eu disse que seria inútil.

SHIRO: Impossível...

Shiro cai de joelhos. Dianthe concentra seu cosmo e golpeia Shiro. Ele defende o punho dela com os braços.

SHIRO: Qual é o segredo desta mulher? Ela parece estar tão distante de mim! Como se nossos níveis fossem totalmente diferentes!

DIANTHE: Nossos níveis são diferentes, moleque! Não percebeu isso ainda?

SHIRO: Mentira! As outras duas eram poderosas! Você não é tão forte assim! Eu não sou inferior a Yang ou Andrey!

DIANTHE: Coloque-se em seu lugar garoto... Você só sabe correr e desferir socos. Eles têm talentos que superam em muito os seus.

SHIRO: Isso... Não é... Verdade!

DIANTHE: Mesmo? O que você sabe fazer?

SHIRO: Eu sei... Queimar... O MEU COSMO!

Shiro explode o cosmo e Dianthe se afasta dele.

DIANTHE: Impressionante... Você conseguiu minha atenção por um segundo.

SHIRO: Essa é minha especialidade! Eu posso queimar meu cosmo! E ser tão forte que sou capaz de tocar as estrelas!

DIANTHE: Que meigo... Mas isso não me impressiona! Estou farta desta brincadeirinha e chegou o momento de eliminá-lo! _**SPLENDID STARLIGHT!**_ (Tradução: Esplendida Luz das Estrelas)

Pequenas estrelas brilham por todos os lados. Iluminando a Arena mais intensamente que qualquer holofote.

DIANTHE: Você se gaba de ser rápido? Nunca será mais rápido que a Luz. Gaba-se de ser especial? Sua existência me enoja! Que meu belo ataque seja cravado em seu peito e o mate sem piedade! Por não saber se colocar em seu lugar, vermezinho... MORRA!

SHIRO: Eu não vou morrer!

Os inúmeros feixes de luz atacam Shiro e se convergem em seu peito. Shiro da um soco carregado com todo seu cosmo no feixe único formado pelo ataque e contém toda sua força. Uma luz muito intensa se espalha por todo o Coliseu. Os espectadores permanecem um tempo ofuscados. Shiro é atirado contra a parede lateral com uma rachadura no peitoral de sua armadura.

DIANTHE: Como é possível?

SHIRO: Eu te disse! Minha especialidade é lutar com toda a minha força nos momentos de desespero! São os momentos em que meu cosmo explode até o limite!

DIANTHE: Isso é ridículo...

De longe Helena observa Shiro cheia de orgulho nos olhos.

SHIRO: Pois dispare de novo Dianthe! Eu enxergarei seu golpe, por mais veloz que seja e a contra-atacarei!

DIANTHE: Você irá me contra-atacar? Eu quase perfurei seu coração no golpe anterior.

SHIRO: Eu sei disso... Mas é exatamente por isso que vencerei! Seu golpe é rápido, mas nem tanto. O que o faz atingir sempre o alvo é que você o distorce com ilusões!

DIANTHE: O que disse?

SHIRO: Isso mesmo... Eu sinto um leve aroma no ar... Parece perfume... Muito sutil. Preciso me concentrar pra sentir... Mas você está liberando um perfume no ar que reage com a luz e distorce minha visão! Eu fui atingido porque tentei golpear seu ataque no ponto errado!

DIANTHE: Muito bem. Você parece ter um pouco de cérebro afinal. Mas descobrir o segredo não o torna imune a ele.

SHIRO: Oh vocês nunca aprendem não é mesmo? O mesmo golpe nunca funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro!

DIANTHE: Isso nós veremos!

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Parece que o cabeção descobriu o segredo da mocréia.

KANON: Sim. Parece. Jovem promissor... (Talvez Cryos tenha razão... Talvez esses três não sejam os Cavaleiros lendários, mas eles possuem o potencial pra ser...)

**-Arena-**

DIANTHE: Tome isto Pegasus! _**ESPLENDID STARLIGHT!**_

SHIRO: Queime cosmo!

Shiro começa a correr em volta da Arena e desviar de todos os ataques de Dianthe. Sua velocidade é tão grande que ele cria um furacão em volta da Arena.

DIANTHE: Miserável! Ele está se movendo a uma velocidade tão grande que não consigo localizá-lo!

SHIRO: Hora de cair Dianthe! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

Meteoros vindos de todos os lados da Arena avançam contra Dianthe. Os meteoros e os feixes de luz se chocam causando uma luminosidade incrível. Quando a luminosidade acaba todos estão ofuscados e Dianthe está caída no chão. Os espectadores começam a protestar por não terem conseguido ver nada do que aconteceu. Então, ligam o letreiro holográfico com um replay dos últimos segundos.

NARRADOR: Senhoras e senhores. Não se preocupe. A tecnologia de nossas câmeras super avançadas conseguiram captar as imagens dos últimos movimentos e estaremos reprisando agora no holo-monitor!

Os espectadores observam o momento em que em meio ao choque dos golpes dos dois, Shiro dispara vários meteoros que atingem o cálice de Dianthe e no momento seguinte, Shiro se apóia na parede lateral e avança contra Dianthe golpeando-a no peito.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_ (Tradução: Cometa de Pegasus)

DIANTHE: Maldito! AAARGH!

Dianthe é atirada no chão e cai inconsciente. Enquanto Shiro apenas comemora dando saltos e gritando como uma criança que marcou um gol no futebol. Helena observa tudo de longe orgulhosa como só ela poderia ficar. Os espectadores ficam boquiabertos.

SHIRO: Eu consegui! Eu venci! Hahaha! Eu consegui! XD

A platéia comemora alucinada, gritando que este era o maior espetáculo de todos os tempos. Dionísio enfurecido se retira do Coliseu. Em outra sala VIP, Perséfone segurando o bebê Hades em seus braços sorri sadicamente.

PERSÉFONE: Muito bem Pegasus... Mas sua sorte não durará por muito tempo...

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Que bom que consegiu deixar o Shiro diferente de um certo Cavaleiro de Pégasus... XP

Eu gosto do jeitão do Shiro de querer se achar melhor que o Andrey. Espero não exagerar pra deixar ele muito Seiya... XD

E você ainda não viu nada... Essa Perséfone vai aprontar muito ainda pra cima do pobre Shiro... ú.u

**Angel Pink-Chan:** Que isso mocinha... Se tem alguém que sabe que nem sempre a vida dá uma folguinha pra gente curtir é o Ikarus-sama aqui! XP

Andrey e Wynna serão um casal feliz sim. Com certeza. Mas casar ainda ta um pouco cedo... Quem sabe mais pra frente? XP

Sobre a Java... Eu já estou dando um jeito de explicar isso em outra Fic. Chama Away que já to postando no fanfiction. Dá uma olhada pra entender melhor a cabeça dessa moça ranzinza. XD

E pode ter certeza de que o Shiro ainda não viu nada. Ele vai encontrar muitos adversários casca-grossa ainda! (Olhos brilhando malignamente)

**Calyeh-chan:** Adivinhou em cheio... O Shiro está insuportável! X.X

Mas felizmente a gente não dá muita bola pra ele! XD

Sobre o Dionísio? Eu acho que esse é o fim da participação dele. Logo é a vez das Poderosas Fúrias mostrarem seu girl-power na arena das eras e conquistarem as massas!

Próximo Capítulo de Fúrias de Ártemis 3! No ar! Capítulo nostálgico!

**Capítulo 19 – A sombra que perambula...**

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

SHIRO: E com vocês... O Campeão Shiro! O maioral!

LIZ: Desce da mesa moleque! Ta pensando que aqui é a casa da Sogra é?

SHIRO: Sem graça! Ò.Ó

Shiro desce da mesa reclamando.

YANG: Eu estou com ressaca? Mas... Eu não bebo... -.-

ZASHI: Eu vou preparar um café forte pra você Yang-san... (Risos)

EVE: Mas... Essa luta foi a coisa mais emocionante que eu já vi!

SHIRO: Obrigado! Já vi que tenho uma fã... Hehehe...

EVE: Estou ansiosa pra ver a luta de Lizzie!

SHIRO: -.-'

ANDREY: Também estou. Ouvi grandes coisas a respeito das Fúrias de Ártemis.

ZASHI: Quem será nosso primeiro adversário?

LIZ: Pelo que eu vejo aqui neste panfleto, serão os demônios de Éris. Olha pra esses perdedores...

SUZU: Não devemos subestimá-los... Se estão no torneio é por que são poderosos.

LIZ: Grande coisa... Olha praquelas dondocas que os moleques enfrentaram. Eu já sei quem são os piores nesse torneio. Os babacas do Ares e os babacas do Hades. Que por um acaso, eu queria saber o que fazem aqui se a gente matou eles e o deus de merda deles.

SUZU: Nós não matamos Hades. Lembre-se disso. Nós destruímos o corpo dele, mas não o espírito do canalha. E há também Apolo.

YANG: Ainda há os Generais Marinas de Poseidon. Eles são fortes.

ZASHI: Você os conhece Yang-san?

YANG: Ouvi falar...

Yang se lembra do encontro que teve com eles a uns dias atrás. (Nota do autor: Na Fic Presente de Casamento pra ser mais exato)

**-Quarto de Liz-**

Liz e Adrian se preparavam pra dormir. Arrumavam a cama e conversavam.

ADRIAN: Está nervosa pela luta de amanhã?

LIZ: Ta brincando? Estou morrendo de ansiedade! Meu sangue ta fervendo!

Adrian abraça Liz.

ADRIAN: Você nunca muda né?

LIZ: Não. E é assim que você me ama não é?

ADRIAN: É sim, convencida. Queria estar lá e lutar ao seu lado...

LIZ: E eu queria estar bem relaxada pra amanhã... Quer me ajudar a relaxar?

Liz e Adrian se beijam e se jogam na cama.

**-Cobertura-**

Andrey se aproxima de Wynna.

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna. Está frio aqui fora. Por que passa tanto tempo aqui?

WYNNA: É lindo não é? O Céu. Eu adoro ver o céu. Dá uma sensação de liberdade.

ANDREY: Sim. Seria maravilhoso se pudéssemos voar pelo céu como os pássaros.

Andrey segura na mão de Wynna.

WYNNA: Andrey... Kun?

Andrey beija Wynna.

CRYOS: Então é por isso que você fugia do treinamento?

ANDREY: Mestre? O.O

Cryos estava de pé sobre o telhado observando os dois.

ANDREY: Não é... Não é... O que está pensando... O.O

CRYOS: Heh... Daqui parece muito ser o que estou pensando... (Sorriso cínico)

WYNNA: Perdão... Cryos-sama! (Wynna faz uma reverência com a cara vermelha de vergonha)

CRYOS: Não se preocupe mocinha... Vejo que meu aluno fez a escolha certa... (Diz afagando a cabeça de Wynna)

ANDREY: Boa noite... Mestre Cryos... O.O

WYNNA: Boa noite Cryos-sama... O.O

CRYOS: Uma boa noite pra você garotos...

**-Dentro do apartamento-**

Shiryu abre a porta, acompanhado de duas crianças.

SHIRYU: Olha quem chegou...

SHIRO: Mana!

ZASHI: Ártemis-sama... Bem-vinda...

Shiro coloca a menina Atena nos ombros.

ATENA: Oi maninho...

SHIRO: Vamos brincar de cavalinho!

ATENA: Vamos! Hahahaha!

ÁRTEMIS: Zashi-chan!

Zashi abraça Ártemis e a levanta no colo.

ZASHI: Estive com saudades de você Ártemis-sama...

ÁRTEMIS: Eu vim ver a luta de vocês amanhã Zashi... Torcer por vocês...

ZASHI: Com seu apoio vamos vencer com certeza...

YANG: Não é meio... Sei lá... Impróprio pra crianças?

SUZU: Ártemis é a deusa caçadora... Assim como Atena é uma deusa guerreira... Não há nada neste torneio que elas já não tenham visto. Mesmo que as consciências das deusas não tenham despertado ainda.

ÁRTEMIS: Suzu-chan!

A menina salta do colo de Zashi para o colo de Suzu.

SUZU: Uma honra revê-la novamente Ártemis-sama...

ÁRTEMIS: Onde está Liz-chan e Wynna-chan?

SUZU: Elas devem esta por aí... Vamos para o meu quarto Ártemis-sama... Vou preparar a cama pra você...

ZASHI: É impressão minha ou Suzu está mais... Carinhosa? Poderia jurar que ela estava se aproximando mais de Wynna-chan no treinamento... õ.O

YANG: Mas isso é bom não é?

ZASHI: Creio que sim... õ.O

KANON: Creio que talvez... Suzu se identifique com Wynna por ambas terem perdido suas famílias...

ZASHI: Kanon-sama... Não o vi ai... Está com fome? Ainda há um pouco de jantar no forno. Posso esquentar pra você.

KANON: Não. Obrigado Zashi. Só estava pensando no adversário de vocês amanhã. Vocês provavelmente não terão muitos problemas com eles.

ZASHI: Já enfrentou os demônios de Éris alguma vez Kanon-sama?

KANON: Eu não. Mas soube de uma batalha que aconteceu uma vez entre Éris e Atena.

**-Passado. Arredores do Santuário-**

Os demônios de Éris. Guerreiros da deusa da discórdia atacavam o Santuário. Saga ainda se passava pelo Grande Mestre. Os Guerreiros de Éris atacavam e matavam pessoas e soldados do santuário quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro apareceram.

AIOLIA: Não permitirei que continuem com essa matança insensata! _**LIGHTNING PLASMA!**_

Os demônios são estraçalhados pelos múltiplos disparos de luz desferidos por Aiolia.

AFRODITE: Qual é a intenção desta corja asquerosa afinal? Somos os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Os mais poderosos de todos... Que chance esperam este lixo ter contra nós?

DEMÔNIO: Somos os Guerreiros que servem a Deusa da Discórdia... Iremos matar Atena em nome de nossa deusa!

AFRODITE: É mesmo? Mostrem-me do que são capazes... Vinguem sua deusa, vermes... _**ROYAL DEMON ROSE!**_

As rosas de Afrodite percorrem o campo de batalha matando os Guerreiros de Éris com seu perfume venenoso.

DEMÔNIO: Malditos! Vamos mostrar que este não é nosso fim!

MDM: Sinto muito... Demoniozinho de merda... Mas sua deusa não vai mais causar problemas... Eu cortei a cabeça dela! Hahahaha!

DEMÔNIO: Seu maldito! Vai pagar por isso!

MDM: Eu acho que não... Vocês vão pagar por isso... MORRAM DESGRAÇADOS! _**SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!**_

As ondas do inferno matam os Guerreiros restantes. Todos caem sem vida no chão.

MDM: Feh... Isso foi fácil...

MILO: Já cuidei dos demônios que atacavam pelo cemitério! Esses cretinos não têm honra? Nem respeitam as tumbas dos Cavaleiros!

CAMUS: Não se pode esperar honra daqueles que servem à deusa da Discórdia... Eles sempre existiram para trazer dor e sofrimento ao mundo...

SHURA: Sim. Mas nós existimos para trazer a luz e a justiça de Atena ao mundo... E com um golpe afiado como o aço, cortar as trevas que tramam destruir a felicidade no mundo...

DEBAS: Pelo visto, nos precipitamos... Não havia necessidade de todos nós virmos aqui... Aiolia sozinho poderia ter dado conta destes vermes...

AIOLIA: Mas todos nós atendemos o chamado da Justiça... Nenhum de nós ficaria parado olhando enquanto um único companheiro luta...

MILO: É isso mesmo! Eu não ia ficar parado na casa de Escorpião enquanto esse bichano vira-lata leva todo o crédito! XD

AIOLIA: ¬¬

**-Presente. Apartamento de Liz-**

ZASHI: Entendo...

KANON: Estejam preparados para os Espectros de Hades ou para os Bersekers de Ares... Éris sempre foi uma Deusa que causou grandes problemas, mas seus guerreiros não são muito poderosos, felizmente...

SHIRYU: O mestre ancião me contou a respeito desta luta. Eu ainda era um Aprendiz de Cavaleiro na época, aspirando à armadura de Dragão...

LIZ: Como eu falei... Bundões... A luta vai ser fácil...

ZASHI: Liz-chan... Não poderia estar mais... Apresentável? -.-

Liz estava usando só uma blusa de futebol.

LIZ: Ah não ta aparecendo nada Zashi... Bom... Só vou pegar uma coisinha pra comer e vou pra cama...

Enquanto isso, Kanon entra em seu quarto onde o esquadrão amazona o espera.

KANON: Mais alguma novidade?

HELENA: Ares está na cidade. E não só seus três generais. Mas todos os 40 Bersekers. Estão se preparando pra uma Guerra.

KANON: E quanto aos espectros? O que descobriram?

JAVA: Perséfone está comandando os Juízes do Inferno. Foi ela quem os trouxe à vida. E ela estava com um bebê...

LANA: Acreditamos que o bebê carregue a alma de Hades...

KANON: E Apolo? Alguma coisa a respeito dele?

HELENA: Apolo? Não. Não vimos nada a respeito dele na Arena... Mas Poseidon parece ter trazido todos os seus Generais Marina também...

KANON: Entendo... "Guerra Galáctica" hã? De fato... Quero uma mensagem enviada ao santuário...

ELISA? É mesmo? E qual seria o conteúdo da mensagem?

KANON: Se vamos à Guerra... É melhor preparamos nosso exército não acha?

Kanon coloca o copo de uísque sobre a mesa e o esquadrão Amazona parte dali.

KANON: Ares, Apolo, Poseidon e Hades... Estes quatro sempre foram nossos piores adversários... Temo que os Cavaleiros de Atena e as Fúrias de Ártemis não sobrevivam a esta batalha...

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Parece que tenho de tomar cuidado pra não deixar Shiro meio Seiya né?

E que coragem você tem... Chutar o Kanon... O.O

E não se preocupe! É claro que essas meninas vão superar todos os obstáculos e chutar todas as bundas de deuses que não tem mais o que fazer! Ò.Ó

**Angel Pink-chan:** Liz-chan é meio... Nem aí pra nada... Fazer o que? É o jeitão dela... XP

Pois é... O namoro conturbado esse de Wynna-chan e Andrey... Sempre tem um espiador atrapalhando o love da pobre menina... ú.u

Mas enfim... Agora é hora das queridinhas da América mostrarem suas garras no torneio da Guerra Galáctica! Ò.Ó

Liz: Fúrias de Ártemis! Avante!

Esse capitulo me fez lembrar daquela cena em Yuyu Hakusho com a galera gritando: Ah! Eu to maluco! Ah! Eu to maluco! XD

Estou adorando escrever essa fic! Beijão pra vocês meninas do fã clube das Fúrias! Adoro vocês e suas reviews!

**Capítulo 20 – Ártemis x Éris! Liz x Mephistopheles!**

**-Arena das Eras. Segundo dia de combates- **

Novamente a Arena das Eras é lotada de espectadores. Muita especulação ocorreu a respeito do que se via nos combates. As pessoas pensavam que tudo não passava de um show holográfico da fundação Graad. Afinal, tudo aquilo era absurdo e sobre-humano. Mas ninguém se importava. Era um show único no mundo inteiro. Como se nunca havia ouvido falar.

A sensação do momento era que desta vez, um outro grupo de belas garotas iria participar. E lutariam com um grupo de guerreiros nefastos. Os letreiros holográficos começam a surgir no ar indicando informações sobre os lutadores. A platéia está ansiosa quando a imagem holográfica de Iori Kido, atual reencarnação de Zeus surge no ar.

IORI: Bem-vindos mais uma vez. Este será o segundo dia de combates na Arena das Eras! Hoje, as Fúrias de Ártemis lutarão contra os Demônios de Éris. Este será um dia como vocês jamais esquecerão.

As luzes se acendem e podem-se ver as duas plataformas flutuantes. Em uma estão as Fúrias. Do outro lado, três figuras em roupas de couro e cabelos extravagantes. Mal-encarados, um deles recebe um comando e salta na arena. Sua armadura sai da urna e cobre seu corpo. Ele era magro e tinha cabelos longos, pintados de roxo. Usava uma máscara macabra pra cobrir o rosto.

MEPHISTO: Cheiro... De morte...

APOLLYON: A "Malice" (_Nota do Autor: Malícias. Armaduras dos Demônios de Éris_) de Mephistopheles está emitindo uma aura sinistra... Ele deve estar no auge de seu cosmo... Essas vadias não terão chance...

Enquanto isso, na outra plataforma...

SUZU: Quem será a primeira de nós a lutar?

LIZ: Pode deixar comigo mulher-ninja... Eu cuido desse imbecil...

ZASHI: Boa sorte Liz-chan!

Liz salta da plataforma até a arena. Sua Aljava sai da urna e cobre seu corpo. Liz brilhava no meio da arena. Kanon, Adrian, Wynna e Eve observavam a luta do camarote VIP. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze também estavam lá. Assim como Shiryu e Kiki. Do outro lado, em outro camarote, estava Éris, observando e tomando vinho.

LIZ: Aaaahhh... Já estava ansiosa pra lutar... Estou me sentindo enferrujada!

MEPHISTO: Matar... Você...

LIZ: Confiante... Qual o seu nome miolo-mole? Você tem nome?

MEPHISTO: Beber... Seu sangue...

LIZ: Já entendi... Você é idiota... Então vou te chamar de miolo-mole mesmo!

1° ROUND – LIZ DE IFREET X MEPHISTOPHELES DE GREED!

LIZ: Vamos lá miolo-mole! Me mostre o que sabe fazer!

Liz explode o cosmo e acerta um soco no rosto de Mephisto que o derruba no chão e o faz se arrastar até a parede lateral.

LIZ: Hah! Bem no nariz!

NAAMAH: Que idiota... Mephisto! Você já pode lutar seu idiota!

MEPHISTO: Lutar...

O demônio se levanta e começa a elevar seu cosmo.

LIZ: Vai começar a lutar? Ta um pouco atrasado...

MEPHISTO: Ifreet... Morrer...

Liz avança contra Mephisto, mas é arrebatada pra trás por uma força invisível. Ela se choca contra a parede lateral e Mephisto corre em alta velocidade para golpeá-la.

LIZ: Desgraçado... Como você ta me paralisando?

MEPHISTO: Mephisto... Vai matar você...

Mephisto desfere um golpe com suas garras afiadas e corta o abdome de Liz. Ela cai no chão sangrando, mas logo se levanta e olha pra ele com os ódio nos olhos.

LIZ: Seu merda... Vai pagar por isso... –Cospe sangue-

**-Plataforma Flutuante-**

ZASHI: Você viu aquilo irmã?

SUZU: Sim... Será que ele usou poderes psíquicos? Telecinése?

ZASHI: Não. Eu não identifique poderes telecinéticos nele... É outra coisa...

**-Arena-**

LIZ: Como esse miolo-mole fez isso?

MEPHISTO: Sangue!

Ao ver o sangue de Liz no chão, Mephisto a ataca com um soco. Ela salta por cima dele, mas ele se vira e desfere outro soco no lugar onde Liz vai chegar. Liz desvia do soco, por um instante, mas algo acontece. Ela foi atingida pelo soco, mesmo após ter se esquivado. Liz vai ao chão. A platéia vaia o demônio. Todos estão torcendo por Liz.

LIZ: Que merda é essa? Como esse cara fez isso? Eu sei que desviei esse soco... Mas eu senti como se algo me puxasse em direção ao punho dele...

MEPHISTO: Eu quero... Seu sangue... Dê-lo... Pra mim!

Mephisto ataca mais uma vez, mas Liz avança e desfere um chute no rosto dele que o atira longe. Em seguida, ela explode o cosmo e concentra uma poderosa chama em seu punho direito.

LIZ: Defende essa, miolo-mole! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Centenas de Meteoros de Fogo avançam contra o demônio e explodem. Uma grande nuvem de poeira percorre a arena quando Mephisto salta do meio da fumaça e ataca Liz. Ela desfere um soco, mas seu punho é desviado a medida que Mephisto crava suas garras no abdome de Liz.

Ela da passos vacilantes para trás e olha pra ela com ódio.

LIZ: Filho de uma... Desta vez, foi o meu punho que foi desviado... Qual o jogo dele afinal? Como ele faz isso?

MEPHISTO: Sangue... Gostoso... Quente...

LIZ: Esse papo de retardado seu ta me tirando do sério! Já chega!

Liz ataca mais uma vez e novamente, uma força invisível a atira pra trás. Mephisto a ataca com o punho carregado de energia cósmica. Liz tenta se defender, mas não consegue se mover.

O punho de Mephisto se choca contra o peito de Liz e gera uma enorme explosão de luz. Liz está caída no chão, muito ferida.

LIZ: Ele... Me paralisou... Como esse filhote de cruz-credo esta fazendo isso!?

APOLLYON: Hahahaha! Quando descobrir será tarde demais Ifreet!

LIZ: Cala a boca! Ou você vai ser o próximo!

SUZU: As coisas estão indo muito mal... Não são muito poderosos, mas são traiçoeiros. Foi o que Kanon disse a Liz.

ZASHI: É verdade...

LIZ: Seu infeliz, qual é a sua heim?

MEPHISTO: Ifreet... Viva? Ifreet... Morrer!

LIZ: Ainda não ta na minha hora seu babaca! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

A boa de fogo gigantesca avança contra Mephisto. Ele se esquiva saltando para o alto. Liz salta atrás dele e desfere um soco, mas seu braço parece estar sendo paralisado por alguma coisa. Com um enorme esforço Liz consegue desferir o soco em chamas que atinge o braço de Mephisto e explode a proteção da armadura. Mephisto cai de pé no chão, longe de Liz, com o braço chamuscado.

WYNNA: Ela conseguiu! Ela acertou ele!

KANON: Sim... Liz está ficando mais brava... E quanto mais brava ela fica, mais forte ela fica... Aos poucos ela será capaz de sobrepujar a "força" que o adversário usa para paralisá-la.

SHIRYU: Mas ela deve ser rápida. O inimigo ainda tem a vantagem. Se ele abusar disso, ela estará em maus lençóis...

ADRIAN: Confiem nela... Liz não entrega uma luta...

Liz olha satisfeita para Mephisto que parece confuso.

LIZ: Seu merdinha! Não esperava por essa né?

Mephistopheles parece estar furioso. Ele explode seu cosmo e ergue toneladas de cabos e outros objetos de metal, que estava sob a fundação da Arena. Em seguida, ele os controla e faz com que eles ataquem Liz.

MEPHISTO: _**MAGNETIC... TEMPEST...**_

LIZ: Mas o que...? Como ele fez isso?

Liz afastava os entulhos com socos e chutes. Desviava com saltos e corria pela Arena para escapar dos ataques. Criava explosões de chamas para conter os golpes. Os painéis holográficos mostram que os golpes de Liz, chegam a ultrapassar às 10 toneladas e suas chamas ultrapassam os 5.000C°.

Os ataques cessam por um instante com Mephisto olhando confuso para Liz. Ela para pra pensar. Analisar a situação. É então que ela olha para o painel. Ela vê uma corrente elétrica de centenas de milhares de volts sendo captada pelos computadores da Arena. Ela olha para seu punho e sua armadura. Não havia percebido antes. Mas eles estão eletrificados.

LIZ: Mas é claro... Como não pensei nisso antes?

A Aljava de Liz se desprende do corpo e retorna para a urna. Todos olham boquiabertos.

ZASHI: Liz-chan! O que está fazendo!?

LIZ: Eu já saquei o truque dele! É Magnetismo!

SUZU: Mas é claro... Pensamos que fosse telecinése que estivesse prendendo os movimentos de Liz, mas na verdade, é magnetismo...

LIZ: Isso aí! Agora que meu corpo não está mais coberto de metal, eu não preciso me preocupar! Posso me mover livremente! _**FINISH BESTER!**_

Liz avança contra Mephisto, ele dispara uma rajada eletromagnética, mas ela desvia a tempo, concentra seu cosmo, inflama seu punho e acerta um soco explosivo no queixo de o demônio que causa uma explosão enorme e o atira para o alto. Ele cai ruidosamente no chão e sua máscara se parte.

ZASHI: Muito bem Liz-chan!

SUZU: Liz conseguiu... Esta luta é muito tensa... Mephistopheles não pode mais paralisa-la, pois ela está sem aljava. Mas ele ainda é forte. E Liz está desprotegida. Agora, cada golpe do demônio pode ser mortal. Não sei se Liz ainda reverteu a situação.

ZASHI: Ela tem uma carta na manga ainda irmã... Confie nela...

Liz começa a elevar seu cosmo. Uma chama surge ao seu redor e ela começa a brilhar como uma estrela.

LIZ: Eu levei muito tempo para dominar este golpe, miolo-mole... Mas eu consegui. Este é eu golpe mais forte! E eu reservei ele pro final!

Liz concentra seu cosmo em sua mão direita, criando uma chama incrível. Toda a platéia olha maravilhada praquela garota corajosa que enfrenta aquele demônio, sozinha e sem armadura.

LIZ: Ta na hora de virar churrasco miolo-mole!

SUZU: Inteligente...

ZASHI: O que foi Suzu-chan?

SUZU: Liz vai usar o "Esplendor estelar Incandescente"... Essa técnica une ataque e defesa em um só. As chamas que cobrem o corpo de Liz irão protegê-la de ataques a medida que ela se aproxima do inimigo. Ela não precisará da Aljava pelo visto.

APOLLYON: Aquele idiota... Usa seu ataque supremo Mephisto! Idiota!

MEPHISTO: _**MAGNETIC... SHOCK... WAVE...**_

O Demônio toca o chão. Pilares de energia se erguem do chão em direção a Liz, mas ela avança contra o inimigo. Ela se esquiva como pode dos ataques, recebe alguns mas eles não causam dano, pois ela está protegida pelas chamas. Ela corre até se aproximar de Mephistopheles e desferir um soco.

LIZ: Engole fogo otário! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

Uma explosão enorme é gerada pelo ataque de Liz. Mephisto é jogado contra a parede lateral e sua Malice se faz em pedaços. Em seguida ele cai de cara no chão inconsciente.

LIZ: He... Hahaha! Você mereceu!

Liz cai de joelhos e é auxiliada pelas amigas a voltar a plataforma flutuante.

APOLLYON: Maldita... Ela descobriu o segredo do Mephisto...

NAAMAH: Dane-se ele... É o mais fraco de nós mesmo...

APOLLYON: Quem luta agora? Eu ou você?

NAAMAH: Deixa que eu cuido de tudo...

Naamah salta até a arena e sua Malice cobre seu corpo.

ZASHI: Eu cuidarei desta, irmã...

SUZU: Tudo bem. Não me importo de cuidar do outro...

Zashi salta até a Arena e sua aljava cobre seu corpo. Enquanto isso, os pais de Liz assistiam tudo de casa.

HOWARD: Aquela... É a Liz? O.O

CECILIA: Lizzie? O.O

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Stella-chan:** Bem-vinda de volta às reviews de Fúrias de Ártemis. Consegue ler apesar de já ter betado os capítulos tudo! XD

Realmente. Agora ninguém vai poder falar que a Liz não usa a cuca, embora a decisão de lutar sem armadura tenha sido meio... Louca... X.X

Agora é o capítulo que você esperava... O Capítulo de Naamah-chan!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Qual desses servos de deuses que não tem mais o que fazer não é um "da lua"? XD

Gentezinha sem noção... Sobre os papis da Liz... Vixe... Logo saberemos como cada um reagiu a notícia... Digamos que a Liz vai ter de agüentar muito mais colação do pai dela... XD

**Angel Pink-chan:** Você viu? Liz-chan deu um show no psicótico maníaco! E logo será a vez de Suzu! A mulher-ninja ta muito brava com esses tapados e louquinha pra encher eles de porrada!

Desconfiometro nunca está ligado né? Tsc, tsc... Mas deixa... Já que eles gostam de apanhar de mulher né? XD

Enfim... Obrigado a todo mundo que está lendo. Beijão pra todas as meninas que acompanham essa fic. Aí vai mais um capítulo de FDA3! Essa luta vai ser bem emocionante!

**Capítulo 21 – Ártemis x Éris! Gnome x Wrath!**

Zashi e Naamah estavam cara a cara. À medida que Zashi eleva seu cosmo, vários cristais surgem em pleno ar.

NAAMAH: Ora, ora... Desta vez uma menininha bonitinha vai me enfrentar? Vou arrancar a carne de seus ossos garota!

ZASHI: Um cosmo de trevas como o seu não pode afastar a luz que gero com o meu cosmo! _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Milhares de cristais brilhantes se espalham pela arena. Uma visão esplendida das luzes maravilha os olhos dos espectadores.

ZASHI: Toda a arena está cercada por estes cristais estelares. Eles explodirão ao menor contato. Se você dá valor à sua vida, não se mova... Este combate não precisa terminar em mortes...

NAAMAH: Incrível... Você realmente pensou que essa conversinha mole iria me convencer a não lutar? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ZASHI: Eu prefiro que essa questão seja resolvida sem derramamento de sangue... Mas acho que não posso esperar que Demônios da Discórdia dêem ouvidos à razão...

NAAMAH: Ouça bem garotinha... Você disse bem... Somos demônios da Discórdia! Dor e sofrimento é nosso alimento! Então chega de conversa e prepare-se para lutar!

"_Vai lá Gnome! Estou torcendo por você!"_

"_Você é linda! Acaba com essa horrorosa!"_

2° ROUND – ZASHI DE GNOME X NAAMAH DE WRATH

NAAMAH: É a sua chance! Não desaponte seus fãs! _**LIFE'S BANE!**_ (_Tradução: Veneno da vida_)

Naamah descarrega uma poderosa onda de energia com suas mãos. Zashi faz um movimento e logo uma barreira de luz surge a sua frente.

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

NAAMAH: O que diabos é isso?

O ataque de Naamah se choca contra a Parede de Cristal e é refletido de volta contra ela. Naamah é arrebatada para trás e se choca contra a parede lateral.

ZASHI: Você está cercada por meus cristais e qualquer ataque que desferir contra mim será refletido de volta para você... Eu sugiro que se renda...

NAAMAH: Maldita!

**-Plataforma flutuante-**

LIZ: É isso aí amigona! Mandou bem! Acaba com essa vaca!

SUZU: Não há saída para a Demônio... Esta luta já está ganha...

LIZ: Claro que está! A Zashi é foda! Vai lá amigona! Acaba com ela!

**-Arena-**

NAAMAH: Garota desgraçada! Esta é a única oportunidade que teremos de dominar este mundo e espalhar o terror e a morte por todos os cantos da Terra! Não permitirei que me derrote facilmente!

ZASHI: Este é o único objetivo de vocês? Existências vazias e sem sentido assim como a discórdia que sua deusa espalha pelo mundo... Para impedir isso, eu queimarei meu cosmo... Até o limite e além... Para impedir estes planos nefastos... Que a minha luz ilumine a noite... Corte as trevas e dê fim à maldade!

Zashi ergue seu braço e os e reúne uma infinidade de cristais estelares em sua mão. Os cristais se movem como feixes de luz cortando o ar e formando uma esfera de luz.

ZASHI: Receberá meu ataque supremo... _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

NAAMAH: Miserável!

Zashi dispara a esfera de luz contra Naamah. O ataque atinge a Demônio, causando uma enorme explosão de luz. Naamah está parada diante de Zashi com o corpo todo ensangüentado e sua Malice em frangalhos. Ela cai no chão de joelhos e cuspindo sangue.

NAAMAH: Desgraçada... Como ousa? Vou rasgar suas entranhas e beber seu sangue por isso!

ZASHI: Sinto muito, mas você não poderá fazer nada contra mim...

Naamah avança contra Zashi, mas os Cristais Estelares espalhados pela arena se movem contra ela e explodem ao atingi-la. Naamah cai no chão, quase morta e se arrastando.

APOLLYON: Vadia estúpida... Está sendo completamente humilhada por aquela Fúria! Idiota!

ZASHI: Já se deu conta de que não há esperança de vencer?

NAAMAH: Haha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA! Eu não tenho chance de vencer? Eu ainda estou viva! Enquanto eu tiver minha vida para sacrificar, eu lutarei!

ZASHI: Vocês não valorizam nem a própria vida?

NAAMAH: Pra que? A vida é um lixo... Só isso...

**-Passado-**

Naamah era uma criança solitária, vivendo nas ruas de Roma. A menina estava abraçada ao corpo da mãe, chorando. A mãe morrera de doença e fome e ela nada podia fazer. Agora estava sozinha no mundo. Até que uma figura misteriosa se aproxima dela.

????: Esta é sua mãe? Você vive aqui sozinha menina?

NAAMAH: Ninguém "vive" aqui... Não dá pra ver?

????: E como isso te faz sentir? A que conclusão chegou?

NAAMAH: Que a vida é um lixo... Apenas uma porcaria que aparece do nada e logo acaba...

????: E como você enxerga este mundo?

NAAMAH: Como o inferno... Somos mandados aqui pra sofrer e apenas isso...

????: E você crê que algo melhor virá após tudo isso?

NAAMAH: Sim... Foi o que minha mãe disse...

????: Que peninha... Ela mentiu...

Naamah arregala os olhos e olha para a figura misteriosa.

????: Você está certa... A vida é um lixo... O Mundo um inferno... Mas é só isso... Nada de bom virá depois disto. Quando você morrer, se tornará pó. Se tornará excremento que aduba a terra e alimento para outra criatura... Que logo morrerá e apodrecerá dando continuidade ao círculo de podridão...

NAAMAH: Então, o que eu posso fazer?

????: Nada... Eu posso lhe oferecer uma alternativa... Espalhar mais dor e sofrimento pelo mundo... Fazer as pessoas do mundo sofrerem como você... Estes idiotas como sua mãe que crêem que existe algo de bom nesta bola de lodo que chamam de mundo! Mostrar a eles que eles estão enganados em acreditarem que não passam de lixo!

NAAMAH: Sim... Todos eles merecem morrer e sofrer... Por terem mentido para mim!

????: Então, aceite minha oferta... Pegue minha mão... E abrace as trevas!

NAAMAH: Eu aceito!

A figura revela uma maçã dourada em sua mão e a oferece a garota. A menina morde a maçã e seu corpo é envolto em um cosmo de escuridão.

????: Morda a maçã... Sorva o conhecimento do fruto proibido... E que seus olhos se abram para a verdade... Abrace a dádiva que lhe concedo... Sou Éris... A deusa da Discórdia... E tudo que lhe ofereço... É a verdade... Ateie fogo a este cadáver fétido que está abraçando e venha comigo... Espalhar dor e sofrimento pelo mundo...

NAAMAH: Sim... Senhora Èris... Vamos espalhar dor e sofrimento pelo mundo...

**-Presente-**

ZASHI: Está enganada... A vida é preciosa... O mundo não é o inferno, mas sim o nosso lar... Há apenas aqueles que não valorizam nada... Se você tivesse ouvido a uma mestra diferente, seu poder hoje seria usado pra trazer alívio invés de sofrimento ao mundo...

NAAMAH: Idiota! São pessoas como você as responsáveis por meu sofrimento! Pessoas idiotas que dizem que no mundo existe felicidade e amor! Mas fecham os olhos para a realidade! Que nós não passamos de lixo! Suas palavras me fazem vomitar! Eu vou te matar! Você é tudo que eu odeio! Vai morrer!

Naamah ataca Zashi. Ela ignora os ataques dos Cristais Estelares e apenas soca Zashi com toda a força. Zashi cai no chão e Naamah salta sobre ela com as mãos em seu pescoço. Os olhos dela brilham de ódio.

NAAMAH: Sou a ira... Sou a morte! Sugarei sua vida deste corpo nojento com minhas próprias mãos!

ZASHI: Espere... Ainda há esperança pra você...

NAAMAH: Cala a boca! Você tem de morrer!

Zashi explode seu cosmo e afasta Naamah pra longe usando Psicocinése.

ZASHI: Naamah... Você está enganada... E eu mostrarei a você que o mundo não é pintado em tons de cinza...

NAAMAH: Cale-se! Este golpe irá arrancar a alma de seu corpo e me alimentar! Sua alma ficara pra sempre perdida no inferno que existe dentro de mim! _**LIFE'S BANE!**_

ZASHI: Incendeie cosmo! E mostre a ela... A LUZ! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

O ataque de Naamah é engolido pelo de Zashi e ela é explodida novamente. Sem a Malice para protegê-la, o golpe foi fatal. Agora seu corpo jazia no chão. Imóvel. A vida aos poucos se esvaia de seu corpo. Os paramédicos correm para socorrê-la, mas não há muito que fazer. Até que Zashi se aproxima.

MÉDICO: Afaste-se moça! A vida dela corre perigo!

Os letreiros holográficos surgem no ar, mostrando o estado de saúde de Naamah. Ela estava prestes a morrer a qualquer momento.

ZASHI: Eu não permitirei que a vida dela se perca...

Zashi impõe as mãos sobre Naamah e eleva seu cosmo curando as feridas dela. Aos poucos ela está estabilizada e já pode respirar normalmente. A platéia tensa observa enquanto ela se levanta aos poucos olhando atordoada para Zashi que estende a mão.

NAAMAH: Por que... Você me salvou?

ZASHI: Porque a sua vida não é lixo... A vida de todos é preciosa, assim como este mundo é precioso... E você não pode morrer ainda sem ver isso...

Naamah desaba em lágrimas, abraçada às pernas de Zashi. Zashi a abraça também.

ZASHI: Vá buscar a felicidade que você tanto buscou irmã... Ela está ao alcance de sua mão...

A platéia aplaude Zashi, aliviada com a melhora de Naamah. Éris olha para a cena com desgosto enquanto Naamah se retira da Arena. Apollyon salta na arena invocando sua Malice.

APOLLYON: Chega desta cretinice! Agora eu lutarei e vou matá-la!

NAAMAH: Pare Apollyon! Tudo isso está errado!

APOLLYON: Cale-se! Nós lidaremos com você depois, traidora!

ZASHI: Naamah-chan está sob a proteção das Fúrias de Ártemis! Não ouse tocar nela!

APOLLYON: E você vai me impedir?

ZASHI: Se for preciso!

Zashi já começava a elevar seu cosmo quando Suzu toca seu ombro.

SUZU: Irmã... Eu ainda estou aqui... Deixe este comigo...

ZASHI: Sinto muito, irmã! Eu não permitirei que ele roube a felicidade de Naamah-chan!

SUZU: Eu também não. Lembre-se... Você disse que ela está sob proteção das Fúrias de Ártemis. Então, defende-la é minha responsabilidade também... Além do mais eu sou a única que ainda não lutou. Eu não posso deixar tudo com você e com a Liz...

Zashi da um sorriso e acena positivamente com a cabeça. Ela eleva seu cosmo e teletransporta a si e a Naamah pra longe da arena. Em seguida, ela se teletransporta para a plataforma flutuante. Suzu invoca sua aljava e se prepara para o combate com Apollyon.

APOLLYON: Sou Apollyon de...

SUZU: Não quero saber seu nome... Só quero que você afunde sua cara na terra onde é seu lugar...

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel Pink:** Zashi é sempre um espetáculo né? Acho que Calyeh tem razão... O que essa menina super doce tem a ver com vingança? Eu sou doente por acaso? X.X

Liz: Ih... Nem toca no assunto... ¬¬

X.X

Pois é... Eu notei que essas meninas vivem matando gente e isso nem sempre é legal. Heróis não apenas derrotam o mau, mas eles às vezes tem de mostrar a luz àqueles que não a conhecem. E é por isso que acho a Zashi um dos melhores personagens que já fiz.

Bem... Suzu por outro lado não é tão boazinha assim... X.X

Suzu: Pode apostar que não sou... ù.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Acho que nem lembro de onde tirei a cena da Naamah abraçada a mãmis dela... Quem sabe Entrevista com o Vapiro tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso? Afinal, eu assisti esse filme tantas vezes... É tão legal! XD

Zashi: Nhai... Pure-Petit-chan disse que estava bonita! Arigatou Pure-chan! (vermelha igual pimentão!)

Acho que Pure-petit disse que você estava linda Zashi-chan...

Zashi: Linda! Nhai... Assim eu fico super sem graça! (Cara ultra vermelha!)

Ah pode deixar... Suzu vai fazer bem mais que afundar a cara do coisa feia na terra. Ela vai...

Suzu: Calma aê! Nada de entregar o ouro antes delas lerem! Agora é minha vez de brilhar rapaz! Hattori Suzu Ikimasu! Ò.Ó

(Se o site que eu consultei estiver certo, Suzu acabou de dizer: "Aí vai Hattori Suzu!" Se estiver errado pode descer a lenha Pure... XD)

**Capítulo 22 – Ártemis x Éris! Sílfide x Pride!**

Arena das Eras. Segunda noite de combates. Suzu e Apollyon estão cara a cara elevando seus cosmos. A platéia está tensa. Apollyon está de braços cruzados sorrindo cinicamente.

3° ROUND – SUZU DE SILFIDE X APOLLYON DE PRIDE!

"_Essas garotas são lindas! Uma mais linda que a outra! Acaba com esse idiota, Sílfide!"_

APOLLYON: Aproveite seu minuto de fama, pois em alguns segundos, você estará morta no chão!

SUZU: Estou tremendo de medo... Você sabe mover alguma coisa além da boca? Você não vai conseguir mais do que me dar dor de ouvido com seu falatório...

APOLLYON: Tudo bem... Vamos lá...

Suzu e Apollyon avançam um contra o outro desferindo golpes em alta velocidade. Uma troca rápida de socos e chutes defendidos um pelo outro e eles logo se afastam. Suzu ataca novamente. Apollyon tenta soca-la, mas ela se esquiva e golpeia o estômago dele com um chute. Ele cambaleia um pouco pra trás e logo recebe um chute no rosto que o derruba no chão.

SUZU: Não se levante... Por que eu ainda nem comecei a mostrar todas as minhas cartas na manga!

APOLLYON: Desgraçada... Vai pagar por isso!

SUZU: Você só sabe falar! Hora de calar essa boca barulhenta! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_ (_Tradução: Ciclone Cortante!_)

Apollyon observa o furacão gigantesco se mover em sua direção. Ele explode seu cosmo e libera uma energia sinistra gigantesca que repele o furacão. Uma nuvem de poeira se espalha por toda a Arena e Suzu leva a mão à frente do rosto para se proteger.

APOLLYON: Não vai me derrotar só com isso sua idiota!

SUZU: Feh... Blá Blá Blá... Você é só conversa!

Suzu ataca mais uma vez. Ela desfere um soco no rosto de Apollyon, em seguida da um chute em sua costela e um golpe no pescoço. Ela da uma joelhada no rosto dele que o atira para o ar. Em seguida ela salta, o segura pelo braço e o atira no chão. Suzu finaliza caindo com os dois pés em cima dele. Ela invoca a espada relâmpago e se prepara para golpeá-lo quando ele chuta as costas dela. Suzu gira o corpo no ar e cai de pé encarando-o.

SUZU: Dança da espada relâmpago... _**RAIKOU KEMBU! **_(_Tradução: Dança da espada relâmpago!_)

APOLLYON: Ok Japonesinha... Vamos dançar então!

Suzu não consegue prever a aproximação de Apollyon e recebe um soco no rosto. Ela cai no chão e é arrastada por alguns metros. Apollyon se aproxima e segura Suzu pelos cabelos.

APOLLYON: Eu sou o Orgulho... E você feriu o meu... Eu vou retribuir na mesma moeda!

Apollyon atira Suzu para o alto. Em seguida ele salta, concentra uma poderosa energia em suas mãos e desfere o golpe contra Suzu. A Arena é iluminada pelos raios de luz maligna ofuscando os espectadores.

Suzu vai ao chão em meio a uma cratera. Ela se levanta explodindo seu cosmo.

APOLLYON: Você disse que o lugar da minha cara era atolada na terra? Parece que a sua é que está ai! Hahahaha!

SUZU: Você se chama "Orgulho"? Feh... Eu admito que sou orgulhosa... Um orgulho que quase já levou uma pessoa que eu amo a morte... E que me deixou sozinha por muitos anos... Eu decidi abrir mão deste orgulho... O orgulho imbecil que destruiu minha vida!

APOLLYON: Feh... Estou tocado... De verdade... Estou chorando por dentro...

SUZU: Mas há um orgulho que por mais que eu sofra... Eu não posso abrir mão! Esse é o orgulho do Clã Hattori! O mais poderoso clã de ninjas que já existiu!

APOLLYON: Isso é pra me intimidar por acaso?

SUZU: É...

Suzu desaparece. Ela ressurge diante de Apollyon acerta um soco no rosto dele que racha seu elmo. Em seguida ela desfere vários socos com os punhos eletrificados. A Malice dele é rachada. Ela concentra vários relâmpagos em suas mãos e dispara.

SUZU: _**AMATSU RAKURAI**_! (_Tradução: Relâmpago Celeste!_)

Várias Kunais eletrificadas são cravadas no corpo de Apollyon e ele não consegue se mover. Suzu invoca a espada relâmpago.

SUZU: Você vai saber o que é orgulho de verdade... E vai ver como esse orgulho me alimenta... E me deixa mais forte! _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Suzu avança contra Apollyon e desfere um golpe com a espada relâmpago que o atira para o ar. Apollyon cai no chão desmaiado. A malice dele foi feito em pedaços.

Os painéis holográficos anunciam Suzu como a vencedora. Do camarote VIP, Éris observa tudo com cara de desgosto. Como um fantasma ela desaparece.

ÉRIS: Idiotas... Todos eles...

Liz salta da plataforma e abraça Suzu.

LIZ: Mandou bem mulher-ninja! Minha nossa! Ques movimentos foram esses? O otário nem viu o que o atropelou! Foi demais!

SUZU: Obrigada Liz... Vamos embora daqui... Um deus maligno a menos pra conquistar o mundo...

LIZ: Falou e disse mulher-ninja!

SUZU: E não me chame assim...

Saída da Arena. Todos os Cavaleiros e Fúrias se encontram e se despedem de Naamah.

NAAMAH: Nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim Zashi... Você me mostrou que o mundo não é feito só de trevas. Eu nunca poderei agradecer o bastante...

ZASHI: Não precisa agradecer irmã... É nossa missão trazer luz àqueles que não a tem...

LIZ: É! Agora é só descobrir sua felicidade por si mesma garota! Você vai ficar bem.

NAAMAH: Eu nem sei por onde começar...

SUZU: É a missão de cada pessoa descobrir por si só sua própria felicidade. Nós também estamos em busca da nossa... É por isso que lutamos... Eu confio que você conseguirá conquistar a sua também...

NAAMAH: Obrigada... Eu já vou indo... Nunca irei esquecê-las... Adeus...

WYNNA: Não diga "adeus" Naamah-chan... Diga "até logo"... Tenho certeza de que vamos nos encontrar novamente... Quando você encontrar a felicidade que procura...

NAAMAH: Sim... Tem razão irmãzinha... Obrigada a todos... Já vou indo...

Naamah se despede e parte.

SHIRO: Puxa... Nunca pensei que veria isso... Um demônio de Éris arrependido...

YANG: Zashi é assim mesmo... Ela tem um poder diferente... O de trazer esperança pras pessoas... (_Nota do autor: Lembrança da Fic "Presente de casamento". Pure-Petit-chan, Nala-chan e Calyeh-chan... Desta vez o casamento sai viu? Beijões pra vocês!_)

ANDREY: Sim... Se eles podem aprender a enxergar a bondade no coração das pessoas, então há esperanças pro mundo todo...

KANON: já está tarde... Acho que deveríamos nos retirar para o apartamento.

"_Lá estão elas! As Fúrias de Ártemis! E os Cavaleiros de Atena!"_

Uma legião de repórteres aparece do nada com microfones nas caras deles. Milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo pegam eles desprevenidos.

"_Fúrias! Cavaleiros! Uma declaração, por favor!"_

TODOS: O.O

LIZ: Deixa comigo gente... É o seguinte! Esse torneio veio para arrasar! E a gente vai arrasar! Pode anotar! As Fúrias de Ártemis e os Cavaleiros de Atena vieram pra vencer!

**-Apartamento de Liz. Mais tarde-**

LIZ: Cara... Eu to morta... Dar entrevista é um saco...

SHIRO: E acabou o rango... Vamos ter de dormir com fome...

ZASHI: Eu preparo uma coisinha pra comer, mas como esquecemos de fazer compras, não vai ter muita coisa...

LIZ: Alguma coisa mais pode dar errado nesse dia?

EVE: Err... Pimentinha... É o papai no telefone... Acho que ele te viu na TV...

LIZ: Ah essa não!

Liz pega o telefone e mal chega perto e já ouve os berros do pai. Ela cobre o telefone com a mão e o atira no quarto sobre a cama.

LIZ: Isso vai demorar... Uma hora ele se cansa...

EVE: A luta foi demais Lizzie... Estou orgulhosa de você... De todas vocês. Vocês foram demais!

LIZ: Valeu mana... Já sei... Zashi! Suspende a comida!

ZASHI: Hã? Por quê?

LIZ: Isso pede uma comemoração! Vamos sair todo mundo pra comer num restaurante legal! O que acham?

SHIRO: Ótima idéia! Pode ser japonês?

LIZ: Sem peixe cru, moleque! ù.u

SHIRO: Mas que droga... Faz tempos que não como um sushi! Eu mataria por um agora!

SUZU: Mas quem irá vigiar as "crianças"?

KANON: Vocês podem ir. Eu cuidarei de Atena e Ártemis...

LIZ: Ótimo! Decidido então! Vamos nessa!

Todos saem. Exceto Kanon, Shiryu, Kiki e Cryos que colocam as meninas na cama.

KANON: Alguma notícia do santuário?

KIKI: Sim Grande Mestre... Reunimos todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas no santuário e ao redor do mundo... Todos eles estão se dirigindo à Nova York neste instante.

KANON: Trouxe o que eu pedi Kismet?

KIKI: Claro! As nossas Armaduras já estão aqui!

CRYOS: Mas minha armadura de Cruzeiro do Sul está destruída.

SHIRYU: Kiki pode consertá-la não?

KIKI: Ela está morta na verdade. E eu não pretendo desperdiçar a vida de nenhum cavaleiro pra consertá-la. Eu tenho uma armadura que creio seja perfeita pra você. Afinal, você já a utilizou antes não é...? Discípulo de Hyoga de Cisne?

CRYOS: Você está falando da... Armadura de Aquário?

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Primeiro... Que bom que não falei nada errado! Arigatou! XD

E essa fic vai ter mais cavaleiros de ouro sim. O Adrian veremos mais tarde qual será o destino dele! O.O

E o casamento sai, mas vai demorar um pouquinho. Juro. Juro. Beijão!

**Angel Pink:** Pois é. A Suzu-chan matou a pau! Armadura de Aquário is back! Não pode faltar né?

O Ikarus ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer (Por coincidência estou escrevendo o retorno dele neste exato momento! XD). Mas não preocupa. Esse casal vai dar o que falar.

**Calyeh:** Atrasinho básico é normal né? Ainda mais com o Feriadão prolongado! Curtiu muito? XP

PS.: E voltou com tudo! Teve as reviews de Away (a fic kawaii da Java) também... Como essas meninas lêem. Puxa vida! Com Pure-Petit, Calyeh, Angel Pink, Nala-dono e Stella-chan, escrever é quase um emprego de tempo integral! (E até parece que estou reclamando. Estou adorando!) XD

Você viu? Essa convivência com o Shiryu ta deixando essas meninas surpreendentes! Shiryu inspira todo mundo né? Isso é um cavaleiro de verdade... Hehehe...

Um pouquinho de convívio e essas meninas já estão jogando a armadura pro alto, dando lição de moral, fazendo novas amizades... Ninguém segura! XD

Uma final entre Fúrias e Cavaleiros? Será? Mas... E a Zashi? E o Yang? Dois amorecos como eles não podem lutar um contra o outro! O.O

Liz: E eu espero que você não faça isso mesmo a minha migona ou eu não respondo por meus atos... "Ikarus-sama"... (Olha fulminante)

(Ikarus-sama esconde atrás da Zashi)

Zashi: Eu também espero Nando-kun... ú.u

(Ikarus-sama esconde atrás da Suzu)

Suzu: (Olhar fulminante)

Wynna-chan? X.X

Wynna: Gomen Ikarus-kun... Mas eu concordo com as meninas!

Erm... Kanon? Shiryu? Kiki? Alguém?

"Não olha pra mim"

"To fora..."

"Nem a pau!"

HELP! X.X

**Capítulo 23 – Hades x Afrodite! Garuda x Adonis!**

3° dia da Guerra Galáctica. A arena estava lotada como sempre. Após a luta das Fúrias de Ártemis, a popularidade do torneio cresceu cada vez mais. O evento, televisionado por todo o mundo era a sensação do momento. Todas as emissoras que adquiriram os direitos de exibição conquistaram 100% da audiência em seus países.

Hoje os selecionados para lutar eram os Espectros de Hades e as Graças de Afrodite. Os 3 Espectros estavam sobre a plataforma flutuante, observando a multidão.

AIACOS: Que lixo... Humanos idiotas...

RADA: Não se preocupe... Logo o Imperador Hades cobrirá esta terra de trevas e condenará este lixo a passar a eternidade no tormento eterno!

MINOS: Sim... Só precisamos eliminar nossos adversários... Será mais fácil que travar outra Guerra Santa...

RADA: Bah... Isso é ultrajante! Não somos palhaços de circo para entreter esta massa de ignorantes!

MINOS: Huhuhu... Acalme-se Radamanthys... Somos os mais poderosos inimigos de Atena... E acabaram de nos entregar a Terra numa bandeja... Este torneio será muito fácil de se vencer...

AIACOS: Soube que os Cavaleiros de Ouro não vieram ao torneio... Eles mandaram 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze idiotas...

RADA: Cavaleiros de Bronze... Nos causaram muitos problemas da última vez...

(_Nota do autor: Rada está falando da Saga de Hades Original. Por que desta vez, quem causou dor de cabeça aos babacas do Hades foram as Fúrias de Ártemis_).

MINOS: Não se preocupe Radamanthys... Desta vez não são os Cavaleiros Lendários... Não temos nada com que nos preocupar... Só precisamos eliminar as Fúrias de Ártemis e nossa vitória estará garantida!

**-Camarote VIP-**

Afrodite, a bela deusa do amor entra no camarote, onde seus servos a esperam. Cada deus assume uma identidade ao reencarnar neste mundo. Ela reencarnou como uma socialite dona da maior empresa de cosméticos e perfumes do mundo. Assim, eles passam por patrocinadores dos times. Uma incrível publicidade.

ASTER: Afrodite-sama... Estamos prontos para servi-la...

AFRODITE: Áster... Meu querido Áster... Eu confio em você... Em todos vocês, meus queridos...

CUPID: Milady... Nós daremos nossas vidas por seu sonho... De um mundo livre de dor e sofrimento...

AFRODITE: Eu sei que irá, meu querido...

NIKKI: Vamos... Cumprir o sonho de Afrodite-sama!

Os servos de Afrodite se dirigem até a plataforma flutuante. Os painéis holográficos se acendem, apresentando os participantes. Glenn salta da plataforma até a arena e sua "Magna" (_Nota do autor: Armadura das Graças de Afrodite_) cobre seu corpo. Ela era prateada, com belos detalhes em ouro. As mulheres da arena deliram com a beleza de Nikki.

NIKKI: Sou Nikki de Adonis! Um dos belos Guerreiros de nossa senhora Afrodite! Quem será o primeiro Espectro a morrer pelas minhas mãos?

MINOS: Gostei deste sujeito... Posso matá-lo?

RADA: À vontade... Mas seja rápido. Não estamos aqui pra brincadeiras...

AIACOS: Não se preocupe. Acabarei com ele em segundos!

Aiacos salta da plataforma até a Arena invocando sua Surplice.

(_Nota do Autor: Isso já é de conhecimento geral entre os fãs. Acho que estou mencionando pro caso de alguém não saber. As armaduras dos Espectros têm o nome de "Suplicio" ou "Surplice" em inglês. São trajes cerimoniais usados por sacerdotes antes de subirem ao altar ou ao púlpito. A pronuncia da palavra "Surplice" em japonês é "Sapuris". Daí a confusão que alguns fãs, inclusive eu, fazem._)

**-Camarote VIP-**

As Fúrias de Ártemis e os Cavaleiros de Atena estavam observando o combate a pedido de Kanon. Um dos dois times será o adversário deles no futuro. É responsabilidade deles se informar a respeito de seus oponentes.

LIZ: Espectros e Graças... A gente já conhece os Espectros...

KANON: Mas não os Guerreiros de Afrodite... Seria bom observa-los.

SHIRO: Afrodite não é a deusa do amor? Por que ela quer dominar a Terra?

KANON: Cada deus possui uma "visão" de mundo perfeito... O de Afrodite é um mundo cercado de amor e felicidade. Sem dor ou sofrimento...

LIZ: Parece bom...

KANON: Será mesmo?

ZASHI: Como assim Kanon-sama?

KANON: Pense bem... O objetivo do torneio é que o Vencedor recebe a Terra. Portanto tem o direito de fazer com ela o que quiser...

LIZ: Um mundo de amor e felicidade seria bom pra variar...

**-Arena-**

1° ROUND – AIACOS DE GARUDA X NIKKI DE ADONIS!

AIACOS: Ridículo... Nunca imaginei que houvesse uma deusa com um ideal mais patético que o de Atena...

NIKKI: Você ousa insultar minha amada deusa? Porco insolente!

AIACOS: Eu cuspo em sua deusa guerreirozinho de merda... Apenas o Imperador Hades possui o direito de reinar sobre este mundo patético... E cobri-lo de escuridão! Uma deusa patética como Afrodite não tem o direito de dominar a Terra!

NIKKI: Desgraçado! Afrodite-sama possui o mais belo e maravilhoso sonho dentre todos os deuses do Olimpo! Só ela pode impor a felicidade à humanidade!

AIACOS: Uma deusa idiota que prega ideais de amor e felicidade não merece "impor" nada! Ela só merece ser decapitada e ter sua cabeça empalada em uma estaca como aviso àqueles que desafiam Hades-sama!

Aiacos se move em uma velocidade tamanha que Nikki sequer pode vê-lo. Nikki é atingido no estômago por um soco e atirado contra a parede lateral da arena. Ele cospe sangue e cai atônito no chão.

AIACOS: Viu? Uma deusa tão patética que nem possui lacaios fortes o bastante pra impor sua vontade! Não me faça rir!

NIKKI: Desgraçado!

Aiacos se aproxima de Nikki, cruza os braços e pisa sobre a cabeça dele.

AIACOS: Fique ai! Com o rosto enfiado na terra! Esse é o lugar de criaturas patéticas!

NIKKI: Solte-me seu maldito!

AIACOS: Você não sabe o sinônimo de "impor"? Se quiser sair daí, terá de sair sozinho! Ou vou continuar pisando até sua cabeça rachar e seus miolos nojentos mancharem esta arena!

NIKKI: Não insulte meu orgulho!

Nikki explode seu cosmo e afasta Aiacos pra longe. Aiacos gira seu corpo no ar e cai de pé no chão.

AIACOS: Bom... Mas não o bastante. Apenas um breve momento de desespero.

NIKKI: Você que se desesperará diante de meu poder! Eu sou um dos belos e orgulhosos Guerreiros de Afrodite! Não serei humilhado como uma criança por ninguém!

AIACOS: Isso nós veremos... Ataque-me se puder. Se for capaz de atingir um só golpe em mim, eu o considerarei vitorioso.

NIKKI: Maldito! Você pediu por isso!

Nikki concentra toda sua cosmo energia em seu braço.

NIKKI: Vou retalhar você! Seu sangue será uma tinta perfeita para dedicar uma obra de arte a Afrodite-sama! _**SPARKLING RAPIER!**_ (Tradução: Florete ou Rapieira Brilhante)

Com um movimento de seu braço, Nikki dispara uma rajada de luz contra Aiacos. Ele se esquiva e o ataque de Nikki atinge a parede lateral, abrindo um furo.

AIACOS: Patético! Será que não sabe nem mirar direito? Ou meu golpe foi tão forte que retirou todo seu senso de direção?

NIKKI: Cale-se! Não me subestime! Meu poder é um florete dourado que rasga tudo que entra em seu caminho! Acha que vou me contentar em desferir um golpe em você? Eu vou vencer! Mas porque vou acabar com sua raça nojenta!

AIACOS: Feh... Você não passa de um fracote idiota! Sua morte foi decretada no momento em que entrou no torneio!

NIKKI: Cale-se! _**SPARKLING RAPIER!**_

AIACOS: Lento demais!

Aiacos se esquiva do golpe e segura a mão de Nikki, torcendo seu pulso. Com a outra mão, Aiacos segura Nikki pelos cabelos.

AIACOS: veja bem! Esta é a força necessária para se impor a vontade! A força vem de um braço forte, como a asa de Garuda, que com um movimento é capaz de causar furacões!

NIKKI: ARGH! O que está fazendo?

AIACOS: Jogando o lixo fora! _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_ (Tradução: Vôo de Garuda)

Com um movimento Aiacos atira Nikki para o alto. Ele desaparece no céu.

AIACOS: Sei que você não pode me ouvir estando tão longe... Por isso me comunicarei com você através do cosmo para que saiba o quão sério estou falando! Você tem três segundos de vida.

Aiacos faz a marca de um "X" no chão.

AIACOS: Esta marca será o local exato da sua morte.

Em três segundos, Nikki cai no local marcado e abre uma cratera no chão. A platéia está atônita. As garotas cobre os olhos de pavor da visão de Aiacos em meio a uma nuvem de poeira no meio da cratera. Os painéis holográficos mostram que ele atingiu o chão a uma velocidade de 150 KM/H. Afrodite se levanta da poltrona e corre até o vidro chorando por seu guerreiro.

AIACOS: Engraçado... Por que ninguém realmente morre quando aplico este golpe? Será que estou sendo benevolente demais e não estou arremessando-os com muita força?

NIKKI: Seu maldito... Vai me pagar!

AIACOS: Ora cale-se... Sua brava incessante me cansa...

Aiacos segura Nikki pela cabeça novamente. Ele explode seu cosmo e o atira novamente para o alto.

AIACOS: _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

A cena se repete. Nikki desaparece no céu. Aiacos risca o chão e Nikki cai no local indicado. Sua Veste está em frangalhos. Seu corpo está sangrando.

AIACOS: Esta respiração é familiar... Soa como costelas quebradas pra mim... Esse cheiro de ferrugem me parece como uma hemorragia muito séria... Posso te matar agora?

NIKKI: Você pode... Morrer... Perfurado por meu... _**SPARKLING RAPIER!**_

Aiacos segura o pulso de Nikki novamente e o quebra. Nikki cai de joelhos no chão, se contendo para não demonstrar fraqueza diante do inimigo e chorar por seu orgulho ferido.

AIACOS: Essa sua mãozinha delicada estava me incomodando... Agora sim, podemos conversar... Eu ofereci a vitória a você em troca de um golpe. Você falhou. Agora lhe ofereço a vida em troca de humilhação. Já que está de joelhos, abaixe sua cabeça e esfregue sua cara no chão em sinal de submissão!

NIKKI: Nunca! Eu ainda não desisti! Eu ainda tenho um braço bom... Que será capaz de desferir meu golpe!

AIACOS: Que seja... Quebrarei este braço também! Depois eu quebro sua mandíbula para que pare de falar!

NIKKI: Não posso envergonhar... Afrodite-sama...

AIACOS: Está chorando? Huhuhu... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

NIKKI: Cale-se! Um cretino sádico como você não entenderá nunca os sentimentos de Afrodite-sama!

AIACOS: Nem quero... Os ideais patéticos de sua deusa me causam náusea...

NIKKI: O furo que farei em seu coração com minha Rapieira o causará náuseas! _**SPARKLING RAPIER!**_

AIACOS: Ótimo! Vamos decidir quem é o melhor em um duelo de golpes? Que seja! _**GALLATICA ILLUSION!**_

Nikki tenta atacar, mas é barrado por uma força invisível que o atira pra trás. Vários olhos sinistros surgem em meio a um espaço infinito de estrelas e o corpo de Nikki é estraçalhado. Ele cai no chão, morto. Todos na arena estão horrorizados. Afrodite cai de joelhos chorando por seu guerreiro. As Fúrias e os Cavaleiros que observavam a luta estão boquiabertos e enojados. Um furo na Surplice de Aiacos, aparece na altura do peito.

AIACOS: A vitória é sua... HAHAHAHAHA!

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Canalha!

"_Senhoras e senhores, não se apavorem. Os paramédicos já estão na arena para cuidar do lutador Nikki."_

LIZ: Cuidar do que? O desgraçado o matou!

SUZU: Acalme-se Liz... Eu sei que é revoltante... Mas até nós já matamos pelo que achamos ser correto...

LIZ: Não ele! Não gente como ele! Ele não queria nada de ruim!

Kanon apenas observa as cenas que acontecem na arena. Agora é Minos que desce da plataforma e invoca sua Surplice. Os painéis holográficos demonstram que Nikki ficará bem. Mas na verdade ele está morto.

MINOS: Acho que agora é minha vez de me divertir...

AIACOS: Como quiser... Isso foi... Divertido...

Os guerreiros restantes na plataforma se enfurecem. Agora é a vez de Cupid. Ele salta da Plataforma e cai de pé na arena invocando sua Magna.

CUPID: Agora é a minha vez! Eu vingarei meu amigo!

MINOS: Mas que bela marionete encontrei para brincar...

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Calyeh-chan:** Hehehe... Oi Calyeh... Errr... As meninas não precisam saber disso... Pra que incomodar elas com essas coisas? Não precisa chamar o advogado também não... Que tal uma camiseta das Fúrias de Ártemis Autografada? (Suando frio)

**Angel Pink-chan:** Oi Angel... Não chora... Não agüento ver meninas chorando... T.T

E não roda a baiana ainda, por favor... X.X

Eu sei que o que eu fiz pareceu cruel, mas... Err... Ah a quem estou enganando? Eu sou um sádico... X.X

Liz: Então senhor Ikarus... Subornando uma fã... Fazendo a outra chorar... Eu não sei se você sabe, mas tem uma coisa que Fúrias de Ártemis não perdoam... Maldade com as mulheres!

OMG! O.O

Suzu: Faça as honras Liz...

(Cenas de intensa violência censuradas devido ao horário e a classificação da fic)

Zashi: Oie Ikarus-sama! Olha só quem ta aqui!

Papai do céu? X.X

Zashi: O nosso advogado!

Oh boy... Isso não vai ser legal... X.X

Advogado: Muito pelo contrário senhor Ikarus-sama… Eu usarei de todos os meios legais para fazer a justice ser feita neste seu show de horrors…

Zashi: Advogado-kun. O senhor já é de casa... Vai conversando com o Nando-kun enquanto eu apresento o capítulo de hoje!

Advogado: Pode deixar, Senhorita Zashi... ú.u

Zashi: Bom... Esse é um outro capítulo da luta de Hades x Afrodite. Já vamos até ficar de olho pro caso de Nando-kun ter preparado alguma maldade. Ainda bem que o Advogado já está aqui... ú.u

Zashi-chan! Lembre-se! Vocês são como as filhas que eu nunca tive! T.T

Advogado: Podem levá-lo rapazes!

(Ikarus-sama sai algemado e arrastado pela polícia)

Zashi: Já deixando os beijões imensos a todo mundo que lê! Pure-Petit-chan, Calyeh-chan, Angel pink-chan, Nala-chan e Stella-chan! Capítulo 24 de "As Fúrias de Ártemis 3"! Luz! Câmera! Ação!

**Capítulo 24 – Hades x Afrodite! Grifo x Eros!**

Minos e Cupid estavam se olhando. Cupid queimava seu cosmo ameaçadoramente. Geralmente ele era gracioso, mas agora estava irado. Seu cosmo fervilhava de ódio. Embora, os três fossem rivais pelo amor de Afrodite (Que escolheu Áster como amante) eles ainda eram amigos e se respeitavam. Esta era a maneira de agira dos guerreiros de Afrodite. As mulheres vêem o quanto Cupid era belo e começam a torcer por ele para vingar a derrota de Nikki.

MINOS: Mais uma ovelha para o matadouro... Vou fazer você dançar como uma bela marionete...

CUPID: A perda de nosso companheiro! Vocês causaram uma grande agonia a Senhora Afrodite! Não os perdoarei por fazê-la chorar!

MINOS: Então... Vamos dançar!

2° ROUND – MINOS DE GRIFO X CUPID DE EROS!

Minos eleva seu cosmo e seus dedos começam a brilhar.

CUPID: Eu não tenho a menor intenção de ser gentil! Vou atacar com tudo que tenho! _**CUPID SHOT!**_

Cupid dispara diversas flechas de ouro pelo punho que avançam em direção a Minos.

MINOS: Brinquedos... Meramente brinquedos... Huhuhu...

Os ataques de Cupid são desviados por uma força invisível.

CUPID: Desgraçado! Como fez isso?

MINOS: Creio que Aiacos deixou bem claro... Nós somos aqueles que possuem o poder de impor a vontade de nosso deus!

CUPID: Isso nós veremos! _**EROS STRIKE!**_

Cupid salta e ataca Minos com um chute. Minos da um sorriso sarcástico e cruza os dois braços diante do rosto, em seguida fazendo um movimento rápido que paralisa Cupid no ar.

CUPID: O que está acontecendo? Estou paralisado no ar!

MINOS: Eu já disse... Você é minha marionete... Saberá assim como seu amigo, como se impõe vontade sobre os outros... Eu sou o maior títere do inferno. Como pode ver, a diferença entre nós é tamanha que basta eu mover um único dedo e seu corpo inteiro está a minha mercê.

CUPID: Seu desgraçado! Solte-me!

MINOS: Solta-lo? Solte-se sozinho. Se puder. Devo avisá-lo de que ninguém escapa do meu poder quando são pegos pela... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

O corpo de Cupid começa a se contorcer controlados por arames invisíveis.

MINOS: Este é o poder de um juiz do inferno... Eu poderia mover um dedo e arrancar sua cabeça fora, mas não podemos fazer algo tão... Extremo diante das massas idiotas, ou o torneio que concederá a Hades-sama e Perséfone-sama o controle da Terra!

CUPID: Não! Somente... Afrodite-sama tem o poder de trazer vida a esse mundo!

MINOS: Já que não posso... Ou melhor, não gosto... De ser súbito, eu o torturarei por alguns minutos, quebrando seus membros um a um e por fim, eu farei seu coração parar...

Minos move um dedo e começa a torcer os dedos da mão esquerda de Cupid. Ele grita de agonia enquanto Minos sorri feito um maníaco.

MINOS: Eu quebrei seus dedos da mão esquerda... Vou quebrar o pulso, depois o braço... E recomeçar com o outro braço...

CUPID: Nem pensar!

Cupid explode o cosmo e puxa os fios de manipulação que prendiam seu braço esquerdo.

MINOS: Ooh... Impressionante... Você se deu conta de como sair da Marionete cósmica, mas o problema é que cada fio que você rompe, acaba sacrificando um membro...

CUPID: Eu sacrifico todos! E ainda continuo atacando para vingar a dor que causaram a Afrodite-sama!

Várias flechas luminosas saem da mão de Cupid e rompem os fios de manipulação.

MINOS: Conseguiu se livrar sem destruir os outros braços? Você é impressionante! Estou muito entusiasmado com essa luta! Você é incrível!

**-Camarote VIP-**

LIZ: Ele conseguiu! Vai lá! Estamos torcendo por vocês! Acabem com esse cara de Shnauzer!

SUZU: Muito entusiasmo... Eu já lutei com Minos. Ele é terrível.

ZASHI: (Suzu-chan... Tem medo dele? Ele deve ser um monstro...)

SUZU: O poder de Minos é controlar o corpo de suas vítimas como se fossem marionetes manipuladas por fio de energia cósmica quase invisível... Quem é pego pelos fios de manipulação está à completa mercê de Minos... Ele pode manipular seus membros... E até seus órgãos internos... Ele poderia usar o golpe de novo e matar Cupid com uma parada cardíaca...

LIZ: Ele pode fazer isso?

KANON: Pode sim...

ANDREY: Que poder terrível...

**-Outro Camarote VIP-**

Perséfone estava sentada na poltrona de luxo, bebendo champanhe e observando a luta satisfeita. No berço ao seu lado está o bebê que abrigou a alma de Hades.

PERSÉFONE: Hades-sama... Meu adorado senhor... Meu amado Hades... Forçado a esta maldita existência preso neste corpo inglório... Maldito Pégasus... Eu o matarei... O condenarei a passar a eternidade no inferno... Ao lado desta cadela imunda que traiu nosso imperador!

Na escuridão, estava Pandora. Acorrentada. Vestida em trapos. Suja. Humilhada. Suas lágrimas apenas escorrem. Sua voz está tão fraca que não consegue sair da garganta. Ela apenas pensa em Shiro e chora.

????: Que situação mais humilhante não? Olhe pra ela Perséfone... Parece um verme... Adorei o novo visual Pandie...

A figura que se movimenta nas sombras, se aproxima de Pandora e segura pandora pelos cabelos. Ela está tão aterrorizada que nem consegue encarar aquela figura sombria.

PERSÉFONE: Isso não é nada... Este verme merece sofrer eternamente no inferno ao lado de Pégasus!

????: Concordo... Então, devo supor que você aceitará uma... Aliança?

PERSÉFONE: Por hora... Daremos nossas mãos... Mas com a condição de que eu devo matar Atena...

???: Claro... Eu não tenho o menor interesse em Atena... Estou de olho em... Um alvo menor... Mas temos contas a ajustar... Desde tempos imemoriáveis!

A figura desaparece na escuridão deixando Perséfone para trás. Perséfone se aproxima do berço e coloca Hades em seu colo...

PERSÉFONE: Não se preocupe Hades-sama... Esta aliança só irá dura o tempo que for conveniente... Quando tivermos o maldito Pégasus, o senhor cuidará pessoalmente de terminar esta aliança...

**-Arena-**

MINOS: Isso não está divertido pequena Marionete? Veja seu sangue jorrando pelo chão... Esta é uma das cores favoritas de Hades-sama!

CUPID: Cale-se! _**CUPID SHOT!**_

Minos salta se desviando das flechas e cai de pé sobre a Parede Lateral. Sua Surplice estava cravejada de flechas.

MINOS: Bah... Que grande porcaria... Mal podem perfurar minha Surplice...

Minos explode o cosmo e as Flechas desaparecem.

CUPID: Impossível... Nada... Do que eu faço pode derrotá-lo?

MINOS: Ah sim... O olhar de desespero... Este olhar vazio que diz: "Não há mais esperança..." Eu adoro este olhar!

Cupid cai de joelhos. Afrodite grita por ele. Áster se contém para não atacar. Pois se atacar agora, seu time será desclassificado e sua vingança não será cumprida.

MINOS: Não se preocupe... A dor é agonizante, mas só durará alguns segundos... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

Minos usa seu golpe, faz Cupid levitar no ar e aos poucos ele começa a contorcer o corpo de Cupid. Os braços e pernas se quebram. Ele começa a ter espasmos e cuspir sangue até cair no chão sem vida. Afrodite lamenta a morte de mais um guerreiro.

AFRODITE: Meus amados... Meus queridos... Mortos e envergonhados... Eu confio em você agora, meu amado Áster... Meu guerreiro preferido... Meu amante... Entregue a terrível vingança de Afrodite a estes monstros!

As pessoas estão aterrorizadas diante da cena. Até que o narrador diz que tudo aquilo não é tão sério quanto parece. Que Cupid está bem. Quando na verdade, mais uma vida fora ceifada diante de seus olhos.

MINOS: Huhuhu... Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Radamanthys salta na arena invocando sua Surplice.

RADA: Maldição Minos... Se estragar tudo isso Hades-sama perderá a chance de se tornar o senhor deste mundo!

MINOS: Saco... Não dá nem pra se divertir mais...

RADA: Eu cuidarei do último.

Áster salta da plataforma invocando sua Magna.

ASTER: Cuidar de mim? Seu arrogante miserável! Eu vou acabar com sua raça! Que a dor e o sofrimento que todos os meus amigos sofreram, seja devolvida a vocês em dobro!

RADA: Ratinho confiante... Esta luta não durará mais que alguns segundos!

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Rada: Huhuhu... Eu responderei as reviews hoje... Afinal, esse capítulo é nosso certo? Dos futuros conquistadores da Terra! Os Espectros de Hades! Hohohoho!

**Calyeh Darhan:** Você acha aquele bundão do Ikarus cruel? Isso é piada? Aquele cara é um coroinha perto de nós. Hahahaha! Ele ainda está nos retratando como bonzinhos perto do que podemos fazer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

E respondendo a sua pergunta se eu vou apanhar... Bem... Eu sugiro que você leia o capítulo de hoje... (Olhos brilhando malignamente)

**Angel Pink:** Hahahahaha! Nós não iremos parar de torturar ninguém! Pois isso é o que fazemos de melhor!

E pode perder as suas esperanças de algum de nós sermos mortos por Fúrias de Ártemis ou Cavaleiros de Atena! Este ano será diferente! Este ano HADES REINA SUPREMO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Liz: ¬¬

Rada: Hahahahahaha! Huhu! Haha! HIHIHIHAHAHAHA!

Liz: (Queimando o cosmo)

Rada: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Liz: BURN, BABY! BURN!

Suzu: SHINEEEEEE!

Zashi: Queime cosmo!

Wynna: Malvado! Ò.Ó

Rada: Nani? O.O

(Cenas de violência impublicáveis)

Liz: Ora... Vejam só... Havia esperança de ele apanhar afinal...

Rada: Help me... X.X

**Capítulo 25 – Hades x Afrodite! Wyvern x Narciso!**

3° ROUND – RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN X ASTER DE NARCISO!

ASTER: Não posso perdoá-los pelo que fizeram a Afrodite-sama! Vingança pelos meus companheiros e por Afrodite-sama!

Áster explode seu cosmo e ataca Radamtnhys. Era um cosmo magnífico o que a Graça de Afrodite carregava dentro de si. Áster salta e dispara uma rajada de energia que Radamanthys segura com as duas mãos.

RADA: Esse ataque de energia ridículo não é ameaça pra mim!

Radamanthys empurra a esfera de energia de volta para Áster. Ele rebate com um tapa e já ataca Radamanthys com um chute. Radamanthys segura o chute de Áster fazendo uma enorme quantidade de energia cósmica se espalhar pela arena.

RADA: Bela tentativa, moscazinha... Mas é inútil! Sinta a dor e o desespero do inferno! _**GREEDING ROAR! **_(_Tradução: Rugido Ganancioso!_)

ASTER: O que esta fazendo? AAAARGH!

Radamanthys concentra seu cosmo em suas mãos e ataca com um soco. Áster voa longe e bate na parede lateral.

RADA: Você não parece estar entendendo... Mesmo após a perda de seus amigos, você não parece entender que nós os Espectros de Hades é que estamos destinados a dominar este mundo!

ASTER: Vocês podem estar destinados a isso, mas eu juro que vou destruir este destino em milhões de pedaços! O sonho de... Afrodite-sama... Prevalecerá...

As lembranças de Áster viajam no tempo, quando Afrodite o agraciou com poder e proteção para se tornar uma de suas Graças. Quando Afrodite contou ao pequeno Áster, um filho de um milionário amargurado com as tristezas do mundo, buscando uma forma de acabar com as tristezas do mundo. Ele jurou a si mesmo que seria forte o bastante para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

RADA: Que sonho mais patético... Até mesmo Atena entende que o domínio vem através da força... Por isso ela tem dominado este mundo por tanto tempo. Mas não por muito mais tempo, pois desta vez será a vez de Hades-sama e Perséfone-sama!

**-Camarote VIP-**

KANON: Então, foi assim... Eles foram revividos por Perséfone...

LIZ: Quem é essa?

SUZU: Esposa de Hades...

LIZ: Ele é... Casado? O.O

ZASHI: Sim... Agora tudo faz sentido... Ela provavelmente deve estar querendo se vingar de Liz-chan, por ter destruído o corpo de Hades...

KANON: Mais uma inimiga pra lista...

LIZ: Deixa ela vir! Eu não tenho medo!

ANDREY: Sim... Se eles querem matar as Fúrias, terão de passar por cima dos Cavaleiros também!

SHIRO: Convencido... ¬¬

YANG: Eu não permitirei que toquem um só dedo em Zashi!

**-Arena-**

ASTER: Vocês podem rir do sonho de Afrodite-sama... Mas o que importa é que cada um de nós acredita nele... E acreditamos que ele vale a pena de se lutar... Receba meu golpe supremo! _**JADE THUNDERBOLT! **_(_Trovão de Jade!_)

Áster concentra uma imensa quantidade de energia em seu braço e desfere toda esta energia contra Radamanthys. Os feixes de energia esverdeada formam uma enorme espiral que carrega Radamanthys para o alto.

ASTER: Exploda pelos ares!

RADA: Maldito!

A imensa energia explode. Radamanthys desaparece num clarão de luz que ofusca a todos na arena. Quando o clarão diminui, Radamanthys está parado no ar com as asas da Surplice abertas.

RADA: Você cometeu um erro terrível em me desafiar!

ASTER: Eu não me importo!

Áster concentra seu cosmo em seu braço e avança contra Radamanthys. Ele desfere um golpe e Radamanthys desaparece em pleno ar. O Espectro surge atrás de Áster e desferiu um ataque de energia que o atira no chão. Áster está muito ferido. Seu artefato está destruído.

RADA: Patético! Seu golpe mais poderoso foi incapaz de me ferir e espera faze-lo com um mais fraco?

ASTER: Você caiu na minha armadilha! _**JADE TRAP!**_ (_Armadilha de Jade!_)

De repente, várias pequenas esferas de luz surgem no ar. Cercando Radamanthys por todos os lados.

LIZ: Ele vai conseguir! Ele vai explodir aquele maldito Radamanthys em mil pedaços!

RADA: Hunf... Eu deveria me sentir intimidado com isso?

ASTER: Estou avisando... Este golpe irá atacá-lo por todos os lados... O deixará sem defesa! Seu corpo será feito em pedaços!

RADA: Mostre-me então... Faça-me em pedaços... Hahahaha!

ASTER: Você quem pediu! Tome isso!

Com um movimento, Áster faz as esferas luminosas atacarem Radamanthys. O espectro se envolve em suas próprias asas, eleva seu cosmo, e faz as esferas girarem em torno de seu corpo.

RADA: Eu sou Radamanthys de Wyvern! O poderoso juiz do inferno! Seus golpes ridículos são como as picadas de um inseto para mim! Veja como eu extermino insetos! _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_ (A tradução desse golpe é "Precaução Máxima"... O que eu acho ridículo. Eu prefiro a versão da dublagem brasileira: "Destruição Máxima!" Causa muito mais impacto principalmente com aquele vozeirão do Guilherme Briggs! XD)

ASTER: Impossível!

Radamanthys explode seu cosmo, gerando uma gigantesca onda de energia que se espalha pela arena causando uma grande destruição. Áster é prensado contra a parede lateral mais uma vez. A onda de energia da "Destruição Máxima" faz sua magna em pedaços. Em seguida, seu corpo. Áster cai de joelhos e já estava prestes a cair de cara no chão quando Radamanthys avança como uma ave de rapina e o segura pelo pescoço.

RADA: Eu ainda não acabei com você...

Radamanthys atira Áster para o alto, ergue a mão e vários relâmpagos surgem no ar destroçando o corpo de Áster. A Graça caía em direção ao chão, quando Radamanthys salta e o segura pelos cabelos e para no ar olhando-o com desprezo.

RADA: O tempo inteiro vocês se mostraram um bando de fracos... Criaturas patéticas que se consideram fortes o bastante para levar seu deus patético à vitória... Você me enoja!

Radamanthys atira Áster no chão e em seguida pisa sobre ele. Áster cospe sangue e desmaia. Radamanthys o ergue pela blusa e começa a socá-lo. Ele desfigura o rosto de Áster com tantos socos.

RADA: Veremos se sua deusa vai querê-lo agora que está neste estado...

Radamanthys joga Áster no chão como se fosse um saco de lixo e caminha para fora da Arena, quando as Fúrias e os Cavaleiros chegam à arena.

LIZ: Seu maldito! Como ousa?

Zashi corre até Áster e usa seu cosmo para curá-lo, mas seu estado é critico. Os para-médicos dizem que ele precisa chegar ao hospital o mais depressa possível, mas que provavelmente Áster não sobreviverá.

Ele é colocado na ambulância onde recebe os primeiros socorros, mas acaba falecendo a caminho do hospital.

LIZ: Seu sanguinário desgraçado!

Liz puxa Radamanthys pelo ombro e está para socá-lo quando Suzu segura seu punho.

SUZU: Não. Lutas fora do torneio são puníveis de desclassificação. A hora dele chegará.

RADA: Na verdade, a hora de vocês chegará... Cedo ou tarde, nós teremos nossa vingança contra vocês, Fúrias de Ártemis!

MINOS: Mal podemos esperar! Huhuhu...

AIACOS: Desta vez não será como da última... Vocês serão esquartejadas!

LIZ: Isso nós veremos seu cretino!

Os espectros dão as costas e partem sorrindo. Radamanthys ainda troca um olhar sádico com Shiro antes de saírem da arena. Shiro engole a seco, imaginando o porquê daquele olhar, mas logo desvia sua mente.

No camarote VIP, Afrodite cai em prantos.

AFRODITE: Espero que saiba... O que está fazendo...

ZEUS: Eu sempre sei... Mas se bem me lembro, a idéia de uma nova Guerra Galáctica foi de vocês não?

AFRODITE: Mas eles não precisavam morrer...

ZEUS: Isso é uma Guerra...

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

Liz está sentada numa cadeira do lado de fora olhando o céu e bebendo uma cerveja. Kanon se aproxima dela.

KANON: O que a está incomodando tanto?

LIZ: Eu não acredito no que aqueles cretinos fizeram... Sei que espectros não valem nada, mas... Isso foi demais até pra eles... Aqueles caras... Eles tinham um sonho legal... KANON: Será? Eu já te contei da vez que Atena e Afrodite se enfrentaram?

LIZ: Não...

KANON: Sei que você e muitos outros pensam que Afrodite talvez quisesse o bem pra este mundo...

LIZ: Ela só queria fazer um mundo melhor e sem dor nem tristeza... Ela não era tão diferente de nós...

Kanon caminha até a beirada da cobertura observando o céu. As estrelas. Ele adquiriu o dom de lê-las quando se tornou o Grande Mestre. Ele passou várias noites lendo as estrelas em Star-hill.

KANON: Afrodite possui belos ideais... Mas o problema é o método com o qual ela deseja "impor" seus ideais Liz... Atena acredita que nós os seres humanos podemos viver muito bem sem estarmos sob julgo de deus algum...

LIZ: Ta insinuando que o sonho de Afrodite era errado?

KANON: Sim... Afrodite não pretende guiar a humanidade... Ela pretende impor sua vontade, criando uma suposta utopia na Terra. Nada... Nem mesmo a felicidade deve ser imposta... Desde Alexandre, o Grande a Napoleão... Hitler ou Saddam Hussein... Todos queriam criar utopias para seus povos... Mas impondo seus sonhos aos outros... Cada ser humano deve olhar dentro de si mesmo e descobrir sua própria felicidade... Felicidade imposta é tirania da mesma forma Liz...

LIZ: Vendo essa merda de mundo... Parece que a única coisa que nos faz felizes é destruir um ao outro...

KANON: Talvez... Mas pense bem... Será que o ideal de mundo feliz de Afrodite é o mesmo que o seu? Que o de Suzu ou Zashi? Atena acredita que nos momentos de maior desespero nós podemos enxergar uma saída e mudar. Nos tornarmos melhores...

LIZ: Melhores? Quando nós melhoramos? Olha em volta! O mundo inteiro ta indo pro inferno!

KANON: A tempestade é sempre mais terrível antes do fim Liz... Se as coisas ainda não melhoraram, é por que ainda não chegaram ao fim... Sei que simpatizou com aqueles três, mas pense bem na sua razão de lutar... Se você não conseguir encontrar uma razão que a motive a crer que sua luta é tão ou mais justa que a deles, você já perdeu esta Guerra... Eu a deixarei com seus pensamentos... Tenha uma boa noite...

LIZ: Minha... Razão de lutar?

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel Pink-chan:** Quer socar o Radamanthys? Vai em frente. A Calyeh socou numa boa. Acho que o Áster realmente não era tão má pessoa assim.

E o Kanon não está sendo exatamente casca-grossa... Ele só está sendo um pouco sincero... Essa fic ta sendo muito pesada pra Liz-chan. Emoções de mais pra pobrezinha sabe? Ela sabe sim a razão dela lutar. Ela só fica em dúvida às vezes...

Respondendo sua pergunta de uma reviews atrás que deixei passar batido: Sim. As Fúrias ainda irão lutar MUITO nessa fic. Essa fic vai ser uma verdadeira sessão pancadaria de Fúrias de Ártemis como você nunca viu ta? Os próximos capítulos já serão mais uma batalha das Fúrias e essa vai pegar fogo! Contra inimigos MUITO fortes.

PS.: Ikarus aparece já, já... Se não me engano... Bem... Fico por aqui... (assobia)

**Calyeh-chan:** Oie! Belo soco Calyeh! Acho que acertei em cheio em dar aquela Aljava pra você... XP

Pois é... Sobre a visão de mundo de Afrodite eu quis criar um pouco de discussão filosófica na fic. Afrodite realmente seria a melhor escolha para o mundo? Será que nós realmente queremos um mundo assim? Só paz e amor? Esses sentimentos podem existir sem os seus opostos? Impor uma utopia não seria o mesmo que uma tirania? Afinal nós temos o livre arbítrio que nos dá a liberdade de sermos tanto bons quanto maus.

Sobre a visão de mundo da Ártemis, não sei se seria muito diferente da Atena, pois Ártemis é muito neutra. As Fúrias mesmo não estão participando do torneio para que Ártemis seja a nova regente da Terra é mais para impedir que outro deus maluco seja.

No fim, acredito que ela queira o mesmo que Atena. Que a Terra caminhe com suas próprias pernas sem estar sob julgo de deus algum. Espero que tenha esclarecido isso. XD

Beijão!

Wagner: Que bom que está gostando véio! Essa fic vai ter muitas homenagens a Cavaleiros de Bronze, de ouro, de prata... De tudo. Obrigado por ler e seja bem-vindo à fic das Fúrias de Ártemis.

Acho que todo início de capítulo eu falo pelos cotovelos né? Gomen. Chega de enrolar e vamos ao capítulo.

Esse capítulo é um capítulo especial sobre uma personagem especial, pela qual me apaixonei. Eu disse que ela ainda não tinha um Die-Hard fã, mas acho que eu devo ser o Die-Hard fã dela. Espero que gostem e que com o tempo, ela ganhe mais Die-Hard fãs.

**Capítulo 26 – A resolução de uma pequena Fúria...**

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

As Fúrias e os Cavaleiros assistiam a uma luta da Guerra Galáctica na TV. Eram os Bersekers de Ares x Os Sacerdotes de Deméter.

LIZ: Cara... Os Bersekers massacraram os Sacerdotes... Os caras são casca-grossa mesmo...

SUZU: Realmente... Serão adversários difíceis de se vencer neste torneio...

WYNNA: Foram eles... Que mataram... Atlanta-sama? –Dizia com uma sombra nos olhos-

ZASHI: Sim... Wynna-chan...

WYNNA: Então eu vou derrotá-los!

LIZ: Calma ai pirralha... Esses caras são fortes demais pra você. E você não pode enfrentá-los. Você não ta no torneio.

WYNNA: Não me importo com torneio! Eles mataram Atlanta-sama e eu não posso jamais perdoa-los por isso! Eu serei a adversária deles!

LIZ: Escuta aqui garota! Isso não é brincadeira! Você fica longe deles ouviu? Eles são os adversários mais fortes desse torneio! Você não pode derrotá-los sozinha! E nem pense em correr atrás deles! Só vai nos causar problemas!

Wynna se assusta com as palavras de Liz. Era assim que ela era vista pelas outras? Como uma causadora de problemas? Não. Era assim que Liz a via. Suzu talvez não a considere forte o bastante para ser uma Fúria. Apenas Zashi acreditava nela. Mas por que Zashi era tão protetora?

Wynna corre para a cobertura às lágrimas.

ZASHI: Liz-chan... Não acha que foi dura demais com Wynna-chan?

LIZ: Zashi... Amigona... Eu sei que ela quer vingar a Atlanta, mas ela não pode com esses caras. Seria melhor deixar a gente cuidar deles...

SUZU: Concordo. Wynna é forte e obstinada. Mas ela ainda não é forte o bastante pra lidar com adversários tão poderosos...

ZASHI: Nós também não éramos quando enfrentamos os Trojans de Apolo. No entanto...

LIZ: Dá um tempo e eu converso com ela amigona...

ZASHI: Mas seja gentil Liz-chan... ú.u

LIZ: Eu não sou sempre gentil?

SHIRO: Não... Eu nem me lembro da última vez que você foi gentil... Aliás, acho que você nem sabe soletrar essa palavra... ¬¬

LIZ: Eu sei soletrar "porrada". Quer ver? ò.ó

**-Cobertura do apartamento de Liz-**

Wynna estava sentada numa cadeira, chorando. O rosto afundado entre as duas pernas que a menina abraçava com toda a força. A memória de Atlanta, aquela que era praticamente sua mãe invade sua mente. As lágrimas não podem ser contidas mais. Wynna queria gritar. Queria liberar toda a força de seu cosmo e acabar com aqueles Bersekers que levaram sua mãe à morte. Tamanha sua tristeza, ela não percebe a aproximação de Andrey.

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna... Senhorita Liz não queria...

WYNNA: Me magoar? Ela não acredita em mim... Pra ela sou só uma criança... Isso me deixa furiosa... Eu quero me vingar daqueles malditos que tiraram Atlanta-sama de mim, mas... Eu não posso... Eu queria tanto ser forte...

ANDREY: Eu tenho certeza de que você é forte... Mas o desejo de vingança não a torna mais forte... Só a torna mais fraca. É fácil ceder ao desejo de vingança. É difícil resisti-lo. Esse coração é puro demais para se preenchido com escuridão...

Wynna se levanta e caminha até a beirada da sacada.

WYNNA: Desculpe Andrey-kun... Mas agora não é uma boa hora pra mim... Eu preciso pensar...

Wynna salta da sacada, pulando por sobre os prédios pensando. Andrey decide segui-la.

**-Japão-**

Ikarus já fazia as malas. Preparando-se para se dirigir aos Estados Unidos.

HERMES: Eu já não tenho mais nada pra ensinar a você. Agora vai lá. Vai se vingar das coroas solares e me deixa em paz falou?

IKARUS: Obrigado... Tem certeza de que não quer vir? Sua ajuda seria bem-vinda...

HERMES: Eu não quero saber de mais nada disso... Deuses vivendo em intriga... E sacrificando tudo e todos para satisfazer seus desejos... Estou farto de ser joguete nas mãos deles... E você deveria pensar em fazer o mesmo...

IKARUS: O que aconteceu com você? Por que ficou com raiva de Zeus?

HERMES: Já ouviu falar de Perséfone?

IKARUS: A filha de Deméter?

HERMES: Isso mesmo... Eu... A amava... Mas aí aquele desgraçado do Hades a raptou... E a forçou a se casar com ele. Eu pedi a Zeus que me desse permissão de ir ao inferno resgata-la. Quando eu cheguei lá eu arrisquei minha vida para levá-la ao Olimpo. Mas Hades a fez comer sementes de Romã antes de sair.

IKARUS: Ela aceitou a oferenda de Hades?

HERMES: Sim... Aquele simples fato... Foi o fim. Ela disse que fora forçada, mas na verdade ela aceitou as sementes de vontade própria. Isso consumou o casamento deles... Ela estava apaixonada por Hades e não por mim... Então eu pedi aquele maldito devasso do seu pai que desfizesse o encanto de Hades, mas ele se recusou! Disse que quando a oferta é aceita por vontade própria, não pode ser desfeita! Eu fiquei furioso e golpeei Zeus com toda a minha força! Por isso eu sou perseguido pelos assassinos do Olimpo!

IKARUS: Eu sou muito grato a você por tudo Hermes... Eu juro que darei um fim a esse ciclo de insanidade de uma vez por todas!

Ikarus vira as costas e parte. Hermes apenas da um sorriso ao observar o jovem partindo.

HERMES: Ok... Você me convenceu garoto... Eu vou dar um voto de confiança a sua força...

_(Nota do Autor: Hermes é um sofredor de marca maior... Na mitologia grega, Perséfone não fora enfeitiçada como ele acredita aqui na fic. Ela sempre amou Hades. Mas ele acha que ela só se casou com Hades devido a algum feitiço que Zeus se recusou a desfazer)_

**-Nova York. Estados Unidos-**

Wynna saltava pelos prédios até chegar a um lugar ermo. Não podia ouvir nada e só permanecia sentada sobre o prédio observando o mar. Até que ouve um grito. Ela corre em direção ao grito pra ver Zack e sua gangue cercando uma garota.

ZACK: Então, seu nome é Gina não é? Que nome lindo... Agora passa toda a grana que você tem aí! Anda logo!

A menina vai ao chão com um tapa no rosto. Zack abre a bolsa e fica maravilhado com todo o dinheiro, cartões de crédito e tudo mais que havia lá.

ZACK: Vamos lá pessoal! Vamos voltar a aterrorizar este lugar e nos tornaremos novamente a gangue mais terrível de todas! Hahahaha! E desta vez sem apanhar de garota maluca nenhuma...

Zack é interrompido por um chute de Wynna que atinge seu rosto e o atira longe.

WYNNA: Seus cafajestes! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

A gangue hesita um pouco, mas logo eles atacam Wynna. Sem muitas dificuldades, Wynna surra todos eles. Zack se levanta e ataca Wynna pelas costas com uma corrente. Mas antes que ele pudesse acertá-la, Andrey surge do nada e defende o ataque. Em seguida, ele acerta um soco no rosto de Zack e o marginal desmaia.

ANDREY: Está bem Senhorita Wynna?

WYNNA: Sim Andrey-kun... Moça... Já pode ir...

GINA: O-obrigada...

A garota sai correndo sem olhar pra trás. Andrey se aproxima e segura Zack pela gola da blusa.

ANDREY: Quem é você? O que estava tentando fazer a Senhorita Wynna!?

ZACK: Não me mate, por favor!

WYNNA: Deixa ele Andrey-kun... Não vale a pena...

Andrey solta Zack e abraça Wynna.

ZACK: Droga! Será que estou ficando louco? Como que eu apanhei de novo de outra garota? Isso deve ser macumba! Alguém está rogando praga em mim pra ser surrado por garotas! T.T

ANDREY: Por que é tão obcecado em ser um criminoso afinal?

ZACK: Por respeito! Dinheiro! Nesse mundo você não é nada sem dinheiro! Se eu for temido, todos irão fazer minhas vontades!

WYNNA: São pessoas como você que tiraram Atlanta-sama de mim...

ZACK: Atlan o que? õ.O

ANDREY: A mãe adotiva dela...

ZACK: O.O

WYNNA: Vamos embora Andrey-kun... Eles não são ameaça pra nós...

Os gangsters cercam os dois que se colocam novamente em posição de luta.

ZACK: Parados! Deixem-nos irem...

Os gangsters obedecem e Andrey e Wynna partem dali.

JOHNNY: Qualé Zack? Amarelou é?

ZACK: A gente só ia apanhar mais desses dois moleques... Além do mais... Os olhos daquela garota... Ah deixa pra lá... T.T

JOHNNY: Zack? Ce ta legal? Õ.o

ZACK: Os olhos daquela menina pareciam com os olhos dela...

JOHNNY: De quem?

ZACK: Da ruiva... Da mulher demônio... Encontrem-me no nosso cafofo. Eu vou dar uma palavra com aquela garota...

**-Longe dali. Sobre um prédio qualquer-**

Andrey e Wynna estavam sentados observando a lua.

ANDREY: Você está bem Senhorita Wynna?

WYNNA: Estou... Obrigada por me ajudar...

ANDREY: Não foi nada. Eu não ia deixar aquele gorila machucar você...

WYNNA: Eu não estou falando disso... Sabe. Quando estava lutando com aqueles caras, eu enxergava os assassinos de Atlanta-sama... Em cada um deles. Eu queria machucar eles... Matar eles... Talvez... Se não fosse por seu conselho, eu teria...

Wynna começa a chorar. Andrey passa o braço por sobre seu ombro e a conforta. Ela repousa a cabeça no ombro de Andrey e de repente, parece que sua dor sumiu. É quando Zack aparece atrás deles.

ZACK: Oi... Posso me juntar a vocês?

WYNNA: O que você quer?

ZACK: Quero perguntar uma coisa... Vocês são amigos da ruiva? Bonita, forte, mal-humorada, luta Karatê?

WYNNA: Está falando de Liz-chan?

ZACK: Não sei o nome... Ela nunca fala. Só espanca a gente... Mas... Aquilo que você disse... De a gente parecer com os assassinos da sua mãe... É verdade?

WYNNA: É sim...

ZACK: O que quis dizer com isso?

WYNNA: Gente que só se preocupa em fazer mal. Em ferir. Roubar. Causar dor e tristeza... E nem sempre por que está seguindo a ordem de alguém... Esse tipo de gente que levou minha mãe adotiva embora...

ZACK: Entendo... Bom... Eu não vou mais incomodar vocês... Até mais...

Zack vai embora. Se lembrando da sua infância. Mas antes ele se vira para Wynna.

ZACK: Estou feliz que não tenha nos matado... Ou você poderia ter acabado como eu...

Zack parte dali perdido em pensamentos. Se lembrando das pessoas que mataram sua família. E como ele acabou se tornando igual às mesmas pessoas que arruinaram sua vida.

ZACK: Eu não quero isso pra mim...

Enquanto isso, Andrey e Wynna voltavam ao apartamento de Liz. Quando eles chegam a cobertura, ela já está esperando por eles. Andrey percebendo que elas queriam conversar se retira pra dentro do apartamento.

LIZ: Ei pirralha...

WYNNA: Oi Liz-chan...

LIZ: Desculpa pelo que eu disse antes... Eu só disse o que disse, por que no fundo eu me preocupo com você... E não quero te ver machucada ou pior por conta daqueles otários...

WYNNA: Tudo bem... Eu sei que não sou forte como você...

LIZ: Escuta... Eu sei como você se sente... Perdendo a pessoa mais importante pra você... E isso me deixa fula da vida. Eu não conhecia ela direito, mas... Eu também sinto falta dela... Em algumas horas ela me ensinou... Como ser forte de verdade... E eu sempre serei grata por isso...

Liz abraça Wynna com força, chorando. Wynna corresponde o abraço com lágrimas nos olhos.

LIZ: Eu vou pegar eles... Eu vou fazê-los pagar... Por terem matado ela... Eu juro pra você pequena... Isso não vai ficar impune ta?

WYNNA: Arigatou... Onee-chan... Eu só queria ser... Mais forte pra acabar com eles eu mesma...

LIZ: Um dia... Você será a mais forte de nós...

Liz carrega Wynna no colo e a coloca sentada em seus ombros.

LIZ: Afinal, você é discípula de Atlanta de Átomos!

WYNNA: Sim!

LIZ: Agora vamos entrar e comer aquela comidinha deliciosa que a Zashi e a Eve estão preparando pra gente ta?

WYNNA: Hai Liz Onee-chan!

Continua…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Que saudade de você menina! Sumiu! Foi passear! Curtindo a vida! Você fez falta aqui.

Liz: (Corre, pisoteia o Nando e abraça a Pure-Petit) Onde você tava? Fiquei preocupada achando que Hades ou Apolo tinha levado você! T.T

Bem como pode ver, Liz pode ser muito... Emotiva às vezes... -.-

Liz: Pois eu iria lá no Meikai e socar a cara daquele defunto de novo! Devolve Pure-Petit pra mim seu baka! Ò.Ó

Calma mulher... Ela só fez uma pequena viagem e ficou sem internet por alguns dias... Que exagero... ù.u

(Socão na cabeça do Nando)

X.X

Liz: Pure-Petit amigona. É o seguinte... Nando foi realmente cruel com as Graças... Pode acreditar que eu já fiz ele sofrer por isso... ù.u

Mas não se preocupa. Espectros, Bersekers e todos os malvados dessa fic já estão na minha listinha negra! Ò.Ó

Eu juro que daqui em diante, só os malvados safados vão apanhar! ù.u

Enfim... Bem-vinda de volta! Próximo Capítulo de FDA3! Uia! Esse vai ser legal!

By the way... Nando gostaria de dar os créditos deste Capítulo a Nala-chan... Ele tem de colocar "Chan" ou "Dono" depois de cada nome? (Lendo o bilhetinho que Nando deixou) ... Enfim... Agradecer a Nala, por ter inspirado este capítulo. Ele tem mais um pouquinho da história do Amrith, a lenda que Nala inventou e ele incluiu aqui...

Ai minha Ártemis... Parece que esse vai ser um Capítulo muito difícil para minha migona Zashi... Mas... Qualquer coisa que bato mais nele...

Suzu: Ele não tinha sido preso? Como ele saiu da cadeia afinal?

(Ouvem barulhos de sirene da polícia)

Liz: Eu tenho um palpite... ¬¬

**Capítulo 27 – A História de Lemúria!**

**-Arena das Eras-**

Arena lotada. Mais uma luta das famosas Fúrias de Ártemis. Isso bastou pra atrair mais multidões ainda à arena das eras. Todos querem ver a luta das 3 garotas que abalaram a Guerra Galáctica.

As meninas estão sobre a plataforma esperando os Marinas chegarem.

LIZ: Poseidon é? Ouvi dizer que ele foi um dos piores na lista negra da Atena no passado.

ZASHI: E continua sendo...

SUZU: Por isso, temos de tomar cuidado. Esses guerreiros são praticamente os pioneiros em Guerras Santas.

LIZ: Não parecem ser grande coisa pra mim... ¬¬

Eis que surge os três Marinas de Poseidon sobre a outra plataforma flutuante.

ZASHI: Eu quero lutar primeiro...

LIZ: Peraí amigona... A gente nem sabe quem vai ser o primeiro adversário...

Zashi olha pra Liz e seu olhar era severo. Liz apenas acena com a cabeça e a deixa ir.

LIZ: Por que ela está tão séria?

SUZU: Zashi ainda deve sentir rancor de Poseidon... Afinal, ele foi o responsável pela destruição do continente de Lemúria...

LIZ: Será? Eu não consigo ver a Zashi com rancor... Sério mesmo...

SUZU: Zashi pode ser uma Fúria de Ártemis, mas ainda é humana... Ela não consegue aceitar a o genocídio de sua raça...

**-Passado. Lemúria-**

**-Conselho de Lemúria-**

Os Lemurianos se reuniam para debater as recentes viradas religiosas e políticas do continente. O continente sempre fora leal a Poseidon, mas diante da premissa de uma Guerra Santa, alguns Lemurianos estão se voltando para Atena.

Yada o mais velho e venerável dos Lemurianos preside a audiência.

YADA: Devemos decidir aqui de uma vez por todas qual o caminho Lemuria tomará nesta guerra santa! O Povo de Lemuria se aliará a Atena ou a Poseidon?

"_Poseidon sempre foi nosso Patrono! Não devemos virar-lhe as costas!"_

"_Poseidon é um genocida! Atena prega a igualdade entre homens e mulheres de todas as nações!"_

"_E por que devemos nos comparar aos seres primitivos de outros continentes? Somos muito mais evoluídos! Poseidon poderá elevar Lemuria a um Status jamais imaginado!"_

"_A divisão de nosso povo é culpa de Atena! É isso que essa suposta deusa da Sabedoria traz a nós! Desunião!"_

YADA: Silêncio! Não devemos nos permitir sermos levados por emoções! Somos homens sábios aqui... E não nos esqueçamos de que foi Amrit, o deus imortal que trouxe nosso povo ao status atual...

"_Mas Amrit desapareceu! Atena nos estende a mão agora! Armaduras já estão sendo fabricadas para os servos de Atena!"_

"_Atena venceu a Guerra Galáctica. Isso significa que ela zelará pela Terra a partir de agora... E não Poseidon..."_

"_Isso é inaceitável... Quando Amrit desapareceu Poseidon nos presenteou com os poderes da linhagem do deus imortal! E o conhecimento da alquimia para criarmos as escamas! Graças a Poseidon, Hefesto abençoa nosso Oricalco e nosso Gamânion!"_

"_Poseidon não é o dono da Terra! Agora é Atena!"_

"_Traição!"_

Os debates permaneceram por muito tempo. Nunca chegando a um acordo comum entre as duas facções. Então, a Guerra Santa chegou mais cedo do que o esperado quando a Guerra Civil estourou no continente de Lemuria. A facção fiel a Atena empunhou armas e bateu de frente com a facção dos fiéis a Poseidon.

As belas ruas de Lemuria, douradas como as próprias estrelas ao serem iluminadas pela luz do sol, foram manchadas pelo vermelho do sangue daquele povo. O aço das espadas atravessava a carne dos guerreiros numa das maiores batalhas já ocorridas sobre a Terra.

Até mesmo a Guerra de Tróia seria uma mera contenda diante do tamanho derramamento de sangue ocorrido nesta guerra. Os números de guerreiros de ambos os lados beiravam a casa dos milhões.

Os lemurianos não dispunham apenas de armas forjadas com minérios especiais, mas também de poderes sobrenaturais, o pó de estrelas e magia que tornaram os combates ainda mais sangrentos e devastadores. Imagine um exército dos mais poderosos magos que manipulavam a natureza a seu bel prazer despejando todo seu poder através da Terra.

Cem anos durou esta guerra que por fim pendeu para o lado de Atena. Yada decidira se unir a facção de Atena e sua participação na Guerra fora crucial. Pois ele não era somente o mais velho, mas também o mais poderoso. E apesar da idade, ele meditava para manter o vigor da juventude.

Com o fim da Guerra Civil, os Lemurianos comemoravam a liberdade ao lado de Atena. A Atena foram dadas 88 armaduras que representam as constelações para proteger a elite dos Guerreiros de Atena. Mas Poseidon, desgostoso com a traição daquele povo decidiu puni-los.

O deus dos mares comandou imensas marés, invocou imensas ondas sísmicas que cobriram todo o continente de Lemuria, matando grande parte da população. Pouquíssimos conseguiram escapar e menos ainda conseguiram sobreviver através das eras.

O próprio Yada morrera em um combate feroz contra o próprio Poseidon que abalara o próprio firmamento.

Mas ele não foi capaz de vencer o deus dos mares. E o povo de Lemuria foi disperso pelo mundo. Os Lemurianos sempre foram uns dos mais poderosos guerreiros de Atena de todos os tempos. Muitos deles assumiram cargos como cavaleiros de ouro poderosos e com seu poder descomunal ajudaram Atena em muitas guerras santas.

Até o dia de hoje.

**-Presente-**

Zashi salta na arena e seu corpo é coberto por sua aljava. Os Marinas apenas a observam com desprezo.

HAKUNA: Essa é a Lemuriana?

BELENOS: Ela mesma. Deixem que eu cuide dela.

ALMAH: Não. Desta, eu cuidarei pessoalmente...

Almah salta da Arena e sua Escama voa em sua direção cobrindo seu corpo. Ele está de costas para Zashi e lentamente se vira. Seus cabelos eram de cor prata, os olhos púrpura claros. A feição era delicada.

ALMAH: Eu mesmo cuidarei desta traidora...

Almah está com o elmo em suas mãos e quando ele se vira, Zashi vê duas pintas róseas na testa dele.

ZASHI: Eu não acredito! Você é... Lemuriano!

ALMAH: Sim... Eu sou um descendente do povo Lemuriano... Fiel a Poseidon... E agora, irei puni-la por trair meu deus...

ZASHI: Seu deus? Como pôde? Ele... Que levou nosso povo a ruína!

ALMAH: O nosso povo era leal a Poseidon antes... Mas Atena decidiu roubar a devoção do deus dos mares de nossos corações e isso resultou numa guerra civil... Poseidon foi traído e por isso castigou nosso povo... Mas ele ainda manteve seu amor por aqueles que lhe foram fiéis... Como eu...

ZASHI: Já entendi... Você tem algo a ganhar com isso!

ALMAH: Todos nós os Lemurianos temos... Poseidon prometeu reconstruir Lemuria... Trazer nosso povo de volta a Glória caso vençamos o torneio...

ZASHI: Às custas do resto da humanidade, eu aposto...

ALMAH: Cale-se lixo traidor... Este será o momento de Glória de nosso povo... Se você ainda se importa com ele, ajoelhe-se e renda-se... A vitória de Poseidon é de nosso interesse...

Zashi abaixa a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas correr.

LIZ: Amigona! Não dê ouvidos a eles! Lembre-se de sempre lutar por aquilo que acredita!

Zashi volta-se pra Liz.

LIZ: Esses babacas estão errados. Eles querem trazer os Lemurianos de volta com o sacrifício dos humanos como o Yang ou a Wynna! Você sabe o que fazer amigona! Lute com tudo!

Zashi acena com a cabeça.

ZASHI: Liz tem razão... Saber que meu povo está à beira da extinção me traz... Grande tristeza ao coração... Mas não posso aceitar que pessoas inocentes paguem pela sobrevivência do meu povo!

ALMAH: Tola... Esses homens que apenas poluem e destroem o mundo? Eles valem mais do que nosso povo? Poseidon tem o poder de invocar o dilúvio que purificará este mundo e trará de volta a mais pura raça dos homens! A raça de Lemuria!

ZASHI: Eles não valem mais! Toda vida tem o mesmo valor! E eu ainda não esqueci que foi o maldito Poseidon que levou nosso povo a ruína! Prepare-se General Marina! Pois eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças!

ALMAH: Você vai se arrepender...

Almah saca uma flauta dourada e leva-a a boca.

ALMAH: Estes serão os momentos mais agonizantes de sua vida...

Continua...

PS.: Agora sim, Zashi ta parecendo uma verdadeira Vingadora... X.X


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é. Os lemurianos não foram muito felizes nessa... Eles queriam lutar por alguém com ideais melhores do que os de Poseidon que só quer saber de afogar todo mundo... Cruzes... ù.u

Por isso que Zashi-chan não vai engolir desaforo desses Marinas! Ò.Ó

Zashi: Hai! Hora de queimar o cosmo! Pelo que eu acredito!

Go Go Zashi!

**Wagner:** O Dragão Marinho vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos ainda. E ele vai enfrentar uma mina muito "parada dura" por assim dizer. (Risos)

Liz: Um momento! Estou sentindo falta de gente aqui! Ò.Ó

Que foi Liz? O.O

Liz: Cadê Calyeh e Angel Pink? Elas estão sumidas! Ò.Ó

Elas provavelmente devem estar ocupadas. Essa época é difícil, você sabe.

Liz: O Hades deve ter pego elas! Pois eu vou lá tirar satisfação com aquele defunto de uma figa! Ò.Ó

Calma mulher! Elas devem estar bem! Liz! Espera! Você vai ter de lutar em breve! X.X

(Liz sai correndo, arrebenta a porta, atropela todo mundo deixando uma marca de fogo no chão)

Que exagerada... Acho que Hades não participa mais do torneio... -.-

Enfim... Zashi-chan vai lutar agora e com um Lemuriano extremamente leal a Poseidon! E agora? O.O

Capítulo 28 de FDA3! No ar!

PS.: Calyeh e Angel estão sumidas mesmo. Espero que voltem logo meninas! Beijão pra vocês!

**Capítulo 28 – Ártemis x Poseidon! Gnome x Sirene!**

1° ROUND – ZASHI DE GNOME X ALMAH DE SIRENE!

O combate era anunciado no telão. Os dois prontamente se preparam para o combate, elevando seus cosmos ao limite.

ALMAH: Sua recusa em abraçar a própria raça me enoja menina... Ou você se une a nós ou não terei piedade de você...

ZASHI: Poseidon é a causa de nosso povo estar extinto... Não me peça pra esquecer isso!

ALMAH: Apenas por que Lemuria o traiu! Será que é tão difícil enxergar isso?

ZASHI: Lemuria traiu Poseidon? Pra você nós deveríamos ter nos tornado um povo genocida ajoelhado aos pés de um maníaco?

ALMAH: Dobre a sua língua!

Almah faz um movimento com a flauta e Zashi é atirada para o ar caindo no chão logo em seguida.

ALMAH: Insultos ao Grande Imperador Poseidon não serão tolerados!

ZASHI: E eu não tolerarei genocídio!

Zashi estende a mão pra frente e libera toda a força do seu cosmo e seus poderes telecinéticos. Almah é arrebatado para trás e se choca contra a parede lateral. Em seguida Zashi invoca milhares de cristais luminosos que se espalham pela arena. O brilho dos cristais deixa a todos maravilhados.

ZASHI: Renda-se. Ou estes cristais farão seu corpo em pedaços.

ALMAH: Você tem coragem de sacrificar sua própria raça?

Zashi responde fazendo um movimento com a mão que faz com que os Cristais ataquem Almah causando uma explosão gigantesca.

ZASHI: Eu me oporei a Poseidon sempre...

ALMAH: Sinto muito... Mas esse truque não vai funcionar comigo...

Almah estava envolto por uma esfera de cristal.

ALMAH: _**STAR CRYSTAL LULLABY! **_(_Tradução: "Canção do Cristal Estelar" ou "Canção de ninar do Cristal Estelar" ao pé da letra_)

ZASHI: Cristal Estelar?

ALMAH: Eu sou Lemuriano esqueceu? O Pó de Estrelas é tão familiar para mim quanto o é para você... E agora... Sentirá meu verdadeiro poder... _**DEAD END SYMPHONY!**_(_tradução: Sinfonia final da morte!_)

A arena é coberta de pequenas fadinhas que começam a sorrir. Almah leva a flauta à boca e começa a tocar. As pernas de Zashi começam a bambear. Ela cai de joelhos tentando cobrir os ouvidos.

ZASHI: Que... Música é essa? É tão bela... Mas ao mesmo tempo sinto como se ela... Roubasse minhas forças...

ALMAH: Não adianta cobrir os ouvidos... A música entra diretamente em seu cérebro enfraquecendo-a... Aos poucos você será incapaz de extrair mais do que 1% da força de seu cosmo...

Liz e Suzu levam um susto quando ouvem.

LIZ: Ele disse... Um por cento!?

SUZU: Ele é capaz de usar a música para reduzir os poderes do inimigo...

LIZ: Isso é sujeira!

SUZU: Quem disse? Esse é o poder dele...

LIZ: A Zashi esta encrencada com esse cara. Dane-se torneio! Se ele tentar matar ela eu vou entrar!

SUZU: Isso é confiança em uma amiga? Zashi é inteligente. Ela vai pensar em algo...

LIZ: Parece que você já pensou em algo...

SUZU: De fato. Mas Zashi é a única que pode com esse inimigo. Ela vai descobrir o segredo...

De volta a arena, Almah está tocando sua flauta ainda. Zashi tenta disparar uma rajada de energia contra ele, mas ele se teletransporta evitando o golpe. Em seguida ele avança contra ela e a golpeia várias vezes com a flauta. Zashi vai ao chão com o corpo ferido. Ela se levanta muito dificilmente e tenta se manter de pé, mas a fraqueza é grande demais. E agora parece estar alucinando.

ZASHI: Teletransporte... Ele possui os mesmo poderes que eu... E ainda pode me enfraquecer... Eu não consigo extrair a força do meu cosmo...

LIZ: Amigona! Levanta! Você pode com ele!

**-Camarote VIP-**

WYNNA: Kanon-sama! Zashi-chan vai ficar bem não é?

KANON: Espero... Marinas de Poseidon sempre foram uns dos mais temíveis adversários dos Cavaleiros de Atena...

WYNNA: Mas Zashi-chan pode vencer?

KANON: Eu não sei...

Um homem de terno elegante chega a Sala VIP.

POSEIDON: Ora, ora... Há quanto tempo Kanon... Você não escreve... Não liga... Isso é jeito de tratar um velho amigo?

KANON: Saudações Grande Imperador Poseidon...

POSEIDON: Ora... Você se lembra dos velhos tempos apesar de tudo? Lembro-me quando você se ajoelhava diante de mim... E agora se ajoelhando diante de Atena?

KANON: Digamos que eu tive... Uma epifania...

POSEIDON: E quanto tempo levará pra que você a revele para nós? Essa epifania... Aposto que envolve você em um trono... Com os deuses ajoelhados diante de si não é? Huhuhu...

Kanon permanece em silencio. Poseidon vira as costas e sai da sala.

POSEIDON: Não desapareça de novo ouviu Kanon? Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Espero que não esteja muito esperançoso de ver as meninas vencendo essa luta não é? Krisaor e Sirene são Guerreiros poderosíssimos, mas não se comparam ao Dragão Marinho...

O peito de Kanon se enche de pavor ao ouvir o nome do Dragão Marinho.

**-Arena-**

ALMAH: Você já está no fim... Seu cosmo agora é menos de 1% de seu total. Eu posso facilmente mata-la agora...

ZASHI: Então, porque não mata?

ALMAH: Por que eu tive uma idéia... Quando Poseidon limpar a Terra, e trouxer Lemuria de volta, eu a manterei como minha concubina...

LIZ: Como é que é? Esse cara é louco?

ALMAH: Nós possivelmente somos os últimos Lemurianos vivos. Podemos ter muitos filhos e dar início ao renascimento de nosso povo... Lemurianos de sangue puro... Será glorioso!

ZASHI: Nunca... Eu nunca serei sua... Pois meu coração ama a outro!

ALMAH: O que?

ZASHI: Mesmo que eu morra... Meu coração pertencerá a Yang-san!

ALMAH: Então, eu o matarei quem quer que seja!

Almah continua tocando a música e torturando Zashi. Mas Zashi começa a se levantar aos poucos.

ALMAH: Está se levantando? Como?

ZASHI: Eu já descobri o segredo seu golpe... A música é inofensiva... Ela é só o transporte para seu cosmo que enfraquece seus inimigos... Como você está direcionando seu cosmo a mim... Eu sou a única sentindo os efeitos...

Almah cai de joelhos.

ALMAH: O que está acontecendo?

ZASHI: olhe ao redor da arena.

É então que Almah percebe que a Arena está cercada por Paredes de Cristal.

ZASHI: A "Parede de Cristal" reflete ataques cósmicos de volta para o dono... Eu criei uma "sala" de contenção... Sua música ressonava por esta sala me enfraquecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo enfraquecendo a você também... Agora, ambos estamos com 1% de nosso poder total.

ALMAH: Impossível!

ZASHI: Isso mesmo. Estamos em pé de igualdade novamente!

Alma se enfurece, move sua flauta e dispara uma rajada de energia contra Zashi. Ela se teletransporta e reaparece no ar, se movendo graciosamente. Almah salta e a ataca, mas ela se teletransporta novamente. Zashi reaparece no chão, elevando seu cosmo e reunindo vários cristais ao seu redor.

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

ALMAH: Maldita!

Os cristais começam a se mover em alta velocidade por todos os lados. Almah se defende criando uma barreira com seu cosmo. Os cristais explodem e trincam a defesa de Almah e ele cai no chão arfando.

ALMAH: Desgraçada... Me encurralou... Ambos estamos no mínimo de nosso poder... Eu nem posso usar uma técnica que a enfraqueça mais... E mesmo que pudesse a técnica me enfraqueceria também... Será que sou capaz de destruir as paredes de cristal na minha condição?

ZASHI: Já acabou Almah... Sua técnica é inútil contra mim agora... Seus ataques são inúteis...

ALMAH: Você também não tem muito do que se gabar...

ZASHI: Eu ainda possuo golpes ofensivos pra usar contra você...

ALMAH: Eu posso evitá-los facilmente...

ZASHI: Não para sempre! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Zashi dispara uma esfera de luz contra Almah. Ele é carregado para trás e se choca contra as paredes de cristal. Elas permanecem inabaladas.

ALMAH: Maldição... Ela ainda é forte mesmo possuindo apenas 1% de sua força... Mas eu estou longe de ser um ratinho acuado...

ZASHI: Pare... Este combate pode terminar mal... Não é necessário que você perca a vida...

ALMAH: Esta é a diferença entre nós... Eu estou disposto a sacrificar tudo para alcançar meus sonhos...

ZASHI: Por favor... Não lute mais...

ALMAH: Usarei meu ataque mais poderoso... Este golpe mata qualquer um instantaneamente.

ZASHI: Não! As Paredes de Cristal o refletirão. Você pode morrer também!

ALMAH: Eu não me importo... Ao fim desta música, você estará morta... E é isso que importa...

ZASHI: Então eu o derrubarei antes da música acabar...

ALMAH: Sinto muito. Mas você não terá poder suficiente pra me derrotar com um único golpe... _**DEAD END CLIMAX!**_ (_Tradução: Clímax Final da Morte!_)

ZASHI: _**STARCRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Os cristais circulam pela arena reunindo-se entre as mãos de Zashi. Ela fecha os olhos se concentrando em elevar seu cosmo.

ZASHI: Preciso elevar meu cosmo... Até ser capaz de vencer o encanto da música dele... Que me impede de extrair minha força total...

Naquele instante, Yang aparece na arquibancada observando a luta. Zashi sente o cosmo dele. Eles se olham.

YANG: Não morra... Por favor, não morra...

ZASHI: Yang-san... Eu vou vencer... Para ficarmos juntos...

ALMAH: É o fim! A música está quase no fim!

ZASHI: Queime cosmo!

Zashi explode o cosmo e dispara o ataque. Almah não tem tempo de se teletransportar desta vez. Ele é atingido, jogado para trás, atravessando a Parede de cristal e se chocando contra as paredes laterais, causando uma grande explosão de luz que ofusca a todos.

Em seguida ele cai de cara no chão e sua escama se quebra.

ALMAH: Não... Impossível...

ZASHI: Eu... Venci...

Zashi cai no chão. Yang e Liz correm até ela. Yang a segura nos braços e vê Zashi abrindo os olhos lentamente.

ZASHI: Já sinto meu cosmo retornando...

YANG: Não me assuste assim!

Yang da o beijo mais apaixonado que já deu em Zashi. A platéia aplaude a vitória (E o belo casal) e comemora quando Hakuna salta na arena invocando sua Escama.

HAKUNA: Agora será a minha vez de lutar! Qual de vocês irá me enfrentar?

LIZ: Ah eu dou um jeito em você garotão!

SUZU: Um momento Liz! Eu creio que eu seja a mais indicada para cuidar da situação...

LIZ: Ah qualé? Acha que não dou conta desse idiota é?

SUZU: Olha o que ele traz na mão Liz.

LIZ: Uma lança...

SUZU: E esta lança com certeza não é comum. Eu cuido disso.

Eis que surge Wynna na arena com um embrulho. Ela logo entrega o embrulho para Suzu.

LIZ: Ei o que é isso aí mulher-ninja?

SUZU: Uma carta na manga...

Suzu invoca sua aljava e se prepara pra lutar. Yang e Wynna se retiram da arena enquanto Liz retorna a plataforma com Zashi nos braços. Ela repousa Zashi gentilmente na plataforma e volta sua atenção para a Arena onde Suzu e Hakuna se preparam pra lutar.

Continua...

Na próxima luta, Suzu mostra sua "carta na manga"!

Suzu: Hattori Suzu! Ikimasu! Ò.Ó


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Acho que os vilões que eu to criando andam com muito cocô na cabeça né? Onde já se viu? Fazer a Zashi de concubina... ù.u

PS.: Sim... O Dragão Marinho é sinistro... Ele vai dar muito trabalho pra nossa ruiva favorita... ú.u

E a Suzu vai vencer, mas não acho que será facinho... Na verdade essa luta será muito difícil pra Suzu-chan... Acho que Calyeh tem razão... Essas meninas estão cada vez mais Shiryu.... X.X

Bom... Eu acho que deveria deixar um certo alguém responder esta review... ú.u

Liz: Fala onde você escondeu ela! Fala! (Socando o Hades)

Hades: Onde eshtá quem? Eu num xei de nada... Não conhexo exa Calyeh que voxê ta falando... X.X (Cara inchada)

Liz: Calyeh? O.O

Erm... Bem... Ok... Desta vez passa Hades... Mas não repita isso... ù.u (Joga o Hades longe como se fosse um saco de batatas)

**Calyeh:** Amigona! Onde você tava? Pensei que tinha perdido minha amiga de "noites regadas a tequila surrando vagabundos! T.T (Abraça Calyeh)

Bem... Vamos lá...

1) Eu entendo muito bem o que a menina está passando... Quando eu ainda era uma Fúria em treinamento, era louca pra surrar os idiotas que me batiam como vocês devem se lembrar... Mas nunca podia por que meu mestre só ficava me tesourando... ù.u

2) Esse momento mitologia foi uma idéia do Nando de se aprofundar nos lemurianos e no continente de lemúria... Aí o Nando se lembrou da histórinha da Nala-migona, piscou pra ela (A historinha e não a Nala. Ela é comprometida. E se ele ousar piscar pra ela, ele toma uma surra que não quero nem descrever! Ò.Ó) ela piscou pra ele e saiu esse capítulo aí.

3) Você viu como esse Nando é fogo? Já tem pouco lemuriano como minha migona... E esse tongo ainda põe eles pra se matarem! Que ódio! Bom... Sobre a luta da Suzu... Queixo caído é muito forte... Digamos que eu fiquei... Surpresa... Isso... Afinal, ela luta bem, mas eu sou melhor... ù.u E esquenta não que eu vou detonar o Dragão Marinho sim! Liz-Power! Avante! Ò.Ó

Ta melhor agora? ú.u

Liz: Agora to... ú.u

Que bom... Capítulo 29 de As Fúrias de Ártemis...

**Capítulo 29 – Ártemis x Poseidon! Sílfide x Krisaor!**

2° ROUND – SUZU DE SILFIDE X HAKUNA DE KRISAOR!

Suzu e Hakuna se encaravam no centro da arena. O Marina empunha sua lança e aponta para Suzu.

HAKUNA: Prepare-se menina! Essa lança perfurará seu corpo como se fosse uma faca quente na manteiga!

SUZU: Estou morrendo de medo... Eu vim mais preparada pra esse torneio do que imagina cretino...

Suzu abre o embrulho que recebera, revelando uma Katana em uma bainha simples. O acabamento do cabo da espada era muito fino e bonito.

HAKUNA: Uma katana? Idiota... Por mais que os japoneses sejam bons ferreiros, nenhuma espada feita por homens pode com a minha lança. Achou mesmo que uma espada comum fará frente a minha lança dourada de Krisaor?

SUZU: Nem me passou pela cabeça...

Suzu se coloca em posição de battoujutsu. Eleva seu cosmo ao máximo. Hakuna responde na mesma moeda.

HAKUNA: Ela não pode estar tão confiante sem um truque na manga. Vou atacá-la de uma vez. Quebrar a espada e trespassar o corpo dela. Assim para de falar asneiras.

Hakuna e Suzu avançam um contra o outro ao mesmo tempo. Quando hakuna gira sua lança e ataca, Suzu saca a espada. Um feixe de luz corta o ar, criando pequenas estrelas douradas e as duas armas se chocam criando um brilho cegante.

Quando a luz se dissipa, Hakuna está boquiaberto. Sua lança foi detida por uma lâmina dourada.

HAKUNA: Uma katana dourada!?

SUZU: Hehehe... Isso mesmo!

LIZ: O.O (Ela sorriu?)

ZASHI: O.O

WYNNA: O.O

KANON: O.O

YANG: O.O

Hakuna se afasta de Suzu e se coloca em posição de combate.

HAKUNA: Eu não acredito... Onde ela conseguiu uma espada poderosa o bastante pra resistir a minha lança? Será essa espada uma das lendárias armas de libra?

SUZU: Não... Esta eu mandei fazer sob especificação pra mim... Mas ela é tão poderosa quanto uma arma de libra que tem o poder de destruir as estrelas!

HAKUNA: Maldita! Ok... Esta espada irá atrasar sua morte... Mas não impedi-la!

Hakuna ataca Suzu com centenas de golpes de lança a grande velocidade. Suzu se esquiva de todas ou se defende com a espada. Ele faz um giro com a lança, Suzu defende a lança com um chute, tomando impulso na própria lança e chutando o rosto de Hakuna. Ele se recompõe rapidamente, atacando mais uma vez. Ela salta por sobre a cabeça dele, girando o corpo e desferindo espadadas que ele defende com a lança.

Hakuna gira o corpo tentando ferir Suzu mais uma vez, mas ela leva a espada à frente do corpo. O impacto das armas a joga longe.

HAKUNA: Você é rápida e luta bem! Mas eu sou mais forte!

Suzu gira o corpo, se apóia na parede lateral e toma um impulso para atacar Hakuna mais uma vez. As duas armas se chocam liberando uma descarga de energia que levanta uma nuvem de poeira. Os dois estão disputando forças.

Eles se afastam um do outro. Explodem o cosmo e avançam pro ataque. Os dois desferem milhares de golpes a alta velocidade fazendo suas armas se chocarem. A cada choque, um brilho cegante é produzido. O chão da arena é aberto por cosmo despendido pelas armas. Hakuna consegue defletir uma espadada de Suzu e em seguida ele a golpeia no estômago com o cabo da lança. Logo ele dá um chute no peito dela. Suzu cai no chão. Hakuna salta sobre ela e tenta cravar a lança nela. Mas ela rola para o lado evitando o golpe e num impulso salta pra longe do Marina.

HAKUNA: pretende ficar fugindo?

SUZU: Estou só esquentando!

HAKUNA: Pois saiba que por mais poderosa que seja sua espada, ela não se compara a minha lança que é muito mais longa!

Eles avançam em direção uma ao outro, trocam alguns golpes e por fim desferem um golpe final e passam um pelo o outro. Hakuna sofreu um corte no rosto. Suzu teve a fitinha que amarra seu rabo de cavalo, cortada. Ela se vira e encara Hakuna com ódio nos olhos e um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

HAKUNA: Feh... Acabou a brincadeira...

Hakuna faz um movimento de estocada com a lança e cria uma rajada de vento que faz um corte na perna de Suzu. Ele faz vários movimentos fazendo vários cortes no corpo dela até que ela cai de joelhos no chão.

HAKUNA: Idiota... Eu não preciso me aproximar de você para atacar. Viu porque minha vitória é absoluta?

SUZU: Esses cortes em meus braços e pernas o deixam satisfeito?

HAKUNA: O que?

SUZU: Esses ferimentos são patéticos!

HAKUNA: Insolente! Eu quero ver se continua atrevida quando eu perfurar suas entranhas com minha lança!

SUZU: Eu já me cansei de brincar com você...

Suzu embainha a espada e se coloca em posição de Battoujutsu novamente.

SUZU: Eu já vi que terei de quebrar esta lança para te derrotar... E que assim seja!

HAKUNA: Quebrar a minha lança? Está bêbada!

SUZU: Eu não bebo... Prepare-se! Eu quebrarei esta lança desferindo um golpe com toda a minha força!

HAKUNA: Pois bem... Já que possui anseio de morte eu atenderei o seu pedido! Não só quebrarei esta espada ridícula como cravarei seu cadáver na parede! _**FLASHING LANCER!**_ (_Tradução: Lança dourada de Krisaor_)

SUZU: _**GOLDEN RAIKOU KEMBU!**_ (_Tradução: Dança da espada relâmpago Dourado_)

Suzu invoca relâmpagos que cobrem a lâmina de sua espada. Os dois explodem o cosmo e correm. Como dois borrões eles se atacam, passam um pelo o outro e param um de costas para o outro.

A platéia está atônita. Um pedaço da Lança de Krisaor voa para o alto e é cravado no chão a alguns metros de distância do outro. A espada de Suzu se trinca e se parte. Uma parte da armadura de Hakuna também é cortada e ele agora está com o corpo parcialmente exposto.

HAKUNA: Mas... Impossível! Minha lança!

SUZU: Pronto para se render?

HAKUNA: Me render? Só porque perdi a lança dourada? Não me faça rir!

SUZU: Você está desarmado. Está indefeso!

HAKUNA: Sua tola! Acha que eu seria um General Marina de Poseidon se eu dependesse apenas de minha lança? Eu ainda possuo um poder oculto que dará fim a este combate facilmente!

SUZU: Você não tem nada... Apenas bravatas...

HAKUNA: Errado... Eu sou capaz de liberar as forças do meu Chakra para criar meu golpe mais poderoso!

Hakuna se coloca em posição de meditação e começa a levitar.

HAKUNA: Na índia o país de onde eu venho esta energia se chama kundalini. Vocês a conhecem por cosmo! A energia vital do meu corpo que flui através de mim e destrói meus inimigos. Você será a próxima vítima do Kundalini, Fúria de Ártemis! Atacar-me é inútil! Tente a sorte!

SUZU: Eu vou te matar antes que possa me atacar!

Suzu ataca Hakuna, mas ela é rechaçada por uma força invisível que a joga longe. Ela cai no chão ferida e larga a espada.

HAKUNA: Tola... Meu Chakra é tão poderoso agora que nenhum de seus golpes será capaz de me ferir... Tente se tiver coragem. Mas aviso-lhe que vai apenas causar sofrimento a si mesmo.

SUZU: Isso é o que veremos! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

O furacão de Suzu avança contra Hakuna, mas é destruído pelo cosmo dele. Hakuna explode seu cosmo e atira Suzu para o alto. Ela cai de cara no chão. Sua visão está um pouco turva quando ela se levanta.

HAKUNA: Viu? Eu a avisei. Fique sentada aí enquanto eu te mato.

SUZU: Eu me recuso a me render! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

HAKUNA: _**MAHA ROSHINI!**_ (_Tradução: "Grandiosa Luz" em Hindu_)

Suzu dispara vários relâmpagos contra Hakuna, mas o resultado é o mesmo. Seus golpes são anulados e o cosmo de Hakuna a ataca com força total.

LIZ: Suzu! Agüenta firme! Você consegue vencer esse otário!

ZASHI: Suzu! Levante-se! Seja forte irmã!

Suzu se levanta com dificuldades. Ela se coloca de pé e tenta abrir os olhos. Mas não enxerga nada. Suzu ficou cega.

LIZ: A Suzu ta estranha... Suzu! Você ta bem?

HAKUNA: Não se escapa do Maha Roshini ileso. Com a incrível luminosidade gerada por meu golpe, você acabou perdendo a visão...

SUZU: Não posso enxergar...

LIZ: Eu vou te salvar Suzu!

SUZU: Não venha!

LIZ: Sua idiota! Você não ta em condições de lutar!

SUZU: Não ouse interferir! Esta é a minha luta!

ZASHI: Essa não... Ela pode morrer Liz-chan...

LIZ: Não vai não Zashi amigona! Eu entro lá e salvo ela nem que seja na marra!

Suzu tateia pelo chão e procura se levantar. Se coloca em posição de ataque.

HAKUNA: Isto é inútil garota. Estou avisando... Se me atacar, eu a matarei sem hesitar!

SUZU: Eu não vou perder esta luta! Eu juro!

HAKUNA: Imbecil! Será que não entende? Seus golpes são inúteis! _**MAHA ROSHINI! **_

Hakuna explode o cosmo e Suzu voa contra as paredes laterais. Em seguida ela cai de cara no chão.

HAKUNA: A menos que seja capaz de encontrar e destruir todos os pontos vitais que liberam meu Chakra, sua derrota é inevitável! E não será capaz disso a menos que eleve seu cosmo acima do meu!

SUZU: Pontos vitais... De Chakra?

HAKUNA: Exato... Mas isso é impossível para você no estado em que está! Portanto desista! Aceite sua morte!

SUZU: Nunca!

**-Passado-**

A pequenina Suzu treinava com seu avô. Ela atirava as Kunais no boneco de madeira, tentando acertar o centro do alvo pintado. Mas nunca conseguia.

SUZU: Eu desisto! É impossível vovô...

HANZO: Impossível?

Hanzo acerta o alvo com os olhos fechados.

HANZO: Viu só? Onde está a impossibilidade?

SUZU: O senhor é melhor que eu!

HANZO: Suzu... Ouça-me... Você tem potencial para me superar um dia... Você pode ser a Ninja mais poderosa de todo o clã Hattori se você se dedicar o bastante.

SUZU: Eu já estou me dedicando o máximo que posso.

HANZO: Se isso fosse verdade! Já teria acertado o alvo!

SUZU: Eu desisto! Eu não quero ser Ninja! Nunca quis!

Hanzo se aproxima da menina amuada e coloca a mão em seu ombro.

HANZO: Ouça Suzu... Você tem um grande destino à sua frente. Um destino cruel... E se não estiver preparada pra ele, você pode morrer... Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu gostaria de ver você crescer... Se apaixonar, se casar e ter filhos... Pois a nossa vida é cruel demais... Mas não é assim que será... Você terá de lutar mais que qualquer um para conquistar este sonho...

SUZU: Eu não posso... Lutar me da medo... Eu sou incapaz de lutar...

HANZO: Você não pode desistir antes de tentar Suzu... Sua vida inteira será cheia de obstáculos. Se você desistir de superá-los, sua vida acabará mais cedo do que imagina... Veja este obstáculo, por exemplo... É um simples obstáculo de acertar um alvo...

SUZU: Mas como posso acertar o alvo?

HANZO: Veja bem... Você está com a mente cheia de mais... Está preocupada em mirar... Preocupada em me decepcionar caso não consiga... Esvazie sua mente. Enxergue o alvo em sua mente e verá que não é preciso pensar pra acertar o alvo. Seus instintos a levarão a fazer isso sozinha. Tente. Feche os olhos...

Suzu fecha os olhos.

HANZO: Escute apenas a minha voz. Concentre-se. Tente relembrar do ambiente ao seu redor. Foque sua mente em apenas um objetivo... Acertar o alvo...

SUZU: Tudo bem...

Suzu se concentra e arremessa a Kunai. Hanzo dá um sorriso.

HANZO: Abra seus olhos...

SUZU: O que foi?

Suzu conseguira atingir o alvo. Bem no centro.

HANZO: Viu como você é capaz? Este exercício teve o único propósito de mostrar-lhe que nada é impossível Suzu... Basta que você concentre todas as suas energias em alcançar seu objetivo... Lembre-se disso... Nenhum desafio é difícil demais de ser vencido...

**-Presente-**

SUZU: Eu posso superar esse desafio... Só preciso me concentrar... E enxergar meu alvo em minha mente...

Suzu invoca a espada relâmpago.

HAKUNA: Mas que diabos é isso?

SUZU: A espada relâmpago não é a Katana. É a minha técnica. Eu apenas usei a katana como mediadora da técnica... Pra fortalecê-la... Mas eu não preciso dela pra usar este golpe! E agora, com este golpe, eu o derrotarei!

HAKUNA: Idiota! Eu alcancei o meu poder máximo Fúria de Ártemis! Agora basta eu querer e sua morte será iminente!

SUZU: Deixar meus instintos me guiarem... _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

HAKUNA: _**MAHA ROSHINI!**_

Hakuna e Suzu explodem o cosmo. Suzu ataca com a espada e passa por Hakuna. Ela desfere um golpe de espada que faz um corte horizontal da cabeça ao torso de Hakuna. Ele arregala os olhos e com um jorro de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo ele cai imóvel no chão.

Suzu logo cai de cara no chão. Os paramédicos entram na arena. Suzu precisa ser hospitalizada urgente. Hakuna está morto. Essa informação não é revelada ao público. A informação passada é de que ele está ferido e inconsciente. A caminho do hospital.

ZASHI: Essa não... Suzu está ferida demais...

LIZ: Não se preocupa amigona. Ela vai ficar bem. Olha. Vai com ela pro hospital que eu cuido das coisas por aqui. Agora seremos só eu e aquele sujeito ali...

ZASHI: Tudo bem...

O último guerreiro de Poseidon entra na arena, invoca sua escama e eleva seu cosmo como em desafio a Liz. Ela responde o desafio invocando sua aljava e se colocando em posição de combate.

**-Sala VIP-**

KANON: Este será o adversário mais duro delas desde então... O Dragão Marinho! Com Zashi e Suzu feridas, Liz não terá outra escolha a não ser vencer... Se puder...

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é... Shiryu influencia todo mundo aqui. Aí as Fúrias contagiam sua nobreza pro resto. E assim o ciclo continua... XP

O problema que até os dilemas as meninas estão herdando do Shiryu. A pobre Suzu até ficou cega... X.X

Suzu: Como se eu tivesse escolhido... ù.u

X.X

Enfim... Arigatou novamente por ser uma leitora tão fiel de FDA e por ter deixado eu participar de Destiny's Child. Adorei criar o Diego e quero ver mais capítulos dele!

Beijão!

Bem... Vou deixar a Liz responder à próxima review... Liz?

Liz: Fala! Onde você escondeu Angel-migona? (Socando o Apolo)

Apolo: Mash que Angel-migona é esha? Eu num xei de nada! X.X (Cara inchada)

Liz: Angel-migona? Ops... Erm... Ok... Foi mal... Agora se manda! (Joga Apolo longe)

**Angel-Pink:** Angel! Há quanto tempo não te vejo garota! Saudades de você! Mas não preocupa não. Nando não vai fazer mais maldades com a Suzu (Além da que já fez e foi muito bem castigado por isso... ù.u)

E é o seguinte. Nando pediu para avisar que no próximo Capítulo, alguém vai aparecer de novo. Desta vez em um retorno triunfal. Fica ligada ta? Beijão!

PS.: Esquece a Suzu e entre no meu fã clube... (sai assobiando)

**Calyeh:** Oi Calyeh! Liz já marcou mais uma tequila-night regada de porrada ok? Logo vocês vão poder agitar pela night de novo! Antes ela tem de surrar um dragão marinho! Hehehe...

Respondendo sua pergunta, Suzu pediu a Kiki que forjasse essa espada pra ela. Eu fui deixando umas diquinhas deeeeeeeesde "A 4ª Fúria" quando ela pede um favor pro Kiki no final, depois Kiki aparece no apartamento da Suzu com uma "encomenda" pra ela. O negócio é que vinha planejando dar essa espada pra ela há um bom tempo. Agora taí. Suzu, bonita, perigosa e armada pra matar! XP

Agora, vamos aos finalmentes! Liz-chan vai assar um dragão? Ou o Dragão vai cuspir fogo nela? Fiquem ligados no nosso Fúria Canal!

**Capítulo 30 – Ártemis x Poseidon! Ifreet x Dragão Marinho!**

3° ROUND – LIZ DE IFREET X BELENOS DE DRAGÃO MARINHO!

Liz e Belenos estavam parados. Elevando o cosmo. Decidindo quem faria o primeiro movimento.

LIZ: Como é que é? Vai ficar parado aí?

BELENOS: Este combate é inútil... Você não será capaz de tocar em mim nenhuma vez.

LIZ: É mesmo?

BELENOS: Sim... Eu sou o mais poderoso dos Generais Marina.

LIZ: Que coincidência! Eu sou a mais forte das Fúrias de Ártemis!

BELENOS: Força... Não sabe nada sobre força...

LIZ: Eu vou te mostrar o que sei sobre força...

Liz avança em grande velocidade e desfere um soco em Belenos. Ele eleva seu cosmo e estende o braço bloqueando o soco de Liz. A terra treme e o impacto faz o ar se expandir. Mas o Dragão Marinho continua parado. Ele olha tranquilamente para Liz e segura seu braço. Com a outra mão ele segura o ombro de Liz e a joga no chão. Liz é enterrada em meio a uma cratera.

BELENOS: Isso é força de verdade...

LIZ: Desgraçado... Tire suas mãos de mim!

Liz se enfurece e cria uma explosão que faz com que Belenos se afaste em um salto. Belenos apenas dá um sorriso e cruza os braços.

LIZ: Atrevido! Primeiro encontro e já está de mão boba? Nem paga um cineminha antes!?

BELENOS: Piadas não salvarão sua vida garota...

LIZ: E arrogância não vai salvar a sua!

Liz avança mais uma vez. Em alta velocidade, se movendo pela esquerda de Belenos. Ela desfere um chute, ele defende com o braço. Ela é rechaçada pra trás, se recupera e desta vez ataca de frente com um soco. Novamente, o Dragão Marinho se defende sem qualquer esforço. Liz desfere uma série de golpes e são todos rechaçados da mesma forma.

Por fim, ele avança contra Liz, a segura pelo rosto e a prensa contra as paredes laterais.

BELENOS: Nem precisaria usar meus golpes especiais para acabar com você! Mas como estou com pressa... _**DRAGON BREATH BLIZZARD! **_(_Tradução: vendaval do Dragão!_)

Liz é carregada pro alto por uma poderosa onda de energia. Em seguida ela despenca do alto até o chão.

LIZ: Merda... Que sujeito forte...

BELENOS: Eu a escolhi como adversária por um motivo Ifreet...

LIZ: Minha beleza?

BELENOS: Não. Você é a discípula do usurpador. E o Imperador Poseidon me ordenou que eu entregasse a punição a ele pessoalmente. E a punição deveria ser matar você!

LIZ: Usurpador? Do que está falando?

BELENOS: Há 200 anos atrás, seu mestre, Kanon tentou matar Atena. E por isso ele foi preso no Cabo Sunion pelo seu próprio irmão gêmeo Saga. Do cabo Sunion ele encontrou uma passagem para o templo sub-marino de Poseidon e o despertou... Ele se passou pelo Marina de Dragão Marinho e manipulou Poseidon para que causasse uma nova guerra com Atena. Graças à ele Poseidon inundou a Terra e matou milhões de pessoas...

LIZ: Mentira... Isso é mentira!

BELENOS: É verdade... Seu mestre é pior que Poseidon... Poseidon quer uma utopia na Terra... Seu mestre está manipulando você para conquistá-la...

LIZ: Eu não vou acreditar em você!

BELENOS: pense bem... Veja a posição que ele ocupa agora... Atena é uma criança... Os Cavaleiros, os únicos que podem defender a Terra estão todos sob o comando dele... No entanto, mais e mais Cavaleiros parecem ter morrido nos últimos 3 a 4 anos não é?

LIZ: Por causa de cretinos como você que fazem guerra por nada!

BELENOS: Por causa dele! Ele manipulou todas as batalhas que ocorreram no passado... Como está manipulando agora. Ele tem 200 anos. Quem pode afirmar pela índole dele?

Liz está pasma. De repente, ela perde a vontade de lutar. Até que Kiki e Shiryu aparecem na platéia conversando com Liz através do cosmo.

KIKI: Nós podemos...

SHIRYU: Não dê ouvidos a ele Liz...

LIZ: Shiryu... Kiki...

KIKI: Nós lutamos contra Kanon no passado é verdade...

SHIRYU: Mas também estávamos presentes quando ele se redimiu e vestiu a armadura de gêmeos para lutar contra Hades... Nós vimos todo o sacrifício que ele fez por Atena...

KIKI: Acredite em nós Liz... Ele não está manipulando ninguém...

Liz explode seu cosmo de ódio.

LIZ: Feh... Bela tentativa cara... Você quase derrotou meu espírito de luta... Mas isso não vai funcionar de novo!

BELENOS: Eu tenho outros métodos de lidar com você! _**DRAGONBREATH BLIZZARD!**_

LIZ: _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam, mas o golpe de Liz é anulado. Ela é atingida em cheio e bate de costas na Parede Lateral. Em seguida ela cai de cara no chão.

BELENOS: Esse golpe foi ridículo...

Belenos se aproxima de Liz e a ergue pelos cabelos com uma mão. Com a outra ele se prepara para golpeá-la no pescoço e mata-la.

BELENOS: Sua hora chegou...

**-Hospital-**

Zashi esperava do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia. Estava aflita. Wynna estava ao seu lado. A televisão no corredor estava ligada na Guerra Galáctica. Ela vê Liz em apuros. Mas não pode salva-la.

ZASHI: Esta luta... Não estávamos preparadas... Suzu está muito ferida... Liz à beira da morte...

WYNNA: Não Onee-chan! Não pense assim! Liz-chan e Suzu-chan vão conseguir!

ZASHI: Espero que sim Wynna-chan... Espero que sim...

**-Arena das Eras-**

BELENOS: Já fez sua última prece a Ártemis?

LIZ: Vai... À merda... Babaca...

BELENOS: Idiota!

Belenos atira Liz para o alto e em seguida salta atrás dela. Ele concentra todo seu poder em seu punho e desfere um soco em Liz que a atira no chão.

Ela abre uma cratera no chão. Está muito ferida. Não consegue se mover, mas se esforça ao máximo. Como a última Fúria de Ártemis presente, ela não pode perder ou tudo estará perdido junto com ela.

BELENOS: Ainda está viva? Que força é essa?

Liz se levanta num salto e ataca Belenos com uma voadora no peito. Ele nem se move.

LIZ: Como é que é?

BELENOS: Eu sou muito mais forte que você... Minha escama de Dragão Marinho é dura demais para que seus golpes me afetem!

Liz se enfurece e desfere vários golpes no Dragão Marinho. Mas ele apenas cruza os braços e recebe os golpes como se eles não o afetassem.

BELENOS: Pare. Está me fazendo cócegas.

LIZ: Veja se isso faz cócegas! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

BELENOS: Seus ridículos meteoros de fogo não podem me ferir!

Belenos faz um movimento com a mão, cria um vendaval e deflete os meteoros de fogo pra longe.

LIZ: Meus meteoros!

BELENOS: Não tem mais truques? Então, chegou a hora de morrer. Este golpe a fará em pedaços. Atacarei com toda a força do meu cosmo! _**DRAGON BREATH BLIZZARD!**_

LIZ: _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

O golpe de Liz cria um campo de fogo ao seu redor e explode anulando o golpe de Belenos. Quando a explosão é dissipada, Liz avança em alta velocidade, acerta um soco em Belenos. O elmo dele explode em chamas e ele voa longe, se chocando contra a parede lateral.

LIZ: Trouxa... Eu ainda tenho mais truques!

BELENOS: Mulher... Você acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte!

Belenos explode o cosmo. Seus olhos brilham em fúria. Liz, ainda com o corpo coberto de chamas se prepara pra defesa.

LIZ: Agora sim... Aprendeu a não me subestimar? Vamos dançar cretino!

BELENOS: Eu vou quebrar todos os seus ossos... E só depois eu a matarei!

Belenos ataca Liz. Os punhos se chocam no ar criando uma explosão. Liz da um chute que é defendido com um braço, Belenos acerta um soco no rosto dela. Ela gira no ar e chuta o rosto do Marina. Ele grita pela queimadura gerada pelo golpe, mas logo se recupera e acerta um soco no estômago de Liz. Ela se curva pra frente e ele a segura pelo pescoço. Ele ignora as chamas que cobrem o corpo de Liz e apenas a enforca.

BELENOS: Você vê? Você não é nada! Eu nem usarei um golpe pra extinguir sua vida! Eu vou matá-la com minhas mãos nuas!

LIZ: Argh... Me... Solta... Desgraçado!

Liz acerta uma cabeçada em Belenos. Ele cambaleia pra trás e a solta. Leva as mãos ao rosto para aliviar a dor. O sangue escorre por sua testa. As chamas que cobriam o corpo de Liz começam a apagar.

LIZ: Que cabeça dura... Filho da mãe!

BELENOS: Maldita... Pagará caro por isso!

LIZ: Quer brigar é? Vem quente que eu to fervendo!

Liz ataca Belenos com um soco, mas ele eleva seu cosmo e a repele.

BELENOS: Está vendo por que não conseguirá me deter?

LIZ: Seu safado! Eu deveria ter percebido! Uma barreira!

BELENOS: Exatamente... Você não é capaz de anular minha barreira, portanto desista. Ajoelhe-se e morra com dignidade!

LIZ: Ih, oh o cara aí... Escuta só cara! E eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez! Eu não desisto nunca ouviu bem?

Liz tenta socar Belenos, mas ele desfere um soco mais rápido. Ela voa longe, cai no chão e é arrastada por alguns metros.

A platéia começa a vaiar. Todos estão torcendo por ela. Todos estão impressionados com a força de vontade dela. Todos gritam por ela. Até que ela se levanta. Adrian aparece na beirada da Arena.

ADRIAN: Liz! Seja forte! Você pode vencer!

Ela olha pra Adrian. A visão dele trás forças de novo ao seu corpo e ela consegue se colocar de pé. Ela cambaleia um pouco. Mas consegue se manter de pé. Cospe sangue e se coloca em posição de ataque. Concentra seu cosmo em seu punho.

BELENOS: Por que você não morre? _**DRAGON BREATH BLIZZARD!**_

LIZ: _**IFREET GENMA KEN!**_ (Tradução: _Punho Fantasma de Ifreet_)

Liz passa por Belenos e desfere um golpe de seu punho. Um feixe de luz minúsculo atravessa a testa de Belenos e ele cai de joelhos gritando.

BELENOS: Argh! Minha cabeça! O que você fez cadela?

LIZ: Eu... ODEIO! QUE ME CHAMEM! DE CADELA!

Belenos vai ao chão com um soco de Liz.

LIZ: Agora eu vou te explicar o que aconteceu... Já esteve no deserto alguma vez Belenos?

BELENOS: Deserto?

LIZ: O Kanon tentou me ensinar alguns golpes psíquicos... Pra que eu não precisasse depender de força bruta. Mas esse troço de psiquismo não é comigo... Não levo jeito pra coisa... Aí eu me lembrei de um cara que lutou com o Kanon no passado. Era o cavaleiro de Fênix... Ele conseguia criar um ataque ilusório que chegava a matar o inimigo de tão real.

BELENOS: O Cavaleiro de Fênix!?

LIZ: Pois é... Eu não sei fazer isso... Mas este golpe que eu nem pensei que chegaria a usar, foi baseado no dele... O que eu fiz é desferir um feixe de microondas super concentrado no seu cérebro. Ele deve estar cozinhando de dentro pra fora agora... É igual estar num deserto... Seu cérebro assa e você começa a enxergar alucinações... Miragens...

BELENOS: Não pode ser... Minha visão... Está turva...

LIZ: Isso mesmo... Agora você não pode se concentrar pra criar sua barreira... Nem pode me ver direito pra me atacar!

BELENOS: Sua maldita! Eu não permitirei isso!

Belenos explode o cosmo levantando uma nuvem de poeira que chega a causar desconforto na platéia.

BELENOS: Se eu não posso te ver, eu destruirei tudo ao redor!

LIZ: Isso não vai funcionar seu imbecil!

Liz começa a desferir socos e chutes em todo o corpo do General Marina. A escama dele é destroçada pelos golpes dela e por fim ela desfere um soco que o crava na parede lateral fazendo-o cair de cara no chão logo apóes. O General se levanta, ferido e com as pernas bambas, mas queimando seu cosmo a uma intensidade absurda.

BELENOS: Este golpe possui todo o poder que Poseidon incrustou no Pilar do Atlântico Norte que eu defendo no Santuário Submarino! Se este pilar fosse derrubado... Todo o Oceano Atlântico Norte seria derrubado também! Morra Fúria de Ártemis! Você não poderá conter a força esmagadora deste golpe!

Belenos ergue os braços, fecha os olhos e se concentra o máximo que pode. Seu cérebro está realmente cozinhando. È difícil pensar. Difícil enxergar. As nuvens no céu escurecem e se abrem formando um círculo. Uma luz surge no céu.

BELENOS: Adeus Fúria de Ártemis!

LIZ: Ei cara... Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa... Você já viu uma Galáxia se fragmentar?

BELENOS: O quê?

LIZ: Pois é... Teve um golpe que o Kanon conseguiu me ensinar... Eu não sou tão burra assim...

**-Passado-**

Liz e Kanon treinavam meditando. Liz se levanta com raiva.

LIZ: Olha... Eu não vou conseguir controlar mentes... Eu não vou conseguir abrir dimensões... Eu sou boa em uma coisa só. Porrada! Então me ensine alguma coisa que eu possa usar pra causar um ferro legal no meu inimigo ta?

KANON: Você tem razão... Os golpes de um Cavaleiro ou de uma Fúria devem refletir sua natureza... Sua natureza é a destruição. Então eu acho que devemos explorar isso...

LIZ: Ah sim... Agora está falando a minha língua! O que vai me ensinar?

KANON: Diga-me... Você sabe o que é... Supernova?

**-Presente-**

BELENOS: Seja qual for este golpe, não será nada diante do meu! Morra LIZ DE IFREET! _**NORTH ATLANTIC PILLAR!**_ (_Tradução: Pilar do Atlântico Norte_)

LIZ: Toma essa! _**GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_ (_Tradução: Explosão Galáctica_)

Um pilar de luz cai do céu sobre Liz. Ela desfere seu golpe criando uma explosão gigantesca que ilumina a Arena das eras. As pessoas estão apavoradas com o tamanho da destruição causada. A nuvem de cogumelo criada pelo choque dos dois ataques se ergue até os céus. O mundo assiste ao combate horrorizado.

Alguns minutos depois, a poeira abaixa. Liz está de pé, com sua aljava em frangalhos. Belenos está caído no chão sem Escama e derrotado. Os letreiros holográficos anunciam Liz como a vencedora.

**-Sala VIP-**

KANON: Cretina... Então ela conseguiu dominar este golpe e não me disse nada? Huhu... Hahaha... Hahahahahahaha! Muito bem Liz de Ifreet... Estou orgulhoso de você... Estava certo em depositar minha esperança em você... Proteja Atena e Ártemis com essa nova força Liz...

**-Hospital-**

ZASHI: Ela conseguiu! Ela conseguiu! Liz-chan derrotou ele!

WYNNA: Viva! Liz-chan é demais!

Zashi abraça Wynna às lágrimas. Quando o médico chega.

DOUTOR: Com licença senhorita... A cirurgia já terminou...

ZASHI: Oh... Doutor... E como está Suzu-chan.

DOUTOR: Fora de perigo. Ela ficará bem. Mas... Ela nunca mais poderá enxergar...

Zashi e Wynna se desesperam.

**-Arena das Eras-**

Liz cai no chão exausta e ferida. Adrian corre até ela e a ergue nos braços.

ADRIAN: O pulso dela está fraquíssimo! Médicos!

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Em algum lugar remoto da Ásia, transmitindo via satélite...

Oie! Ikarus-sama aqui... Postando mais um Capítulo de Fúrias de Ártemis 3!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Oi Pure... Hehehe… Você viu que golpes legais a Liz demonstrou? Quem esperava por isso heim? Hehehe... Sabe o que mais é legal? Não envolver advogados no meio... Hehehe... (Suando frio)

Sabe como é né? Cegueira pra Cavaleiros e Fúrias é dificilmente um impedimento pra que eles continuem salvando o mundo né? (Pernas tremendo)

Bom... Espero que você pense a respeito Pure... Até mais... X.X

PS.: Estou ansioso para ver o Diego nos próximos Capítulos de Destiny's Child. Beijão!

**Calyeh:** Sei como é... A porrada desvia toda a nossa atenção dos detalhes. Mas no fim o que importa é que as meninas continuem dando muita porrada nesses otários.

Até que esse Dragão Marinho é fodão mesmo. Sobre a próxima luta das Fúrias, eu não posso dizer se vão te matar de agonia, mas ela será MUITO mais dura do que esta. Com certeza. Sério... A próxima luta das Fúrias foi talvez a luta mais difícil delas até hoje. Logo eu posto o Capítulo.

E... Acho que só falta comentar que este capítulo terá algumas surpresas. Aliás, os próximos capítulos. Temos neste aqui a volta triunfante de alguns personagens que andaram sofrendo muito por esta fic (E que me renderam alguns chutes e porradas de leitoras e betas revoltadas... X.X) e estou preparando o terreno pra um novo relacionamento (Pra evitar porradas/chutes futuros).

**Angel Pink:** Puxa! Que dureza ficar sem net! Aff... Bom. Espero que volte logo e que não me odeie pelo que aconteceu com a Suzu... X.X

Se servir de consolo, Suzu-chan ainda continua fodona como sempre ta? Beijão e volta logo. To morrendo de saudade de você viu?

**Capítulo 31 – Anjos nunca morrem!**

**-Hospital. Quarto de Liz e Suzu-**

Kanon entra no quarto. Liz está deitada num leito com o corpo enfaixado. Suzu está inconsciente no leito ao lado. Zashi adormecera numa cadeira entre os dois leitos. Kanon a carrega e a coloca em um terceiro leito.

KANON: Liz. Pode me ouvir?

LIZ: Que foi?

KANON: Como se sente?

LIZ: Um lixo... Precisando urgente de café...

KANON: Mais tarde. Estou só passando para checar você.

LIZ: E a Suzu?

KANON: Do seu lado...

Quando Liz olha para o lado e vê Suzu ela se espanta. Os olhos de Suzu estavam enfaixados.

LIZ: Suzu..? O que aconteceu com os olhos dela? Os médicos não conseguiram curar?

Kanon apenas faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

SUZU: Não ouse sentir pena de mim Liz. Eu ainda posso lutar.

LIZ: Idiota teimosa... A gente vai continuar com a Wynna no seu lugar...

SUZU: EU AINDA POSSO LUTAR!

Zashi é acordada pelo grito e Eve se assusta ao entrar no quarto trazendo flores.

EVE: Está tudo bem?

SUZU: Tudo bem... Pode entrar Eve...

LIZ: Sua idiota! Você ficou cega! Como espera lutar?

SUZU: Eve está a 5 passos do seu leito. Ela traz um buquê de flores. Lírios. Zashi está no leito a minha frente. Sentada na cama. Sua respiração está acelerada. Kanon está de pé ao lado da sua cama. O perfume está forte demais. É Dolce & Gabana?

LIZ: Suzu...

SUZU: Eu tenho meus métodos de lutar Liz. Eu treinei desde criança em combate às cegas. Ainda não estou incapacitada. E não ouse envolver Wynna nisso. Ela ainda é uma criança.

ZASHI: Mas você treinou com ela não é?

SUZU: ... Sim. Treinei.

LIZ: Pois é. O Kanon me contou que você recusou tutela! Está agindo escondida como se não confiasse na gente!

SUZU: Não se trata de confiança.

LIZ: Então por que treinou sozinha? Por que com a Wynna invés dos mestres? Por que pediu ao Kiki pra fazer aquela espada pra gente e não disse nada?

SUZU: Eu quis preparar Wynna, mas o tempo não foi suficiente. Eu recusei treinar sob a tutela de outros, pois decidi seguir meu próprio caminho. Eu preciso evoluir por meus próprios meios... Como você e Zashi fizeram. Se eu não fizer isso... Não posso me chamar de Fúria...

Eve não consegue conter as lágrimas ao ver a irmã ferida. Ela coloca o buquê num jarro e se retira da sala.

LIZ: Eve!

KANON: Eu verei como ela está Liz... Agora descanse...

Kanon sai do quarto e vê Eve sentada num banco no corredor.

KANON: Não chore... Liz ficará bem...

EVE: E como você sabe? Ela é só uma garota pelo amor de Deus! Ela pode ter esses poderes! Fazer coisas incríveis! Mas ainda está se arriscando! E tudo por você!

KANON: Liz não faz isso por mim Eve... Ela não faz por Ártemis que nunca pensou em tomar o lugar de Atena... Ela faz por si mesma... Por você... Por sua família... Pelas amigas dela... Pelo Adrian... Para garantir um futuro tranqüilo a todas as pessoas que ela já amou...

Kanon coloca mão no ombro de Eve, e depois limpa uma lágrima de seu rosto com um dedo.

KANON: Confie em sua irmã... Ela vai conseguir vencer esta luta...

Em seguida Kanon se dirige até o quarto das Fúrias. Sem perceber, Eve está olhando para Kanon, como se o admirasse.

KANON: Sua irmã está melhor Liz...

LIZ: O que você fez? Controlou a mente dela é?

KANON: Não foi necessário... Agora, acho que deveríamos ligar a TV. A próxima luta pode ser do interesse de vocês. Ou pelo menos do seu interesse Suzu...

Kanon liga a TV. Era mais uma luta da Guerra Galáctica. Desta vez a luta era Time Zeus x Time Apolo.

**-Arena das Eras-**

Ikarus estava de pé em uma plataforma. As coroas solares na outra.

ASCLEPIUS: Ele quer nos enfrentar sozinho? Tolo...

ARISTEUS: Não se preocupe... Embora fosse prazeroso mata-lo, ele não poderá competir sem mais dois lutadores...

PITIA: Mata-lo me traria infelicidade...

ASCLEPIUS: Você parece insegura Pitia... Olhe o futuro. Verá que nós venceríamos se viéssemos a lutar com ele...

PITIA: Sinto muito... Mas por enquanto o futuro é uma incógnita...

ASCLEIUS: O que disse?

PITIA: Para que eu possa observar o futuro próximo, é necessário que algum evento ocorra... Como este evento ainda não ocorreu o futuro está nublado pra mim...

ARISTEUS: Que evento? Por que você tem de esperar que ele ocorra pra ver o futuro próximo?

PITIA: Eu não sei qual o evento... Pode ser qualquer coisa... Mas o que posso dizer é que se trata de um evento que pode ou não acontecer... Por isso o futuro próximo ainda é incerto... Às vezes pode se tratar de uma simples escolha que nós ou outras pessoas tomamos... Somente quando tomamos determinadas decisões podemos alterar o futuro a nossa frente...

ASCLEPIUS: Chega de filosofia por hoje...

"_Senhoras e senhores. Parece que na última hora ouve uma inscrição de um time imprevisto. O time Zeus. Um deles já está na plataforma, mas os outros ainda não parecem ter chegado!"_

ASCLEPIUS: Isso é por que nós já eliminamos o Time Zeus... Hahaha!

IKARUS: Foi o que eu pensei... Eu vim aqui disposto a enfrentá-los sozinho!

ASCLEPIUS: Que assim seja... Dane-se o torneio... Vamos matar esse bastardo e depois mataremos os vencedores do torneio... Zeus não terá outra escolha a não ser eleger nosso senhor como o guardião da Terra...

ARISTEUS: Então, deixe-me acabar com ele Asclepius...

ASCLEPIUS: Faça como quiser... Apenas faça rápidamente...

Aristeus salta na Arena e sua Divine Spark (_Nota do Autor: Sparks são as armaduras dos Trojans. As das Coroas Solares são Divine Sparks_) cobre seu corpo surgindo em meio a um brilho no ar.

ARISTEUS: Venha brincar filhinho de papai...

De repente, um brilho surge na plataforma onde Ikarus estava. Duas pessoas surgem ao lado dele.

IKARUS: Vocês demoraram...

ODYSSEUS: Perdoe-nos Ikarus... Não foi fácil nos recuperarmos dos golpes desses malditos...

THESSEUS: É verdade... Esses cretinos são muito fortes.

IKARUS: Tudo bem... Acabem com os outros dois... Eu vou cuidar do Asclepius pessoalmente...

THESSEUS: Ok... Eu cuidarei desse aqui...

IKARUS: Amigos... É bom vê-los outra vez...

Thesseus e Odysseus apenas sorriem. Thesseus que já estava com sua Glory (Nota do autor: Armaduras dos anjos de Zeus) pronta, se coloca em posição de combate.

ARISTEUS: Ora, ora... Se não são os vermes que matamos antes... Conseguiram sobreviver ao meu ataque então?

THESSEUS: Claro... Seu poder não é lá grande coisa...

ARISTEUS: Isso nós veremos...

Com um sorriso sarcástico, Aristeus eleva seu cosmo e avança contra Thesseus. O Anjo explode seu cosmo e atinge um soco veloz em Aristeus que o atira contra a parede lateral.

THESSEUS: Nós viemos preparados desta vez! Não será um ataque surpresa!

ARISTEUS: Seu maldito... Parece que eu o subestimei... Conhecerá a verdadeira extensão de meu poder!

Os olhos de Aristeus brilham de ódio. Seu cosmo explode em fúria. Aristeus começa a brilhar como um pequeno sol em meio à arena.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Ufa! Que bom! Pode ficar despreocupada que não haverá necessidade de advogados a partir de agora... Hehehe... (gota)

Liz: (Pode começar a discar Pure... Antes do fim desse capítulo, ele já aprontou alguma maldade... ¬¬)

Bom, você conhece a Suzu né? Pode estar pior do que se pensa, a menina não desiste de provar seu valor. Acho que com o passar do tempo, eu comecei a descobrir uma paixão pela personagem que antes não me agradava muito.

Hoje em dia eu adoro escrever sobre a Suzu-chan. Pois descobri que posso escrever sobre ela mantendo a arrogância de sempre, mas incluindo uma pitada de carinho que me encanta a ela.

E sim. Rolou um climinha entre a Eve-chan e Kanon-sama... Mas... Esse relacionamento ainda vai durar um pouquinho pra começar de verdade... (Ninguém sabe disso, mas Kanon é muito tímido... ú.u)

Agora... Que a porrada comece! (Olhos de maníaco)

**Calyeh:** Mexer com os nervos? Você não faz idéia... Espera pra ler esse capítulo, e você vai ver as meninas (Principalmente a Liz dando um baita xilique).

Sorry, Calyeh. Shiryu ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer, mas logo ele volta com seus conselhos estilo Mestre Ancião. XD

Ta com a pipoca na mão já? O assento ta confortável? A vista da arena ta boa? Por que Apolo x Zeus começa agora! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

**Angel Pink:** Volta logo mocinha! Suzu está esperando sua torcida organizada pra rodar a Baiana nos otários dessa fic!

**Capítulo 32 – Apolo x Zeus! Aristeus x Odysseus!**

**-Hospital-**

O homem de terno elegante. Bonachão. Invade o hospital. Ignorando (na verdade quase passando por cima) das enfermeiras, ele invade o quarto quase arrombando a porta.

HOWARD: Liz! Hora de vir pra casa!

LIZ: Ô saco... Lá vem...

MÉDICO: Senhor, por favor, faça silêncio...

HOWARD: Saia do meu caminho ou processarei este hospital por tudo que ele tem aqui! Liz! O que pensa que está fazendo? Essa palhaçada acaba agora!

Liz se levanta da cama.

LIZ: Quer parar de gritar? Aqui é um hospital.

HOWARD: O que pensa que está fazendo? Lutando? Por que? Por que não pode ser normal como sua irmã?

EVE: Papai! Liz é normal! Pare com isso!

HOWARD: Não me admira você estar influenciando Liz nisso Eve! Você sempre incentiva essas maluquices da Liz! Agora ela está lutando por esporte? Com esses gorilas brutamontes?

LIZ: Você é irritante pai!

Howard olha para Kanon sentado numa cadeira, de braços cruzados observando a cena. O pai de Liz se aproxima e aponta o dedo na cara dele.

HOWARD: Você deve ser o empresário não é? Eu vou processar você! Por aliciar minha filha nessa loucura!

KANON: Não aponte o dedo na minha cara, por favor...

Kanon eleva seu cosmo fazendo Howard recuar de medo.

LIZ: Pai! Por que veio até aqui? Pra mandar em mim? Se for pode esquecer! Eu já mando na minha própria vida!

HOWARD: Quero ver como vai se virar sem mim mocinha! Essa palhaçada acaba agora! Você vem comigo!

Howard segura Liz pelo braço e a puxa. Liz perde a paciência e puxa de volta. O pai dela voa contra a parede. Zashi chega ao quarto para ver o que está acontecendo e se depara com o pai de Liz caído. Liz estava aos prantos.

HOWARD: Mas... O Que aconteceu?

LIZ: Por que... Não pode me aceitar como eu sou..?

HOWARD: Eu só... Quero o melhor pra você Liz...

LIZ: Não... Você quer o melhor pra você...

Liz se veste e sai do quarto.

HOWARD: Liz! Volte aqui!

EVE: Liz!

SUZU: Barulhentos...

**-Arena das eras-**

ARISTEUS: Um verme como você tocar em mim é inadmissível! Você pagará por ter tocado em mim!

THESSEUS: Eu farei bem mais do que isso! Eu vou acabar com sua raça pelo que fez a mãe de Ikarus!

ARISTEUS: E por que se preocupa com aquele lixo afinal? Nós somos semi-deuses! Não precisamos de humanos para nos confortar! Temos poder pra fazermos o que quisermos!

THESSEUS: Está enganado... Nós precisamos... Somos Semi-deuses... Mas diferente de vocês que se orgulham do seu sangue de deus... Nós nos orgulhamos de nosso sangue humano...

ARISTEUS: E por que há de se orgulhar dessa coisa nojenta?

THESSEUS: Por que o amor de nossos pais humanos foram dádivas maiores que qualquer uma que já recebemos dos deuses!

Este comentário enfurece Aristeus. Ele começa a elevar seu cosmo ao máximo possível.

ARISTEUS: Então, vejamos quão orgulhoso você será quando seu sangue nojento correr pelo chão!

THESSEUS: Não será o meu sangue a correr pelo chão!

Thesseus concentra uma enorme quantidade de cosmo em seu punho. O suficiente para que ele comece a brilhar como uma estrela. Em seguida ele parte para cima de Aristeus. Aristeus eleva seu cosmo e ergue o braço. Thesseus voa para o alto, mas retorna ao chão calmamente, elevando seu cosmo.

THESSEUS: Está me subestimando?

ARISTEUS: De forma alguma... Só estou mostrando o quanto você é fraco perante mim para que seu coração se encha de pavor... Veja meu golpe especial... _**MORNING STAR!**_ (_Tradução: Estrela Vespertina!_)

THESSEUS: O que? Que ataque é esse?

Uma estrela gigantesca é atirada contra Thesseus. Ele salta evitando ser atingido, mas a explosão do ataque chega a arrebatar Thesseus para o alto. Ele se recompõe do susto, gira o corpo no ar e cai no chão.

ARISTEUS: É inútil... (Maldição... Por que não consegui prever o movimento dele?)

THESSEUS: (O ataque dele é terrível... E nem foi potência total...)

**-Plataforma flutuante-**

ASCLEPIUS: Que estranho, não acha Pítia...? Desta vez ele conseguiu se desviar do golpe de Aristeus...

PÍTIA: Sim... Foi surpreendente...

**-Arena-**

THESSEUS: Não vou tratá-lo levianamente. Vou atacá-lo com toda a minha força e derrota-lo de vez!

Thesseus ataca Aristeus. O soco dele passa a poucos centímetros de Aristeus que apenas se move um pouco para trás. Thesseus tenta dar uma rasteira em Aristeus, mas ele alça vôo sorrindo das tentativas de ataque de Thesseus. Mas de repente, Thesseus está diante de Aristeus em pleno ar e atinge um soco no estômago dele. Aristeus cospe sangue e cai de joelhos no chão.

ARISTEUS: Impossível! Ele me atingiu! Eu não previ esse movimento!

THESSEUS: É a minha vez! _**BREATH OF GAIA! **_(_Tradução: Sopro de Gaia_)

O cosmo de Thesseus toma a imagem de uma bela mulher por trás dele. O punho dele avança em direção a Aristeus. Um punho feito de energia, cercado por um turbilhão atinge Aristeus em cheio. A Coroa Solar atinge a Parede Lateral e cai no chão. Aristeus leva a mão a boca e sente o gosto de ferrugem. Sua mão está manchada de sangue.

ARISTEUS: Meu sangue? MEU SANGUE! SEU MALDITO!

Aristeus explode o cosmo, fazendo a arena brilhar. Os telões holográficos indicam um aumento massivo de energia permeando a arena. As pessoas chegam a sentir a pressão do cosmo sobre seus corpos e se apavoram.

ARISTEUS: Poucos foram estúpidos o bastante pra provocar a ira de um deus! E você foi um deles! Para cada gota de meu sangue que derramou! Eu derramarei cem vezes mais do seu! _**MORNING STAR!**_

Uma incrível explosão acontece. Thesseus está cravado na parede lateral.

THESSEUS: Que poder terrível.

ARISTEUS: Eu não preciso prever os movimentos dele. Eu posso atacar em área com poder suficiente para obliterá-lo. Eu farei isso! Está pronto pra morrer Thesseus?

THESSEUS: Eu não vou morrer aqui... Eu não posso morrer enquanto não vingar a morte dela... É o único presente que posso dar a meu amigo...

ARISTEUS: Vocês são tão unidos assim? Que valor aquela mulher insignificante tem?

THESSEUS: Meu pai Zeus só se preocupa em deitar com mulheres... Se elas engravidam o problema é delas. Ele as deixa ficar com as crianças apenas por tempo bastante para que elas se tornem seus guerreiros... Suas ferramentas... Mas eu, Odysseus e Ikarus ainda somos irmãos...

ARISTEUS: Irmãos?

THESSEUS: Eu e Odysseus não conhecemos nossas mães, mas Ikarus sim... Enquanto éramos treinados no Olimpo, nós nos tornamos unidos. As lembranças que Ikarus tinha de sua mãe era a única "lembrança" que nós tínhamos...

ARISTEUS: Ridículo...

THESSEUS: Então, a mãe de Ikarus era nossa mãe também... Ikarus podia visitar sua mãe de tempos em tempos... E nós tínhamos a missão de escoltá-lo e protege-lo para garantir seu retorno pro Olimpo em segurança...

ARISTEUS: Não me diga... Ela recebeu vocês de braços abertos?

THESSEUS: Sim... Ela não ligava pra quem nós éramos ou de onde nós viemos... Ela simplesmente abriu seu lar para nós... Você tirou a única coisa pura que tínhamos em nossos corações e por isso eu não posso perdoá-lo.

ARISTEUS: Ora... Não me faça vomitar!

THESSEUS: Eu vou fazer de tudo para fazê-lo pagar pelo que você fez... Inclusive utilizar meu ataque mais poderoso contra você...

Thesseus começa a elevar o cosmo a limites insuperáveis. Aristeus não fica atrás.

ARISTEUS: Esta será a maior Estrela Vespertina que meu cosmo me permitirá criar! Mandarei toda esta arena pelos ares com todos esses humanos inúteis!

THESSEUS: Você está louco?

ARISTEUS: Hahaha! Eu sou um deus... O que tenho pra temer? _**MORNING STAR!**_

Aristeus ataca mais uma vez. Thesseus explode o cosmo e tenta socar o golpe, mas ele explode. A explosão destrói a Glory de Thesseus quase por completo. Ele está caído no chão, sangrando.

ARISTEUS: Viu só? Embora ambos sejamos filhos de deuses, eu sou muito superior a você.

THESSEUS: Não... Eu não aceito isso...

ARISTEUS: Nós, as Coroas Solares, somos muito mais poderosos do que você imagina! Nada do que faça, será capaz de nos ferir!

Aristeus alça vôo e abre os braços. A arena ao redor começa a mudar e dar lugar ao espaço sideral. As pessoas não conseguem acreditar naquele poder enorme.

ARISTEUS: Este será meu golpe supremo! Você não poderá se esquivar dele!

Thesseus começa a ser atraído para este espaço, onde está flutuando sem controle.

ARISTEUS: Viu? O que tenho a temer?

THESSEUS: O coração humano...

ARISTEUS: Hahahaha! Que piada! Venha! Mostre-me do que é capaz! _**SUNRISE PANDEMONIUM!**_ (_Tradução: Pandemônio da Aurora!_)

Uma luz surge no ar e começa a crescer.

ARISTEUS: Este ataque irá mandar esta arena pelos ares! Prepare-se para morrer Thesseus! Hahahaha!

THESSEUS: Eu não vou morrer aqui! Ninguém morrerá aqui hoje Aristeus! Apenas você! Sinta o meu golpe supremo! _**WRATH OF GOD!**_ (Tradução: Ira de Deus!)

As nuvens tomam a forma de um homem barbudo. De repente um braço gigantesco sai em meio às nuvens e de punho cerrado ele atinge Aristeus como um furacão. A Coroa solar está caída em meio a uma cratera, completamente derrotado.

ARISTEUS: Não... Todos os meus ossos estão quebrados... Não pode ser...

**-Plataforma Flutuante-**

ASCLEPIUS: Por que ele não previu este ataque Pítia? Por que você não inseriu a visão do futuro na mente dele?

PITIA: Do que está falando irmão?

Pítia é agarrada pelo braço por Asclepius e ele crava a mão em seu peito fazendo seu sangue jorrar. Ela cai da plataforma flutuante na arena. Morta. E abre os olhos apenas para ver que tudo não foi mais que uma visão. Ela continuava parada, suando frio e chorando de pavor.

ASCLEPIUS: Esta visão pode se tornar verdade. Se você nos trair... Vença... Mate seu adversário como uma deusa superior que é... Ou morrerá pelas minhas mãos como uma traidora...

PÍTIA: Sim... Meu irmão...

Chorando ela desce à arena e invoca sua Spark.

PITIA: Este é o momento que esperei por tantos anos... O momento de minha morte...

Thesseus estava exausto e mal se agüentava de pé. É quando Odysseus salta na arena.

ODYSSEUS: Agora é a minha vez, irmão... Eu cuidarei dela...

THESSEUS: Tem certeza? Combate e violência não são seu forte...

ODYSSEUS: Nem o dela... Mas você está ferido e Ikarus deve se poupar para o próximo combate.

THESSEUS: Que seja... Me dá uma mãozinha?

Odysseus eleva seu cosmo e teletransporta Thesseus para o alto da plataforma flutuante.

ODYSSEUS: (Não sinto cosmo ameaçador... Nem ódio... Nada que possa ser considerado "negativo"... Isso é uma farsa?)

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Oie. Ikarus-sama aqui. Primeiramente, desculpem pela demora nas postagens. Devem ter notado que o ritmo das postagens diminuiu. É que estou muito sem tempo e um pouco sem ânimo ultimamente devido a algumas coisas chatas. Também estou começando a escrever uma fic original junto de Nala-dono e Stella-chan. Minhas queridíssimas amigas. Será uma fic sobre artes-marciais e estamos um pouco empolgados com a coisa e dedicando certo tempo a ela. E estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic!

Mas não se preocupem, pois eu vou postar esta fic toda. Já está praticamente pronta e estimo que faltem apenas dois capítulos para ser concluída. Estou deixando pra postar nos meus dias de folga. Bem, vamos às reviews. Eu vou responder aqui, as reviews de Ragnarok também, já que não respondi pelos e-mails.

Primeira review é de Calyeh-chan.

**Calyeh-chan:** Pois é calyeh-chan. Bem lembrado. Eu me lembro dos meus tempos de criança quando um chegava e dizia: "Opa! Não põe a mãe no meio! Ò.Ó"

Mas como você já sabe, vilões em Saint Seiya são todos lesados e com falta do que fazer (Como Pure-Petit sempre diz XD). Aí vem as meninas e começam a descer a porrada neles. Aí que fica todo mundo lesado mesmo! XD

**Margarida (Review de Ragnarok):** Muito obrigado pela review. Sempre fico feliz quando uma pessoa elogia minhas fics. Eu fico todo me achando! XD

Brincadeiras a parte, eu também curto muito a mitologia nórdica (embora os episódios de Asgard me desçam quadrado).

Eu vejo através dos gráficos no meu perfil que muitas de minhas fics andam muito visitadas ultimamente, mas é sempre bom conhecer as pessoas que lêem. Espero que mais e mais das minhas fics a agradem. Beijão! XP

**Calyeh-chan (O retorno!):** Pode parecer mentira, mas eu não faço parte do esquadrão da cachaça como os meus personagens. Também não sou de sair pra Tequila-nights como você e a Liz fazem. Eu sou apenas meio doido mesmo! XP

PS.: Pras que ficam pedindo que eu apanhe mais das meninas, isso é de tanto levar pancada delas... (assobiando)

Liz: ¬¬'

Enfim. Saint Seiya não é Saint Seiya sem o Seiya apanhando MUITO! Hihihehehehahaha!

E sim... Antigamente eu tinha uma veia cômica pra escrever que resultou nestas pérolas como os "momentos Flashback" como eu gosto de batiza-los. (Risos)

Sempre um prazer receber suas reviews Calyeh! Posta mais Chave das Dimensões! É muito legal! Adorei o Capítulo do Shaka já te falei na review né? Hehehe! Beijão!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Puxa vida. Nem perguntei. Como tá o seu baby? Ansiosa? Já sabe se vai ser Cavaleiro ou Fúria? Já decidiu o nome?

(Cocão na cabeça do Nando)

Liz: Para com o interrogatório! Ta pensando que é o que? Agente da CIA? Do FBI? Para de sufocar a menina! Bom... Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas sabe um nome muuuuuito bonito na minha opinião Pure-migona? Elizabeth... Aí você pode apelidar ela de Liz e... Olha só que coincidência... Igual a mim! (Assobiando)

Suzu: Baka... ¬¬

Zashi: Ai minha Ártemis... X.X

Wynna: Ta né..? õ.O

Ai... Não liga pra elas Pure-Petit-chan... X.X

Enfim... Curta bem sua folga do trampo (Chuta trampo! Uhull!) Bem-vinda novamente com força total ao mundo das Fics (Quero mais Destiny's Child viu? O Diego deve estar pintando e bordando nos próximos capítulos... Ansiedade... X.X) e muitas felicidades com o nenê.

Gostei muito da sua review em Raganarok. A intenção foi criar um moviezinho mesmo. Aí incluí tudo aquilo que torna Saint Seiya tão legal! Seiya apanhando, Shun gritando "IkkI!" e mais um monte de coisas.... Hehehe...

Beijão Pure!

Não posso esquecer de Angel-pink-chan, que está meio sumida (Ficou sem internet coitada! X.X) mas espero que ela logo volte com força total. To com saudades de você moça! Volta logo! Suzu também está morrendo de saudades viu? Hehehe... Beijão!

Sem mais delongas, próximo capítulo de FDA3!

**Capítulo 33 – "Por favor... Mate-me..." Pitia X Odysseus!**

**-Hospital. Terraço-**

Liz estava parada observando o céu. Eve chega trazendo um cobertor se aproxima por trás dela e a cobre. Liz ainda deixava as lágrimas correndo.

EVE: Vai pegar um resfriado Pimentinha...

LIZ: Não adianta Eve... Ele nunca vai entender... Eu não posso contar a ele o que nós fazemos... O que nós passamos... Ele nunca vai entender... E nunca vai se orgulhar de mim...

EVE: Pimentinha... Papai é duro com você, mas ele tem suas razões... Ele... Orgulha-se de você...

LIZ: "Liz seja como a Eve... Liz não seja tão rebelde... Liz não haja como um garoto..." Os torneios de Karatê? Uma forma de dizer "Você não é a filha ideal". A moto que ganhei de presente? "Um desperdício de dinheiro". Eu entro na faculdade de medicina? "Que bom que decidiu seguir o exemplo do Adrian!"

EVE: Eu sei que parece que ele não aprecia nada do que faz... Mas olha como ele veio preocupado te ver...

LIZ: Para me impedir de ser quem eu sou...

EVE: E quem você é?

LIZ: O que?

EVE: Quem você é? Você é Ifreet. Você é a mais forte lembra-se? Então seja forte e vá lá dizer ao papai quem você é.

Eve e Liz se abraçam.

**-Arena das Eras-**

Odysseus e Pítia se posicionam no centro da arena. Pitia se comunica com Odysseus através do cosmo.

PITIA: (Odysseus... Eu vou pedir uma coisa... Quero que me mate...)

ODYSSEUS: (O que disse?)

PITIA: (Eu vou... Ataca-lo... Mas manterei minha defesa aberta para que você me ataque... Por favor, mate-me...)

ODYSSEUS: (O que está dizendo?)

Pitia avança contra Odysseus e desfere um golpe de energia. Odysseuus usa o teletransporte para sair da frente do golpe e ressurge no ar flutuando.

ODYSSEUS: O golpe dela foi lento... Quase como se não quisesse me atingir...

PITIA: (Eu não agüento mais... Eu fui amaldiçoada com o dom da visão... Eu vivo para ver as mortes de todas as pessoas ao redor do mundo, mas sem poder descansar... Você não imagina a agonia que é viver isto todos os dias! Eu não queria isso!)

ODYSSEUS: (Isso é uma farsa dela? Não... Se ela fosse como os outros dois, ela nem saberia fingir esses sentimentos... No mais recorrer a eles para me enganar...)

PITIA: (Eu não posso escapar do meu destino... Por favor... Não agüento mais... Morrer é a única forma de me livrar deste sofrimento... Simularemos um combate e quando tiver a oportunidade, mate-me com seu golpe mais poderoso!)

Pítia concentra seu cosmo em suas mãos e dispara contra Odysseus.

PITIA: _**PRISMATIC ORACLE!**_ (_Tradução: Oráculo Prismático!_)

ODYSSEUS: Preciso me defender! _**SHINIGAMI STAR!**_ (_Tradução: Estrela do Deus da Morte!_)

Uma luz púrpura explode no ar, seguida de várias outras múltiplas explosões que absorvem o ataque de Pitia. Os dois ataques se chocam no ar.

ODYSSEUS: Novamente um ataque sem potência. O que ela estará tramando? (Você quer mesmo morrer, Pitia?)

PITIA: (Sim... Mande-me para outra dimensão... Destrua meu corpo por completo... Mas mate-me! Se meu irmão descobrir que estou traindo ele, eu serei morta por ele...)

ODYSSEUS: (Então, por que quer que eu a mate? Se ele já vai matá-la... Ou se você me matar... O destino mudará...)

PITIA: (Eu vi este momento em meus sonhos... Esta é a hora da minha morte... Tem de ser você... )

Odysseus se lembra da luta contra as Coroas Solares. Nem por um segundo, Pitia se moveu ou tentou atacar. Ele se lembra de por um momento, ter visto o rosto dela em agonia.

ODYSSEUS: (Por que não luta com seu destino? Se este destino é cruel, mude-o...)

PITIA: (Mudar? Isso é impossível...)

ODYSSEUS: (É mesmo? Você deve se lembrar de alguém que já mudou o destino...)

PITIA: (Alguém?)

Pítia se lembra de Liz, que foi capaz de derrotar Apolo e vencer o destino.

PITIA: (Eu não tenho esta força... Como eu posso adquirir esta força?)

ODYSSEUS: (Basta querer...)

PITIA: (Não... Eu preciso morrer... O destino é imutável! Eu não posso abdicar de meu dom... Agora mesmo eu vejo uma figura sombria pairando sobre o mundo e levando incontáveis pessoas a morte!)

Pitia cai de joelhos no chão. Ela leva as mãos à cabeça e da um grito de dor.

PITIA: (Faça parar... Faça parar! Por favor!)

ODYSSEUS: (Eu o farei... )

Odysseus concentra um poderoso cosmo na ponta de seu dedo e aponta pra ela. As pessoas que assistem não entendem o que se passa pois eles não se moveram nem um centímetro.

PITIA: (Obrigada... Eu vou fingir que vou atacá-lo com meu golpe e você aproveita para me matar... )

ODYSSEUS: (Que assim seja... Eu preferia não ter de fazer isso, pois você não atacou a mãe de Ikarus... Mas se for assim...) _**SHINING SPECTRUM!**_ (_Tradução: Espectro brilhante!_)

PÍTIA: Eu não pretendo perder meu tempo com você Odysseus... Sinto muito, mas nosso destino é lutar até a morte...

Pítia abre os braços e fala através do cosmo.

PITIA: (Agora... MATE-ME!) _**PRISMATIC ORACLE!**_

Pitia concentra todo seu cosmo entre as mãos quando Odysseus passa por ela como um raio com o dedo indicador estendido para frente. Pítia sente toda sua força deixando seu corpo. Sua spark se destaca e cai no chão imóvel. E de repente ela cai de joelhos no chão.

PITIA: O que... Você fez? Você... Me matou?

ODYSSEUS: Não... Eu selei todo o seu cosmo... Sem cosmo, você não terá mais visões... Eu a livrei de sua maldição... Agora você é uma pessoa normal... Vá...

PITIA: O destino... Mudou? Como? Isso é impossível...

"_Você vai ver! Eu vou mudar o destino! E vou voltar aqui! Só pra te mostrar que eu to certa!"_ A voz de Liz ecoa na mente de Pítia.

PITIA: O Destino... Não é imutável?

As lágrimas caiam no chão. Sem perceber, Asclepius está atrás dela, elevando seu cosmo e prestes a golpeá-la.

Ikarus segura o braço dele no último segundo.

IKARUS: Não se atreva... Sua luta agora é comigo...

ASCLEPIUS: Ah... O filho pródigo retorna com desejos de vingança... Esta será a primeira e última vez que me toca...

IKARUS: Esta luta acabou! E você não encosta nela!

ASCLEPIUS: Tudo bem... Posso matá-la depois de matar você!

Os dois se afastam. Odysseus segura Pitia nos braços e a leva para a plataforma flutuante.

ASCLEPIUS: Você me enoja Ikarus... Você nasceu pra ser um deus no Olimpo, filho do próprio Zeus... Mas deixa sua força ser enfraquecida por sentimentos humanos... Existências tão insignificantes...

IKARUS: Os humanos não são insignificantes... Eles possuem o potencial para grandes coisas... Como minha mãe...

ASCLEPIUS: Você deveria me agradecer por isso... Agora que eliminei aquela sujeira da sua vida, você deve estar mais forte agora... Huhuhu...

IKARUS: Eu vou te mostrar o quão forte eu fiquei seu desgraçado... E fazer você se arrepender!

Ikarus invoca uma tempestade de relâmpagos e os concentra em suas mãos. Seu cosmo se eleva ao limite e além.

IKARUS: Sua hora de pagar chegou! Você e Apolo vão pagar pelo que fizeram a minha mãe!

ASCLEPIUS: Apolo? Você acha que estamos fazendo isso por Apolo?

IKARUS: E não estão?

ASCLEPIUS: Não seguimos mais Apolo... Seguimos um novo mestre agora...

IKARUS: Quem?

ASCLEPIUS: Ah... Não vou estragar a surpresa ainda... Não teria graça... Eu vou acabar com vocês sem que saibam que não passam de idiotas manipulados! Hahahaha!

IKARUS: Eu vou te arrancar o nome deste "mestre" na porrada!

ASCLEPIUS: Pode vir! Mostre-me sua força filhinho e papai!

**-Hospital-**

Suzu se levanta da cama. Veste-se e caminha até a porta.

KANON: Aonde você vai?

SUZU: Eu vou sair... Não agüento mais isso...

KANON: Você não precisa esconder o que sente Suzu... Você pode ir a Arena das Eras se quiser...

SUZU: Eu... Vou até lá... Ele... Precisa de mim...

Continua...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Calyeh: **Pois é... pítia vai ter uma baita tarefa pela frente. Encontrar uma nova maneira de viver (Aliás... As meninas todas desta fic estão tendo de filosofar sofrendo por dilemas né?)

Mas, sabemos que ela consegue.

PS.: Eu tenho cara de membro do Esquadrão da cachaça? Mas eu não bebo... X.X

Liz: mas engana bem... Fala e faz tanta besteira que até Zeus desconfia... ¬¬

(Suspira) Vamos lá... Próxima review...

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Liz-chan agüenta maior barra do pai dela, mesmo... Mas você me conhece e sabe que essa história ainda rende pano pra manga né? Fica de olho que logo esse caldo entorna.

PS.: Não esquece de me falar depois se vai nascer um Gabriel ou uma Jully heim? Hehehe... Beijão!

**Capítulo 34 – A esperada revanche! Ikarus x Asclepius!**

Ikarus e Asclepius. Cara a cara. Nada é dito. Apenas cosmos elevados. Até Odysseus e Thesseus estão impressionados com o cosmo de Ikarus que faz enormes centelhas de eletricidade cobrir seu corpo.

ASCLEPIUS: Por ter sobrevivido ao castigo que lhe impus, eu admito que seja forte Ikarus... Mas ainda não viu a totalidade de meu poder... E desta vez pretendo mata-lo rápido o bastante para que seu sangue evapore sem sequer sujar minhas mãos...

IKARUS: Eu não sou mais o mesmo de antes Asclepius... Muita coisa mudou... Eu treinei muito com alguém que você talvez se recorde... Hermes manda lembranças...

ASCLEPIUS: Hermes!?

Se Ikarus não o conhecesse bem, ele poderia jurar que sentiu uma pitada de medo em Asclepius quando o nome de Hermes foi mencionado.

Asclepius se acalma. E em menos de um segundo, explode o cosmo. Uma força invisível ataca Ikarus, mas ele desaparece e ressurge do outro lado da arena, atrás de Asclepius.

Com o punho faiscando de eletricidade, Ikarus ataca Asclepius com um soco. Mas tudo que ele atinge é uma barreira de luz ao redor da Coroa Solar. A energia despendida se dispersa por todos os lados abrindo fendas na arena.

ASCLEPIUS: Muito barulho pra nada... Como sempre o cão que late mais alto não morde...

Asclepius move o braço criando uma onda de energia gigantesca que arrebata Ikarus pra longe. A própria terra treme com o choque de Ikarus contra a parede lateral.

ASCLEPIUS: Não pense que sou como Aristeus moleque! Meu poder é muito superior ao dele! Sinta na pele o poder do sol! _**DIVINE FLARE!**_ (_Tradução: Chama divina!_)

O feixe de luz sai da ponta do dedo de Asclepius e avança contra Ikarus. Ele se esquiva em alta velocidade do raio que atinge a parede de titânio e começa a derretê-la como se fosse manteiga.

Asclepius move a mão perseguindo Ikarus e quando está prestes a atingi-lo, Ikarus explode o cosmo, soca o chão e dispersa uma rajada de energia elétrica que cria um pilar de luz ao seu redor defendendo o ataque de Asclepius.

IKARUS: Como eu disse... Não será como da última vez...

Ikarus começa a concentrar todo seu cosmo entre as mãos e em seguida ele abre os braços criando uma esfera de energia elétrica a sua frente. Os painéis holográficos enlouquecem tentando registrar a quantidade de energia elétrica captada. Os valores ultrapassam os giga-watts.

IKARUS: Desta vez... É você que vai fritar... _**GALAXIAN THUNDERBOLT!**_ (_Tradução: Trovão Galáctico_)

A esfera pula de energia concentrada. Ikarus a segura com uma mão, toma o impulso e a arremessa como se fosse uma bola de beisebol. A esfera se torna um raio quando arremessada em direção a Asclepius que apenas permanece no mesmo lugar olhando de cara feia. Asclepius grita uma luz envolve seu corpo e o golpe de Ikarus é barrado. Uma explosão acontece quando relâmpagos se espalham por toda a arena e todos os holofotes da Arena das eras explodem.

"_Senhoras e senhores... Permaneçam em seus lugares enquanto ativamos as luzes de emergência."_

ASCLEPIUS: Isso é tudo que você é capaz de fazer? Depois de tanto espernear, chorar e se debater... Isso é tudo que o filho de Zeus pode fazer?

O Cosmo de Asclepius se eleva. A areia da arena começa a endurecer e virar vidro.

IKARUS: Mas que mer...?

ASCLEPIUS: Hora de você conhecer poder de verdade moleque...

Asclepius avança contra Ikarus, próximo dele, ele gira seu corpo, criando um turbilhão de energia com suas asas, que atira Ikarus para o alto. Em seguida, ele salta em direção a Ikarus e atravessa ele com um soco energisado. Antes que Ikarus pudesse cair no chão, Asclepius já o atinge com outro golpe. Passando por Ikarus como um feixe de luz. E várias vezes atingindo Ikarus no ar impedino-o de atingir o chão.

Quando por fim, Asclepius decide solta-lo, Ikarus cai no de cara no chão. Todo ferido e escoriado. Incapaz de se mover sem sentir uma dor agonizante. Alguns metros dele Asclepius ressurge como uma miragem.

ASCLEPIUS: Patético... Pelo visto o sangue nojento de sua mãe diluiu o sangue divino de Zeus mais do que eu pensava... Sua existência como um anjo é um insulto para os verdadeiros deuses...

IKARUS: Você... Fala demais... Como todo cretino arrogante que se acha deus...

ASCLEPIUS: O que disse? Insolente! Como ousa?

IKARUS: Diga o que quiser... Mas em suas veias corre o mesmo sangue que o meu... Sangue humano... Aceite ou não... "Irmão..."

ASCLEPIUS: Errado! Eu já matei minha mãe há muito tempo! Eu eliminei a fraqueza humana de meu coração e atingi o patamar de deus! Não nos compare seu vermezinho sujo de lama!

IKARUS: Até um verme pode matar um deus se ele se esforçar bastante!

Ikarus dispara um relâmpago contra Asclepius. A coroa solar apenas ergue uma mão defende o golpe gerando uma poderosa iluminação quando, Ikarus surge diante dele, com o punho carregado de energia elétrica e desfere um soco no rosto de Asclepius.

Um enorme clarão seguido de uma explosão acontece e Asclepius abre os olhos. Um filete de sangue escorre pelo canto da boca. Ele olha para Ikarus com os olhos fervilhando de ódio. Uma explosão de cosmo revela o universo e faz Ikarus ser arrastado para trás.

Com as mãos a frente do corpo tentando conter a gigantesca onde de energia cósmica o Anjo por fim é arrebatado pra trás e atinge a parede lateral caindo no chão em seguida. As pessoas estão aterrorizadas com a visão de inúmeras estrelas e galáxias em meio a arena.

ASCLEPIUS: Esta é a diferença entre nossos poderes... É melhor desistir agora... Pois mesmo na remota possibilidade de me vencer, tudo será destruído no final pelo poder de meu mestre...

IKARUS: Que... Mestre? Apollo? Ele pretende novamente destruir a humanidade?

Asclepius apenas sorri cinicamente.

IKARUS: Apolo já foi derrotado antes... E será de novo!

ASCLEPIUS: Cale-se imbecil enfadonho...

Asclepius move o braço e Ikarus é novamente arrebatado por uma força invisível que trinca sua Glory. O sangue é cuspido de sua boca e ele cai de joelhos.

ASCLEPIUS: Não faz sentido algum contar alguma coisa a você. Eu não lhe devo nada. E será morto em breve. Adeus.

Asclepius golpeia Ikarus com a mão, mas Ikarus segura o punho dele.

IKARUS: Ainda não!

ASCLEPIUS: Resistindo até o final? Como todos os vermes humanos costumam fazer. Lutar até o fim por causas perdidas...

IKARUS: Heh... Você não anda acompanhando as últimas Guerras Santas né?

ASCLEPIUS: Isto está pra mudar vermezinho...

IKARUS: A única coisa que muda são os idiotas que ainda acham que podem vencer Atena! Mas o resultado é sempre o mesmo!

Ikarus eleva seu cosmo e afasta Asclepius. Os dois estão se encarando. Os cosmos elevando-se ao limite.

IKARUS: (Nada mal Ikarus... Você ainda ta vivo... Isso já é alguma coisa... Agora só precisa descobrir um modo de fritar esse otário...)

**-Hospital-**

Suzu abre a porta do quarto e se depara com um guerreiro de armadura negra. Ela não pode vê-lo, mas sente o cosmo maligno. O Guerreiro desfere um golpe de espada que Suzu esquiva dando um salto mortal para trás.

SUZU: Um ataque? Agora!?

O Guerreiro é arrebatado para trás com um golpe de Kanon e cai morto no chão.

KANON: Atena e Ártemis estão aqui! Vamos!

No telhado, Liz, Eve e Zashi se deparam com outros guerreiros. Eles são facilmente derrubados por Liz e Zashi enquanto Eve protegia Atena e Ártemis. Eve estava apavorada de medo.

LIZ: Eve... Eu quero que você fique aqui... Fique escondida com elas. Zashi e eu vamos cuidar desses otários. Depois você sai do hospital com elas e vai pra minha casa ouviu?

EVE: S-sim...

ZASHI: Irmã. Vamos.

Liz e Zashi partem para as escadas. Eve segura na mão das meninas e se dirige à porta.

ATENA: Não se preocupe. Nós podemos proteger vocês.

ÁRTEMIS: Sim... Vamos...

Algo no sorriso daquelas meninas acalmava o coração de Eve. Ela podia sentir um calor percorrendo seu corpo. Seria o cosmo de que Liz tanto falava? Não importava. O melhor é que agora Eve sentia uma coragem indomável. Ela desce as escadas com as meninas.

Tudo estava quieto e tranqüilo. Havia dezenas de inimigos em armaduras negras caídos pelo chão. Suas armaduras estavam destroçadas ou queimadas. Havia alguns pacientes e médicos mortos nos quartos. Eve estava apavorada novamente. Já não sentia o cosmo de Atena nem Ártemis. As meninas também choravam de medo.

Um guerreiro de armadura surge atrás dela e a empurra contra a parede. Eve bate a cabeça na parede e cai no chão. O Guerreiro se aproxima lentamente de Atena e Ártemis, que o encaravam.

ATENA: Não temos medo de você!

ÀRTEMIS: Sim! Não temos medo!

O Guerreiro sorri por trás da máscara metálica, mas não diz nada. Apenas se prepara para atacar quando Eve salta sobre ele tentando segura-lo. Ele facilmente se desvencilha dela e a derruba no chão. Ela consegue pegar um pedaço de ferro do chão e acerta o rosto do guerreiro. Ele vira a cabeça, mas logo demonstra que aquele golpe foi inútil.

Ele derruba Eve no chão e sacava sua espada para matá-la quando um vulto surge do nada, golpeando-o e atirando contra várias paredes. Eve olha pra cima e vê um homem de terno e longos cabelos.

Ela não consegue enxergar bem devido às lágrimas. Então o homem se vira. Era Kanon estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

KANON: Você está bem?

EVE: Sim...

KANON: Consegue andar?

EVE: Sim...

Atena e Ártemis se aproximam de Kanon quando novos inimigos surgem. Kanon estende a mão para o lado e dispara uma rajada de energia que abre um rombo na parede.

KANON: Evelyn... Vá por aqui... Mantenha as duas em segurança enquanto eu me livro desses homens...

Eve obedece prontamente caminhando até as escadas. Antes de partir ela olha pra Kanon de costas pra ela. Preocupada com ele. Mas um sorriso cálido dá lugar a feição de medo e tristeza de antes.

HELENA: Precisa de ajuda grande Mestre?

KANON: Não... Mas sintam-se a vontade... Por que demoraram?

JAVA: Trânsito... E uns malditos pra retalhar nos andares abaixo!

**-Arena das eras-**

Ikarus avançava contra Asclepius. Desferiu um soco. Asclepius defende estendendo o braço e liberando seu cosmo. Ele leva a mão ao peito de Ikarus e dispara uma rajada de energia. Ikarus segura a mão dele. Resiste como pode. Grita de dor. Mas atira Asclepius para o outro lado da arena.

Asclepius pousa lentamente no chão com as asas abertas. Ikarus ataca novamente. Desta vez um chute que Asclepius também defende facilmente. Ikarus tenta dar um soco. Asclepius recua um pouco e desvia. Em seguida Ikarus da uma rasteira Asclepius se apóia com a mão no chão e salta pra longe pairando no ar com suas asas.

ASCLEPIUS: Você já está me irritando Ikarus... Hora de morrer... _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_ (_Tradução: O Último Esplendor do sol!_)

Asclepius ergue os braços e concentra uma luz entre as mãos. Esta luz cresce rapidamente envolvendo toda a arena e causando uma explosão devastadora.

Ikarus está de pé em meio a onda de energia com as mãos estendidas para frente queimando com energia elétrica.

ASCLEPIUS: O que? Resistiu ao meu ataque supremo?

IKARUS: Agora é a minha vez!

Ikarus corre na velocidade da luz, salta em direção a Asclepius com o punho à frente e girando o corpo em alta velocidade. Ikarus parece uma estrela voando pelo ar e seu punho atinge Asclepius com toda a força. Asclepius voa pra fora da Arena e se choca contra o teto da arquibancada.

Ele se levanta cuspindo sangue e olha para Ikarus com ódio mortal. Ele explode o cosmo fazendo várias pessoas voarem pra longe e parte contra Ikarus.

Odysseus teletransporta as pessoas para um lugar seguro dentro do coliseu. Asclepius ataca Ikarus com um soco. Ikarus defende com os dois braços a frente. A Coroa Solar segura ikarus pelo braço e o atira para o alto.

ASCLEPIUS: Desapareça verme! _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

IKARUS: Merda!

Ikarus é atingido em cheio e voa para o alto. Ele desaparece no céu.

ASCLEPIUS: O verme nojento deve estar fora de órbita agora...

Ikarus estava quase fora de órbita. Seu corpo flutuava no ar. Em meio às nuvens. Seu cosmo estava fraco.

IKARUS: O poder dele é grande demais... Eu não... Consigo feri-lo... Como posso derrotá-lo?

Ikarus não sabe explicar por que, mas a imagem de sua mãe lhe vem à cabeça. Os momentos em que ela cuidava dele. Em que ela o abraçava. Aquilo trouxe uma nostalgia tão grande que ele começa a sorrir e a chorar.

Em seguida, ele pensa em Suzu. Precisava voltar pra ela. Precisava tocá-la novamente. Sentir seu beijo. Uma descarga elétrica percorre seu corpo. Em seguida diversas descargas elétricas são absorvidas das nuvens ao redor. Seu corpo começa a brilhar como uma pequena estrela.

IKARUS: Sinto muito Asclepius... Mas não to pronto pra jogar a toalha ainda... _**HIGHEST ALTITUDE!**_ (_Tradução: Máxima Altitude!_)

**-Hospital-**

O pai de Liz estava cercado de guerreiros em armaduras. Todos empunhavam espadas de lâmina negra.

HOWARD: Eu não sei quem são vocês, pilantras! Mas se encostarem em mim eu processo todos!

Ele pega uma cadeira e ameaça de jogá-la quando um dos guerreiros corta a cadeira ao meio. O Guerreiro faz menção de atacar quando Liz surge do nada e da um soco no inimigo fazendo-o atravessar várias paredes.

HOWARD: Liz! O que está fazendo? Comporte-se!

LIZ: Pai! Agora não!

WYNNA: Liz-chan!

LIZ: Garota! Tira o meu pai daqui. Eu seguro esses cretinos!

WYNNA: Hai! Vamos!

Wynna puxa Howard pelo braço.

HOWARD: Espere menina! Eu não posso deixar minha filha sozinha! (E como ela fez aquilo com aquele pilantra? O.O)

Suzu surge das escadas, cortando e chutando um grupo de inimigos. Zashi expulsa vários pra fora do hospital, através da parede com sua telecinése e deixa-os espatifar do lado de fora. Andrey, Shiro e Yang estavam na recepção derrubando vários inimigos de uma vez.

**-Arena-**

Ikarus expode seu cosmo causando uma grande iluminação no céu. Para Asclepius que estava na arena não passou de um pequeno brilho.

Seguido de um enorme pilar de luz que surge do céu e atinge o campo de força de Asclepius em cheio.

ASCLEPIUS: Ainda está vivo? Não sobreviverá desta vez! _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

A onda de energia dispersa novamente. Ikarus explode o cosmo se dispersa por toda a arena criando rachaduras na arena. O vidro que se originara da explosão de cosmo anterior começa a derreter e voltar ao estado de areia.

Ikarus salta pra longe. Cansado e arfando. Asclepius parecia um pouco exausto por ter defendido o último ataque. Mas ele volta a liberar seu cosmo, criando uma onda de energia que aquecia a arena. Ikarus caminhava a passos lentos.

ASCLEPIUS: Maldição! Caia! Por que você não cai?

IKARUS: Sem vingar o que você fez a minha mãe? Nunca!

Ikarus avança contra Asclepius. Desferindo vários socos que despendem quantidades enormes de energia elétrica. Atingia alguns socos, recebia outros. Por fim ele desfere um chute em Asclepius que destrói a sua tiara. Asclepius cambaleia por um segundo, quando Ikarus desfere centenas de socos em alta velocidade contra o peito dele trincando e destruindo a Spark. Ikarus salta para trás concentra seu cosmo no punho por alguns segundos e ataca.

IKARUS: Seu fim chegou maldito! _**LIGHTNING EDGE!**_ (_Tradução: Lâmina Relâmpago!_ É uma Variação da Espada Relâmpago da Suzu, mas este golpe não é uma espada. Ikarus energisa seu punho com uma eletricidade fore o bastante pra cortar qualquer coisa.)

Seu punho atravessa o corpo de Asclepius eletrocutando-o. Asclepius grita de dor. Ikarus se via e corre novamente em direção a ele. Asclepius move o braço dispersando uma energia gigantesca contra Ikarus. Ikarus se esquiva e desfere um soco no queixo de Asclepius.

IKARUS: Toma essa seu maldito! _**RISING THUNDER!**_ (_Tradução: Trovão Ascendente!_)

Ikarus alça vôo com seu corpo coberto de energia, girando como um furacão e carregando Asclepius para o alto. A Spark de Asclepius é aos poucos despedaçada e em seguida ele cai no chão completamente derrotado.

ASCLEPIUS: Mal-maldito... Como... Fez isso?

IKARUS: Não importa quem você tire da minha vida Asclepius... Eles ainda vivem como força no meu coração... Mas se voltar a erguer o braço contra qualquer pessoa que eu amo... Eu não serei piedoso...

ASCLEPIUS: Guarde... Sua piedade para os fracos...

IKARUS: Você é a pessoa mais fraca que eu conheço Asclepius... Você se tornou fraco quando renegou seu sangue... Pode ver os humanos como quiser... Mas eles sempre terão um poder muito maior que o de qualquer deus... Um poder que os permite criar milagres... O poder do amor...

Asclepius desmaia e cai derrotado no chão de vez. De longe uma figura sombria envolta em um capuz observa a luta.

????: Inúteis... Pelo menos não preciso mais deles... Os anjos não vão mais interferir em meus planos... Só espero que os Espectros idiotas sejam mais competentes... Huhuhu...

**-Hospital-**

Liz abre um rombo na parede jogando um inimigo através dela com um soco. Os heróis já estão reunidos do lado de fora do hospital, esperando pela polícia.

HOWARD: Eu vou processar a todos! O hospital! Esses pilantras! Droga! Vou processar a polícia!

LIZ: Pai... Dá um tempo...

HOWARD: E quem é você afinal?

LIZ: A gente precisa conversar pai...

Continua...


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sabe como gente rica é né? Quer processar todo mundo... Menos a Liz. Essa resolve tudo de outra forma. Na porrada! XD

Asclépuis finalmente quebrou a cara por ter mexido com o Anjo errado! Ò.Ó

E quem mais poderia enviar Cavaleiros Negros para atormentar nossas queridas Fúrias? ú.u Deuses sem mais o que fazer... (Suspiro)

PS.: Eve e Kanon já estão começando a reparar um no outro... Não se preocupe que logo estes dois estarão se jogando nos braços um do outro... Hihihi!

Liz: ù.u

Eve: (Suspirando com cara de sonsa)

**Calyeh:** Gostou da luta? Muitas outras virão ainda mais fodas... A próxima luta das Fúrias de Ártemis será terrível e cheia de emoções... E a próxima luta dos Cavaleiros então? Nossa... O.O

Esse "novo inimigo encapuzado"? Será que é um novo inimigo? Será que é inimigo? Quem será? Quem será? O.O

PS.: Por favor... Não arruma trabalho pra esse advogado... Ele já tem trabalho que chega... -.-

Todas as meninas que leram, lêem e lerão minhas fics. Beijões muito grandes pra vocês. Volta longo Angel Pink-chan! To com saudades de você menina! XD

Pros caras que leram, lêem e lerão minhas fics, um aperto de mão... XD

Vamos lá... Este capítulo vai ter uma ceninha em especial que eu sei que vocês estão ansiosas por ver... (Suspense)

**Capítulo 35 – Atena x Hefesto! Cisne x Forja!**

Do lado de fora do hospital, Howard encarava a filha como se ela fosse uma estranha. Como se aquela pessoa diante dele se parecesse com sua filha, mas não fosse ela.

HOWARD: E então? Quem é você afinal?

LIZ: Que diferença faria te dizer? Você me conhece? Já me conheceu algum dia?

HOWARD: Eu sou seu pai! É claro que eu te conheço! Te conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo!

LIZ: Ah pelo amor... Quem sou eu pai? Sua filha? Me fala minha cor favorita. Meu hobby favorito! Minha comida favorita! O que eu planejo pro futuro? Alguma idéia?

HOWARD: Viver como um marginal, brigando com homens esquisitos pelo visto!

LIZ: Errado. Eu quero me casar com o Adrian... Ter uma vida normal... Ter filhos... Ter uma casa pra criar meus filhos... Um cachorro.. Só quero uma merda de uma vida normal...

Até este ponto Liz já estava chorando.

HOWARD: Mas eu não entendo... Por que... Faz essas coisas então? Motos... Brigas... Bares...

LIZ: Por que eu não sou a Eve pai! Eu sou eu! Eu quero tomar as minhas próprias decisões... Por mim mesma! Viver a minha vida do meu jeito...

HOWARD: Liz! Será que não vê que se não me der ouvidos acabará cometendo erros irremediáveis?

LIZ: Mas serão os meus erros... Eu prefiro cometer os meus erros do que cometer os seus... Eu vou viver a minha vida como eu quero pai... Bem ou mal... Serão as minhas decisões... E não as decisões de outra pessoa...

HOWARD: Eu entendo Liz.. Acho que pego muito no seu pé... Não precisa mais fazer essas coisas...

LIZ: Que coisas?

HOWARD: Lutar... Todos esses sinais pra chamar a minha atenção...

LIZ: É por isso que você acha que eu faço o que faço? Você não sabe nada de mim pai... Eu to aqui pra fazer... Uma coisa importante... Eu preciso lutar pra proteger as pessoas que eu amo...

HOWARD: Como assim Liz?

LIZ: Você não entenderia pai... Eu vou voltar praquela arena... Cerrar meus punhos... E lutar pelo futuro das pessoas que eu amo...

Liz parte deixando o pai com seus pensamentos.

EVE: Acho melhor levar essas meninas para casa...

KANON: Eu a acompanho...

Kanon e Eve caminham por um tempo pelo Central Park. As meninas caminham à frente.

EVE: Ainda não agradeci por ter me salvado lá né?

KANON: Agradecimentos não são necessários Evelyn... É meu dever proteger estas duas crianças...

EVE: (Ouch... Valeu...)

KANON: Mas eu também estava preocupado com você...

EVE: Erm... Mesmo?

KANON: Sim. Eu não queria que nada lhe acontecesse...

EVE: É muita gentileza sua...

ATENA: Senhor Kanon! Senhor Kanon! Olha só! Sorvete!

Kanon e Eve param na barraquinha de sorvete para comprar alguns pra eles e para as meninas. Eles sentam em um banco enquanto as meninas brincam no playground.

EVE: Então... Você é mais poderoso que o presidente?

KANON: Eu acho que esta seria uma forma de se ver... Digamos que o santuário seja uma força-tarefa da paz. Trabalhamos lado a lado de qualquer governo... Mas ao mesmo tempo com autonomia...

EVE: Incrível...

KANON: E seu tempo no santuário? O que achou?

EVE: Eu adorei... É um lugar maravilhoso...

KANON: Sinto uma certa dúvida em sua voz...

EVE: Fico imaginando como Liz se envolveu em tudo isto... Como ela passou de minha irmãzinha pra uma "Guerreira Mágica de Reyearth" da noite para o dia?

KANON: É simples... Você crê em destino?

EVE: Pra falar a verdade... Creio...

Eve troca um olhar com Kanon que o faz corar.

KANON: Vamos voltar para casa? Está ficando tarde...

EVE: Claro... Ah... Pode me chamar de Eve se quiser...

KANON: Ok... Eve...

Kanon dá o braço. Eve entrelaça os seus aos deles e eles caminham de volta para casa.

**-Dia seguinte. Apartamento de Liz-**

Eve saía do quarto de Liz. O quarto estava escuro. Os Cavaleiros de Atena estavam na sala com suas urnas, prontos para sair para a luta do torneio.

EVE: Lizzie ainda ta dormindo... Melhor deixar ela descansar...

SUZU: Sim... Será melhor que as Fúrias de Ártemis descansem até a próxima luta...

KANON: Eu concordo... Vamos cavaleiros...

Kanon e os Cavaleiros partem para o Coliseu. Enquanto isso Liz acorda e caminha até a sala.

LIZ: Bom-dia...

EVE: Lizzie? Já acordou? Me assustou...

LIZ: Foi mal... Tem café?

LIZ: Tem sim. Fresquinho. Acabou de sair...

As duas se sentam à mesa da cozinha tomando café e comendo. Eve passava manteiga na torrada. Um silêncio toma conta do lugar e nem uma palavra é dita por ambas.

Eve da a primeira mordida na torrada quando...

LIZ: Então... Você e o Kanon heim?

EVE: X.X

LIZ: Você sabe que ele tem mais de 200 anos né?

EVE: Sei... X.X

LIZ: Só checando... Bom... Eu vou voltar pra cama... Você tenha um óoootimo dia mana... (Beija a testa de Eve)

EVE: O-Obrigada... X.X

LIZ: Ah... Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Seja discreta... Tem crianças em casa... (Dizia com um sorriso cínico, olhando da porta)

EVE: Pra sua informação, nada aconteceu ainda ta? Ò.Ó

**-Coliseu Arena das Eras-**

As plataformas flutuantes já estavam posicionadas. Um homem salta da plataforma e invoca sua armadura. A armadura era vermelha com detalhes de chamas em dourado.

YANG: E agora? Qual de nós vai lutar com ele?

ANDREY: Eu lutarei...

SHIRO: Tem certeza? A gente nem conhece esses caras...

ANDREY: Sim. É verdade. Mas qualquer um deles será uma incógnita para nós...

YANG: Algo não faz sentido... Hefesto nunca fora um deus maligno... Nunca possuíra qualquer contenda com Atena... Até forjou as armaduras dos Cavaleiros...

SHIRO: Mesmo? Estranho eles lutarem num torneio que decidirá o novo manda-chuva da Terra né?

ANDREY: É verdade... Vamos tomar cuidado... Pode ter algo por trás disso...

Andrey salta da plataforma e invoca sua armadura de cisne. Ele olha para seu oponente. Um homem aparentemente na casa dos 30. Longos cabelos negros, uma gaze que cobre seu olho esquerdo. O rosto parecia um pouco sujo de foligem.

KINGS: Olá... Muito prazer... Eu sou Kings de Forja... Um Ferreiro de Hefesto... Qual o seu nome?

ANDREY: (Ora essa... Ele parece bastante amigável...) Hehehe... Muito prazer... Sou Andrey de Cisne...

KINGS: Muito prazer Andrey... Então... Vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos e dar um show a essas pessoas?

ANDREY: Ok... Claro... Mas posso perguntar uma coisa?

KINGS: Claro. Manda.

ANDREY: Por que estão neste torneio? Hefesto também possui uma visão de mundo diferente?

KINGS: Não exatamente... Sabe? Atena possui grande amizade com o senhor Hefesto... O senhor Hefesto forjou suas armaduras...

ANDREY: Sim, eu sabia. Mas ainda não respondeu inteiramente a minha pergunta... O que vocês estão fazendo neste torneio?

KINGS: Eu combino com você... Vamos lutar e nós te contamos tudo no final. Ok?

ANDREY: Ok. Que seja...

KINGS: Lembre-se... Vamos fazer nosso melhor!

Andrey apenas acena positivamente, eleva seu cosmo e faz flocos de neve caírem do céu. King faz o mesmo. Mas seu cosmo começa a aquecer o ar. Sua armadura (Que se chama "Bigorna" por falar nisso) começa a brilhar.

KINGS: eu sou o mestre das forjas. Meu dever é pegar o Oricalco e o Gamânion e aquece-los. Derreter o metal.

Kings bate os dois punhos fazendo uma enorme e momentânea faísca surgir no ar. Em seguida ele se coloca em posição de combate.

ANDREY: Esse mexe com fogo... Se eu não tomar cuidado...

Andrey corre, salta e cai sobre Kings com um chute. Kings se defende com o braço e quando o golpe o atinge, uma faísca surge na armadura. Andrey salta para trás e começa a sentir o pé em chamas.

ANDREY: Ai! Queimando! Queimando! X.X

KINGS: Desculpe por isso... Mas é que quando meu cosmo se eleva ao máximo, minha Bigorna se aquece também...

ANDREY: (Que poder! Até mesmo esta armadura que passou séculos no gelo eterno está fumegando!)

KINGS: Já começamos bem não? Que tal esquentar um pouco as coisas?

Kings aspira uma quantidade enorme de ar. Estufa o peito e de repente cospe uma imensa labareda.

KINGS: _**GREAT ARDENT PRESSURE!**_ (_Tradução: "Raio de fogo!" É o mesmo nome do golpe do Haggen de Merakk o guerreiro deus de Asgard. A tradução literal seria, "A Grande Pressão Ardente!"_)

Andrey salta para o céu esquivando o ataque que se choca contra a parede lateral e a derrete. Ao fim do golpe Kings da um arroto que chega a soltar fumaça. Andrey cai do outro lado da arena, às costas de Kings boquiaberto.

KINGS: É rápido. Muito bom! Estou começando a ficar entusiasmado com esta luta!

ANDREY: É muito forte mesmo senhor Kings. Agora eu vou mostrar a minha força!

Andrey eleva seu cosmo concentrando uma gigantesca rajada de vento em sua mão direita. Fechando o punho ele o projeta pra frente, desferindo uma nevasca.

ANDREY: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

KINGS: Este é um belo golpe, amiguinho... Mas não funciona comigo... Este frio não é intenso o bastante.

O gelo que se forma sobre a Bigorna de Kings derrete quase que imediatamente ao se formar.

KINGS: Foi um golpe impressionante! Mas precisa de potência!

Kings ataca Andrey com um soco. Andrey se esquiva e Kings acaba abrindo uma cratera no chão. Cratera fumegante. Andrey dispara mais rajadas de gelo contra Kings, mas elas parecem evaporar antes de toca-lo.

KINGS: Vamos! O combinado foi um combate em que demonstramos toda nossa força! Sei que este não é o máximo que pode fazer garoto!

Kings aspira ar novamente e cospe mais uma labareda de fogo. Andrey explode o cosmo e cria uma parede de gelo pra se proteger.

ANDREY: Minha nossa... Parece que nem o esquife de gelo vai conter este golpe!

E de fato a parede de gelo explode com o calor exagerado. Andrey cai de bunda no chão e logo olha para o inimigo que permanecia de braços cruzados o tempo todo. Ele tinha um sorriso agradável no rosto. Um sorriso despreocupado.

KINGS: Vamos rapaz. A luta ainda está começando a esquentar! Você está se saindo bem! Vamos! Mais uma vez!

ANDREY: Ok... Seu sorriso me deixou de guarda baixa. Mas agora vou lutar sério!

Andrey não gostava de admitir, mas estava adorando aquele combate. Ele concentra seu cosmo criando uma neve. Logo a neve se torna uma nevasca. Ele une as duas mãos e as ergue criando uma esfera de cristais de gelo sobre sua cabeça.

ANDREY: _**AURORA THUNDER.... ATTACK!**_

KINGS: Uau! Esse golpe e impressionante!

Kings é carregado para trás e se choca contra a parede lateral. Um iceberg se ergue do chão cobrindo o corpo de Kings. O Iceberg logo começa a tremer e trincar. Explodindo em seguida. Kings sai de dentro do iceberg brilhando intensamente.

KINGS: Brrr... Refrescante! Obrigado por esta! Pra quem está acostumado com as forjas infernais da oficina do senhor Hefesto é muito revigorante receber um ataque destes!

ANDREY: Meu ataque não funcionou?

KINGS: Sinto muito amiguinho! Mas não funcionou!

Kings atinge Andrey com um soco que ele bloqueia com o escudo. Mas o escudo de cisne infelizmente não é o escudo de dragão e é partido em pedaços. Andrey cai de costas no chão se arrastando por alguns metros com o braço chamuscado.

ANDREY: Droga... Essa doeu...

KINGS: Sinto muito garoto... Mas isso vai doer... _**GREAT ARDENT PRESSURE!**_

Andrey é engolido pelas chamas.

KINGS: Lute pra valer agora! Estas chamas poderiam derreter até mesmo as poderosas armaduras de ouro se eu realmente quiser!

Em meio a uma labareda de fogo, Andrey se levanta. Seu cosmo começa a baixar a temperatura da arena que estava infernal.

KINGS: Vejamos do que é feito garoto... Se não sobreviver a isso, pode desistir deste torneio...

**-Camarote VIP-**

Um homem de longa barba, usando um terno barato (para os padrões do futuro) entra na sala.

KANON: Saudações, senhor Hefesto.

HEFESTO: Aye Kanon... Então? Como anda o combate?

KANON: Interessante... O garoto está surpreendendo até o momento...

HEFESTO: E as armaduras? Ainda agüentam o tranco?

KANON: Acho que estamos para descobrir não?

HEFESTO: Então, este não é o cavaleiro lendário?

KANON: Não.

HEFESTO: E se ele não tiver o potencial pra se tornar um?

KANON: Então ele perderá o combate...

HEFESTO: E tudo bem para você Kanon?

KANON: Ei... Destino... O que se pode fazer heim? A propósito... Como vai a metalúrgica?

HEFESTO: Vai muito bem... Agora se me dá licença, tenho de voltar para cuidar dos negócios... Foi bom revê-lo novamente Kanon... Me diga depois como foram as coisas aye?

KANON: Aye Senhor hefesto...

**-Arena-**

Andrey explode o cosmo e dispersa o fogo. Todos estão boquiabertos na arena, pois a armadura de Andrey está brilhando de dourado.

**-Plataforma flutuante-**

SHIRO: O.O

YANG: O.O

**-Arena-**

ANDREY: Mas... Que manifestação é essa?

KINGS: Incrível! Esta armadura parece que já recebeu uma boa dose de sangue de Cavaleiro de Ouro! Veja como brilha! Eu mesmo nunca vi uma armadura de ouro antes! Se for parecida com esta é certamente uma magnífica armadura!

ANDREY: Oh eu vou querer muito mais respostas depois que isto terminar!

KINGS: Combinado! Vamos testar o novo poder de sua armadura?

ANDREY: Claro! _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

KINGS: Essa não!

Kings cruza os braços diante do rosto e é arrastado pelo vendaval de cristais de gelo. Sua armadura começa a esfriar e seu cosmo começa a se abalar.

KINGS: Poder novo! Com certeza! O novato é forte!

Andrey corre em direção a Kings e desfere vários socos e chutes. Kings responde na mesma moeda. Os golpes se chocam fazendo faíscas e cristais de gelo explodirem em pleno ar. Kings da um soco no queixo de Andrey, ele se encurva para trás com o impacto, apóia-se nas mãos e acerta um chute no queixo de Kings. Em seguida, ele se coloca de pé e desfere outro chute que Kings segura com uma mão, gira o corpo arremessando Andrey longe. Kings mais uma vez aspira o ar e dispara a labareda de fogo.

KINGS: _**GREAT ARDENT PRESSURE!**_

ANDREY: _**DIAMON DUST!**_

Os dois golpes se anulam em pleno ar. Kings está cansado e arfando. Andrey começa a dançar na posição da cruz do norte concentrando um enorme poder congelante ao seu redor.

ANDREY: Hora de terminar com este combate Kings!

KINGS: Estou ansioso! Mostre-me sua verdadeira força rapaz!

Kings apenas abre os braços convidando o golpe de Andrey.

ANDREY: Este será um golpe desferido com todo meu cosmo! _**AURORA THUNDER ATTACK!**_

Kings é novamente arrebatado pela nevasca e desta vez ele se choca com uma força tamanha na parede lateral que o chão treme. Aos poucos sua bigorna é congelada e se faz em pedaços. Ele se levanta boquiaberto e coça a cabeça.

KINGS: Puxa vida! Não acredito! Você destruiu minha Bigorna! Incrível!

ANDREY: O senhor não é nada fraco também senhor Kings!

KINGS: Obrigado! Este combate me deixou muito feliz. Eu me rendo!

ANDREY: Então, eu acho que está na hora das respostas...

KINGS: ah não tão cedo! Ainda faltam dois combates lembra-se?

Um homem alto e musculoso salta na arena fazendo-a tremer. Ele invoca sua bigorna que logo responde ao chamado. Uma bigorna de cor esverdeada.

ATOM: Acho que agora eu serei o adversário. Quem será o próximo?

Shiro invoca sua armadura e salta na arena.

SHIRO: Acho que eu serei o próximo.

ATOM: Atom de Marreta! Muito prazer!

Continua...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** A gente sabe da pior maneira que isso é verdade né? A gente só aprende caindo... Mas ainda bem que temos papis e mamis para puxar nossas orelhas. ú.u

Liz: Fala isso por que não é com você... ¬¬

Bonitinha... (Acariciando a cabeça da Liz) Essa história ainda vai render assunto ta?

Liz: Ai... Lá vem... ¬¬

Pure-Petit-chan. Um novo casal fofo de FDA ainda está por surgir. Parece que Kanon-sama é muito tímido sabe? Mas não se preocupe... Essa carroça vai andar... Só não sei até onde... O.O

Eve: Ai ai... (Suspira com cara de sonhadora)

Parece que você já sacou... Os Ferreiros de Hefesto são gente fina. E eles estão realmente fazendo um teste. Não vou dizer qual. ú.u

Liz: Até parece que ninguém sabe... ¬¬

Pois é... Vamos para o próximo capítulo ok?

PS.: Calyeh? Cadê você? O.O

Liz: WTF? Ela não apareceu no último capítulo? Primeiro, Angel Pink! Agora Calyeh!? Hades! Apolo! Eu vou atrás de vocês! Ò.Ó (Sai "zunando" pela porta)

Oh pobres coitados...

Hades: Ela já foi? (Medo)

Apolo: Por favor... Não fala pra ela que a gente tá aqui...

Ah nem vi vocês aí... Podem ficar tranquilos rapazes... Liz nunca vai ouvir de mim... (Assobiando e discando pro celular da Liz)

**Capítulo 36 – Atena x Hefesto! Pegasus x Marreta!**

**-Camarote VIP-**

Perséfone e os espectros assistiam à luta dos Cavaleiros. O Bebê Hades estava no berço dormindo. Ares estava presente.

PERSÉFONE: Os assassinos que mandamos ao hospital falharam! Maldição!

RADA: Não se preocupe Perséfone-sama! Nós nos encarregaremos de eliminar o Pegasus!

A figura sombria em manto e capuz se aproxima de Perséfone, surgindo em pleno ar.

????: Não me admira... Aqueles cavaleiros são fortes. E também há as Fúrias de Ártemis. Você os subestima demais.

PERSÉFONE: Eu já me cansei! Eu quero eliminar logo o Pegasus!

????: Você irá... Eu lhe prometo... Mas não estrague os planos agindo de forma impensada!

RADA: Dirija-se a Perséfone-sama com mais respeito!

????: Cale-se cãozinho...

Com um olhar da figura sombria, Radamanthys é paralisado e cai de joelhos.

????: Aprenda a colocar coleiras em seus cães Perséfone... Ou não responderei por meus atos... Ares...

ARES: Pois não?

????: Eu tenho um servicinho pra você... Os seus Bersekers estão prontos?

ARES: Como sempre...

????: Ótimo... Mantenha-os em posição... Eu lhe direi quando eles serão necessários...

Perséfone se abstém de intrometer e apenas observa o combate.

????: Estou indo agora... E lembre-se... Não estrague os planos Perséfone! Eu não tolerarei fracassos nesta aliança!

A figura desaparece.

RADA: Maldição... Me vingarei!

PERSÉFONE: Silêncio Radamanthys... Eu tomarei providências quando a hora chegar...

ARES: Eu aconselho a não pensar em nos trair Perséfone... Ou terá de responder a mim...

PERSÉFONE: Está me ameaçando Ares?

ARES: Estou. Lembre-se de que sou o deus da guerra. O que eu quero, eu faço... Banhado no sangue de meus inimigos...

PERSÉFONE: E, no entanto, obedece feito um cãozinho...

ARES: Por enquanto, eu ignorarei este insulto... Mas quando este plano estiver acabado... Eu esmagarei seus Espectros e a violarei como uma vadia, para que aprenda seu lugar...

RADA: Desgraçado! Não tem respeito?

MINOS: Acho que nós teremos de ensinar isso a ele!

AIACOS: Conhecerá o terrível poder dos Juízes do Inferno!

ARES: Agora não, mosquinhas... Mas na próxima...

Ares desaparece no ar.

**-Arena-**

Shiro estava diante de Atom. Seu olhar desafiante de sempre. Atom parecia intrigado pela visão do Cavaleiro de Pegasus.

ATOM: Puxa. Você é baixinho!

SHIRO: Nani!? Ta me tirando!? Eu mato ele! Ò.Ó

ANDREY: Acalme-se amigo Shiro! -.-

Andrey segura Shiro que já estava a ponto de avançar no pescoço de Atom.

ANDREY: Não perca a calma. Lute com sabedoria e vai se dar bem.

SHIRO: Ok... ù.u

ATOM: Hahahaha! Não me leve a mal… Eu gostei de você rapaz! Estou ansioso para ver o que é capaz de fazer!

SHIRO: Há! Não vá se arrepender depois!

ANDREY: Boa sorte amigo Shiro.

Andrey retorna a plataforma flutuante.

YANG: Eles não são guerreiros como os outros que estamos acostumados...

ANDREY: Sim... Suas armaduras reagem a seus cosmos... É como se as armaduras fossem... Construtos...

Enquanto isso na arena, Atom cruza os braços e eleva seu cosmo.

SHIRO: De braços cruzados? Ta me menosprezando é?

ATOM: Na verdade não... Só quero saber do que é feito! Vamos. Desfira um golpe em mim!

SHIRO: Ta legal! Você pediu! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

ATOM: _**GREAT SHIELD!**_ (_Tradução: Grande Escudo!_)

Os meteoros avançam contra Atom, mas ele permanece de braços cruzados. Ele explode seu cosmo, grita e sua armadura parece brilhar e enrijecer mais do que o normal. Os meteoros se chocam contra a armadura de Atom e são barrados como se fossem impedidos de seguir seu caminho.

ATOM: Acho que isso pertence a você! _**ATOM BOMB!**_ (_Tradução: Bomba Atômica!_)

SHIRO: Meus meteoros!

Atom descruza os braços explodindo seu cosmo e repelindo os meteoros de vota para Shiro. Junto dos meteoros, uma energia explosiva enorme carrega Shiro pra longe. Ele se choca contra a parede lateral e logo cai de cara no chão.

ATOM: Seu golpe possui muito espírito e velocidade. É fantástico. Mas ele é fraco. Precisa transformar esses golpes em meteoros de verdade!

SHIRO: Seu grandalhão miserável!

Shiro se levanta, queima o cosmo e avança contra Atom. Ele desfere um soco carregado de energia bem no estômago de Atom. O homem se curva, olha para Shiro, dá um largo sorriso e o segura com os dois braços.

SHIRO: O.O

ATOM: Ainda não está bom! Mas está melhorando!

Atom se encurva para trás batendo a cabeça de Shiro no chão.

SHIRO: X.X

Em seguida, ele se posiciona de costas para Shiro e repete a manobra. Depois ele atira Shiro para o alto, salta segura Shiro, o imobiliza de cabeça para baixo com os braços e as pernas e cai no chão, batendo a cabeça de Shiro na arena.

Letreiros holográficos mostram. Mais de 20 toneladas de pressão.

ATOM: _**FINAL ATOMIC BUSTER!**_ (_Tradução: Explosão Atômica Final!_)

SHIRO: X.X

Em seguida Atom pula sobre Shiro e imobiliza sua perna.

ATOM: 1! 2!

KINGS: Ei Atom!

ATOM: Que foi?

KINGS: Isso não é luta livre! E não é pra acabar com ele ainda!

ATOM: Oh! É verdade! Eu já ia me esquecendo...

Atom se levanta, ergue Shiro pelo colarinho.

ATOM: Ei amiguinho. Levante-se. A luta ainda não acabou. Ou você vai ficar atrás do seu amigo? Ele conseguiu derrotar Kings.

SHIRO: Bebeu é? Me põe no chão!

ATOM: Acalme-se. Você é muito impulsivo. Deixa eu te dar umas dicas.

SHIRO: (Que cara mais estranho... X.X)

ATOM: Veja bem. Mesmo que exploda seu cosmo a limites incalculáveis, você não pode perder o controle. Controle é tudo! É como um ferreiro que precisa bater meticulosamente no metal para dar-lhe forma. Cada golpe é desferido com força, mas é calculado. Para que o trabalho não seja mal feito. Entendeu?

SHIRO: Acho que sim...

ATOM: Certo... Agora vá lá e dê seu melhor!

SHIRO: Certo!

Atom eleva seu cosmo e cruza os braços.

SHIRO: Aquela posição. É a mesma de antes. Ele vai bloquear meus ataques e devolve-los pra mim... Como posso derrotar essa defesa incrível?

ATOM: Vamos lá amiguinho! Estou esperando! Mostre-me sua força!

SHIRO: Já sei... A defesa dele é forte demais. Se eu disparar um ataque concentrado em um único ponto, eu posso superar a defesa dele... Como a cama de pregos dos faquires... Não é mágica nem nada...

Shiro começa a dançar na forma da constelação de Pegasus.

SHIRO: O segredo é que cada prego suporta uma pequena parte do corpo do faquir. Aqui é a mesma coisa. Cada parte da armadura suporta um pequeno meteoro, mas se eu disparar um único super meteoro num ponto específico e ele beija a lona! Helena me explicou isso!

ATOM: Parece que ele já sabe o que fazer...

SHIRO: Aí vou eu! _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

O cometa enorme avança contra Atom e ele novamente explode seu cosmo erguendo seu escudo. Mas desta vez, o cometa começa a empurrar o Ferreiro para trás. Aos poucos ele perde o equilíbrio e descruza os braços ele contém o Cometa como se estivesse abraçando-o e em seguida o faz explodir exercendo uma enorme pressão de cosmo.

Sem qualquer aviso, Shiro corre em direção a Atom e desfere um chute no rosto dele. Atom se desequilibra e cai pra trás.

ATOM: Ai beu dariz... X.X

SHIRO: Isso é pelas porradas na minha cabeça ouviu?

ATOM: Estes golpes foram muito bons amiguinho... Está aprendendo... Você já conseguiu atravessar momentaneamente a minha defesa e conseguiu me golpear. Você aprende rápido!

Atom recoloca o nariz no lugar dando um grito de dor.

ATOM: Ai... Essa doeu... Mas vamos continuar! Agora estou me divertindo bastante.

SHIRO: Esse cara ainda ta de pé depois deste chute? É fortão mesmo!

Atom se desloca em alta velocidade, se posiciona por trás de Shiro e o segura pela cabeça.

ATOM: Este é outro de meus ataques especiais! _**BIG HAMMER FALL!**_ (_A grande martelada!_)

Atom salta para o alto com Shiro e bate a cabeça dele no teto do coliseum. Em seguida, ele imobiliza Shiro pelas costas e cai até o chão girando em alta velocidade.

ATOM: Espero que sobreviva a esse golpe amiguinho!

SHIRO: Agora eu tenho de sobreviver mesmo!

Quando os dois chegam ao chão, Shiro estende os braços e se apóia neles, queimando seu cosmo ao máximo. Ele para o golpe de Atom e sua armadura começa a brilhar de dourado.

ATOM: Impressionante rapazinho!

SHIRO: Agora! Me larga!

Shiro explode o cosmo e afasta Atom. O Ferreiro cai de pé no chão e já se levanta cruzando os braços.

SHIRO: Eu consegui! Eu consegui deixar minha armadura brilhando como a do Andrey!

ATOM: Sim você conseguiu! Agora vamos ver se seu golpe está mais forte. Eu irei elevar minha defesa ao limite máximo. Vejamos se pode supera-la!

SHIRO: Você pediu! Aí vou eu! _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

Desta vez o cometa está muito maior. Atom, nem espera ser atingido e já estende os braços pra frente. Ele é empurrado até a parede lateral e prensado contra ela. O Cometa explode gerando uma grande nuvem de poeira. Atom está parado com os braços estendidos para frente e logo sua Bigorna se quebra e trinca por todos os lados.

ATOM: Veja só isso... Você destruiu minha bigorna! Impressionante!

SHIRO: Isso quer dizer que... Eu venci? O.O

ATOM: Ok... Eu dou a vitória pra você desta vez... Parabéns!

SHIRO: Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eu sou demais! Opa... X.X

Shiro fica meio tonto e cai no chão.

SHIRO: Médico... Por favor...? X.X

ATOM: Vamos... Eu te ajudo...

Atom ergue Shiro e leva-o pra fora da Arena. Em seguida Yang salta na arena invocando sua armadura.

YANG: Só resta a mim agora... Pelo que parece o único objetivo destes Ferreiros de Hefesto é testar nossas capacidades...

ANDREY: Sim... Tome cuidado amigo Yang...

YANG: Pode deixar...

O último guerreiro salta na arena invocando sua bigorna. Era Azul e brilhante com detalhes em dourado. O Guerreiro não parecia mais velho que Yang e tinha cabelos curtos espetados.

JOLT: Sou Jolt da Alquimia! Vamos começar?

YANG: Yang de Dragão! Está pronto?

JOLT: Claro!

Continua...


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Cara... Estou acordado a mais de 24 horas direto... E hoje ainda tenho de ralar... Chuta trampo!

Bom, fui a uma festinha do pessoal do serviço, e virei a noite. Mas até dancei um pouco de forró e pagode (E nem precisei ficar bêbado. Estou contando isso por que Calyeh não acredita que eu não bebo. Sou careta. Eu não bebo viu Calyeh? Tentaram socar coca-cola com vodka na minha goela, mas eu não quis... -.-)

Consegui no máximo dar um cochilo e quase esqueço de postar o capítulo de hoje... Boy... Eu teria problemas se tivesse esquecido... -.-

Liz: Pode apostar seu vagabundo! Ò.Ó

Enfim... Vou tentar dormir antes de ir trabalhar... Enquanto isso outra pessoa vai responder as reviews de hoje...

PS.: Fotos no meu Orkut em breve...

Eve: Oie! Beijinhos pra todo mundo! Essa é minha primeira review. E aí Ikarus-sama? Por onde eu começo?

(Ikarus-sama Caído no sofá babando no chão)

Eve: Erm... Esquece... Vamos lá...

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Pois é... Esses deuses parecem que não tiveram mãe... Minha mãmis dava umas boas chineladas em mim e na pimentinha quando a gente falava esses palavrões horríveis... ú.u

E não basta serem desbocados e ainda mandam aqueles trogloditas atacarem a mim e a minhas manas no hospital... Gente horrível... Vou reclamar com Pimentinha e fazer ela surrar todos eles!!! ù.u

Liz: Dá uma folga no apelido mulher! Liz! Custa falar "Liz" ao menos uma vez? Ò.Ó

Eve: Oh perdão Pimentinha... Da próxima eu não esqueço...

Liz: (Suspiro)

**Calyeh-chan:** Finalmente Nando-kun (Nossa, é difícil ficar usando esses sufixos o tempo todo) criou uns adversários que não sejam pervertidos, tarados, psicóticos, maníacos, homicidas... Mas... Me parece que ele já está preparando maníacos psicóticos para os próximos capítulos...

Agora, sobre o que você viu, senhor Kanon e eu não fizemos nada demais. Ele é tão tímido... Foi como eu disse a pimentinha... Nada aconteceu ainda... ú.u

Liz: (Ela é sua irmã. Ela é sua irmã. Ela é sua irmã!)

Eve: Disse algo pimentinha?

Liz: Não... (Suspirando fundo)

E eu adoro essa música! _"Stop! Hammer time!"_ Iuhull! Vamos marcar uma tequila Night qualquer dia desses e dançar muito MC Hammer! XD

PS.: E não fala assim do Shiro. Ele é tão dedicado! Tadinho! (Risos)

Bom, acho que é isso! Beijão pra todo mundo que está lendo FDA3! Vamos ao próximo Capítulo que acho que já falei demais! É com você Ikarus-sama!

(Ikarus-sama caído no chão com a cara afogada na própria baba enquanto Mamãe-Ikarus tenta acordá-lo)

**Capítulo 37 – Athena x Hefesto! Dragão x Alquimia!**

Último combate do duelo entre Athena e Hefesto começa. Yang x Jolt. Os dois se preparam e começam a elevar seus cosmos. Yang nota pequenos brilhos perambulando pela arena.

YANG: Qual deve ser o poder deste?

JOLT: Ei Cavaleiro de Bronze! Não vai vencer este combate se ficar aí parado!

Yang nota pequenas estrelas próximas ao seu rosto quando Jolt estala os dedos e cria uma explosão que atira Yang para trás. Ele cai de costas no chão e é arrastado até bater na parede lateral.

JOLT: Esqueci de mencionar. Eu sou o Ferreiro que manipula o Pó de estrelas, Oricalco e Gamanion. Os minérios dos quais as armaduras são feitos. Eles são altamente instáveis.

YANG: Minérios?

JOLT: Sim. O Pó de Estrelas é o material que reage ao cosmo fazendo que sua armadura se fortaleça ou desperte seus poderes quando você queima seu cosmo. O Oricalco é o material que dá rigidez a armadura. O Gamanion é o material que absorve e amplia o cosmo do Cavaleiro. Por isso seus golpes se fortalecem quando você usa uma armadura mais poderosa.

YANG: E você usa estes materiais em seus ataques para causar explosões?

JOLT: Bingo...

Jolt estala os dedos novamente e mais uma explosão acontece, desta vez defendida pelo escudo do dragão. Jolt se movimenta em alta velocidade, toca o abdome de Yang, liberando uma imensa quantidade de materiais que reagem ao seu cosmo criando uma intensa luz dourada. Yang é atingido por uma explosão e arrebatado para trás. Rapidamente, Jolt se movimenta pelas costas de Yang e o toca.

JOLT: O resultado é desagradável né? Mas você se acostuma dragão! _**BIG BANG FLASH!**_ (_Tradução: Esplendor do big bang!_)

Yang é atingido pelas costas e voa até o outro lado da arena. Ele cai de cara no chão e quase não consegue se levantar. Ele tenta, vacila e cai novamente. Em seguida ele se ergue finalmente.

YANG: Que golpe poderoso...

JOLT: Eu ando meio esquecido hoje dragão. Eu sou o mais forte dos Ferreiros de Hefesto!

YANG: Com certeza, não é fraco...

JOLT: Ok... Eu vou te dar um incentivo. Ouça bem. Este combate é um teste. Nós os ferreiros entramos neste torneio apenas para testar suas habilidades e seu cosmo. Nós só demonstramos metade de nosso poder até agora. Eu não mostrei nem 40% ainda.

YANG: Um teste? E quem ordenou este teste?

JOLT: Isso não importa agora. O que importa é se você é capaz de ao menos alcançar seus amigos e fazer o que eles fizeram.

YANG: Eu só preciso destruir sua armadura?

JOLT: "Só"? Nossas "armaduras" são quase tão fortes quanto às armaduras de ouro. Lembre-se que aprendemos a construir armaduras com o próprio Hefesto. O deus que forjou todas as 88 armaduras de Atena. Destruir nossas armaduras não é fácil.

YANG: Mas se meus companheiros conseguiram, eu conseguirei. Não subestimando a eles, e sim por que é meu dever acompanhá-los nesta jornada. Se eu não posso fazer o mesmo que eles, não posso ser chamado de cavaleiro de Atena.

JOLT: Este é o espírito garoto. Agora vamos lá. Você ainda não me atacou nem uma vez. Quero sentir o seu golpe.

YANG: Pois então, receba o meu golpe "Cólera do Dragão!" _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Yang avança com força total contra Jolt. O soco de Yang atinge uma espécie de brilho no ar que causa uma grande explosão. Yang é atirado de volta pra trás.

JOLT: Altamente instáveis lembra-se? É interessante trabalhar com esses materiais. Eu preciso elevar meu cosmo ao máximo para impedi-los de explodir enquanto Kings os aquece. E mesmo depois que Atom começa a martelar, eles ainda correm o risco de explodir. Só então quando eu transformo o metal em uma liga super densa é que ele já está pronto para ser usado. Claro que é Hefesto que sopra a vida nas armaduras.

YANG: Por que fala tanto?

JOLT: É pra quebrar o gelo. Você não parece muito motivado a lutar.

YANG: Tudo bem... Agora vou lutar a sério.

JOLT: Muito bem. Assim que se fala.

Yang eleva seu cosmo erguendo seu braço direito.

JOLT: Já tem um golpe pronto para usar?

YANG: Sim... Talvez você esteja familiarizado com este. _**EXCALIBUR!**_

JOLT: O.O

O golpe de Yang atravessa os minérios que permeiam a arena, e se dirigindo a Jolt. Ele consegue se esquivar no último milésimo de segundo perdendo pouco menos que alguns fios de cabelo.

O corte da espada é tão rápido e pequeno que as minúsculas partículas são afastadas sem explodir.

JOLT: Você conhece este golpe? Puxa vida! Como aprendeu isso? Esse golpe é lendário!

YANG: Meu mestre Shiryu me ensinou este golpe.

JOLT: Então... Um portador da Excalibur está passando a espada adiante...

YANG: O que você sabe sobre a Excalibur?

JOLT: Este golpe foi uma espada mitológica forjada por Hefesto na mitologia. Foi dada a um Cavaleiro de Atena para que matasse um titã. Mas por mais poderosa que a espada fosse, ela foi despedaçada em milhões de partículas assim que tocou o titã.

YANG: milhões de partículas?

JOLT: Sim. No entanto, a espada possuía vida e as partículas se impregnaram no punho daquele cavaleiro tornando-se parte de seu cosmo. Assim foi criado o golpe Excalibur. Incrível de saber que este golpe está sendo passado adiante por gerações de Cavaleiros até chegar a você.

YANG: Então... Este é o segredo da Excalibur? Obrigado... Mestre Ancião...

JOLT: Ok... Você já me impressionou. Chega do momento nostalgia. Vamos voltar aos negócios!

Jolt toca no chão com a palma da mão e explode seu cosmo. Uma onda de energia percorre o chão e explode sob os pés de Yang. Ele salta pro alto pra escapar da explosão e em seguida cai sobre Jolt desferindo um chute. Jolt salta para trás fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão e liberando uma alta quantidade de partículas de minerais que explode quando Yang os atinge. Yang é atirado pra trás, cai de pé no chão e toma impulso para alcançar Jolt. Yang acerta um soco no rosto de Jolt. Em seguida um soco no estômago.

Os dois começam a trocar socos e chutes em pleno ar. Os socos de Jolt estão carregados de pó de estrelas, oricalco e gamanion. A armadura de Yang é partida e trincada por pequenas explosões do choque de golpes.

Yang cai de joelhos no chão. Arfando e sangrando.

YANG: Ele trincou o escudo do dragão? Isso nunca aconteceu antes...

JOLT: (Que força...) Não vou pegar leve com você mais rapaz... _**BIG BANG FLASH!**_

Jolt soca o ar e cria uma explosão que se expande em direção a Yang. Ele leva o escudo a frente para se defender, mas a explosão é forte demais. A Arena inteira treme e Yang é arrebatado para trás. Ele é prensado na parede lateral. A pressão é titânica.

Yang explode seu cosmo e dispersa a explosão. E cai de pé no chão. Sua armadura está brilhando em dourado.

JOLT: Ah ele conseguiu... Está tão forte quanto os outros dois.

YANG: Vamos ver agora!

Yang ergue o braço. Eleva seu cosmo e ataca.

JOLT: Vamos lá Dragão! Mostre-me a sua força! _**BIG BANG FLASH!**_

YANG: _**EXCALIBUR!**_

Os dois se golpeiam e passam um pelo outro. Uma enorme explosão surge no ar entre os dois que permanecem parados um de costas para o outro. Quando a poeira se dispersa, um fio de luz percorre a bigorna de Jolt da cabeça aos pés cortando-a ao meio.

JOLT: Muito bem. Nada mal. Nada mal mesmo. Você conseguiu Yang de Dragão. Eu o felicito.

YANG: Então, eu venci?

JOLT: Claro. Destruiu minha bigorna. Não há mais sentido em lutar certo?

YANG: Certo. Agora queremos respostas. Quem ordenou este teste?

JOLT: Seu chefe. Kanon.

Todos os cavaleiros e ferreiros se reúnem na arena.

JOLT: Ouçam bem. Esta guerra galáctica é muito mais do que poderião imaginar. Não é apenas um torneio. E os adversários não são lutadores comuns. Antes de vocês, 5 cavaleiros de bronze usaram estas mesmas armaduras que vocês estão usando.

KINGS: O tempo todo eles eram vistos apenas como Cavaleiros de Bronze, mas estes cinco cavaleiros de bronze se destacaram sobre todos os outros cavaleiros e derrotaram deuses.

ATOM: E eis a dúvida de Kanon-sama. Vocês três estão aptos ou não a se compararem a estes cavaleiros lendários?

SHIRO: E aí? Estamos?

JOLT: Como vamos saber? Não somos nós que procuramos esta resposta. São vocês mesmos. Vocês agora conseguiram dar um grande passo até o caminho do poder do milagre.

KINGS: Apenas lembrem-se do que aconteceu aqui hoje e lutem ainda mais arduamente em prol do futuro de seus entes queridos.

Os Cavaleiros e os Ferreiros se despedem com um aperto de mãos e partem.

SHIRO: Eu juro! Serei um Cavaleiro Lendário custe o que custar!

Continua...


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Olá... Desculpas pela demora. Eu finalmente consegui jogar Valkyrie Profile (Um RPG que estou tentando jogar a séculos, mas não achava um emulador que rodasse o bendito sem problemas... ù.u) e acabei negligenciando a postagem de FDA...

Liz: Ah que bom que percebeu... (Veia saltando de raiva)

Liz... Erm... Deixa eu ao menos terminar de responder as reviews? (Medo extremo)

Até minha veia cômica, que já não é lá grande coisa, está fraca hoje (deve ser o sono).

**Scorpion Math:** Obrigado. É sempre bom conhecer os leitores. Já que você é fã da Liz e da Suzu, aqui vai um combate inteirinho com a mulher ninja pra você. XD Valeu mesmo!

**Calyeh:** Você está insistindo tanto que eu vou acabar me convencendo de que sou um bêbado crônico inconsciente (isso existe? õ.O).

Enfim... Os Ferreiros agradecem os elogios e eles vão comparecer a muitas festas no santuba. Inclusive uma ocasião especial que acontecerá daqui a pouco.

E você sabe como eu sou né? O povinho do mal ta chegando. Aliás, já tem um povinho do mal aqui agora. Os bersekers de Ares x As queridinhas da América, quer dizer... As Fúrias de Ártemis... XP

Eve: Agarra... E beija? O.O (Desmaia... X.X)

Erm... Ok... Vamos a próxima review que é da queridíssima...

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Também conhecida como Pure-Petit-mamãe agora! Então, parece que teremos uma Fúriazinha heim? Parabéns!

Já tem gente que adorou a idéia...

Fúrias: Girl power! Uma menina!

PS.: É mesmo. A Coca-cola com vodka é Cuba mesmo.

Enfim... Foi um pedido do Kanon, para testar o potencial destes Cavaleiros. E pelo visto, eles estão aptos. Agora, é hora de ver se as meninas estão aptas.

Liz: E precisa perguntar? Seu tempo está esgotando... ù.u

Calma! Ainda falta a última review! X.X

Liz: quatro reviews? Isso é um recorde não?

**Pimentel:** Olá! Você quer Fúrias? Nós temos Fúrias. Você quer ver romance? Nós temos romance. Quer ver revoluções? Você ainda não viu nada! Hihihihihehehehehahaha!

PS.: Não é o Seiya... Pode ficar tranqüilo... Seiya só vai aparecer na minha próxima fic (Que está em fase de produção... ú.u)

Liz: Time's up!

(Cenas de violência censuradas)

**Capítulo 38 – Ártemis x Ares! Sílfide x Seiryu!**

**-Arena das Eras-**

Arena lotada. Luta das Fúrias de Ártemis geralmente eram as mais requisitadas. Arena lotada. Ingressos esgotados.

As meninas caminhavam pelo corredor que dava acesso a plataforma flutuante. A imprensa estava eufórica.

"_Meninas! Um depoimento! Estão aquecidas pra luta?"_

"_É verdade que estão recebendo ofertas da Playboy?"_

"_Uma foto aqui Fúrias de Ártemis!"_

LIZ: Abutres...

ZASHI: O que é "Playboy"? .-.

SUZU: Não se preocupe com isso Zashi... Vamos terminar o que viemos fazer... Derrotar lunáticos!

As meninas sobem na plataforma flutuante. Ela se eleva no ar até a borda da Arena. Os adversários já estavam do outro lado. Confiantes. Sorrindo com cinismo para elas.

ANTEROS: É pra elas que o idiota do Enyo perdeu? Hahaha!

DEIMOS: Parecem fracas... Devem ter chegado aqui por puro milagre.

PHOBOS: Sem brincadeiras. Acabamos com elas de modo rápido e definitivo. Ares-sama governará! Eu vou primeiro... Vou me divertir um pouco...

Phobos salta na arena. Invoca sua couraça (Nota do autor: Armaduras usadas pelos bersekers de Ares). Azul Em formato de dragão. Seu cosmo é absurdo.

**-Camarote VIP-**

KANON: Kiki... Você preparou o que eu pedi?

KIKI: Claro Grande Mestre... Ártemis-sama foi incrivelmente prestativa.

ÁRTEMIS: Eu quero ajudar elas como posso!

A pequena Ártemis é carregada no colo por Wynna.

WYNNA: Vamos ver mais de perto Ártemis-sama?

As duas caminham até a vidraça. Wynna eleva seu cosmo levemente e começa a olhar a arena através dos Olhos de Mamahaha. Ela transmite seu cosmo a Ártemis para que ela possa ver também.

**-Arena-**

Suzu salta na arena com sua katana. Ela invoca sua aljava.

PHOBOS: Então... Você é a menina que ficou cega?

SUZU: ...

PHOBOS: Vai ficar calada? Que tal se você disser algumas palavras? De dor e agonia!

Phobos ataca Suzu, mas ela saca rapidamente a espada (Restaurada por Kiki) e desfere um golpe que por pouco não degola Phobos. Ele evita o golpe por pouco se esquivando e saltando de volta pra trás.

PHOBOS: Esta espada... Quem a restaurou?

SUZU: Áries...

PHOBOS: Áries? Então, aquele miserável ainda está vivo?

Phobos se lembra do combate que teve contra Kiki no passado. Seu cosmo se enfurece.

PHOBOS: Então eu quebrarei esta espada... Mas antes, eu a usarei para cortar cada um de seus membros. Depois eu a degolarei! Morra Fúria de Ártemis! _**PHOBOS TIDAL WAVE!**_ (_Tradução: Onda Sísmica da Fobia!_)

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSUZAN!**_

Um vendaval de energia circula o corpo de Phobos, tomando a forma de um dragão chinês. Ele manipula a energia e a atira contra Suzu. O Dragão de energia atravessa o Furacão Cortante e atinge Suzu em cheio. Suzu é prensada contra a parede lateral como se seu corpo estivesse sendo esmagado.

PHOBOS: Verme! Achou mesmo que seria um desafio para mim? Eu sou Phobos de Seiryu! O deus do medo!

Phobos anula seu ataque e Suzu cai no chão. A platéia vaia Phobos quando ele se aproxima de Suzu e a levanta pelos cabelos.

PHOBOS: Grite pra mim...

SUZU: N-nunca!

PHOBOS: Veremos... Vamos ver o que tem dentro desta cabecinha...

Phobos olha nos olhos de Suzu e invade sua mente. Um turbilhão de flashbacks invadem a mente de Suzu.

**-Passado-**

_SUZU: Papai... Eu tirei mais uma nota boa hoje. 9,5..._

_YOSUKE: Interessante Suzu... Agora deixe-me trabalhar. Estou muito ocupado não está vendo?_

_SUZU: Sim... Desculpe-me..._

_YOSUKE: Já jantou?_

_SUZU: Ainda não..._

_YOSUKE: então vá a cozinha pedir algo ao cozinheiro. E logo depois vá dormir. Você tem de estar descansada para a aula de amanhã ou não se sairá tão bem nas próximas provas. Não pago sua escola cara pra você tirar notas menores do que 10._

_SUZU: Como quiser papai..._

Suzu começa a chorar.

SUZU: Não! Saia da minha mente!

PHOBOS: Cale-se! Estou me divertindo!

Phobos eleva seu cosmo novamente e Suzu da um grito.

_SUZU: Minha mãe morreu há muito tempo. Fui criada por meu avô e desde pequena eu treino nas artes Ninja. Eu detesto ficar abaixo de alguém. Eu quero provar que sou forte. Provar a mim mesma.  
LIZ: Saquei. Você quer ser a melhor.  
SUZU: Exatamente.  
LIZ: Mas pode esquecer. Eu sou a melhor Fúria.  
SUZU: Isso nós veremos.  
LIZ: Você é atrevida. Eu gosto disso. Quando te conheci achei que você era uma patricinha metida.  
SUZU: ..._

SUZU: Não... Por favor... Não quero... Ver isso...

PHOBOS: Então... É isso? Você tem medo das suas amigas serem melhores que você? Este é o seu medo?

_SUZU: (Quando enfrentamos Radamanthys... A Liz quase o venceu... Maldição... De onde vem a força dela? Por que não consigo...)_

_LIZ: O que você quer Suzu? Vai ficar ai me olhando a noite toda?_

_SUZU: Eu quero desafiar você um dia._

_LIZ: O quê?_

_SUZU: um dia, quero que você lute comigo com todas as suas forças. Eu não vou aceitar ficar abaixo de você._

_LIZ: Por que fica tão obcecada em ser a melhor?_

_SUZU: Não é da sua conta! Prometa-me que um dia a gente vai lutar!_

_LIZ: Ta legal... Eu vou lutar com você um dia. E vou te provar que sou a melhor._

PHOBOS: Vamos ver o que mais encontramos aqui...

_SUZU: Vai embora de novo? Vai me deixar aqui de novo?_

_IKARUS: Eu ainda não cumpri minha promessa. Eu não sou forte como os deuses._

_SUZU: Você prometeu estar ao meu lado quando eu mais precisasse! Eu preciso de você agora!_

PHOBOS: Ah o amor... Não há um sentimento mais eficaz em destruir o espírito humano... Seu maior medo se concretizou... Pela primeira vez, você admitiu que precisa de alguém... Huhuhu...

SUZU: SAIA DA MINHA MENTE!

Phobos explode seu cosmo e Suzu da um grito de agonia. Phobos a atira no chão. Imóvel. A platéia está atônita. As pessoas estão com medo de Suzu estar morta pois não se move nem um pouco.

LIZ: SUZU! LEVANTA! SUZU!

ZASHI: Não... Pode ser... Ela não... Poderia...

Zashi desaba em lágrimas. Liz começa a explodir o cosmo. Ela brilha tanto que o ar começa a se aquecer.

LIZ: Maldito! Eu vou acabar com ele!

ZASHI: Não posso... Perdoa-los...

LIZ: Não... Ainda não acabou... SUZU! LEVANTA!

PHOBOS: É inútil. Ela já não passa de um cadáver vivo! Ela permanecerá eternamente presa em um mundo onde seus piores medos a assombraram eternamente... Hahahaha!

LIZ: Suzu! Levanta sua idiota! O que está fazendo? E todo aquele papo de ser a mais forte? Vai deixar tudo acabar assim? Levanta! Para de fazer corpo mole!

ZASHI: Liz! Ela não pode te ouvir!

LIZ: Pode sim! Levanta! Não ouse morrer sua imbecil! A gente precisa de você! Não me faça ir até o outro mundo te buscar ou eu te trago de volta debaixo de porrada!

Uma leve emanação de cosmo pode ser sentida vinda do corpo de Suzu.

ZASHI: Você... Sentiu isso?

LIZ: Senti... Isso aí Suzu! Levanta! Nada disso te atinge mais lembra? Você é uma Fúria agora! Nós vencemos nossos medos juntas! Vamos lá! Levanta!

Mais uma emanação de cosmo. No interior da mente de Suzu, ela era confrontada por seus maiores medos. Ela via Liz lutando a distância. Ela tentava correr até ela, mas parecia nunca sair do lugar.

_LIZ: Desiste garota... Eu sou a mais forte... Você nunca vai me alcançar..._

Em seguida, ela está em sua casa, mostrando seu boletim escolar para o pai.

_YOSUKE: Suas notas não foram perfeitas... Estou muito desapontado com você Suzu... Sinto que a escola cara que eu pago está sendo um desperdício de dinheiro afinal..._

Em seguida ela está de frente para Ikarus. Ela chorava.

_IKARUS: Eu sei do que você tem medo... E seu medo é real... Eu não te amo..._

Suzu está sozinha em meio a escuridão quando ouve uma voz distante.

"_SUZU! LEVANTA! SUZU!"_

"_Suzu! Levanta! Nada disso te atinge mais lembra? Você é uma Fúria agora! Nós vencemos nossos medos juntas! Vamos lá! Levanta!"_

"_LEVANTA!"_

"_LEVANTA!"_

"_LEVANTA!"_

O cosmo de Suzu explode. Ela se levanta, segurando firme a espada. Sua aljava brilhando como nunca. Um furacão girando ao redor de seu corpo.

SUZU: Ei maldito... Vamos dançar...

LIZ: Beleza! É isso aí Mulher-Ninja!

Suzu ataca com fúria incontrolável, eletrificando a espada dourada ela desfere um golpe certeiro que Phobos bloqueia com os braços cruzados em frente ao rosto.

PHOBOS: Maldita! Como se livrou do meu tormento?

SUZU: Esta é sua melhor arma? Medo? Isso não me afeta!

Suzu tenta desferir mais um golpe de espada, mas Phobos salta pra longe. Ele abre os braços e começa a elevar seu cosmo.

PHOBOS: Miserável... Você não viu nem metade de meu poder... Prepare-se para conhecer um mundo inimaginável de dor e desespero!

SUZU: Isso nós veremos! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Phobos queima o cosmo criando uma barreira ao seu redor e bloqueando os relâmpagos.

PHOBOS: Você me insulta com este golpe ridículo?

Phobos grita e repels os relâmpagos por todos os lados. Suzu se esquiva deles com grande velocidade e agilidade.

SUZU: Seu estupro mental me deixou furiosa Phobos! Você pagará por isso seu maldito!

Suzu avança em alta velocidade e desfere um golpe de espada. Phobos eleva seu cosmo e ergue sua barreira, mas a espada a atravessa como se fosse de papel.

Um corte dourado é feito no elmo de Phobos e o parte em dois.

PHOBOS: Impossível! Desgraçada!

SUZU: Esta espada é tão poderosa quanto as armas de libra! Não a subestime!

PHOBOS: Entendo... As malditas armas de libra... Eu me lembro delas... Então, a primeira coisa que preciso fazer é quebrar esta espada! Sem ela você não será poderosa o bastante pra me enfrentar! _**TARTARUS PHOBIA!**_ (_Tradução: Fobia do Tártaro!_)

Um turbilhão de almas perdidas circula pela arena. Os telões holográficos começam a dar pane, pois não são capazes de identificar o tipo de energia.

PHOBOS: Os espíritos desolados do Tártaro irão devora-la Sílfide! Hahaha!

SUZU: Queime cosmo... Corte estes demônios...

Suzu começa a desferir vários golpes de espadas que cortam até mesmo os espíritos invocados. As ondas de choque chegam a cortar o chão quando um espírito é atingido pela espada.

SUZU: Está fazendo efeito... O plano de Kiki deu certo... O sangue de Ártemis na aljava e na espada está me protegendo!

PHOBOS: Mas o que está havendo com esta maldita espada? A lança daquele marina a quebrou, mas eu não consigo sequer trinca-la!

Phobos faz um movimento e os espíritos cercam Suzu. Com um outro movimento eles explodem criando uma enorme explosão de energia.

PHOBOS: Com isso ela vai morrer com certeza! Hahahaha! _**UNDERWORLD HECATOMB!**_ (_Tradução: Hecatombe do Submundo!_)

Mas Suzu havia escapado. Ela estava pairando no ar com as asas da Aljava abertas.

SUZU: As asas da Aljava! Elas despertaram! Assim como daquela vez no inferno!

LIZ: É isso aí mulher-ninja! Acaba com ele!

Suzu ataca em um rasante com a espada em punho.

SUZU: Eu vou degolar você pelo que me fez Phobos!

PHOBOS: Certo... Já chega de brincadeiras...

Phobos cruza os braços e explode o cosmo. Um vendaval de energia sinistra seu forma ao seu redor e atinge Suzu. Ela a é atingida e atirada para o alto com força. A aljava está parcialmente destruída quando ela chega ao chão. O corpo dói demais e ela nal consegue se mover.

PHOBOS: Deste golpe você não será capaz de escapar! _**TARTARUS GATE!**_ (_Tradução: Portal do Tártaro!_)

Phobos ergue as mãos e as une sobre sua cabeça criando um portal. Suzu é aos poucos arrastada em direção ao portal. Então, ela salta em direção a Phobos.

PHOBOS: Está ficando louca já? Saltou em direção a mim? O portal do Tártaro a sugará pro inferno!

SUZU: Não! Minha idéia é outra!

Quando Suzu se aproxima de Phobos ela projeta a espada pra frente e a crava o peito de Phobos. Ela da um grito de agonia e se desconcentra.

O portal continua a crescer no ar. Phobos e Suzu estão cara a cara. Ele segura os braços de Suzu e tenta força-la a remover a espada. Mas ela explode o cosmo furiosa empurrando a espada ainda mais.

Phobos grita quando seu sangue mancha a areia da arena.

SUZU: Eu vou rasgar você em pedaços!

PHOBOS: Tola! Eu sou um deus! Acha que esta espada ridícula me matará?

SUZU: Ela está derramando seu sangue por toda a arena não está? Será que o deus do medo está com medo?

PHOBOS: Insolente! E idiota! O portal cresce cada vez mais! Nós dois seremos engolidos por ele! Mas eu posso voltar do Tártaro quando eu quiser! Hahahaha!

Suzu é atirada longe com um soco de Phobos. Em seguida ele ergue seus braços novamente tentando controlar o portal. Suzu eleva seu cosmo e corre em direção a Phobos. Ela atinge um soco no peito de Phobos e começa a girar seu corpo se transformando em um furacão.

SUZU: _**FUJIN HAGESHI SEMPUU!**_ (_Tradução: Furacão violento do deus do vento!_)

Suzu e Phobos avançam em direção ao portal que se fecha logo em seguida.

LIZ: Suzu! Não!

ZASHI: Não pode ser!

Dentro do portal os dois são arrastados por um túnel como se estivessem caindo em um inferno frio e escuro.

PHOBOS: Idiota! Você se condenou! Eu posso sair daqui o momento em que eu quiser!

SUZU: Está dizendo que vai fugir? Está com tanto medo de me enfrentar? SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!

PHOBOS: Imbecil! Eu não temo nada!

Phobos destrói o furacão de Suzu como se não fosse nada, usando uma explosão de cosmo. Neste instante Suzu dá um chute no rosto dele. Ele mal sente o golpe e a segura pelo calcanhar. Phobos puxa Suzu pra perto de si e começa a enforcá-la com uma mão.

PHOBOS: Vê? Uma mão me basta pra exterminar a sua vida... Você não passa de lixo... menos que nada...

Phobos começa a queimar seu cosmo despejando todo seu poder contra Suzu. Suzu grita sentindo uma agonia enorme.

Quando os dois chegam ao Tártaro, Suzu está imóvel nas mãos de Phobos.

PHOBOS: Parece que eu já venci... Adeus Fúrias de Ártemis...

Phobos larga Suzu no chão e vira as costas. Mas Suzu usa suas últimas forças para agarrar o calcanhar dele.

PHOBOS: Não sabe quando desistir, sua tola? Solte-me!

Suzu voa longe com um chute.

PHOBOS: Eu poderia ir embora agora e deixa-la aqui por toda a eternidade, mas você se recusaria a sofrer um destino tão inglório não é? "Matar ou ser morto?"

Phobos explode seu cosmo e se prepara para atingir Suzu com seu ataque especial. Suzu reúne suas últimas forças para atacar. Já quase não possui forças.

PHOBOS: _**PHOBOS TIDAL WAVE!**_ Escolha Fúria de Ártemis! Matar ou ser morta?

Um brilho dourado surge no ar e a espada dourada de Suzu cai nas mãos dela. Com um último impulso ela avança e passa como um raio por Phobos.

SUZU: Eu escolho... Matar...

PHOBOS: Argh... Impossível... Impos... sível...

A cabeça de Phobos é degolada.

**-Arena-**

LIZ: Você conseguiu amigona?

ZASHI: Sim... Eu consegui encontrar a Suzu... E lhe enviei a espada... Ela está fraca... Quase morrendo... QUEIME COSMO! TRAGA SUZU DE VOLTA PRA NÓS!

Zashi explode seu cosmo como nunca o fez antes e usa seus poderes para trazer Suzu de volta. Suzu surge na plataforma flutuante. Estava com o corpo todo ferido e praticamente morta.

Liz salta da Plataforma com ela nos braços e a entrega aos paramédicos. Zashi está exausta e de joelhos na plataforma.

ZASHI: Eu fiz... O que pude...

LIZ: Zashi! Descansa! Deixa que eu encaro o próximo!

Liz explode o cosmo invocando sua Aljava.

LIZ: O próximo desgraçado já pode descer!

ANTEROS: Eu cuidarei desta pessoalmente... Temos contas a ajustar...

Anteros salta da Arena invocando sua couraça.

ANTEROS: oh isso vai ser interessante... Hahahahaha!

LIZ: Ah mas vai... Quer dizer que você é o bonitão da bala chita que controla o fogo né?

ANTEROS: Anteros de Suzaku a seu dispor... Bonequinha de cinzas...

LIZ: O nome é Liz de Ifreet! E vou te mostrar o que é queimar de verdade!

Os dois começam a explodir o cosmo. De repente uma voz surge nos alto-falantes.

????: Liz! Ouça-me bem!

LIZ: Essa voz? Não pode ser... Pai?

Continua...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Scorpio Math:** Obrigado! Que bom que gostou deste Capítulo. O pai da Liz vai dizer algumas palavrinhas antes desta luta. Eu acho que será algo emocionante. E te passo meu MSN sim ok? Até mais.

**Pimentel:** Valeu por estar acompanhando. Vou dar uma olhada na sua fic e deixo umas reviews beleza? Até mais!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é né? Imagina... Que coisa terrível... Fazer uma oferta dessas pra meninas tão doces, fofas e inocentes... ù.u

(Celular do Ikarus-sama toca)

Alô? Não. Elas não estão interes... Quanto? O.O

Isso tudo? O.O

E pagam o triplo se for com as três? O.O

Espera só um momento por favor... (coloca o celular no mute) Eu vou pra disneylândia! (pulando pelo quarto)

Liz: ¬¬

Suzu: ¬¬

Zashi: (Suspiro) ú.u

(Ikarus-sama é explodido por bolas de fogo, carregado por furacões e perfurado por cristais estelares)

Zashi: Enfim... Eu vou dar continuidade às respostas de reviews... ú.u

Até tu... Zashi minha filha? X.X

Zashi: Pure-Petit-chan... O pai da Suzu é realmente muito severo e pouco amoroso, mas não se preocupe. Ela recebe amor o suficiente de todos aqui em volta! X3 (aperta Suzu)

Liz: Aff... Nem quero ver o que o mei pai vai falar Pure... Aposto que vai dar um vexame e tentar me fazer desistir de lutar... Bom... Eu não quero nem ver... Vou me concentrar na luta que é melhor... ¬¬

Suzu: E obrigada a todos pelo reconhecimento. Math, pimentel e Pure... Sei que sou a mais forte das Fúrias e que minha luta foi sensacional. Agora vamos dar uma chance às outras de brilhar não é? ú.u

Liz: Eu te pego depois... ù.u E tira o celular desse baka! Ò.Ó (Chuta Ikarus-sama)

Mamãe? X.X

**Capítulo 39 – Enfrentando fogo com Fogo! Ifreet x Suzaku!**

**-Arena das Eras-**

As palavras do pai de Liz ecoavam pela arena.

LIZ: (Cara o que ele vai fazer? -.-')

HOWARD: Solta esse microfone! Eu preciso falar com a minha filha!

Um barulho que pode ser descrito como uma queda e aparelhos quebrando é ouvida através do microfone.

LIZ: (Cara que sem-noção... -.-)

Uma imagem holográfica surge em meio à arena com o rosto do pai de Liz.

HOWARD: Escute bem Liz... Pois eu só vou dizer isto uma vez!

LIZ: O que foi pai? -.-

HOWARD: Lute com toda a sua força! Quebra a cara desse cretino! Tenho orgulho de você filha! Agora vença por mim!

LIZ: O.O

Liz está boquiaberta. A arena aplaude.

LIZ: Ok... Essa foi inesperada... T.T

ANTEROS: Já se despediu do papai?

LIZ: Na verdade... Eu acabei de conhecer o meu pai... E eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem poder dar um abraço nele!

**-Camarote VIP-**

EVE: Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! E quando você pensa que conhece o velho... Vai lá Liz! Acaba com esse idiota!

ADRIAN: Não conhecia esse lado seu Eve! (Risos)

EVE: Vai lá Adrian! Dá um grito também!

**-Arena-**

A confiança de Liz aumenta quando ela começa a queimar o cosmo.

LIZ: Agora você ta ferrado cara! Meu cosmo está queimando a milhão!

ANTEROS: É... Vamos ver como isso funciona...

Liz ataca Anteros com toda sua força. Ele se esquiva para o lado como se fosse um borrão. Segura Liz pela cabeça e eleva seu cosmo.

ANTEROS: Vamos dar um passeio.

Anteros alça vôo com suas asas segurando Liz e depois ele a atira contra o chão. Ele concentra seu cosmo, criando uma bola de fogo gigantesca com as mãos e dispara contra Liz. O chão é aberto por uma explosão enorme com Liz de joelhos no chão.

"_LIZ! NÃO DEIXA ELE TE PEGAR ASSIM! DÊ UMA DE DIEREITA! OUTRA DE ESQUERDA!"_

Os gritos doíam nos ouvidos das pessoas na platéia.

ANTEROS: Eu tenho contas a ajustar com você... Sua antepassada me matou... E eu não gostei nada disso...

LIZ: Mesmo? Meu dia fica cada vez melhor... Que tal a gente repetir a dose?

ANTEROS: Oh nós vamos repetir... Ela também morreu no processo... Mas desta vez só você vai morrer!

Anteros da um vôo rasante e atinge Liz com um soco. Depois ele a pega pelo braço e a atira no chão.

ANTEROS: Você não é nada como a Ifreet anterior... É fraca demais. Isso vai ser muito fácil...

Anteros atira Liz para cima e explode o cosmo.

ANTEROS: _**HELL FIRE FLAP!**_ (_Tradução: Vendaval da chama Infernal!_)

Anteros faz um movimento pro alto com seu braço e um furacão de fogo se ergue do chão carregando Liz para o alto e explode em pleno ar. Liz cai no chão como um cometa fumegante.

ANTEROS: Hahahaha! Você é uma piada!

LIZ: Ta certo cara... A brincadeira acabou... FINISH BUSTER!

Anteros é surpreendido por uma gigantesca bola de fogo. Ele estende os braços para frente bloqueando as chamas quando Liz atravessa a bola de fogo desferindo um chute no rosto de Anteros.

Anteros bate de costas na parede lateral e Liz avança contra ele desferindo centenas de socos no estômago. Em seguida ela concentra todo seu cosmo no punho direito e desfere um soco contra Anteros que afunda a cabeça dele na parede.

LIZ: Há! Perdeu a pose, bacana? Vem aqui...

Liz segura Anteros pelos cabelos e desfere um soco que o atira do outro lado da arena. A platéia foi a loucura.

LIZ: Levanta! Eu ainda não acabei com você!

ANTEROS: Ok... É assim que você quer? Vamos lá...

Anteros se levanta, queimando o cosmo ao máximo e com uma expressão sinistra e sádica. Chamas começam a se espalhar pela arena. Anteros da um grito e abre suas asas. O calor na arena está insuportável.

ANTEROS: Hora de morrer Ifreet! _**HELL FIRE FLAP!**_

LIZ: _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam e explodem. Anteros passa pelo fogo no meio da arena e acerta Liz com um golpe. Liz cai de joelhos.

SUZAKU: Perdeu a pose?

LIZ: (Que força... Nem o Radamanthys era tão forte... Esse cara... Me assusta!)

Liz se levanta rapidamente desferindo um soco em Anteros. Ele segura o punho dela e começa a esmaga-lo. Liz cai de joelhos.

ANTEROS: Assim mesmo... De joelhos na minha frente... Esse é o lugar de todos os vermes...

LIZ: Esse seu papo... Ta começando... A me encher!

Liz desfere um soco no estômago de Anteros. Em seguida ela da um soco no rosto dele.

LIZ: É melhor me soltar!

ANTEROS: Ou o que?

Liz desfere mais um soco e Anteros segura seu outro punho.

ANTEROS: Agora eu tenho seus dois punhos...

LIZ: Maldito!

Anteros força os punhos dela e ela cai de joelhos novamente.

ANTEROS: Vou quebrar seus braços! Hahahaha!

Liz se enfurece e começa a brilhar. Ela levanta de repente e desfere uma cabeçada em Anteros. Tanto o elmo de Anteros quanto a tiara de Liz se quebram em pedaços. Ele leva a mão ao rosto e Liz dá um chute que o atira longe. Ela concentra seu cosmo inteiro no seu punho direito e desfere um golpe.

LIZ: _**IFREET CHARGING STARS!**_ (_Tradução: Estrelas Explosivas de Ifreet!_)

Milhares de explosões acontecem quando Anteros é atingido. Ele se levanta com a testa sangrando e olha furioso de um demônio.

LIZ: Burn, baby, burn...

ANTEROS: Você está achando que isso... É UMA BRINCADEIRA?

LIZ: Se for é a pior que já participei...

Com um rugido indescritível Anteros voa em direção a Liz e a segura pelo pescoço.

ANTEROS: Eu vou acabar com a sua vida... DOLOROSAMENTE!

Anteros causa uma incrível explosão com suas mãos e Liz cai desacordada na arena.

**-Sala de controle-**

HOWARD: Seu covarde! Como ousa fazer isso a uma garotinha? Eu vou processá-lo! Vou processar todos vocês!

Os funcionários tentam acalmar o pai de Liz, mas ele empurra todos para os lados.

HOWARD: Liz... Filhinha... Ouça o papai! Você tem de se levantar Liz... Você sempre foi a mais forte... De toda a família... Mais forte que eu... Ouça a minha voz filha... Levante-se... E lute... Eu quero que você viva... E seja a pessoa mais forte do mundo...

**-Arena-**

A platéia está horrorizada. Os médicos querem entrar na arena, mas não podem pois há fogo por todos os lados.

ADRIAN: Eu vou entrar lá!

EVE: Não Adrian! Você vai acabar morto! Você não tem mais poder!

ADRIAN: Dane-se!

Adrian corre pelas escadarias, quando Shiro aparece na frente dele.

SHIRO: Não vai se matar! A Liz não vai querer isso!

ADRIAN: Saia da minha frente Shiro! Ela vai morrer!

EVE: Você não conhece a Liz Adrian?

Os monitores holográficos mostram os batimentos cardíacos de Liz. Estão enfraquecendo. Mas aos poucos, eles começam a acelerar.

ZASHI: Irmã... Levante-se... Por favor... Você é a mais forte lembra?

Liz escuta as palavras do pai. Sente o cosmo de Zashi. Ela praticamente sente a dor de Adrian. Sua mão se move um pouco. Seu cosmo ascende. Aos poucos Liz se levanta. Seu rosto parece alegre.

ANTEROS: Que sorriso idiota é esse?

LIZ: É que... Eu acabei de perceber... Que eu não posso morrer ainda... Nem nunca... Eu tenho um pai que me ama... Amigas fantásticas... E um cara legal esperando essa merda toda acabar pra se casar comigo!

ANTEROS: Ok... Acho que já posso te matar agora...

LIZ: Você pode tentar!

Anteros ataca Liz com um soco. Ela segura o punho dele.

LIZ: Agora é a minha vez!

ANTEROS: Argh!

Liz esmaga o punho dele E ele cai de joelhos. Ele desfere outro soco e ela segura o outro punho dele.

LIZ: Eu vou te devolver o que me fez seu maldito!

ANTEROS: ARGH! Maldita! Eu não serei humilhado assim!

Anteros explode seu cosmo e cria uma explosão que repele Liz para longe. Liz cai no chão se apoiando nas mãos e saltando pra longe.

LIZ: Não é que o Kiki tinha razão? A Aljava parece que está brilhando como nunca! É como se ela... Me protegesse do fogo melhor do que me protege de qualquer coisa... O Cara é sinistro... Muito forte... Se minha aljava não estivesse absorvendo as chamas dele... Eu já tinha batido as botas... O velhote entende mesmo de armaduras. Preciso admitir...

ANTEROS: Por que ela não morre? Eu já desferir meus ataques mais poderosos! Tenho de acabar com isso! Espere... É isso... Ela está... Absorvendo as chamas... Como da última vez!

As lembranças do combate com Mila há 200 anos atrás lhe vem a mente.

"_MILA: Imbecil... Calor não me afeta... Eu sou a guardiã do fogo e sou imune a esse elemento! Eu fui treinada por anos, dentro de um vulcão ativo por minha mestra... Suportando todo o tipo de tortura por calor e fogo durante os treinamentos... Eu tive de derrotar o espírito do próprio Ifreet pra provar que sou digna de portar essa aljava... Desmaiar com um golpinho mole como o seu? É um insulto pra mim...  
ANTEROS: Hunf... Um mero elemental do fogo não se compara ao deus do fogo... Você suportou os rigores de um vulcão? Eu suporto facilmente os rigores do inferno! Veja se você suporta os rigores do inferno!_ _**SUZAKU SUN RISE!"**_

Anteros começa a se lembrar de como Mila absorvia suas chamas e acabou ficando tão forte que ela o atingiu com um soco e acabou criando uma explosão que matou a ambos.

Anteros começa a eleva seu cosmo e brilhar.

ANTEROS: Eu preciso desferir um golpe tão poderoso que acabe por superar o poder de absorção da Aljava e faze-la em pedaços.

LIZ: Esse golpe vai ser pra acabar com a luta... É tudo ou nada! _**GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_

ANTEROS: O que? Que poder é esse? É como uma galáxia fragmentada! Ela possui o poder pra fragmentar uma galáxia?

Anteros é surpreendido pela explosão que o atinge em cheio atirando-o pro ar, destruindo parcialmente sua couraça e atirando-o no chão.

ANTEROS: Que poder... É esse? É grande demais... Ela não tinha isso da última vez...

LIZ: Merda... Ele segurou a onda... Nem a "Explosão Galáctica" derrubou esse maldito!

ANTEROS: Cadela... Me machucou bastante...

O cosmo de Liz se abala. Uma sensação de mal estar percorre a arena. Seu cosmo começa a pulsar como uma batida cardíaca.

LIZ: Do que foi que você me chamou...?

ZASHI: Oh não... O.O

EVE: Estou com uma sensação ruim... O.O

ADRIAN: Eu também... Não sinto isso desde a vez em que lutei com a Liz... O.O

EVE: Como é que é? O.O

ADRIAN: Explico depois... O.O

Liz já começava a queimar seu cosmo intensamente.

LIZ: Eu odeio... Que me chamem... DE CADELA!

ANTEROS: o que?

Anteros nem vê o soco que o atingiu. Liz percorreu a distância entre eles numa velocidade insuperável.

Liz começa a socar Anteros com toda sua força. Cada soco explode em chamas destruindo ainda mais a couraça de Anteros.

Liz da um soco em Anteros, ele segura o punho dela e desfere outro. Ela segura o punho dele e ambos ficam medindo forças no meio da arena.

ANTEROS: Desgraçada! Como ousa me tocar?

LIZ: Ousando! E eu ouso te chutar também!

Liz da um golpe de joelhos no estômago de Anteros. E depois ela da um soco no rosto dele. Anteros devolve o soco. E os dois apenas ficam trocando socos um após o outro. Já nem se defendem mais. Apenas trocam socos. Os dois estão exaustos.

ANTEROS: Maldição... Morra de uma vez...

LIZ: Não... Eu já te disse que eu vou morrer de velhice...

ANTEROS: Você vai morrer! (Desta vez, ela está exausta... não poderá absorver minhas chamas...) Este será o meu golpe supremo! SUZAKU SUN RISE!

Liz cruza os braços em frente ao rosto. Ela eleva seu cosmo e cria uma aura de fogo ao seu redor.

**-Camarote VIP-**

WYNNA: O Turbilhão Incandescente? Ela quer usar este golpe contra o do Suzaku? Não pode. O golpe dele é forte demais. Ela vai acabar morrendo.

KANON: Ela não deve ter energia suficiente pra usar a Explosão Galáctica novamente... É um golpe exaustivo demais... Geralmente é definitivo... Mas Suzaku conseguiu suporta-lo... Liz está usando sua última cartada...

**-Arena-**

LIZ: Ok Ifreet... Lembra de mim? Liz? A gente trocou uma idéia quando peitamos o babaca do Hades lembra? Eu to muito enrascada agora amigo e preciso da sua ajuda... Eu preciso daquela força que você me deu daquela vez... Pra despachar esse otário pro inferno!

"_Que assim seja Fúria de Ártemis!"_

ANTEROS: Tome isso Liz de Ifreet! _**SUZAKU SUN RISE!**_

Um pássaro de fogo se ergue do corpo de Suzaku e alça vôo pelos céus. Em seguida ele voa em direção a Liz numa velocidade surpreendente. Liz cruza os braços diante do rosto e explode o cosmo.

O golpe de Suzaku explode e causa uma explosão inacreditável.

SUZAKU: Desta vez não Absorverá meu golpe!

LIZ: Eu... Vou... Sim!

A Aljava de Liz absorve as chamas. Começa a brilhar como nunca e ela avança contra Suzaku desferindo um soco no peito dele que causa uma explosão muito maior que a do golpe do berseker.

A arena inteira é ofuscada pela iluminação e a terra treme como se estivessem no epicentro de um terremoto. Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça está cobrindo a arena e aos poucos começa a dispersar. Howard, o pai de Liz, corre pelos corredores junto de Eve e Adrian para entrar na arena.

Os seguranças seguram eles e os impedem de passar. Ao longe eles já podem ver Liz de pé em meio a Arena. Sua aljava está completamente destruída. Suzaku está cravado na parede, sem couraça e morto. Os médicos o removem da arena. A morte dele foi abafada é claro.

LIZ: Maldito... Não me chama de cadela...

Adrian, Eve e o pai de Liz correm até a Arena (Depois que Shiro surrou os seguranças) e param diante dela. Ela apenas olha pra eles com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

LIZ: Oi pai... Te deixei orgulhosa?

HOWARD: Como nunca filhinha!

Howard abraça a filha como se não a visse a anos. Eve e Adrian aderem ao abraço. Liz perde a força das pernas e Adrian a apara em seus braços. Ele a ergue no colo, desmaiada enquanto Deimos entra na arena e invoca sua Couraça.

HOWARD: Fique longe da minha filha!

DEIMOS: Ora... O que eu ia querer com um cadáver? Ela está praticamente morta. O que eu quero é aquela outra Fúria ali... Desça aqui! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez!

Zashi se teletransporta até a arena e invoca sua Aljava. Adrian, Howard e Liz se retiram da arena.

ZASHI: Assim como minhas amigas venceram... Eu vencerei...

DEIMOS: Isso nós veremos...

Continua...


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**pimentel:** Que bom que gostou. Sabe como é né? Ira e Liz andam de mãos dadas. Por isso que o apelido da Liz é pimentinha! XD

Liz: ¬¬

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Acho que no fim, o Howard surpreendeu todo mundo. Já o Anteros não surpreendeu ninguém... Fez a mesma cagada que todos os vições idiotas fazem... Chamou a Liz de "cadela"... (Suspira) Nunca aprendem... ú.u

Liz: Sabe quem mais nunca aprende? O senhor... Eu li este capítulo e não gostei nada do que você fez minha migona passar... Ò.Ó

Zashi: Ikarus-sama não gosta de mim... T.T

Zashi! É Claro que gosto! Você é minha favorita! A mais dócil e meiguinha! Eu te adoro menina! X.X

Zashi: Você falou que me criou para fazer as pessoas chorarem... Mas acaba até fazendo eu mesma chorar... Ç.Ç

Liz: Isso é verdade? Ò.Ó

Ei peraí! Até eu choro quando leio as lutas da Zashi... Ç.Ç

Liz: Eu acho que vou te queimar... Ò.Ó

Não! Olha! Eu não sou de todo mal... Eu preparei ou não preparei uma surpresa pra Zashi-chan nesse capítulo heim? ú.u

Zashi: Foi... É mesmo... (Enxuga as lágrimas) Arigatou Ikarus-kun... (Beijok no rosto do Ikarus-sama)

Ah que bom... Acho que vou passar pelo menos um Capítulo sem apanhar!

Yang: Que negócio é esse de ganhar beijos da minha amada Zashi? ¬¬

Nani? O.O

Yang: CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO! Ò.Ó

Equipe Rocket... Quer dizer... Ikarus-sama decolando outra vez! X.X

Zashi: Yang-san... Nando-kun é... Meu pai... .-.

Yang: Oops... ù.u

**Capítulo 40 – Ártemis x Ares! Gnome x Gembu!**

Zashi estava parada observando Gembu. A galera vibrava por ela. Zashi era a favorita dos homens pelo seu jeito inocente e o ídolo das mulheres por que apesar disso era tão forte e determinada. As mulheres também gostavam de Liz e Suzu que eram habilidosas e fortes (Dizem que se tornaram inspirações para muitas mulheres).

"_Vai lá Gnome! Você é linda! Chuta a bunda desse feioso!"_

Deimos olha para Zashi como se a estudasse.

DEIMOS: O que é isso? Você é patética... Eu posso ver sua aura... E ela parece ser... Uma aura de paz?

ZASHI: Interessante que um Berseker reconheça este conceito... Paz...

DEIMOS: Isso é hipocrisia? Quem já fez mais guerras do que Atena? E agora Ártemis está se tornando uma sanguinária... Nosso senhor Ares está mais poderoso do que nunca graças a vocês! Huhuhu...

ZASHI: Nós não travamos guerras insensatas... Nós lutamos para proteger aqueles que não podem proteger a si mesmos... E lutamos pelo futuro de pessoas importantes para nós... Lutamos por que não há mais pessoas que possam lutar contra gente como você...

DEIMOS: Ou seja... A luta é a única forma de se obter o que deseja. Isso só prova que Ares é o deus que possui a filosofia mais correta... Por isso Ares deve dominar este mundo e torna-lo um mundo de batalhas. Um mundo onde todos travarão guerras incessantes até que apenas o mais forte de todos sobreviva... Pois esta é a verdade universal... A sobrevivência do mais forte!

Deimos começa a elevar seu cosmo. A pressão do cosmo dele chega a deixar Zashi apavorada.

Ela da passos vacilantes para trás... Leva a mão ao peito como se tentasse parar as palpitações de seu coração.

Deimos dá passos lentos em sua direção.

DEIMOS: A sobrevivência do mais forte é a única verdade deste mundo. E você é a mais nova vítima desta cruel verdade. Pois você... Não é forte.

Deimos já estava cara a cara com Zashi. Ele a olha de cima e a segura pela cabeça. Zashi estava paralisada. Aterrorizada como jamais estivera antes.

DEIMOS: Viu? Suas amigas foram capazes de reagir. De lutar. E até de vencer. Você treme feito um coelho diante do lobo... Eu não pretendo prolongar esta luta... Vou esmagar seu crânio com minha mão e dar fim a seu sofrimento...

ZASHI: N-não... Não!

Zashi se teletransporta e surge do outro lado da Arena, de joelhos, arfando muito. Suava frio. Não conseguia pensar direito.

DEIMOS: Algo errado? Você parece... Assustada...

ZASHI: É algum truque... Algo que ele está fazendo que me deixa... Apavorada... Preciso conter isso... _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

Zashi ergue a barreira de Cristal e a platéia vai à loucura. Aquela parede translúcida era maravilhosa para a visão dos telespectadores.

DEIMOS: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?

Deimos eleva seu cosmo fracamente e a Parede de Cristal é desfeita. A platéia está boquiaberta.

DEIMOS: Seus truques não funcionarão comigo... Eu sou poderoso demais para você...

ZASHI: Saia de perto de mim!

Zashi invoca milhares de cristais ao redor da Arena.

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

DEIMOS: Isso não vai funcionar...

ZASHI: Você está cercado... Os cristais vão me proteger e vão te matar se você se aproximar.

DEIMOS: Oh... Que medo...

Deimos caminha em direção a Zashi e os cristais começam a atacá-lo. Ele ergue um campo de força ao seu redor e continua caminhando.

DEIMOS: Isso... Esse terror paralisante que diferencia a presa do predador...

ZASHI: Não!

Zashi estende a mão pra frente e libera todo seu poder telecinético. Mas Deimos sequer se move.

DEIMOS: Viva para sempre afogada em terror...

Deimos toca a testa de Zashi com um dedo e ela cai no chão, se arrastando para trás como se estivesse indefesa. Os olhos arregalados, suando frio. Ela se senta com as costas apoiadas na parede lateral apavorada.

ZASHI: Não... Sai de perto de mim... Eu não quero... Lutar mais...

De repente, Liz surge diante dela. Estava ferida. Sangrava por todo o corpo.

ZASHI: Oi amigona... Bela Fúria você se tornou... Você me deixou morrer... Eu pensei que você fosse forte de verdade...

Zashi olha para os lados e vê Yang caído morto no chão. Ele olha para ela.

YANG: Eu pensei que você me amasse... Eu teria lutado por você... Mas parece que você não sente o mesmo...

ZASHI: Não... Yang-san...

Zashi desvia o olhar e vê Suzu morta no chão.

SUZU: Você não viu? Eu bancava a durona... Mas eu só queria ser igual a você... Agora eu não quero mais... Covarde...

ZASHI: Irmã... Perdoe-me...

Zashi vê várias pessoas queridas mortas pelo chão.

KIKI: Depois de tudo que eu te ensinei... Você me decepcionou Zashi... Você não é mais uma filha pra mim...

KANON: Eu estava enganado ao confiar o destino do mundo a você...

SHIRO: E a minha irmãzinha? Nem ela que é uma criança você ajudou a proteger?

WYNNA: Você... Era minha como minha mãe... Você deixou Atlanta-sama morrer! E agora me deixou morrer também!

ANDREY: Fraca... Deixa todos ao seu redor morrerem...

NAAMAH: Você disse que a alegria existe! Mentiu pra mim!

ALMAH: Eu disse que você não chegaria a lugar algum... Deveria ter aceitado minha proposta... Agora é tarde demais... Estamos todos mortos... E a culpa é sua!

LORIAN: Você cura tantos vagabundos daquele vilarejo imundo, mas não pôde curar sua própria mãe? Como me arrependo de ter colocado você neste mundo...

Zashi grita de pavor e fecha os olhos. Ao abri-los ela vê uma criança que aparece ao seu lado. Tinha cabelos negros e pequenas pintinhas nas testas.

ZASHI: Um... Garotinho?

????: Oi... Você sabe por que tudo isso aconteceu? Por que você foi fraca... Fez discursos intermináveis... Sobre lutar e ser forte... E agora... Está aqui... Chorando... Em meio a todas as pessoas importantes da sua vida... Mortas por sua causa...

ZASHI: Quem... É você?

????: Eu preciso ir... Não posso ficar por muito tempo...

Uma escuridão gigantesca surge atrás do garoto. Tentáculos de sombras começam a envolver o garoto e sufoca-lo.

ZASHI: Me diga quem é você!

????: Eu sou o filho que você nunca vai ter... Adeus...

O garoto é engolido pela escuridão. Agora Zashi está sozinha no escuro morrendo de pavor.

A platéia chega a chorar olhando Zashi sem entender o que está acontecendo.

"_Zashi! Levanta!" _

"_Acaba com esse idiota! Eu confio em você!"_

"_Por que não luta Zashi? Vamos lá! Acaba com ele!"_

De repente, uma pessoa surge diante de Zashi sorrindo.

LORIAN: Oi...

ZASHI: Mamãe?

LORIAN: O que está fazendo sozinha aí no escuro?

ZASHI: Eu... Estou com medo mamãe... Não posso lutar... Eu não sou forte como a Liz... Ou como a Suzu... Sou a menina chorona que nunca consegue fazer nada direito...

LORIAN: Quem falou? Você é tão forte quanto elas...

Lorian leva a mão ao rosto da filha fazendo Zashi erguer o olhar.

LORIAN: Acha que se suas amigas não acreditassem na sua força elas teriam chegado até aqui? Vocês chegaram até aqui por que são fortes... E juntas... São ainda mais fortes...

ZASHI: Mas... Eu vi... Todos vão morrer...

LORIAN: Não vão não... Eu sei disso por que o meu cosmo vive dentro de você lembra? Não foi isso que disse a Wynna? Ela está esperando você. Suas amigas estão esperando você... E aquele rapaz está esperando você...

ZASHI: Yang-san?

LORIAN: Estou tão orgulhosa de você meu anjinho... Eu sempre orei para que você crescesse se tornasse uma linda mulher e se casasse com um bom homem... Pelo visto... Minhas preces foram atendidas... Agora vá lutar pelo seu futuro feliz Zashi...

De repente, Yang aparece diante de Zashi e lhe estende a mão.

YANG: Levante-se... Estamos nessa luta juntos... Apoiando um ao outro...

ZASHI: Sim... Yang-san...

Zashi dá a mão a Yang e se levanta. O cosmo de Zashi pulsa. E aos poucos começa a ganhar vida.

DEIMOS: O que é isso? De onde ela tirou esta força?

ZASHI: Você... Menosprezou TUDO que eu tenho de mais precioso... Eu... Não vou te perdoar!

DEIMOS: Eu apenas lhe mostrei a verdade.

Ao ver Zashi de pé, a platéia vai ao delírio.

ZASHI: Seu monstro! Eu vou... Lutar! E acabar com você!

Zashi explode o cosmo e faz Deimos ser arrebatado pro alto. Ela concentra uma gigantesca quantidade de cristais entre suas mãos, criando uma esfera de luz brilhante como o próprio sol.

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

DEIMOS: O que? AAAAARGH!

Deimos é atingido e atirado para o ar. Ele gira o corpo no ar e cai de pé do outro lado da arena.

DEIMOS: O que é isso? Como ela fez isso?

ZASHI: Quer saber como? Sinta no meu cosmo! Eu não estou sozinha!

DEIMOS: Eu vejo duas auras... Quem...? Quem é aquela mulher atrás dela?

Deimos vê a imagem de Lorian atrás de Zashi com as mãos unidas em oração.

DEIMOS: Quem é esta mulher?

ZASHI: É a pessoa que caminhou ao meu lado durante todos estes anos... E a pessoa que vai me ajudar a te derrotar!

DEIMOS: Eu vou matar você, e arrancar essa aura nojenta aí atrás do seu corpo com minhas próprias mãos. Sinta o terror da morte lenta e dolorosa... _**AMETIST SHIELD!**_ (_Tradução: Couraça Ametista!_)

Zashi é atingida por uma infinidade de fragmentos de ametistas que cobrem seu corpo.

DEIMOS: Esta é a Couraça Ametista. Ela absorverá toda sua energia até que você se torne uma caveira seca aí dentro...

**-Camarote VIP-**

WYNNA: Kanon-sama! Temos de fazer alguma coisa! Zashi-chan está em perigo!

KANON: Não podemos fazer nada Wynna... Zashi Precisa sair sozinha.

**-Arena-**

ZASHI: Minha... Energia... Está sendo... Sugada...

DEIMOS: Exato... A ametista suga sua energia e a deixa aterrorizada... E quanto mais aterrorizada, mais energia a couraça suga... Estará morta logo, logo...

ZASHI: Não... Eu vou sair daqui...

DEIMOS: O que disse?

ZASHI: Eu não estou... Mais aterrorizada... Eu sei que há pessoas comigo... Que nunca me abandonarão e nunca me deixarão sozinha! Esse era meu único medo... Eu não tenho mais razão de ter medo...

Zashi começa a elevar seu cosmo.

DEIMOS: Nem tente. Ninguém jamais quebrou a ametista.

Deimos faz um movimento com os braços e uma infinidade de ametistas brota do chão, com caveiras dentro.

DEIMOS: Estas são as almas de Cavaleiros de Atena que matei no passado desde a era mitológica. Veja como eles acabaram.

ZASHI: Eu... Não vou... Desistir!

O cosmo de Zashi alcança uma ressonância incrível e começa a fazer a ametista vibrar.

ZASHI: Eu vou sair!

Zashi estilhaça a ametista com sua telecinése.

DEIMOS: Impressionante... Mas inútil...

ZASHI: Sua tática é tentar vencer os outros pela exaustão... Mas meu coração e meu cosmo são incansáveis!

DEIMOS: Talvez... Mas seu corpo não...

Deimos faz um movimento com as mãos, as ametistas são estilhaçadas e as caveiras dentro delas começam a se mover.

DEIMOS: Cavaleiros... Matem esta fúria...

As caveiras atacam Zashi. Ela é arrastada por essa infinidade de Caveiras que a atacam constantemente. Ela os repele com sua telecinése, mas são muitos. E não são simples caveiras... Uma delas concentra uma energia maléfica na ponta de um dos dedos e dispara contra Zashi. Ela sente como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada do corpo. A aura de Lorian segura na mão de Zashi e ajuda ela a unir corpo e alma.

ZASHI: Que golpe terrível é esse?

DEIMOS: Este é o _**SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!**_ (_Tradução: Ondas do Inferno!_) Este Cavaleiro de Ouro me desafiou uma vez e eu o prendi na Ametista. Agora ele é meu escravo... Huhuhu... Que tal uma abordagem mais direta? Você. Ataque!

Deimos aponta para uma outra caveira.

DEIMOS: _**EAGLE FLASH TOE!**_ (_Tradução: Lampejo da Águia!_)

A caveira se move com rapidez e agilidade acertando um chute no estômago de Zashi que a faz voar longe.

DEIMOS: Você! _**UNICORN GALLOP!**_ (_Tradução: Galope do Unicórnio!_)

Zashi é atingida em pleno ar, por um chute de outra caveira. Ela cai no chão. Arrastada por alguns metros. A galera começa a vaiar.

DEIMOS: Não terei piedade de você! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_ (_Tradução: Cólera do Dragão!_)

ZASHI: Este golpe!

Zashi voa para o alto com um soco de outra Caveira e cai no chão. Quase imóvel.

ZASHI: Que força... Terrível...

DEIMOS: Eu já matei vários Cavaleiros desde as batalhas mitológicas... Não há chance de você vencer... Sentiu-se nostálgica? Que tal este? _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_ (_Tradução: Revolução Estelar!_)

ZASHI: Essa não! _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

Uma caveira ataca. Zashi ergue a barreira de cristal. As estrelas cadentes começam a se chocar contra a parede e trinca-la aos poucos. Logo a Parede de Cristal se quebra e Zashi é atingida por uma terrível explosão.

Ela está caída no chão. Incapaz de se mover.

DEIMOS: Tola... Sofreria menos dentro da ametista. Se quiser eu posso colocá-la lá dentro de novo...

ZASHI: Eu não desistirei...

DEIMOS: Você quem sabe... _**LIGHTNING PLASMA!**_ (_Tradução: Relâmpago de Plasma!_)

Zashi é atingida e os raios ferem todo seu corpo. Destroçam o que restava de sua aljava.

DEIMOS: Cavaleiros de Bronze... Prata... Até mesmo de ouro... O que pode fazer contra tantos?

ZASIH: Libertar suas almas... Com a minha luz!

DEIMOS: Não me faça rir... ATAQUEM TODOS JUNTOS E MATEM ESSA FÚRIA!

ZASHI: Arigatou Kiki-sama... QUEIME COSMO! _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_ (_Tradução: Extinção Estelar!_)

DEIMOS: O que é isso?

Uma luz muito intensa surge no ar quando Zashi abre os braços elevando seu cosmo ao limite. As caveiras são pegas em cheio e começam a ser sugadas para o epicentro da explosão de luz.

Até que todas as caveiras desaparecem e a Luz se dissipa.

ZASHI: Descansem em paz... Cavaleiros de Atena...

DEIMOS: Meus escravos! Como ousa? Eu levei milênios para reunir tamanha coleção!

ZASHI: Sua lista de pecados cresce mais e mais Deimos! Escravizando as almas dos Cavaleiros? Imperdoável!

DEIMOS: Pagará por isso!

Deimos começa a elevar seu cosmo. A aura dele era sinistra e aterradora. Todos na arena estavam apavorados. Apenas Zashi ainda mantinha a calma diante dele.

DEIMOS: Chegou a hora de morrer Fúria de Ártemis! Pagará por ter destruído meus escravos! _**TERRORS OF THE NIGHT!**_ (_Tradução: Terrores da Noite!_)

Uma imagem demoníaca surge atrás de Deimos enquanto ele reúne uma imensa quantidade de energia entre as mãos erguidas.

ZASHI: A luta vai acabar sim! Mas você é que vai cair!

DEIMOS: Uma batalha de trevas contra luz? Isso é interessante! Vejamos qual delas irá finalmente pender a balança!

ZASHI: Aceito o desafio! _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam. E permanecem em completo equilíbrio. Até que a aura de Lorian surge novamente atrás de Zashi e intensifica o cosmo dela. A Extinção estelar começa a crescer e a superar o golpe de Deimos. Em seguida ele é atingido pela luz e sugado para o epicentro da explosão de luz. Desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Zashi se mantém de pé como pode até que o telão holográfico a considera a vencedora. A galera vibra com a vitória e Zashi cai de costas no chão. Inconsciente. Yang chegava à arena no exato momento em que ela está caída no chão. Ele se desespera, pois não pode sentir o cosmo dela. Ao segura-la nos braços, ela geme de dor.

YANG: Zashi! Fala comigo!

ZASHI: Yang-san... Eu... Venci... Eu fui... Forte...

YANG: Você me assustou... Não me assusta mais assim!

ZASHI: Me abrace... Yang-san...

YANG: Eu te amo… Não me assusta mais assim…

A platéia vibra enquanto Zashi abre os olhos e vê sua mãe sorrindo para ela. Yang a abraça às lágrimas e jura pra si mesmo nunca mais deixa-la partir.

Continua...


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Nossa! Nossa! Nossa! Essa semana tivemos um recorde de reviews. Acho que nunca houve tanta review em um só capítulo e FDA... XD

Anyways, vamos lá... A começar pelo pimentel.

**pimentel:** Véio. Foi mal ainda estar devendo sua review. Mas, tempo anda meio escasso. Mas a review sai. Prometo. E belos palpites sobre os vilões, mas não ouso a falar nada pra não entregar nada. Heheheh! Até mais. XD

Liz: Espero que não esteja planejando nenhuma coisa terrível pra nós ou eu te acerto heim cara... ¬¬

Calma Liz... Até parece que não me conhece... ¬¬

Liz: É por isso mesmo... Ò.Ó

**Scorpio Math:** E aí? Beleza? Foi mal ter saído correndo do MSN aquele dia, mas tava atrasadão pro serviço. (Um hábito que virou mania ultimamente...) XD

Enfim. Valeu pelos elogios. Que bom que está gostando das lutas. Obrigado pelas reviews. Já vou postar agora uma luta fresquinha dos Cavaleiros pra você. XP

Zashi: Ç.Ç

Que foi Zashi? ó.o

Zashi: Este capítulo foi tão sofrido pra mim... Ver todo mundo morto... E aquele menino que falou que era meu filho... Você não me ama mais! (Bate a porta do quarto)

Cara o que deu nela? õ.O

**Calyeh:** Já estava com saudade de você moça! Mas ainda bem que você é igual à visão do Shiryu né? Some, mas logo volta! XD

Por falar nisso, este capítulo tem Shiryu dando sábios conselhos do jeito que você gosta... Hehehe... E muito em breve... Shiryu vai estar tirando a armadura e gritando Cólera do Dragão só pra você ok?

As meninas agradecem a torcida organizada que você faz em cada capítulo. Como a proposta da Playboy melou, vou tentar negociar com a Globo... Talvez um Big Fúrias Brasil, ou coisa do tipo... ú.u

PS.: Zashi-chan agradece o título de mais forte, mas Liz e Suzu não gostaram muito da idéia... ú.u

Ótimo te ter de volta Calyeh! Senti falta das suas reviews! Beijões!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Erm... Oie... Desculpa eu ter feito essas malvadezas com a Zashi… Mas você viu que eu nem fui tão malvado né? Ela até reencontrou a mamis dela... E a mamis dela aprovou o Yang... Olha só que legal... Hehehe... Não me dê nenhum Pure-Petit-kick ta? X.X

Só esclarecendo, o Deimos não matou necessariamente estes Cavaleiros que você citou. Mas vários cavaleiros ao longo da história, que por um acaso sabiam usar os mesmos golpes. Igual o Albafica usa os golpes do Afrodite, Manigold, Hakurei e Sage usam as ondas do Inferno, etc. O Mask não foi morto pelo Gembu. Ele morreu no muro das lamentações mesmo. Apesar do Kurumada ser um cagão, eu não gosto de passar por cima de certas coisas. XP

Mas enfim... Beijão Pure! Ah... A Zashi só vai tomar mais um sustinho atoa ta? Hehehehe... (Voa sapato na cabeça do Ikarus-sama)

PS.: Cara... Até eu chorei com o último capítulo... X.X

**Angel Pink:** (Sai correndo e abraça Angel) Sumida! Tava na maior saudade de você mocinha! Precisa arrumar essa net logo! Suzu ficou toda se achando com sua review! Ela agradece de coração.

Suzu: Muito bom te ver de novo Angel Pink-chan... Sua torcida me dá forças pra lutar mais e mais. Arigatou... (reverencia)

Adorei ver sua review Angel-chan! (abraça aperta Angel bem forte! X3)

Ufa... Acho que é isso... Respondi todo mundo.... Enfim... A conclusão está chegando (Ma já estou preparando umas fics novas... Logo eu posto... Serão fics bem legais...). Agora vamos ver como Yang-san se sai na revanche contra Aiacos de Garuda (Lembra que em FDA2, Yang levou a pior nessa? Pois é... Será que ele vai dar o revide?)

**Capítulo 41 – Atena x Hades! Dragão x Garuda!**

**-Camarote VIP-**

Kanon se reunia aos Cavaleiros de Bronze. As Fúrias de Ártemis estavam juntas. Esta seria a última batalha das Semi-finais. Só mais um adversário restava para a paz ser alcançada.

KANON: Hades... Cavaleiros. Esta será a batalha mais difícil que já tiveram. Espero que tenha descansado bem nesta última semana.

SHIRO: Estou pronto pra tudo Grande Mestre!

ANDREY: Nós também. Estamos bem perto da vitória definitiva... Uma chance de paz para todos...

KANON: Eu conheço muito bem os seus adversários. Eles serão os mais difíceis de derrotar. Vocês precisam entender que se não despertarem seu cosmo para o 7° sentido, não vencerão.

YANG: Nós conseguiremos despertar nosso cosmo. Juramos vencer esta batalha...

LIZ: A gente já ta na final... Se eles vencerem...

ZASHI: Teremos de lutar? Eu não quero lutar com Yang-san...

LIZ: Eu não me importaria de achatar um pouco a cara do moleque...

SHIRO: Nani!? X.X

SUZU: Preocupemo-nos com isso depois... Agora, vocês precisam se preocupar com a batalha.

WYNNA: Boa sorte a todos!

Yang abraça Zashi com força, como se estivesse se despedindo para nunca mais voltar. Mas a força em seu coração diz pra se acalmar. Eles vão se rever novamente. Ele sente em seu peito.

YANG: Espere por mim... Eu vou voltar pra você...

ZASHI: Eu sei que vai...

O beijo é longo, caloroso e carinhoso. Yang acaricia o rosto dela, admirando a força e a coragem dela até o momento. Ela lutou com os adversários mais terríveis e ainda consegue sorrir e acreditar na força dele. Essa é a certeza de que eles vão se rever. Ele não pode perder a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

ANDREY: Ah dane-se...

Andrey se aproxima de Wynna e a beija.

LIZ: WTF? O.O

SUZU: O.O

ZASHI: O.O

YANG: O.O

SHIRO: O.O

KANON: O.O

Os dois se recompõe.

ANDREY: Perdoe-me senhorita Wynna... Mas, eu precisava fazer isso...

WYNNA: Tu-tudo bem... O.O

LIZ: Então... Ele... E ela? O.O

SUZU: (Chocante não?)

LIZ: (E como...) O.O

O momento é interrompido pelo sinal de início dos combates. Shiro, Yang e Andrey se dirigem às plataformas flutuantes. Arena lotada como sempre.

**-Camarote VIP-**

Perséfone está sentada na poltrona observando a arena. Ela segura o bebê Hades em seu colo quando 4 figuras misteriosas se aproximam das sombras.

PERSÉFONE: Oh grandioso senhor Hades... O Destino é bom... Veja quem será o próximo adversário de nossos espectros... Vingança é realmente um prato melhor servido quando frio...

????: Perséfone-sama? E o que acontece se o Pegasus vencer esta batalha? Sabemos o quão irritante ele pode ser...

PERSÈFONE: Então... Vocês sabem o que fazer... Já prepararam a isca?

????: Claro Perséfone-sama... A cadela infiel está pronta...

Pandora caminha pra fora das sombras. Seu olhar era vazio. Como se estivesse em transe.

PERSÈFONE: Prepare-se para sofrer eternamente no inferno Pegasus...

**-Arena-**

SHIRO: Quem vai primeiro?

Yang vê Aiacos saltando da plataforma. Ele se lembra de quando se enfrentaram e ele teve de ser salvo por Zashi.

YANG: Este é meu...

Yang eleva seu cosmo invocando sua armadura e salta na arena.

AIACOS: Olha só quem está aqui... O rapaz apaixonado... Há quanto tempo não?

YANG: Hora de ajustar contas Aiacos...

AIACOS: Desta vez sua namoradinha não está aqui para te proteger...

Os dois elevam seu cosmo e se preparam.

YANG: Desta vez eu não estou ferido! Vamos ver como você se sai com este golpe! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

AIACOS: O que...? AAAAARGH!

Yang se moveu a uma velocidade impressionante e desferiu um soco esmagador em Aiacos. O Espectro é atirado para o alto, gira o corpo e cai de pé no chão. Ele mal tem tempo de respirar pra já conter um outro golpe de Yang. Aiacos segura o punho do Cavaleiro e começa a apertar.

AIACOS: Desgraçado... Como ousa me tocar assim?

YANG: Muito forte...

AIACOS: Alguém está animado hoje... Hehehe!

YANG: Você não faz idéia do quanto Aiacos!

Yang desfere um soco no estômago de Aiacos que o faz cuspir sangue.

YANG: _**EXCALIBUR!**_

O golpe de Yang passa rente ao pescoço de Aiacos. Ele se esquiva por pouco saltando pra trás. Um filete de sangue esguicha do seu pescoço.

AIACOS: Verme! Pagará por isso! _**GALLACTICA ILUSION!**_

Yang é arrebatado por uma poderosa onda de energia que o atira pra trás. Mesmo com o escudo a frente do rosto ele é atirado contra a parede lateral. Ele bate de costas e começa a deslizar pela parede quando Aiacos corre e o agarra pelos cabelos.

AIACOS: Adeus. _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

YANG: Não!

Yang voa para o alto e desaparece no céu. Aiacos cruza os braços e faz a peculiar marca de "X" no chão. Seu rosto está coberto de satisfação.

AIACOS: Feh... Adeus lixo...

Yang cai no chão, no lugar marcado. A queda levanta uma poeira enorme. As pessoas estão aterrorizadas. Yang está imóvel.

AIACOS: Vamos ver se morreu desta vez...

Aiacos salta dentro da cratera e segura Yang pelos cabelos.

AIACOS: Ainda está vivo. Estes lixos estão ficando cada dia mais resistentes... Pois voe mais uma vez! _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

A cena se repete. Yang cai mais uma vez no chão. Sua armadura está em péssimo estado.

AIACOS: Desta vez morreu...

**-Camarote VIP-**

ZASHI: Não! Yang-san!

Zashi gritava e batia contra o vidro. As lágrimas já começavam a escorrer. Aiacos concentra seu cosmo em sua mão criando uma esfera de luz negra.

AIACOS: Adeus Dragão. Hora de morrer!

Quando Aiacos dispara, Yang atinge a esfera de luz com o escudo, defletindo o golpe de volta pra Aiacos. Aiacos é atingido no rosto, cambaleando para trás ele leva as mãos ao rosto, quando Yang salta de detnro da cratera, desferindo um soco devastador.

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORY HA!**_

Desta vez é Aiacos que é atirado para o alto e cai no chão em seguida. Ele olha para frente, seu elmo se parte em pedaços. Ele mal consegue saltar pra longe, pra evitar outro golpe de Excalibur.

AIACOS: Maldição! Verme irritante!

YANG: Eu já disse! As ambições de Hades acabam agora!

Zashi respira aliviada ao ver Yang de pé.

AIACOS: Mas... Como?

YANG: Eu já conheço seus golpes... E nenhum golpe funciona com um cavaleiro duas vezes!

AIACOS: Maldito...

Yang corre e desfere mais um soco. Aiacos novamente se defende. Ele segura o braço de Yang e desfere um chute em seu estômago.

AIACOS: Você me subestima demais moleque! Eu ainda sou um Juiz do Inferno! Um dos mais poderosos dos 108 espectros! E você é só uma porcaria de Cavaleiro de Bronze! Quero ver se você sobrevive a mais um golpe! _**GARUDA'S FLAP!**_

Aiacos atira Yang para o alto novamente. Aiacos já está confiante da vitória quando Yang cai sobre ele com os dois pés, enterrando-o na arena. Yang salta pra trás.

YANG: Eu disse que seu golpe não tem mais efeito em mim!

Yang é arrebatado para o alto por uma explosão de energia saindo do chão.

AIACOS: Você está me irritando Cavaleiro de Bronze... _**GARUDA WAR CRY!**_

Aiacos dá um grito. Uma onda de choque incrivelmente poderosa o atinge, levantando destroços da arena e arrasando tudo como se fosse um furcão. Até mesmo parte da Arquibancada é destruída, ferindo centenas de pessoas. O resto corre para as saídas e só alguns poucos curiosos ficam para trás para observar.

Yang está caído no chão. Não consegue se levantar. Seus sentidos estão desnorteados. Ele nem vê Aiacos se aproximando e pisando sobre sua cabeça.

AIACOS: Você não vale o esforço de receber meus golpes especiais. Eu vou apenas esmagar sua cabeça e espalhar seus miolos pelo chão!

YANG: Não... Posso... Desistir... Por ela... Eu tenho de lutar!

Os olhos de Yang brilham furiosos. Seu cosmo explode atirando Aiacos pra longe. Aiacos se recompõe em pleno ar caindo de pé no chão. Yang se levanta, olha para sua armadura devastada.

Com um pulso de cosmo e um grito ele se desvencilha dela. Seu corpo está todo sangrando, mas ele está de pé. Seu olhos estão exalando ira pura.

AIACOS: Retirou a armadura? Está louco.

YANG: Não. Estou leve.

O cosmo de Yang extrapola os limites quando a tatuagem do dragão surge em suas costas.

AIACOS: Venha dragãozinho... Mostre-me do que é capaz...

YANG: Desperte... 7º sentido!

Explodindo o cosmo, Yang avança contra Aiacos. Ele arma o soco e ataca. Aiacos desfere outro soco e os dois punhos se chocam no meio do caminho. Uma explosão de energia faz toda a arena tremer. Os dois começa a trocar socos e bloqueios no centro da arena. Aiacos desfere um golpe contra Yang que o faz cambalear para trás.

AIACOS: Este é o seu fim! _**GALLACTICA ILLUSION!**_

YANG: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Os golpes se chocam e os dois são atirados pra trás. Aiacos se levanta furioso. Yang está queimando seu cosmo até o limite.

AIACOS: Quer tentar a sorte de novo verme?

YANG: Vamos lá!

Aiacos concentra seu cosmo em seu punho e avança. Yang faz o mesmo. Os dois se encontram no meio do caminho e seus punhos se chocam.

YANG: _**EXCALIBUR!**_

AIACOS: O que?

O braço de Aiacos é cortado fora.

AIACOS: Desgraçado! Cortou meu braço!

YANG: Foi muita imprudência sua tentar me atacar de frente desta forma.

AIACOS: Maldito... Perder um braço não me assusta... Ainda tenho poder suficiente para matar você...

YANG: Eu não pretendo esperar pra que você recorra a este poder Aiacos... Eu vou desferir o golpe mais poderoso que aprendi de meus mestres... A Cólera dos Cem Dragões!

AIACOS: O que? Impossível!

O Cosmo de Yang se expande tomando a forma de Cem Dragões. Em seguida ele projeta os punhos pra frente desferindo o golpe.

YANG: Adeus Aiacos! _**ROZAN HYAKUU RYU-HA!**_ (_Tradução: Cólera dos Cem Dragões!_)

AIACOS: Nãaaao!

Aiacos é atingido em cheio e cravado na parede lateral. Sua Surplice se faz em pedaços e ele cai de cara no chão.

AIACOS: Hehehe...

YANG: Do que está rindo?

AIACOS: Eu posso ter sido derrotado... Vou morrer logo... Mas você também vai...

YANG: O que disse?

AIACOS: Falo... Do seu ponto fraco... Quando você me atacou no início da luta, eu pude ver seu ponto fraco... Seu punho esquerdo... Ele se abaixou por uma fração de segundo... Tempo suficiente para eu golpeá-lo no coração...

Yang arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não tinha percebido, mas o lado esquerdo de seu peito estava mesmo dolorido. E agora seu coração começava a doer. A tatuagem do dragão começava a desaparecer. Yang cai de costas para trás, com seu corpo sangrando por todos os lados. Seu cosmo desaparece.

Zashi observa do camarote VIP. Ela está paralisada, pois não consegue sentir nem um pingo do cosmo de Yang. Shiro salta da arena e carrega o amigo no colo, tenta reanima-lo. Mas Yang não esboça qualquer reação.

Os médicos retiram Yang da arena. Zashi e as Fúrias correm até a enfermaria. Os médicos estão fazendo o que podem para salvar a vida de Yang, mas os seus sinais vitais apenas pioram a cada instante.

Zashi é contida por Liz que a abraça com força. Aos poucos os sinais vitais de Yang cessam por completo. Zashi cai de joelhos no chão. Nem mesmo Suzu contém as lágrimas e abraça as amigas.

LIZ: Isso não vai ficar assim amigona... Eu vou... A gente vai...

ZASHI: Eu não acredito... Que isso esteja acontecendo irmã... Deve ser um pesadelo... Por que eu acreditava tanto que nós poderíamos ficar... Juntos...

LIZ: Merda... Eu não vou deixar isso barato... Eu vou matar aqueles malditos... Cada um deles!

SUZU: Acalme-se Liz!

Suzu tenta se colocar no caminho de Liz, mas ela prensa Suzu na parede com o cotovelo em seu pescoço.

LIZ: Sai. Da. Frente!

SUZU: Você não pode interferir na luta! Deixe que Shiro e Andrey cuidem disso!

Zashi caminha até Yang. Os médicos se retiram para dar-lhe um momento a sós. As lutas estão sendo atrasadas.

ZASHI: Yang-san... Por favor... Volte... Não me deixe aqui...

LIZ: Deve haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer... Ela não merece isso... Não ela...

SHIRYU: Só há uma chance...

LIZ: Shiryu! Diz qual é!

Liz segura Shiryu pela gola da camisa.

SHIRYU: Yang deve ser golpeado no coração novamente. Mas pelo outro lado. E deve receber o mesmo golpe que recebeu antes.

LIZ: Então...

SHIRYU: Somente Aiacos poderia desferir o mesmo golpe de antes.

LIZ: Mas o desgraçado morreu!

SUZU: Então...

De repente, Kanon se aproxima com Wynna e as pequenas Atena e Ártemis ao seu lado.

KANON: Meninas...

ATENA: Sim, grande mestre...

ZASHI: Atena-sama... Ártemis-sama?

A pequena Ártemis segura na mão de Zashi e eleva seu cosmo caloroso. Em seguida Atena toca a testa de Yang elevando seu cosmo.

ATENA: Zashi... É hora de falar com Yang... E chamar ele de volta pra nós...

ZASHI: O que?

**-Yomotsu Hiraska-**

Yang acordava em um lugar frio e escuro. Pedregoso. Ele se levanta e olha adiante. Ele vê fileiras de pessoas caminhando em uma única direção ao longe. Perdido e desesperado ele perambula na mesma direção das pessoas quando uma pequena mão segura a dele.

ATENA: Yang... Não deve ir por aí...

YANG: Atena? Este lugar... Eu morri não é mesmo?

ATENA: Sim. Mas as esperanças ainda não estão perdidas Yang... Você ainda pode voltar... Por que sua hora não chegou...

YANG: Eu... Posso?

Um brilho surge no ar e Zashi corre em direção a Yang abraçando-o.

ZASHI: Você ainda não pode ir Yang-san... Nós ainda temos de nos casar lembra-se?

YANG: Zashi... O que está fazendo aqui?

ZASHI: Eu iria até mais longe pra ter você de volta Yang-san...

YANG: Zashi... Posso sentir seu cosmo...

Os dois se abraçam e dão as mãos para Atena. Um brilho ilumina o Yomotsu Hiraska e de repente, Yang consegue reabrir os olhos. Zashi não consegue conter as lágrimas e abraça Yang com força.

**-Coliseu-**

ZASHI: Não me assuste assim de novo!

YANG: Nunca mais...

Os dois ficam abraçados por um longo momento. Ninguém consegue conter as lágrimas.

**-Arena-**

Shiro e Andrey estão sobre a plataforma esperando o sinal para o próximo combate. Os cosmos deles ganham uma explosão de força e confiança.

SHIRO: Sentiu isso?

ANDREY: Yang está de volta pra nós...

SHIRO: Eu já me sinto bem melhor! Vamos lutar?

ANDREY: Deixe esta luta comigo amigo Shiro.

Minos já esperava na arena com sua Surplice. Andrey salta na arena invocando sua armadura.

Continua...


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

All right! Feeling good!

Como vão vocês pessoas? Ikarus-sama aqui… Não tenho muita enrolação por hoje... Exceto que, finalmente, juntei um pouco do suado dinheirinho pra comprar um Playstation 2... XD

O primeiro jogo que comprei? Saint Seiya – The Hades claaaaaaaro! XP (Fora outros que sou fãzão como Final Fantasy XII! )

Quem sabe não me inspira a escrever próximas fics? Já mencionei que já comecei a escrever outra? XP

Enfim. Vamos às reviews! Primeiro, a ilustríssima...

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Desculpa por mais este susto Pure... Parece que eu não resisto... Eu já devo ter mencionado algumas vezes que Zashi é a personagem que criei para fazer os outros chorarem (Eu inclusive... ú.u) Mas, parece que ela está assumindo demais o papel... ú.u

Prometo maneirar nos sustos mais pra frente... Eu não ousaria desfazer o amor mais puro e belo que minha mente insana foi capaz de conceber nestes 3 anos que escrevo FDA... ú.u

Parece que o Andrey surpreendeu todo mundo não foi? O.O

**Scorpion Math:** Pois é... Foi um susto ver o Yang quase morrendo lá e tudo mais... mas não preocupa... Eu prometi celebrar um casamento... Que já está mais do que atrasado... Só eu sei como apanhei das leitoras desta fic... X.X

Enfim... Novo capítulo chegando. Agora é Andrey x Minos! Espero que goste.

**pimentel:** Cara, ainda não conheço esse golpe do Aiacos de LC... Agora estou até curioso pra ver este golpe... Putz... É fogo ser colecionador... Sabe como é né? Eu parei de baixar o mangás quando a JBC começou a publicar (Se é pra gastar 13 conto, que seja com uma história que eu ainda não li... O pior é que eu comprei uns 5 mangás de Lost Canvas que eu já sabia de cor e salteado... Só agora que estou colocando minhas mãos em material novo... X.X)

Mas enfim... A gente sobrevive... Estou esperando feito um louco pelo mangá deste mês (Se a JBC não atrasar a publicação de novo) para ver a esperada luta Kardia x Radamanthys que dizem ser a luta mais fantástica de todas. (Enfarta)

Quem sabe eu não acabo desenvolvendo um pouco de admiração por um Cavaleiro de Escorpião, pra variar? XP

**Capítulo 42 – Atena x Hades! Cisne x Grifo!**

**-Arena das Eras-**

Andrey eleva seu cosmo, fazendo uma cálida neve cair sobre a arena.

MINOS: Ora, ora... Vejam só quem está aqui... O Patinho...

ANDREY: Olá Minos... Meu mestre Cryos me contou a seu respeito... Você e o mestre dele tiveram um desentendimento no passado não?

MINOS: Aquele pato teve sorte... Você não terá tanta assim...

ANDREY: Acha que foi sorte que nos trouxe aqui até agora? Você não entende nada mesmo Minos... Foi a nossa determinação que nos permite criar milagres quando lutamos...

MINOS: Oh, você será uma bela marionete para brincar...

Minos salta e paira no ar com suas asas abertas.

MINOS: Vamos brincar marionetezinha...

Minos dá um rasante em direção a Andrey. Ele desfere um soco, Minos esquiva e sem que andrey perceba, ele prende o braço do Cavaleiro com um fio de energia quase invisível.

MINOS: Diga adeus, marionete... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

Não leva muito tempo e logo todo o corpo de Andrey está paralisado pelos fios da "Marionete Cósmica".

ANDREY: Não consigo... Me mover...

MINOS: Exatamente... Esta é a diferença entre nós garotinho... Com um dedo, você está a minha completa mercê...

ANDREY: Se for por isso, não somos tão diferentes... _**KALITSO!**_

MINOS: O que? Cristais de gelo?

ANDREY: Acho que isso lhe é familiar...

Andrey eleva seu cosmo e começa a congelar os fios de manipulação.

ANDREY: Eu fui bem preparado pra esta luta Minos...

MINOS: Huhuhu... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!

ANDREY: Do que está rindo?

MINOS: Você é engraçado... Chega a ser bonitinho... Vou arrancar sua cabeça com muito prazer patinho...

ANDREY: Sua técnica não funciona mais comigo!

MINOS: A Marionete Cósmica não serve apenas para manipular o corpo de meus adversários... Ela também é minha forma de ataque principal... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

De repente, vários fios de energia surgem por todos os lados, saindo do chão e até surgindo em pleno ar atingem Andrey. Perfuram seu corpo e sua armadura.

MINOS: Chegou a hora de lutar a sério... Morra... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

Andrey é castigado por uma descarga de energia cósmica e cai de joelhos. Minos o faz levitar.

MINOS: Viu como meu golpe pode ser terrível? Eu posso utilizá-lo pra causar danos a você diretamente. Eu posso usá-lo pra manipular seu corpo e sua mente... Eu posso usá-lo para destroçar seus ossos com o mover de um único dedo! Hahahahahaha!

Minos desfaz os fios e joga Andrey imóvel no chão.

MINOS: Estes fios podem ser usados da forma que eu bem desejar... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

Desta vez os fios se movimentam por todos os lados cortando o corpo de Andrey. Andrey é arremessado para o alto e cai no chão logo em seguida. Seu corpo sangrava muito.

ANDREY: Poderoso... Demais... Será... Que não estou... À altura?

MINOS: Seus belos olhos de desespero me deixam extasiado! _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

Os fios avançam e enroscam no pescoço de Andrey. Andrey segura nos fios e eleva seu cosmo. Os fios são novamente congelados.

MINOS: Ainda tem um pouco de espírito de luta?

ANDREY: Eu não posso... Desistir... Ainda... Mesmo que meu corpo seja feito em pedaços eu tenho de lutar...

MINOS: Esse é o espírito garoto...

Minos ataca novamente com a Marionete Cósmica. Andrey explode o cosmo e revida.

ANDREY: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

A Marionete Cósmica é congelada e o ar frio avança em direção a Minos. Ele apenas estende a mão pra frente e barra o ar gélido.

MINOS: Este golpe é patético... Tome de volta!

ANDREY: Impossível!

Andrey é atingido pelo próprio golpe e cai no chão. A armadura de Cisne que já estava seriamente danificada já está em frangalhos.

ANDREY: Preciso pensar em algo rápido...

Minos caminhava calmamente em direção a Andrey. O Cavaleiro ergue as mãos e cria uma parede de gelo gigantesca.

ANDREY: Isso deve me dar algum tempo pra pensar.

**-Camarote VIP-**

WYNNA: Andrey-kun!!

Wynna corre para fora do camarote para salvar Andrey.

LIZ: Não! Wynna você não pode interferir na luta! Se interferir Andrey será desclassificado!

WYNNA: Eu não me importo!

Wynna corre até a borda da arena.

WYNNA: Andrey-kun! Resista!

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna...

MINOS: Então, ela é sua namoradinha? Que bonitinho... Eu tive uma de minhas idéias geniais...

Minos parte a barreira de gelo com um soco.

MINOS: Faz tempo que eu não brinco assim... _**COSMIC MARIONETION!**_

ANDREY: ARGH!

**-Camarote VIP-**

SUZU: Essa não... Precisamos tirar Wynna de lá!

LIZ: O que foi?

SUZU: Ele vai... Fazer o Andrey mata-la!

Liz se lembra de quando Suzu foi manipulada por Minos no inferno e como as duas tiveram a batalha mais terrível de suas vidas.

LIZ: Nem a pau! Vamos lá Suzu!

Liz e Suzu correm em direção à Arena.

WYNNA: Andrey-kun! Resista!

ANDREY: Senhorita... Wynna... FUJA! Argh!

MINOS: Mate a sua namorada... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Andrey dá passos vacilantes em direção a Wynna, resistindo ao controle de Minos o máximo que pode. Wynna salta dentro da arena.

WYNNA: Andrey-kun... Sou eu... Não está me reconhecendo?

ANDREY: Corra... Ele é mais forte que eu... Eu não... Consigo resistir...

De repente, Mamahaha se coloca entre Andrey e Wynna, brilhando intensamente.

ANDREY: Mamahaha... Quero que me escute... Se... Eu tentar atacar... Você precisa... Me matar! –Diz às lágrimas-

WYNNA: Não! Resista Andrey-kun... Você consegue. Você é forte...

Andrey desfere um pó de diamante. Mamahaha brilha como uma estrela repelindo o golpe. Wynna eleva seu cosmo e seus olhos mudam para olhos de águia.

WYNNA: Mamahaha! Me mostre o que você vê!

ANDREY: Por favor, senhorita Wynna... FUJA!

WYNNA: Mamahaha! Eu posso ver os fios! Corte-os!

A águia brilha e voa para partir os fios. Andrey eleva seu cosmo e desfere mais um Pó de Diamante em Wynna, quando Liz chega explodindo o cosmo e desfere um soco explosivo contra o golpe de Andrey.

LIZ: Acorda moleque! Resista!

ANDREY: Mamahaha... Conseguiu... Cortou... Todos os fios...

Andrey estava de joelhos, arfando. Ele se levanta e se coloca de braços abertos na frente das Fúrias, encarando Minos.

ANDREY: Nem mais um passo... Minos!

MINOS: Essa foi por pouco... Tudo culpa do pássaro irritante...

Minos ataca Mamahaha com seu cosmo, atirando-o longe.

WYNNA: Não! Mamahaha!

Wynna corre para salva-lo, mas Minos ataca. Andrey se atira na frente e desfere uma rajada de ar frio pra defender o golpe. Radamanthys grita da plataforma flutuante.

RADA: Minos... Deixe de palhaçadas e mate-o!

MINOS: Cuide de sua vida Radmanthys! Eu me divirto como quiser! Quando for a sua vez de lutar, você faz com seu ratinho o que quiser!

ANDREY: Você não vai tocar na senhorita Wynna, Minos...

Andrey começa a dançar no formato da constelação de cisne e elevar seu cosmo. Ele cria uma nevasca com seu cosmo que se concentra em suas mãos.

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna... Quando eu atacar, corra e salve o Mamahaha...

LIZ: Eu estou bem atrás de você pirralha...

ANDREY: _**AURORA THUNDER! ATTAAAAAAACK!**_

MINOS: Maldito!

Minos é carregado pela nevasca e atirado para o céu. Wynna e Liz correm até o local onde Mamahaha está caído. Suzu já o segurava nos braços e o entrega para Wynna.

Minos paira na lateral da Arena observando a cena.

MINOS: Que cena comovente... Seu ataque quase me feriu...

Um filete de sangue escorre do rosto de Minos e ele apara com a língua.

ANDREY: Senhorita Liz... Senhorita Suzu... Tirem Senhorita Wynna daqui... Para que eu possa lutar...

WYNNA: Andrey-kun! Você precisa vencer ouviu?

Andrey acena com a cabeça, sem olhar pra trás. Com os olhos fixos em Minos que retorna calmamente até a arena. Andrey se posiciona com os dois braços para o alto e as mãos unidas. A imagem de uma mulher carregando um jarro de água surge às suas costas.

ANDREY: Não me resta outro golpe... Preciso atingir o zero absoluto... E acabar com ele...

MINOS: Oh ele quer brincar... Então vamos brincar moleque!

Minos começa a elevar seu cosmo invocando uma tempestade de ventos ao se redor.

MINOS: Hora de morrer patinho! _**GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP!**_ (_Tradução: Asas Demoníacas!_)

ANDREY: _**AURORA EXECUTION!**_ (_Tradução: Execução Aurora!_)

Andrey dispara seu ataque. Minos cria um furacão com o bater de suas asas. Os golpes se chocam. Aos poucos o furacão de Minos cresce em direção a Andrey. Mas andrey eleva seu cosmo ainda mais desacelerando o golpe de Minos.

Aos poucos o enorme furacão se transforma numa gigantesca escultura de gelo em meio à arena. O furacão congelado trinca e aos poucos se desfaz, ruindo. No epicentro do Furacão, Minos está parado com os olhos arregalados enquanto seu suplicio se desfaz em pedaços.

Minos cai no chão, com o corpo inteiramente congelado. Andrey respira fundo por um segundo e cai de cara no chão. Quando Wynna corre em sua direção, Radamanthys cai pisando sobre ele. Andrey dá um grito de agonia e Wynna para diante do grandalhão Radamanthys.

WYNNA: Andrey-kun!

LIZ: Radamanthys seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar!

SHIRO: Andrey!

Shiro salta na arena desferindo um meteoro contra Radamanthys. Ele defende o meteoro com uma mão, atirando-o longe. Liz que já avançava com ódio incontrolável pra cima dele é contida por Suzu que precisa usar toda sua força pra segurar a amiga.

RADA: Nós nos veremos nas finais Ifreet... Mas não posso dizer o mesmo deste traste...

Radamanthys chuta Andrey pra longe. Ele se choca contra a parede lateral e cai no chão, imóvel. Wynna corre para salva-lo.

LIZ: Seu filho da puta!

SUZU: Não Liz! Não bote tudo a perder! Shiro vai cuidar dele!

SHIRO: Liz! Eu vou cuidar dele!

Liz olha pra Shiro e acena com a cabeça. Muito a contragosto pois sua vontade era de enforcar Radamanthys ali mesmo. Enforca-lo até que os olhos saltassem das órbitas.

LIZ: Ei moleque! Arranca a cabeça dele ouviu bem? Eu não vou te perdoar se você não matar ele ta ouvindo?

SHIRO: Liz... Eu não vou me perdoar se eu não o fizer... Não depois do que ele fez ao meu amigo!

Shiro explode seu cosmo e invoca sua armadura. Radamanthys dá um sorriso cínico e começa a queimar o cosmo. Liz e Suzu ajudam Wynna a retirar Andrey da arena e leva-lo para a enfermaria.

**-Graad Tower-**

O executivo caminha pelo salão até a cadeira à cabeceira da mesa, onde Zeus observava o combate titânico.

JAMES: Senhor Kido... Precisamos realizar um controle de danos... A Guerra Galáctica está saindo de controle... O Combate de hoje teve vítimas humanas... E a mídia já está desconfiada de mortes ocorrendo no torneio...

ZEUS: Mantenha o protocolo. A Guerra Galáctica não pára.

JAMES: Mas senhor...

ZEUS: Minha palavra é final James... Suborne quem tiver de subornar, mas a Guerra Galáctica não deve parar... Eles quiseram que fosse assim... E assim será...

APOLO: Muito sábio de sua parte, pai...

ZEUS: Só espero que esteja certo sobre tudo isso Apolo...

Continua...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

(Suspira) Não foi desta vez que o Kardia apareceu em Lost Canvas... Mas pelo menos Hakurei-sama matou a pau... ù.u

Olá... Ikarus-sama aqui novamente... Vamos responder as reviews e dar continuidade a mais um capítulo. Desta vez, Shiro vai enfrentar o monocelho mais lazarento de Hades... O próprio Radamanthys. Vamos ver como ele se sai... u.u

**Pimentel:** Pois é... Acho que você deve estar certo... Apolo calçou a sandalinha da humildade... Não aguento mais esperar essa bendita luta... E agora só em dois meses pro novo Lost Canvas... Que pelo final do volume 11 não vai ter Kardia ainda... Ç.Ç (Quem será esse maluco que apareceu no final de LC 11?)

**Scorpio Math: **Não vejo um que não recomende essa maldita luta, mas não agüento mais esperar! X.X

Que bom que gostou do Capítulo... Aí vai mais um... Shiro x Rada.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sabe que não é uma má idéia? Congelar é legal. Fazer em milhões de pedacinhos é legal... (Brilho sinistro nos olhos)

Drama? Eu sou lá de fazer drama? (Assobiando)

**Capítulo 43 – Atena x Hades! Pegasus x Wyvern!**

**-Arena das Eras-**

RADA: Vejam só... Nos encontramos novamente...

SHIRO: Desta vez a Liz não vai roubar minha luta Radamanthys! Desta vez eu darei cabo de você pra valer!

**-Corredores do Coliseu-**

Helena caminha a passos silenciosos. Seguida de suas amigas do esquadrão amazona.

ELISA: O Grande Mestre não dá folga mesmo heim? O namorado da Helena vai vencer essa... Pra que a gente tem de espionar mais alguma coisa pra ele?

JAVA: Idiota. Acha que Hades ou qualquer outro deus está preparado pra acatar Zeus por causa dessa farsa ridícula de Guerra Galáctica?

LANA: Acho que desta vez devo concordar com Java... Tem algo estranho aqui...

HELENA: Tem mesmo... Este corredor não acaba nunca...

Helena olha pra trás e o Esquadrão Amazona está caído no chão adormecido.

HELENA: O que... Está...?

Helena escora na parede e adormece. 4 Figuras surgem das sombras como fantasmas, usando armaduras negras.

Uma delas, uma mulher de cabelos cor de prata se aproxima de Helena, acariciando e beijando seu rosto.

FANTASOS: Oh... Essa é tão bonitinha quanto a Pandora... Deve ser a que Perséfone-sama nos ordenou buscar... Vamos ver os sonhos dela...

Fantasos atravessa o peito de Helena com as mãos e retira uma esfera de luz de dentro dela. Dentro da esfera ela vê uma imagem de Helena e Shiro juntos e se casando.

FANTASOS: Bingo... Achamos...

Outra figura surge das sombras. Sua armadura era negra e bestial. Ele possuía presas e suas unhas eram como garras afiadas de um animal feroz.

ICELOS: Fantasos a manipuladora de formas... Você nunca muda mesmo...

FANTASOS: Mas veja como ela é linda, Icelos governante das fobias... E que sonho mais adorável ela tem...

ONEIROS: Peguem a amazona e vamos... Que o resto permaneça aqui dormindo por toda a eternidade...

FANTASOS: Oneiros, deus do sonho que rege o Oráculo... Sempre tão sério...

Fantasos leva a mão até o peito de Java e retira seu sonho. Ela pode observar Java chorando a espera de uma figura ao longe. Fantasos vê o sonho de Elisa e nele, ela está cercada pelos cavaleiros mais bonitos do santuário fazendo suas vontades. Em seguida ela olha para os sonhos de Lana. Lana estava ao lado de sua mestra que morrera a protegendo do ataque de Apolo ao santuário.

De repente a quarta figura surge.

ICELOS: Morfeus, o Moldador, regente da Morphea... Já temos o que queríamos... Vamos levar a vadia para Perséfone-sama...

Os 4 deuses dos sonhos partem sem notar uma figura a esperita.

IKARUS: Isso não me cheira bem...

**-Arena-**

Shiro explodia seu cosmo e se preparava para atacar. Radamanthys apenas observava à distância, sorrindo.

SHIRO: Sem pressa... Pensar no ataque... Visualisar o movimento... Como o Shiryu disse... Desta vez serei esperto...

Shiro começa a correr em alta velocidade ao redor da arena e disparando vários meteoros em direção a Radamanthys. O espectro sorri, eleva seu cosmo, se envolve em suas asas e se protege. De repente Shiro surge atrás dele, desferindo um chute. Radamanthys, sem olhar pra trás, segura o calcanhar de Shiro e o joga longe. Shiro bate contra a parede lateral e cai de cara no chão.

RADA: Seus golpes e truques ridículos não funcionam comigo.

SHIRO: Se truques não funcionam, vamos fazer isso à moda antiga Radamanthys!

RADA: Como quiser...

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

RADA: _**GREATEST CAUTION!**_

Os meteoros de Shiro se chocam com um campo de força que explode e repele os meteoros pra longe. Shiro é atingido pelo ataque de Radamanthys e por seus próprios meteoros. Radamanthys surge em meio à explosão, corre em alta velocidade e segura Shiro pelo pescoço.

RADA: Você vê agora como seus esforços são ridículos?

SHIRO: Gasp! Maldito!

RADA: Agora... Desapareça!

Rada atira Shiro para o alto e o ataca com uma explosão de energia. Shiro cai no chão com sua armadura em frangalhos. Ele mal consegue se mover, pois seu corpo inteiro dói. Radamanthys salta e cai com os dois pés sobre Shiro. Ele grita de dor e Radamanthys o ergue pelos cabelos.

RADA: Hunf... Que lixo... Esta armadura por tantas vezes foi um símbolo de oposição a Hades-sama... Agora está sendo usada por um fedelho irritante e escandaloso que só sabe espernear...

Radamanthys joga Shiro no chão. Ele se levanta com dificuldades e ataca.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

Shiro dispara seu cometa de Pegasus contra Radamanthys, mas ele apenas segura o punho de Shiro suprimindo toda a energia do golpe e esmagando o punho dele.

RADA: Você não se envergonha de ser tão fraco? Chega a dar pena...

Radamanthys puxa Shiro e da um soco nele. Shiro é atirado para o ar, Radamanthys salta, o segura pelo pescoço e o joga no chão. Em seguida ele alça vôo com suas asas e concentra seu cosmo nas mãos. Apontando para baixo ele dispara uma esfera de energia negra.

RADA: _**GREEDING ROAR!**_

Shiro é castigado por uma explosão de energia.

RADA: Hunf... Já deve estar morto...

SHIRO: Argh...

Shiro está caído no chão. Sua armadura já não passa de uns poucos frangalhos. Ele cospe sangue e se arrasta pelo chão. Radamanthys caminha até ele e pisa em suas costas. Ele cruza os braços e olha pra Shiro com desprezo.

RADA: Vermezinho... Onde pensa que vai? Eu ainda não acabei com você...

Radamanthys ergue Shiro pelos cabelos. E começa a socar as costas dele.

RADA: Morra de uma vez verme!  
SHIRO: Argh!

Shiro é jogado no chão. Radamanthys vira as costas e começa a caminhar pra fora da arena. De repente, ele sente Shiro segurando seu calcanhar.

SHIRO: Seu idiota... Eu ainda não acabei com você...

RADA: O que? E o que pensa que pode fazer neste estado?

Shiro corre e imobiliza Radamanthys pelas costas.

RADA: O que está fazendo seu imbecil?

SHIRO: Você já vai ver... _**PEGASUS ROLLING CRASH!**_ (_Tradução: Turbilhão de Pegasus!_)

Shiro eleva seu cosmo, envolvendo a si e Radamanthys e salta para o alto.

RADA: Maldito! O que está fazendo?

Shiro e Radamanthys chegam a uma altura de mais de 50 metros e caem. Quando estão próximos ao chão, Shiro solta Radamanthys e o joga no chão. Radamanthys abre uma cratera enorme no chão enquanto Shiro salta pra longe.

Radamanthys se coloca de joelhos, tentando se levantar quando Shiro passa como um raio por ele desferindo um soco em seu rosto. Radamanthys é erguido do chão e Shiro passa por ele desferindo mais um golpe. E mais um. E mais um. E vários golpes, trincando a Surplice de Radamanthys. Em seguida ele para de correr, eleva seu cosmo ao máximo e dispara seus meteoros.

SHIRO: Segura essa Radamanthys! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

RADA: Maldito! AAAAARGGGGHHHH!

Radamanthys é cravado na parede lateral e cai de cara no chão.

SHIRO: Maldito. É muito resistente.

RADA: Você pagará por este insulto verme!

Radamanthys se levanta furioso. Seu cosmo faz a terra tremer. Shiro se apavora.

SHIRO: Droga... Acho que aí vem pedreira...

RADA: Você não faz idéia verme... Reze para sua Atena, pois eu vou mandá-lo pro outro mundo agora... _**DARKNESS NOVA!**_ (_Tradução: Supernova das Trevas!_)

Os poucos loucos que ainda ficaram na arena, começam a correr desesperados quando vêem Radamanthys criando uma esfera de energia negra que paira no ar. A esfera de energia cresce cada vez mais e mais até envolver o próprio Radamanthys. O ar se expande erguendo uma nuvem de poeira. Shiro leva a mão à frente do rosto para se proteger.

SHIRO: Eu não tenho como escapar deste golpe... O que eu faço agora?

No camarote VIP, Kanon ergue Atena e Ártemis no colo e corre com elas para longe.

KANON: Radamanthys parece ter voltado ainda mais poderoso do que nunca!

Zashi surge diante dele em um teletransporte, o segura e desaparece com ele, surgindo fora da Arena das Eras. Lá dentro Shiro ainda pensava numa forma de derrotar Radamanthys.

SHIRO: Só tem um jeito... Eu preciso matar ele antes que a esfera cresça demais e mande esta arena pros ares junto comigo!

RADA: Pare de sonhar ratinho assustado! Isso é impossível! Se você se aproximar será feito em pedaços pela minha técnica! Fique aí esperando ser morto!

SHIRO: Só há um modo...

Shiro eleva seu cosmo ao limite e além. Sua aura parece um cavalo alado e seus pés se fincam na terra. Em seguida ele avança com toda a velocidade e atravessa a esfera de energia. A força avassaladora de Radamanthys o empurra pra trás, mas ele corre o maximo que pode e consegue desferir um golpe em Radamanthys.

Um meteoro de Pegasus enorme atinge o peito de Radamanthys e o atravessa. Ele perde o controle e a esfera de energia explode, derrubando uma parte do Coliseu. Shiro fora arremessado pra longe. Seu corpo voava pelo ar e já estava prestes a se chocar contra um prédio quando um relâmpago azul passa por ele e o tira do lugar.

IKARUS: Você está muito novo pra virar sujeira na parede dos outros, garoto!

Ikarus cai no chão com Shiro inconsciente em seu ombro. O corpo de Shiro estava todo ferido. Ikarus entrega Shiro para os paramédicos que chegavam ao local. Logo Thesseus e Odysseus surgem diante dele.

THESSEUS: Parece que acabou não?

ODYSSEUS: A Guerra Galáctica chegou ao fim...

IKARUS: Ainda há as finais...

THESSEUS: O Pegasus vai ficar bem?

IKARUS: Ele é forte.

ODYSSEUS: Se tivéssemos permanecido no torneio, talvez estas lutas sangrentas não acontecessem...

IKARUS: Não... Sempre que os deuses se envolvem em assuntos humanos, este é o resultado... Morte, Guerra... E sofrimento... Mas... Os cavaleiros e as Fúrias conseguiram livrar o mundo disso mais uma vez...

Ikarus começa a caminhar em direção ao coliseu destruído.

ODYSSEUS: Aonde vai Ikarus?

IKARUS: Preciso ver a gatinha ferina...

THESSEUS: E quanto às amazonas que encontramos jogadas pelos corredores do Coliseu?

IKARUS: Levem elas para o velhote... Nos vemos mais tarde...

Do outro lado do Coliseu destruído, Kanon, as Fúrias e os Cavaleiros observam o Coliseu destruído quando Ikarus se aproxima.

Suzu sente seu cosmo se aproximando e corre em sua direção. Eles se abraçam e se beijam.

SUZU: Senti sua falta...

IKARUS: Agora eu to aqui pra ficar...

LIZ: Bom... Acho que esta palhaçada chegou ao fim... Agora é esperar até nós e os Cavaleiros de Atena termos de lutar! E quando pensamos que o pior já acabou, somos forçados a lutar com amigos...

SUZU: Isso não será necessário...

ZASHI: Como assim?

SUZU: Nós nunca entramos neste torneio para vencer. Entramos para impedir que outros vençam. Atena deve continuar como a deusa protetora da Terra.

LIZ: Então a gente faz o que?

SUZU: Retiramos-nos do torneio. Sem um adversário final, Atena vence e tudo continua como sempre. Mas agora, os outros deuses deverão acatar o resultado do torneio.

KANON: Realmente... Vocês não terão mais necessidade de lutar...

ZASHI: Então, a paz vai reinar finalmente?

LIZ: Pode apostar amigona! Você vai poder se casar com o Yang!

Liz abraça Zashi às lágrimas.

KANON: Espere... Ainda precisamos procurar por Shiro...

IKARUS: Eu já o achei. Ele está a caminho do hospital agora.

LIZ: Então, vamos lá visitar aquele cabeção escandaloso!

Continua...


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**pimentel:** hmm... Valeu pela dica... Agora preciso ler mais LC de qualquer jeito... O.O

Enfim... O último ato está chegando realmente... Ainda falta um pouquinho, mas logo acaba... ú.u

**Scorpio Math:** O que os anjos fazem de melhor senão estragar os planos dos vilões? XD

E bem lembrado... Além da Perséfone, tem o Ares também... Dois deuses malucos de uma vez... Aja saco... ù.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Gostou desta luta? E ainda tem muito mais! Muita porrada! Este capítulo não vai ter muita ação e acho até que ficou um pouco curtinho, comparado com os outros. Mas mesmo assim, este capítulo vai ter algo pelo qual vocês tem esperado há muito tempo... Bom... Paro por aqui... (assobiando)

Vamos lá... Ta próximo do fim... Feliz ou Infelizmente... T.T

**Capítulo 44 – O Fim da Guerra?**

**-Apartamento de Liz-**

Liz acorda, espreguiça e olha para o lado. Adrian começava a despertar também.

LIZ: Oi gatão... Bom dia...

ADRIAN: Oi gatinha...

Os dois se beijam.

ADRIAN: Você conseguiu de novo... Agora a gente ta em paz de novo...

LIZ: Eu não consegui sozinha... As meninas mataram a pau... Os moleques se saíram muito bem...

ADRIAN: É verdade... Que tal a gente fazer um anúncio?

LIZ: Que anuncio?

ADRIAN: De casamento... Chega de esperar... Quero me casar com você agora...

LIZ: Ta falando sério?

ADRIAN: Mais do que nunca...

LIZ: Demorou...

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam.

**-Terraço-**

Ikarus abraçava Suzu por trás e os dois permaneciam ali curtindo a brisa da manhã.

SUZU: Amanhã, será a final... Só precisamos comparecer e anunciar nossa retirada do torneio e o mundo está em paz...

IKARUS: É tão estranho né?

SUZU: O que?

IKARUS: O destino de tudo, decidido por algo tão pequeno e ínfimo como um torneio... Chega a ser absurdo...

SUZU: Idéia do seu pai...

IKARUS: Você acha... Que alguém pode escapar de seu destino?

SUZU: Hoje? Eu acho...

IKARUS: Pois bem... Eu vou abandonar esta vida de pau-mandado do Zeus... E viver feliz com você...

SUZU: Gostei da idéia...

**-Cozinha-**

Zashi preparava o café da manhã. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze saíram do hospital recentemente. Estavam quase curados. Ainda bem que não precisariam mais lutar. As Fúrias de Ártemis também não estavam em condições de lutar. Tantos combates exaustivos eram demais pra ela. Nunca lutaram tanto em sua vida.

Yang entra na cozinha e abraça Zashi por trás, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

ZASHI: Bom dia Yang-san...

YANG: Bom dia, meu amor...

ZASHI: Quer comer? Deve estar com fome...

YANG: Estou faminto...

Yang já travou as batalhas mais incríveis. Já viu lugares que a mente humana jamais seria capaz de conceber. Mas nada parecia se comparar aqueles momentos ao lado de Zashi.

De repente, Andrey e Wynna chegam da rua.

WYNNA: Zashi-chan... Chegamos com o pão quentinho...

ZASHI: Pode deixar sobre a mesa e se servir Wynna-chan...

Zashi dá um beijo na testa da menina.

WYNNA: Vamos comer Andrey-kun!

ANDREY: Sim, senhorita Wynna...

**-Hospital-**

Kanon caminhava ao lado de Eve. Os dois foram visitar Shiro e as Amazonas que ainda não haviam despertado.

Mas assim que Kanon abriu a porta do leito, Shiro estava se levantando.

KANON: Já acordou Shiro? Como se sente?

SHIRO: Só tem três... Cadê a Helena?

KANON: Sinto muito, mas... Nós não a encontramos...

SHIRO: Não! É mentira!

Shiro chorava o máximo que seus olhos permitiam.

SHIRO: Eu... Amava ela... Ela só queria ser feliz junto de mim...

EVE: Shiro...

SHIRO: Espero que tenha acabado pra valer Grande mestre... Eu não quero mais lutar... Nunca mais... Que a minha irmãzinha seja feliz a partir de agora...

KANON: Tudo bem Shiro...

Shiro se joga sobre a cama e volta a dormir. Shiryu, Cryos e Kiki entram no quarto.

KANON: Elas parecem estar dormindo. Mas não acordam há dias...

SHIRYU: Nós conversamos com os Anjos. Segundo eles, elas foram atacadas por quatros seres que se intitulavam os deuses dos sonhos...

KANON: Deuses dos sonhos?

CRYOS: Os filhos de Hypnos.

KIKI: Segundo os anjos eles levaram Helena. Com certeza pretendem usa-la de isca para atrair Shiro.

KANON: Sim... Perséfone não abrirá mão de sua vingança por nada... Reúna as tropas... amanhã, quero todos no Coliseu... Se algo acontecer, não quero ser pego de surpresa...

CRYOS: Como desejar, Grande Mestre...

KANON: Eu também irei... Kiki já consertou as armaduras?

KIKI: Sim Grande Mestre. As armaduras e as Aljavas estão todas em perfeito estado.

KANON: Prepare a minha também... Por favor...

KIKI: Como quiser Grande Mestre...

Eve se aproxima de Kanon, apreensiva.

EVE: Ainda não acabou né? A Lizzie ainda vai ter de lutar mais... Não é?

KANON: ... Sim... Sinto muito...

EVE: Quando isso vai acabar? Ela não pode lutar mais... Isso nunca terá fim?

Quando Eve está prestes a desabar em lágrimas, Kanon a abraça.

KANON: Ouça... Desta vez, ela não irá sozinha... Eu irei com ela... E vou trazê-la de volta pra você...

EVE: Promete?

Kanon segura o rosto dela gentilmente e a beija.

KANON: Eu juro...

**-Dia Seguinte. Arena dos Mitos. Local provisório de combates da Guerra Galáctica-**

A Arena dos Mitos foi um local preparado para servir para combates provisórios caso a outra Arena não pudesse ser usada. Esta era um pouco menor e em local aberto. Os dois times, Atena e Ártemis entram na arena já trajando suas armaduras e Aljavas.

LIZ: Então... Esta viagem foi longa e cansativa... Mas chegamos até aqui...

SHIRO: Sim... Vamos logo acabar com isso...

LIZ: Ei moleque... Por que a cara fechada? Nós somos os Guerreiros da Esperança esqueceu? Helena ta viva. Vamos atrás dela depois que isso acabar falou?

SHIRO: Valeu Liz.

A galera vibrava esperando o maior combate de todos os tempos, quando Liz grita e pede por um microfone, entregue prontamente pelo apresentador.

LIZ: Bom dia pessoal. Bem vindos. Olha... Sei que vocês vieram aqui esperando ver a luta de suas vidas. Mas a verdade é que vocês não sabem o que está realmente por trás destes torneios... Vocês pensam que o que ocorre aqui é um show de efeitos especiais, mas... Este torneio não é brincadeira... Vocês não fazem idéia do que está envolvido aqui...

Liz caminhava pela arena enquanto falava.

LIZ: Mas acontece que... A gente ta cansado de lutar entende? Nós somos fortes, mas não somos de ferro... E no fim, não queremos mais esta vida... Só queremos viver vidas simples... Casar... Namorar... Trabalhar... Ter filhos...

Liz faz uma pausa diante da platéia que não entende o significado de tudo aquilo.

LIZ: Depois de conversar com minhas amigas... Quer dizer... Minhas irmãs... Chegamos à conclusão que nos retiraremos do torneio... Portanto o time Atena será o time vencedor...

Uma grande comoção acontece. As pessoas estão iradas e revoltadas, pois pagaram valores absurdos nos ingressos. Os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias não se importam. A paz chegara finalmente. O dia que eles tanto esperavam.

LIZ: Amigona... Melhor tirar a gente daqui...

ZASHI: Pode deixar irmã...

De repente, o céu escurece. Uma risada pode ser ouvida no ar.

????: Isso ainda não terminou! Chegou a hora da minha vingança!

De repente, um exército de Espectros invade a Arena dos Mitos. Perséfone surge no ar e caminha até a arena.

PERSÈFONE: Adiei minha vingança por tempo demais... Espectros! Me tragam a cabeça do Pegasus! Aquele que o fizer, receberá a vida eterna!

LIZ: Qual é a sua, cadela maluca? Você perdeu! Se manda!

PERSÈFONE: Eu não ligo mais para o torneio... Só o que me importa é matar o inimigo de Hades-sama!

SUZU: Droga! Estamos cercados por mais de 100 espectros...

YANG: Não importa... Lutamos assim mesmo!

De repente em meio à platéia, começam a surgir vários Cavaleiros e amazonas disfarçados. Eles invocam suas armaduras e se preparam para enfrentar os Espectros.

Um brilho em meio a Arena toma a forma de Kiki em sua armadura de Áries. Ao seu lado está Kanon com a de Gêmeos, Cryos com a de Aquário e Shiryu com a de Libra.

Pairando no céu aparece Adrian com a armadura de Sagitário.

ADRIAN: Demorei?

LIZ: Na verdade... Você chegou na hora certinha, amor! Como recuperou os poderes?

ADRIAN: Você não acreditaria se eu contasse...

**-Alguma horas antes.-**

ADRIAN: Você vai me devolver o poder de Asclépius?

APOLO: Sim. Eu preciso que você lute ao lado da sua mulher...

ADRIAN: E o que você ganha com isso?

APOLO: Não devo dizer agora... E então? Você aceita?

ADRIAN: Não. Eu não vou me amarrar a você novamente!

APOLO: A oferta que lhe faço não impõe condições... Eu lhe devolvo o poder de Asclépius, você protege a mulher que ama... E todos saem felizes...

ADRIAN: Eu não acredito em você... Você não faria isso sem ganhr nada em troca...

APOLO: Em tempos passados você estaria certo... Mas muita coisa depende de nós agora... Pela última vez... Qual é a sua resposta?

ADRIAN: Eu aceito... Mas se estiver mentindo pra mim Apolo...

APOLO: Mentiras... Como sempre, você me toma por um reles humano...

Adrian é envolto por uma poderosa luz dourada.

**-Arena dos Mitos-**

KANON: Hora de terminar esta Guerra Galáctica de uma vez por todas, Perséfone! Cavaleiros de Atena! Preparar pra o combate!

Continua...


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Ai, ai... Ta chegando... Ta chegando... O fim está próximo... Logo, Cavaleiros e Fúrias vão ser feliz para sempre... Ou mortos para sempre... ú.u

Liz: Você não ousaria... Não me engana que está sequer cogitando a idéia de matar a gente... ù.u

Quem sabe? Eu posso ter dado a louca... Decidido que "O bem vence no final" seria um final muito clichê e por fim... Ter escrito a última história das Fúrias de Ártemis... ú.u

Liz: O.O

Mas enfim... Eu já terminei de escrever a fic... Se quiser, pode ler o resto enquanto respondo as reviews... ú.u

Liz: (Sai correndo)

**pimentel:** Doido? Você não faz idéia... Doido é pouco... Isso aqui tá um Saga de Gêmeos na escala da loucura! Hihihihihehehehahahaha!

**Scorpion Math:** As atitudes de Apolo serão reveladas mais pra frente. Sobre Fúrias e Cavaleiros descendo a porrada em vilões, não se preocupe... Este capítulo terá muito disso pra compensar o anterior... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Primeiramente, obrigado pelas dicas de saúde. Aqui não rola a máscarazinha no meio da rua. Eu já vi na televisão que é bem comum por aí, usarem a máscara em lugares públicos né? Mas o que dizem por aqui a respeito dela é mais estardalhaço na mídia do que qualquer coisa... Até parece que é o Ebola que chegou aqui... Cruzes... (Suspira)

Mas enfim... Mudando de assunto... O beijo de Eve e Kanon demorou né? Mas saiu... Acho que mais demorado que esse só o da Nala e do Hyoga em "Além da Coragem" (Nala-chan é cruel... ú.u)

Nom se preocupe... Chutes na bunda estão saindo... ú.u

**Calyeh:** Quatros reviews... UAU! (Tomando fôlego)

1º) Yang aprendeu direitinho com o mestre né? Gostou? Mas olha lá que esse Dragão já tem dona heim? (risos)

2º) (Fios do Minos... PQP! Como nunca pensei nisso antes!? Burro!) Erm... Pois é... Foi o Minos que tava me controlando este tempo todo sabe? Aquele sádico nojento... Pobrezinho de mim... E pobrezinhas das meninas... E dos meninos... ú.u

Liz: Ahã... Sei... ¬¬

3º) (Fazendo curativo no olho roxo) Pode comprar muitas ações Calyeh... Essa empresa nunca ganhou tanto dinheiro... Parece que todo mundo nessa fic faz dinheiro menos eu... ú.u

4°) Como eu falei, ações do Apolo ainda estão para ser explicadas... Eu também não engulo esse Apolo fazendo favores a troco de nada... ú.u

Logo tem mais Shiryu pra você ta?

**Angel Pink:** Não postou review, mas não podemos esquecer dela. Espero que consiga recuperar sua net logo mocinha. To com saudades de você viu? Beijão! Suzu falou que sente sua falta também!

Vamos nessa? Mais um capítulo para animar a festa? Mais bundas vilanescas chutadas saindo!

**Capítulo 45 – A explosão de uma Guerra Galáctica!**

**-Arena dos Mitos-**

Em segundos, Perséfone desaparece. Como se fosse um sinal os Espectros explode seus cosmos atacando os Cavaleiros e Fúrias. As pessoas corriam desesperadas paras as saídas. A arena tremia com tantos choques de cosmos. Perséfone ressuscitara todo o exército de 108 espectros de Hades e a Arena dos mitos se transformara num campo de batalha como nenhum outro.

Sineth de Benu invocando suas chamas negras ataca Liz. Os dois engajam em um combate mortal entre as chamas vermelhas e as negras. Wynna voa pelos ares, carregada por Mamahaha e salta em meio ao grupo de Guerreiros lutando. Zashi invoca seus cristais e começa a controlá-los por toda a arena destruindo inimigos.

WYNNA: _**SHICHIKAPU KAMUI IRUSHIKA!**_

Mamahaha voa pela arena retalhando inimigos a uma velocidade absurda.

Suzu saca a espada dourada e começa a saltar por entre hordas de inimigos decepando-os com golpes certeiros.

SINETH: Cadela! Vou te transformar em cinzas!

Liz atravessa as chamas negras de Sineth e feito um raio ela desfere um soco no rosto dele que chega a cravá-lo no chão.

LIZ: Cadela é a sua mãe! E eu absorvo fogo seu cretino!

Liz começa a esmurrar a cara de Sineth até cravá-lo no chão. De repente, uma Serpente gigantesca se ergue do chão diante de Shiro.

ASHTAROTH: Olá Pegasus... Lembra-se de mim?

SHIRO: Veio apanhar de novo?

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHO RYU HA!**_

Shiryu e Andrey surgem do nada, desferindo seus golpes e atingindo Sineth em cheio. Gorgon de Minotauro ataca Shiro, mas é fuzilado pelos Meteoros de Pegasus e cai no chão morto. Em meio a toda aquela insanidade de Cavaleiros, Fúrias e Espectros, Shiro vê uma imagem inesperada. Era Pandora, caminhando entre as batalha e sorrindo para ele.

PANDORA: Venha meu querido... Estou a sua espera... Eu encontrei a felicidade de que me falou e quero que você a veja...

SHIRO: Pandora-chan! Espere!

Shiro segue Pandora.

SHIRYU: Shiro? Onde está indo? Droga! Andrey! Siga Shiro!

ANDREY: Sim senhor!

Yang e Zashi lutavam com um grupo de espectros sozinhos, quando Cryos surge atacando a todos.

CRYOS: Yang! Perséfone quer afastar Shiro do combate! Siga-o!

Yang olha para Zashi como se esperasse sua aprovação. Ela apenas sorri e acena positivamente com a cabeça para que Yang obedeça. Ele parte atrás de Andrey e Shiro.

CRYOS: Donzela Zashi... Permita-me ajuda-la!

ZASHI: Muito obrigada Cryos-sama!

Stand corria como um elefante desgovernado em direção a eles quando Cryos une as mãos e ergue os braços concentrando uma enorme massa de ar frio sobre sua cabeça.

CRYOS: Coma isto espectro nojento... _**AURORA EXECUTION!**_

Stand é arrebatado pra trás e congelado em pleno ar. Ele cai no chão se fazendo em pedaços. Cryos cria uma estaca de gelo congelando os próprios braços e avança pro combate.

Enquanto isso, Suzu e Wynna travavam um combate mortal com um grupo de espectros. Giganto surge por trás de Suzu e a golpeia na nuca. Suzu vai ao chão e Wynna tenta salva-la, mas Giganto a segura pelo pescoço.

GIGANTO: Duas com um golpe só! Hahaha!

Um relâmpago corta o ar decepando o Braço de Giganto. Em seguida Mamahaha decepa a cabeça do espectro.

IKARUS: Oi gatinha ferina. Desculpa a demora!

SUZU: Está perdoado... Agora vamos!

Ikarus, Suzu e Wynna voltam para o combate. Lune surge em meio aos espectros com seu chicote. Ele abana o chicote e fere as costas de Kanon que cai de joelhos.

LUNE: Olá velhote... Lembra-se de mim?

KANON: Lune...

Lune agita o chicote mais uma vez e desta vez, Kanon segura a arma com a mão.

KANON: Sim... Eu me lembro de você... Nunca aprende não é mesmo?

Kanon toca o chicote com seu dedo e uma onda de energia percorre o chicote chegando até Lune.

LUNE: Não! De novo não! Seu maldito!

Lune é transformado em poeira em questão de segundos. Apenas seus gritos ainda ecoam pela arena.

A batalha seguia feroz. Muitos cavaleiros perdiam a vida. Muitos espectros eram mortos. A arena estava manchada de sangue por todos os lados. Liz fora imobilizada por um Espectro e estava à mercê de outro que já preparava um golpe para eliminá-la quando Adrian surge do nada explodindo o inimigo com uma rajada de cosmo.

LIZ: Ainda estou boba de ver que você recuperou seu poder!

ADRIAN: Como eu disse... Você nunca acreditaria!

LIZ: Eu não to acreditando no dia escroto que estou tendo! Sua história não pode ser mais inacreditável que essa!

A polícia e as autoridades cercavam a arena, mas ninguém tinha coragem de entrar na arena, pois até mesmo humanos normais podiam sentir o choque imenso de cosmos lá dentro e ficavam apavorados.

Kiki é atacado por vários espectros e explode seu cosmo eliminando todos eles com a Extinção Estelar.

Os cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze restantes acabam com os espectros restantes. Os sobreviventes caminham pelas ruínas da Arena dos Mitos.

LIZ: Acabou?

SUZU: Sim. Esta batalha acabou.

ZASHI: Mas, Shiro-kun, Yang-san e Andrey-kun...

WYNNA: Eu tenho uma idéia! Mamahaha! Procure os Cavaleiros!

A ave responde e alça vôo desaparecendo no céu. Wynna fecha os olhos vendo em sua mente tudo que a ave vê.

WYNNA: Eles estão em um prédio... Muito longe daqui... Tem um nome... Graad Tower!

LIZ: Como eles chegaram lá tão rápido? É do outro lado da cidade!

Mamahaha retorna e pousa no ombro de Wynna.

SUZU: Vamos até lá então!

**-Graad Tower-**

Shiro, Yang e Andrey estavam no hall do prédio.

SHIRO: Como chegamos aqui?

YANG: Parece que fomos teletransportados...

ANDREY: Vejam... Uma garota...

Pandora se aproxima de Shiro, o abraça e o beija.

SHIRO: Pandora-chan?

PANDORA: Meu querido Shiro... Esperei tanto por você...

Shiro deixa uma lágrima escapar ao vê-la viva. Pandora segura sua mão e o puxa. Seu rosto estava lindo, com um sorriso que Shiro nunca vira antes.

PANDORA: Vamos... Traga seus amigos e venha comigo...

Eles seguem Pandora até o elevador, todos sobem até o último andar. Lá, Perséfone esperava por eles.

PERSÉFONE: Finalmente... Seja bem vindo a seu funeral Shiro de Pegasus...

SHIRO: Você tá usando a Pandora-chan para me pegar não é? Solta ela!

PERSÉFONE: Eu acho que você não entende bem a situação atual Shiro de Pegasus... Você destruiu o corpo do Imperador Hades... Esse sacrilégio é imperdoável... Acha que uma coisa tão efêmera quanto à vida desta vadia significa algo pra mim? Pra mim ela é só mais uma ferramenta para causar-lhe sofrimento...

Perséfone faz um movimento com as mãos e Pandora sente uma dor tremenda percorrendo seu corpo. Ela cai de joelhos arfando e leva a mão ao peito, sentindo uma dor terrível no coração.

PANDORA: Shiro querido... O que esta acontecendo comigo?

SHIRO: Pandora-chan! -Segura Pandora nos braços-

PERSÈFONE: E isto não é tudo. Veja bem.

Com um movimento uma cortina se abre, e Shiro vê Helena sem a máscara e acorrentada.

PERSÉFONE: Você é um homem frívolo Pegasus... Não basta Pandora... E agora até sua doce Helena... Eu posso tirar as vidas de ambas muito facilmente...

PANDORA: Shiro querido... Você precisa salva-la... Ela é o seu verdadeiro amor... Eu estou tão feliz por poder vê-lo novamente... Mas eu não posso ter seu coração... Pois ele pertence a ela... Eu não quero tomar isso dela... Então, por favor, lute por ela...

SHIRO: Pandora-chan...

Pandora fecha os olhos lentamente e desfalece no chão. Estava muito fraca. Shiro a abraça com força e se despede novamente. Ele dá um grito de ira, repousa o corpo de Pandora no chão e ataca com tudo.

Mas seu golpe não visava Perséfone e sim as correntes que aprisionavam Helena. Shiro as parte com seus golpes e segura Helena nos braços.

PERSÉFONE: Impressionante... Foi capaz de partir as correntes que criei...

Helena acorda lentamente para ver a si mesma nos braços de Shiro.

HELENA: Shiro...

SHIRO: Eu vou te tirar daqui, Helena...

MORFEUS: Eu temo que não possamos permitir isso...

Icelos e Oneiros surgem das sombras e golpeiam Yang e Andrey, cravando-os na parede. Fantasos ergue Pandora com seu cosmo e a aprisiona em correntes.

FANTASOS: Oi... Desculpe mas ainda não podemos permitir que fuja... Sua outra namoradinha está ali... E vai ter de passar por mim pra pegar ela...

SHIRO: Pandora-chan!

O coração de Helena se parte. Aquela era Pandora? A que morreu por Shiro? E agora? Por quem Shiro viera? Por ela? Ou por Pandora?

YANG: Esses inimigos são fortes... Mas... Precisamos... Lutar...

MORFEUS: Eu desaconselho... Morfeus faz um movimento com a mão e a pequena Atena surge deitada sobre um altar.

YANG: Atena!

SHIRO: Mana! Solta minha irmã Perséfone!

Shiro ataca Perséfone, mas Morpheus se coloca em seu caminho e com um movimento de mãos faz Shiro voar até o teto e cair de volta no chão.

PERSÉFONE: Muito bem Morfeus... Ouça bem Pegasus... A única razão pela qual você ainda não está morto é por que, primeiro, você verá enquanto eu tiro a vida de todas as pessoas que você ama... Vocês... Matem a todos!

YANG: Acha que vamos cair sem luta?

ANDREY: Vamos Yang!

Os dois atacam os deuses dos sonhos, mas seus golpes são facilmente evitados. Oneiros simplesmente defende o Pó de Diamante com uma mão e Icelos dobra o espaço fazendo com que a Cólera do Dragão seja devolvida contra Yang. Oneiros se movimenta rapidamente e segura Andrey pelo pescoço atirando-o na parede. Shiro tenta novamente atacar Morfeus, mas seus golpes não afetam o deus. Shiro é rapidamente derrubado com um golpe de Morfeus.

MORFEUS: Que a papoula do mundo dos sonhos os envolva e se alimente da substância de seus sentimentos!

Sem ser notada, Helena dá um salto e ataca Fantasos. A deusa desaparece evitando o golpe e Helena acaba golpeando as correntes que seguravam Pandora. Ela apóia Pandora em seus ombros. Ela está fraca. Mal consegue falar.

HELENA: Shiro! Eu já a peguei! Levante-se!

Icelos surge por trás de Helena e a golpeia por trás. Ela e Pandora vão ao chão.

ICELOS: Cale-se vadia! Ou eu devorarei as duas!

Perséfone se senta num trono segurando o Bebê Hades nos braços.

PERSÉFONE: Veja meu amado Imperador... Pegasus e Atena estão aqui e logo iremos dar fim às vidas inúteis deles... Sua vingança está próxima meu amado...

Shiro grita de desespero. Está mais impotente diante da situação do que jamais esteve. Perséfone coloca Hades no berço e se volta para Shiro.

PERSÈFONE: Eu o odeio mais do que a tudo Pegasus... Mas estou disposta a fazer uma troca... Sua vida em troca da de todos eles... Pense rápido, pois eu não estendo minha mão uma segunda vez...

Shiro se desespera. Ele se lembra das batalhas passadas quando enfrentou os espectros e viu sua irmã ser levada por Radamanthys.

YANG: Shiro... Não desista... Estamos aqui com você...

FANTASOS: Que gracinha... Ele é determinado!

ANDREY: Shiro! Vamos! Levante-se! E lute!

Com uma rápida explosão de cosmo Shiro se levanta e desfere seus meteoros contra Perséfone. Ela recebe todos os golpes e cai de joelhos. Ela leva sua mão à boca. Ela sente o gosto de ferrugem e vê seu sangue em sua mão.

PERSÉFONE: Pegasus seu maldito! Como ousa?

Perséfone eleva seu cosmo, criando uma ventania terrível. Ela dispara uma rajada de energia contra Shiro. Sua armadura é feita em pedaços e ele cai no chão imóvel. Seu olhar estarrecido. Parece ter morrido sem sequer ver o que aconteceu.

Continua...


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Wow! Já estava ficando preocupado... O Fanfiction deu pau pra variar, eu não consegui logar na minha conta e este capítulo que deveria ter sido postado ontem atrasou... Sorry... (Chuta Fanfiction como Pure-Petit sempre diz... XD)

Anyways... Vamos às reviews... Que esta fic já está bem próxima do fim... Ç.Ç

Liz: Ç.Ç

**pimentel:** Esta parte do Prólogo do Céu é realmente muito foda. O melhor filme de CDZ com certeza (Apesar de ser um filme meio lerdo...) e Fúrias de Ártemis (A primeira Saga pelo menos) foi muito, muito influenciada por este filme. O destino do Shiro é mostrado agora... Na batalha final contra Perséfone.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Perséfone é mais uma anta eu acho. Afinal estes deuses trouxas vivem tendo as bundas chutadas pelos Cavaleiros...

Liz: E Fúrias! Não se esqueça! Ò.Ó

E Fúrias... E nunca aprendem né? ú.u

Lune? Quem é esse? Aquela mosquinha que o Kanon matou com um dedo... De novo? Aaaaaahhhh ta... Lembrei! XD

**Scorpion Math:** Você quer ver o Shiro se levantar? Pois verá. Vaso ruim não quebra... ú.u

Zashi: Até parece que você ia matar mesmo Shiro-kun... ú.u

Claro que não né Zashi? ú.u

Wynna: Por que se matasse a gente dava uma surra em você!

Até tu... Wynna-chan minha filha? Ç.Ç

Wynna: XD

(Suspira) Vamos responder à review de...

Suzu: **Angel Pink-chaaaaaaaan!!!** (Atropela o Nando, corta o tijolo com a espada e abraça Angel bem forte) Ç.Ç

Estou ansiosa esperando você voltar! Cadê minha torcedora n°1? Vamos lá! Preciso da sua força aqui! Ò.Ó

Anyways... Acho que por hoje é só... Acho que só faltou Calyeh-chan, pra completar a torcida, mas sei que logo ela aparece e posta um montão de reviews atrasadas... XD

Some não heim Calyeh? Shiryu vai aparecer ainda pra dar show com Cólera do Dragão, tirando armadura e tudo mais!!! Do jeito que você gosta! Beijão! Hehehehe...

**Capítulo 46 – A batalha chega ao fim?**

Shiro estava imóvel no chão. Nem um pulso de cosmo podia ser sentido. Yang e Andrey estão desesperados.

Helena desaba em lágrimas.

PERSÉFONE: Agora está morto... Eu queria vê-lo agonizar pela morte de seus entes queridos antes de matá-lo Pegasus, mas agora vou apenas matar a todos e aprisionar suas almas no inferno...

Perséfone caminha até o altar onde Atena está. Ela ergue uma adaga que surge em suas mãos e se prepara para apunhalar a criança. De repente um pulso de cosmo é sentido. O corpo de Shiro começa a levitar e brilhar.

SHIRO: Largue a minha irmãzinha!

PERSÈFONE: impossível! Eu destruí sua vida!

O corpo de Shiro brilha como uma estrela. A sua armadura começa a voltar a vida. Ela está maior e mais imponente. Com longas asas. Brilhava mais intensamente do que qualquer armadura. Até mesmo as douradas.

MORFEUS: A armadura Divina? Então, este Pegasus possui este poder também? Então, é meu dever matá-lo sem hesitar... Este é o ataque que herdei de meu pai, Hypnos... _**ETERNAL DROWZINESS!**_ (_Tradução: Sonolência Eterna!_)

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

Shiro passa como um raio por Morfeus, desferindo milhares de golpes à velocidade da Luz. Morfeus cai morto no chão e se faz pó.

MORPHEUS: Não... De novo... Não...

SHIRO: Solta a minha irmãzinha Perséfone...

De repente, Yang e Andrey começam a elevar seus cosmos, brilhando de maneira intensa e despertando suas Armaduras Divinas.

YANG: Estamos com Shiro... Até o fim!

ANDREY: Vamos Yang!

FANTASOS: Não tão rápido!

Oneiros e Fantasos atacam, mas são instantaneamente destruídos pelo Pó de Diamante e pela Cólera do Dragão.

Eles são atingidos e voam longe sendo cravados na parede e caindo mortos no chão. Apenas Icelos permanecia de pé.

ICELOS: Isso não termina assim!

Icelos corre em direção a Helena para usá-la como escudo, mas é atingido por um meteoro que o crava na parede. Em seguida, Yang desfere um soco no peito dele, atravessando-o.

SHIRO: Acabou Perséfone... Você perdeu...

PERSÉFONE: Você é mesmo tolo a ponto de crer nisso? Não serei eu que darei fim a sua vida Pegasus, mas sim meu amado imperador... Imperador Hades! Eu lhe ofereço meu corpo para que tenha sua vingança sobre o Pegasus!

A alma de Hades abandona o corpo do bebê e entra no corpo de Perséfone. O corpo dela é coberto por uma armadura negra adornada com asas e que emitia uma aura sinistra. Quando ela fala, ouve-se a voz dela e de Hades juntas.

HADES: Então... Você voltou para morrer em minhas mãos Pegasus?

SHIRO: Hades!

YANG: Eu reconheço este cosmo avassalador... Este é mesmo o Hades!

ANDREY: Não podemos deixar ele revidar!

Os três atacam. Hades abre os olhos emitindo uma luminosidade vermelha que causa uma enorme explosão de energia.

**-Arena dos Mitos-**

As Fúrias olham a distância e vêem a Graad Tower ser iluminada por um clarão vermelho.

LIZ: É isso aí! Temos de chegar lá urgente! Alguma idéia?

Um grupo incomum aparece em motocicletas. Uma gangue.

ZACK: E aí mulher-demônio? Lembra da gente?

LIZ: Quem é você? ¬¬

ZACK: WTF? Se vai descer a porrada na gente toda semana podia ao menos lembrar do nosso nome!

LIZ: (Sem-noção...)

ZACK: Enfim... A gente ouviu que ce ta precisando de um carango... Trouxemos uns pra vocês...

A gangue entrega as motos à Liz.

LIZ: Cara olha só pra essas belezinhas...

Suzu monta em uma e a inicia.

LIZ: Ô mulher Ninja... Vai pilotar cega é?

SUZU: Eu tenho meus próprios meios de enxergar... E você? Vai ficar aí?

LIZ: Nem a pau! Zashi vem comigo!

ZASHI: Hai!

Zashi sobe na garupa da moto, abraçada a Liz.

WYNNA: Espera aí! Não vão sem mim!

LIZ: É perigoso demais pra você garota.

WYNNA: Liz Onee-chan! Eu também vou! Sou uma Fúria de Ártemis também!

ZASHI: Liz... Ela já provou sua força. Vamos deixá-la ir conosco.

SUZU: Eu concordo... Pode vir comigo Wynna...

WYNNA: Arigatou, mas tenho minha própria carona, Onee-chan...

Wynna assobia e uma luz surge no ar. Mamahaha aparece, cresce de tamanho e Wynna sobe em suas costas.

WYNNA: Mamahaha... Pode me levar até onde minhas irmãs vão?

A ave responde com um pio. Liz e Suzu ligam os motores e aceleram. Wynna alça vôo nas costas de Mamahaha.

SUZU: Amigos seus Liz?

LIZ: Cara... Eu não faço idéia de quem eles sejam...

WYNNA: Eles parecem bonzinhos...

ZASHI: Com certeza foram gentis de nos ceder estas motos...

LIZ: Muito gentis... Ei garota! Você tem os olhos de águia! Se alguma coisa aparecer na frente você vai ter de avisar a gente!

WYNNA: Hai!

**-Graad Tower-**

Hades/Perséfone caminha até o altar onde está a pequena Atena. Os Cavaleiros caídos no chão. Helena se arrasta para se aproximar de Shiro.

HADES: Você vê Atena? Seus cavaleiros, como sempre, estão jogados aos meus pés... Seu fim chegou Atena... Oh como lutou e resistiu por todos estes séculos, apenas para falhar miseravelmente... Mas ao menos respeito seu esforço...

SHIRO: Hades! Afaste-se daí! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

Hades apenas se vira despejando uma rajada de energia que desfaz os meteoros. Shiro salta e ataca Hades com um soco. Ele segura o punho de Shiro, enquanto Yang surge atingindo um soco no rosto do Imperador do Inferno.

Ele voa através das paredes e para no ar expandindo seu cosmo. Andrey se coloca em posição de combate elevando seu cosmo.

ANDREY: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

HADES: Tolo... Isso não funciona comigo!

Hades despeja todo seu cosmo contra Andrey cravando-o na parede. Em seguida ele passa por Shiro e Yang como um raio, segurando-os pela cabeça e atirando-os para o céu.

HADES: Desapareçam insetos irritantes!

Com um movimento, Shiro e Yang são explodidos por uma potente energia que os manda para o céu, através do teto e os fazem cair novamente no chão. Em seguida, Hades dispara uma esfera de luz negra contra Andrey que o faz atravessar a parede caindo do lado de fora do Prédio.

Shiro se levanta tremendo e ataca Hades.

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

Hades estende a mão pra frente, segura o cometa sendo arrastado pra trás. Enquanto tudo isso acontece, Helena corre em alta velocidade e retira Atena do Altar. Hades dispersa a energia do Cometa e avança, desferindo um soco em Shiro que o atira longe.

Ele olha para Helena com Atena nos braços. Aponta pra ela e dispara uma rajada de cosmo gigantesca. Helena fecha os olhos e abraça Atena com força. Yang se joga na frente dos dois com o Escudo a frente do corpo e contém o golpe. O topo do prédio explode. Yang cai de joelhos. E Helena está apavorada com Atena nos braços.

Andrey chega voando e atinge Hades pelas costas com uma rajada de ar frio. No outro braço ele tinha o bebê que havia sido possuído por Hades.

ANDREY: Não acabou ainda Hades!

HADES: Mas já vai acabar!

Hades ergue os braços fazendo seu cosmo percorrer toda a sala. Helena é arrebatada pelo cosmo de Hades, mas de repente, ela sente o cosmo de Atena protegendo-a.

Helena percebe que Atena está acordada e a coloca no chão. O cosmo de Atena a protege do cosmo de Hades como se fosse um campo de força.

ATENA: Hades... Já chega não? Já está na hora de dar fim a esta insanidade...

HADES: Ah Atena... Sempre tão inocente quanto uma criança... Mas agora, não passa de uma criança de verdade...

Shiro se arrastava pelo chão. Para chegar até Pandora caída próxima a ele.

SHIRO: Eu vou te salvar, Pandora-chan...

PANDORA: Shiro querido... É tarde demais pra mim... Você tem de lutar por ela...

SHIRO: Mas... Eu prometi que faria você sorrir novamente...

PANDORA: Você já fez querido... Tantas vezes... –Acaricia o rosto de Shiro- Eu queria ter conhecido você antes... Mas agora... Eu só posso vigiar você do além...

Pandora desaparece nos braços de Shiro. Ele se levanta furioso quando Hades saca uma espada e a aponta para Atena.

Hades ataca Atena, Yang salta na frente pra defendê-la com seu escudo. Atena caminha até Hades.

HELENA: Atena! Não!

ATENA: É hora de acabar com essa guerra insana Hades... O sofrimento já durou demais... O seu sofrimento já durou demais...

HADES: E o que você sabe... Sobre meu sentimento sua maldita!?

Atena expande seu cosmo envolvendo Hades. Ele começa a cambalear, como se sentisse uma dor terrível. Neste momento, Shiro, Yang e Andrey se levantam. Helena segura o bebê nos braços de Andrey e se afasta. Os três cavaleiros se posicionam queimando seu cosmo.

SHIRO: Sua insanidade acaba aqui Hades!

YANG: Chega de tirar vidas... Chega de mortes...

ANDREY: Nós somos os cavaleiros da esperança que trazem paz à terra!

HADES: Tire este cosmo imundo de mim Atena...

ATENA: Não... Esta batalha chega ao fim agora Hades...

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

ANDREY: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

Hades é atingido pelos três golpes e que explodem criando uma enorme onda de energia. O Imperador do Inferno está parado no mesmo luagr que estava antes, com os braços abertos, manipulando a energia dos 3 ataques conjuntos.

HADES: Meros insetos que ousam brincar com a mãe natureza... Sintam o terror da morte, vermes...

Hades move os braços e as energias dos golpes são atiradas de volta para os cavaleiros, carregando-os pelos ares. Os três caem no chão, com os corpos todos feridos.

HADES: A hora chegou realmente Atena... A hora da sua morte... A hora de minha vingança por ter destruído meu corpo... Por sua culpa... Eu tive de tomar o corpo daquela que eu amo...

Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto dele. Uma lágrima de sangue que Perséfone guardava por tanto tempo.

HADES: Este corpo... Que me amou... Mas graças a sua intervenção nós tivemos de nos separar! Por eras eu lutei pra tirar de você tudo que lhe era precioso! Até que você sinta toda a amargura de perder aqueles que mais ama! Você tem de sofrer como eu sofri Atena! MORRA MALDITA!

Hades ergue a mão, criando uma onda de energia que derruba a pequena Atena no chão. O céu se escurece. Nuvens trovejam. A aparência serena de Perséfone parece a de um demônio agora que o espírito de Hades está enfurecido. Yang e Andrey atacam Hades, mas a energia é tanta que suas armaduras se trincam, aos poucos começam a se desfazer. E eles sequer conseguem chegar perto de Hades antes de serem atirados pra longe. As armaduras divinas foram feitas em pedaços. Shiro se ergue com dificuldades. Caminha a passos lentos e levanta a espada de Hades.

SHIRO: Hades! Morra maldito!

Shiro explode o cosmo e avança. Ele se choca contra uma barreira intransponível erguida apenas pela elevação do cosmo de Hades. Sua armadura divina começa a trincar. Desfazer. Ele é empurrado pra trás. Explode o cosmo o máximo que pode e ataca. O corpo de Perséfone é atravessado pela espada, ela cospe sangue e o cosmo de Hades se agita.

PERSÈFONE: Amado... Imperador... Hades...

Um grito demoníaco como um rugido do inferno ecoa pelo ar quando a aura negra de Hades desaparece. Uma imensa explosão de energia encerra o combate enquanto o grito de Hades ecoa pelos céus.

As Fúrias que chegavam à porta da Graad Tower se assustam com o tamanho da explosão.

No fim, o corpo de Perséfone estava caído no chão, morto. Helena estava caída ao longe com o bebê que abrigou a alma de Hades em seus braços. Atena estava inconsciente no chão. E os três cavaleiros de joelhos, espalhados pelo chão.

O céu que estava escuro se abre e a luz do sol no fim de tarde ilumina o local. Helena se arrasta e se aproxima de Shiro.

SHIRO: Quem é... Este carinha nos seus braços?

HELENA: Era o bebê Hades... Acho que ele precisa de uma família agora...

SHIRO: Cara peraí... Eu nem casei e já vou ser pai? Haha... Hahahaha...

O Espírito de Pandora aparece diante deles sorrindo.

PANDORA: Obrigada por tudo Shiro querido... Você realmente me faz sorrir... Como prometeu... Agora é hora de fazer outra pessoa sorrir... –Olhando pra Helena-

SHIRO: Eu não queria... Que as coisas fossem assim...

Pandora abraça Shiro.

PANDORA: Eu prometo sorrir eternamente... Enquanto você estiver sorrindo... Adeus Shiro querido... Cuide dele por mim ok... Helena?

HELENA: Pode deixar... –Diz sorrindo-

Pandora desaparece no ar, com um sorriso cálido no rosto.

YANG: Acho que devemos voltar... Finalmente a batalha acabou...

????: Eu acho que não...

Os Cavaleiros são surpreendidos por uma explosão de energia que os derruba no chão. Helena cai abraçada ao bebê, inconsciente. Atena é surpreendida por um cosmo negro que a sufoca. E das sombras surge uma figura envolta em um capuz olhando para o corpo sem vida de Perséfone.

????: Sempre uma marionete não? Minha querida Perséfone... Espero que tenha sido satisfatório ser derrotada de novo... Obrigada por ter sido tão facilmente manipulável... Huhuhu... Agora, só preciso esperar... Por ela... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Continua...


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Scorpio Math:** O cara que apareceu, será revelado agora. Assim como suas intenções e a tal pessoa que ele tanto espera encontrar. E sério... Ninguém esperava por essa... O.O

**pimentel:** Não é o Lúcifer. Lúcifer é o vilão da fic de Pure-Petit-chan. XD

Mas é um vilão tão casca-grossa quanto. Só posso dizer isso... ú.u

Sua review chega. Só estou terminando uma última fic One-shot das Fúrias de Ártemis que se passa após o término desta saga e aí meu tempo fica mais livre. XP

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Oie! Hehehe... Achou que ia terminar assim? O nome desta fic é Fúrias de Ártemis. O vilão não pode dançar sem as nossas meninas super poderosas chutarem umas bundas divinas que não tem mais o que fazer. XP

E não se preocupe com o Shiro. Ele ama a Helena. Mas só queria fazer Pandora-chan sorrir. Parece que agora ele conseguiu de vez...

PS.: Pensei que seria legal colocar ele divido entre as duas, já que você e Calyeh-chan torciam muito pelo casal em FDA2... XD

Mas enfim... Quem é esse cara que faz isso tudo apesar de cego? Parece o Demolidor... O.O

Super beijões para Calyeh-chan. Angel Pink-chan. Nala-dono. E Stella-chan!

Liz: Este capítulo não é sobre a gente! Ò.Ó

Não, não... Este capítulo é sobre o vilão principal da trama e conta uma história do passado, muito legal. Ele vai explicar como tudo começou...

Liz: E eu vi que tem uma Ifreet antiga! Que legal! Mal posso esperar pra ver!

Pois é... Legal. Isso. Erm... Tenho de sair...

Liz: Por que ta saindo de fininho? ¬¬

Nada não... Eu esqueci que tenho de... Erm... Conferir uma coisa... É. Isso. Tenho de conferir... Erm... Suspeita de Gripe Suína. É isso. Eu to com suspeita de Gripe Suína e preciso ficar de quarentena. Tchau! (Sai correndo)

Liz: Isso ta estranho... Vou ler esse capítulo e ver o que esse idiota aprontou! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 47 – A serpente por trás de tudo...**

Quando tudo isso começou? As guerras? Todas as batalhas e o derramamento de sangue? Eu caminho pela Terra, sempre agindo por trás das cortinas... Movendo as peças e levando pessoas a fazer minha vontade... Por quê? Por que eu sou o caos...

Guerra de Tróia. Incontáveis séculos atrás. Sabem como tudo começou? Uma bela princesa oferecida em casamento a um rei Espartano. Um casamento que traria paz a todos os povos...

"Paz"... Apenas pronunciar esta palavra me dá náuseas... Mas se há algo em que sempre se pode contar é na irracionalidade humana... Um jovem príncipe troiano foi tudo de que precisei para levar a princesa a Tróia e criar uma guerra sem proporções entre as nações da Grécia.

Lutar por amor... Que coisa mais idiota... Se você estuda história, dirá que Tróia perdeu esta guerra e foi derrubada no chão. Mas se você me perguntar quem venceu esta guerra... Eu responderei: Eu venci!

Atena vence um torneiozinho ridículo e acha que manterá a paz na Terra pra sempre? Por favor... Bastou um casalzinho apaixonado para fazer Apolo se voltar contra ela milênios depois.

É por isso que ninguém jamais me derrotou. Ninguém jamais desconfiou. Vejam Poseidon, por exemplo. Eternamente apaixonado por Atena... Mas basta que eu me infiltre no Continente lemuriano e espalhe umas mentirinhas sobre uma Guerra... Rumores... Apenas rumores! Lemuria entra em guerra por mais de cem anos e termina submersa pela Ira de Poseidon... Patético...

Quer saber como Hades entra nesta história? Talvez vocês já tenham ouvido falar de Perséfone... O Senhor do Inferno que até então nunca havia possuído qualquer intenção de destruir a Terra se apaixona por Perséfone e a seqüestra gerando fome e morte pela Terra... O resto é história... Caso não se lembrem... Hermes... Aliado fiel de Atena, apaixonado por Perséfone, desce aos infernos e a resgata... Mas antes, eu me disfarço de Hades e lhe dou romãs para comer... Pronto... Agora Perséfone é uma deusa-objeto... Sendo forçada a passar metade de um ano no inferno e outra metade do ano na Terra...

O que as romãs têm demais? Elas foram a declaração de Perséfone de que ela ama abertamente Hades... Apaixonar-se por aquele que a encarcerou... Falando em "patético"... Esse simples fato levou Atena e Hades a incessantes guerras, onde um tenta matar o outro... Argh... Que enfadonho...

Depois de passar milênios assistindo estas disputas estúpidas, que por falar nisso, ninguém além de mim parece saber mais como tudo começou, é preciso apimentar um pouco as coisas...

Havia um Cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos no século XX, muito interessante... Era considerado por todos como um deus... Tanto por seu poder quanto por sua benevolência... Este homem, no entanto possuía um irmão. Que era seu exato oposto. O irmão de Gêmeos era o demônio encarnado... Gostei dele assim que o vi. Com um pouquinho de "influência" eu convenci este demônio a cometer uma tentativa de assassinato a Atena... Que era um pequeno bebezinho até então...

Ele foi estúpido de tentar convencer o irmão e acabou preso no Cabo Sunion... Idiota...

Frustrada eu enviei meu grupo de demônios ao santuário para tentar desviar a atenção destes dois irmãos. Fiz o idiota do Câncer crer que havia realmente matado meu corpo hospedeiro e permaneci nas sombras. Não podia deixá-los pensar que eu ainda estava na ativa...

Mas eu não desisto tão fácil... Apesar de tudo, o Cavaleiro ainda havia recebido minha sementinha da discórdia enquanto o irmão lutava pela vida no Cabo Sunion.

Ouçam bem, pois esta foi uma jogada de mestre, modéstia a parte! Eu fiz com que a semente no coração do cavaleiro vingasse e crescesse mais e mais até que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos tomou para si uma adaga (Convenientemente cedida por mim) para matar a criança Atena.

Mas antes ele precisaria assumir o lugar daquele que era o único obstáculo na concretização de meu plano. O Grande Mestre. Eu ensinei ao cavaleiro como subir em Star-Hill e matar o Grande Mestre durante suas meditações. Depois de assumir o posto dele, bastava entrar no quarto de Atena e apunhala-la!

Mas houve um elemento surpresa para o pobre Gêmeos. Sagitário descobriu seu plano e fugiu com a criança. Meus planos foram arruinados você disse? Quem você acha que fez Sagitário ir até lá? Eu gosto dos jogos mais picantes e perigosos. Com um sussurro no ouvido de Sagitário e ele corre para o quarto de Atena para salva-la.

Apavorado, Gêmeos declara Sagitário, o mais nobre e leal defensor de Atena, como um traidor. Este singelo fato levou Sagitário a morrer pelas mãos do melhor amigo e levou o santuário a uma era de terror e assassinato por 16 anos.

Quanto a maldita Atena que conseguiu sobreviver, ela ressurge, recruta um grupo de Cavaleiros e trava guerra contra o santuário. Ela venceu, mas ao custo das vidas de dezenas de outros Cavaleiros.

Mas ainda não acabou... O irmão de Gêmeos não esperou por todo este tempo no Cabo Sunion. Por um acaso eu lhe revelei uma saída que o levara até o Templo submarino de Poseidon. Onde ele encontrou a escama de Dragão Marinho e a tomou para si. Ele acidentalmente acorda Poseidon que o ordena que espere por 16 anos e o acorde.

Mas esse rapaz nunca deixa de me impressionar. Ele foi capaz de manipular o deus dos mares a travar Guerra com Atena novamente. Foi uma batalha impressionante. Poseidon matou mais humanos do que em todas as Guerras Santas anteriores. Mas não matou muitos cavaleiros infelizmente.

Isso não podia ficar assim. Eu fui à Rozan, e acordei Hades novamente. Rapidamente ele despertou seus 108 espectros e mais uns amiguinhos para fazer uma festa no Santuário. Uma batalha que terminou por exterminar o resto dos Cavaleiros, deixando apenas um punhado vivo.

Um punhado que foi incapaz de repelir o ataque de Apolo mais tarde dando fim a era de ouro de Atena.

Alguns séculos se passam e eu finalmente descubro uma Fúria que posso usar a meu favor. Fenris. Ela me faz lembrar tanto do irmão de Gêmeos... Eu consegui convencer seu guardião, o lobo sarnento a trair Ártemis e matar as outras fúrias... Fenris até criou alianças proveitosas com Apolo e Hades... Isto? Foi só diversão... Achei que seria uma boa punhalada nas costas da humana que mais odeio... Já falarei sobre ela...

Falando em Hades... Vamos voltar no tempo... Quando Hades teve seu corpo verdadeiro ferido, o que nos leva aos dias de hoje. Eu convenci Perséfone de que Pegasus havia retornado novamente e destruído o corpo de Hades por completo. Mas desta vez não foi o Pegasus quem deu fim a Hades. Foi aquela que eu mais odeio... Ifreet!

Ifreet é um verme que eu mesma desejo matar. E não poderia permitir que Perséfone roubasse a minha vingança! Foi por isso que libertei as almas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro para que ela sobrevivesse a Apolo. Por isso eu as protegi quando atravessaram a dimensão obscura entre o Inferno e os Campos Elíseos. Armei toda esta farsa de Guerra Galáctica apenas pra atrai-la para mim! Tudo para chegar a este momento! O momento de minha vingança!

Você deve estar se perguntando, o que eu tenho contra Ifreet. Assim como o Pegasus foi o único humano a ferir o corpo de Hades, Ifreet foi a única humana a ferir o meu corpo! Se não fosse pela interferência dela eu teria criado uma Guerra entre Atena e Ártemis! A Aliança mais poderosa de todo os deuses do Olimpo!

Pelo sacrilégio de ferir meu corpo, eu amaldiçoei Ifreet. Ela deveria viver apenas para morrer prematuramente. Conhecer o amor para perdê-lo. Conhecer a felicidade para depois a miséria. Viver alegremente, apenas para encontrar a escuridão eterna da morte. E assim foi até agora. Todas as Ifreets sofreram com a maldição que lhes impus e acabaram morrendo em batalhas à tenra idade!

"_Pois eu posso..." _

A figura sombria caminhava por entre a cena de destruição, causada pela luta dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e Hades.

"_Assim eu devo fazer..."_

Perséfone estava morta. Os Cavaleiros caídos no chão, agarrando-se ao pouco de vida que lhes resta.

"_Pois eu sou o Caos... Eu sou... ÉRIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

A risada de Éris ecoa pelos corredores de mármore da Graad Tower.

ERIS: Venha Ifreet... Vamos completar o ciclo... Venha morrer em minhas mãos... Eu preparei uma coisinha para você...

**-Era Mitológica. Alguns anos após a primeira Guerra Galáctica. Santuário de Atena-**

O Gigantesco cavaleiro de Touro esperava nos portões do Santuário, pela comitiva vinda da Floresta de Ártemis. A deusa vinha à frente, acompanhada de várias caçadoras (As guerreiras protetoras do templo de Ártemis) com suas lanças e uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos, amarrados em uma trança. Trazia a urna vermelha nas costas. O Grandalhão se ajoelha assim que as vê.

AJAX: Bem-vinda, milady Ártemis... O Santuário de Atena as recebe de braços abertos...

ÁRTEMIS: Obrigada, valoroso Ájax de Touro... Sua vitória no torneio foi formidável...

AJAX: Palavras bondosas demais para um simples guerreiro milady...

TITAIA: Saudações, Ajax. Há muito tempo não nos vemos não?

AJAX: Titaia de Ifreet... Ainda tão bela quanto forte?

TITAIA: Ainda tão forte quanto galanteador, Ájax de Touro?

Os dois se abraçam.

AJAX: Artaxes estava ansioso por sua chegada.

TITAIA: E eu por rever meu amado novamente.. Mas devo antes atender a escolta de Milady Ártemis...

AJAX: Sim... Eu darei a notícia a meu amigo de sua chegada...

ARTAXES: Isto não será necessário, velho amigo...

Artaxes se aproxima, em sua armadura de leão, trazendo o elmo em sua mão. Ele faz uma reverência à Ártemis e se ajoelha. Em seguida ele olha para Titaia. Ela corresponde à reverência.

Ártemis se dirige ao templo de Atena. Com apenas uma troca de olhares, Artaxes e Titaia se despedem.

À noite, diante da Casa de Leão, Titaia se aproxima. O leão esperava na porta. Sem um momento de hesitação, os dois se beijam.

ARTAXES: Estava te esperando...

TITAIA: Eu também, amado...

Mais tarde os dois estão jogados sobre a cama, abraçados.

TITAIA: O que foi amado? Você parece distante...

ARTAXES: Quero me casar com você...

TITAIA: Mas... Eu tenho meus deveres para com milady Ártemis...  
ARTAXES: Ártemis possui muitas Fúrias... O mundo está em paz agora... Case-se comigo... Vamos viver juntos aqui no santuário...

TITAIA: Eu preciso pensar... Devo consultar milady Ártemis...

**-Salão do Templo de Atena-**

Atena recepciona a irmã. Estava sempre acompanhada de Iaeros de Sagitário. Seu guarda-costas pessoal.

ATENA: Irmã... Seja bem-vinda...

ÁRTEMIS: Atena... Então, este é o santuário que construíste? É magnificente... E vejo que já há muitos cavaleiros em treinamento...

ATENA: De fato, minha irmã... Já convoqueis homens fortes pra assumir os cargos de alguns dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro... Apresento-lhe, Iaeros de Sagitário...

Iaeros faz uma reverência.

ÁRTEMIS: O Arqueiro... Fascinante... Ouvi dizer que sua perícia com o arco e flecha é inigualável Iaeros...

IAEROS: Palavras gentis para um humilde servo, milady...

ÁRTEMIS: Eu gostaria de um dia poder ver sua perícia com a arma...

IAEROS: Seria um prazer demonstrar...

ATENA: Sua visita é muito apreciada irmã... Gostaria de conhecer as poderosas Fúrias de Ártemis... Ouvi dizer que elas são tão fortes quanto meus cavaleiros...

ÁRTEMIS: Sim... Por enquanto, trouxe apenas uma Fúria comigo... Ifreet. Ela é a mais valorosa de minhas guerreiras...

ATENA: E onde ela está?

ÁRTEMIS: Eu a concedi descanso da viagem...

ATENA: Entendo... Agora devemos discutir os parâmetros de nossa aliança... Iaeros pode nos dar licença, por favor?

IAEROS: Como desejar, Atena...

Iaeros faz uma reverência e parte. Os dias passam com calma e tranqüilidade. Algumas Fúrias chegam até o santuário.

Atena e Ártemis decidiram criar uma cooperação de técnicas de combate entre seus servos. Titaia caminha até o Templo de Atena, para conversar com Ártemis.

ÁRTEMIS: Então... É o que decidiu?

TITAIA: Peço seu perdão por abandonar meu dever milady, mas...

ÁRTEMIS: Tudo bem... Nem mesmo Fúrias estão imunes do poder do amor eu creio... Eu dar-lhe-ei permissão de se casar com ele... E quero que seja feliz...

Ártemis abraça a Fúria que chorava de alegria. Tudo parecia esta bem.

Mas o que ninguém sabia é que havia uma sombra perambulando pelo santuário. Em uma noite esta sombra perambula pelos cantos, se esgueirando. Um ataque certeiro derruba o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda no chão com o peito perfurado.

A sombra corre em alta velocidade em direção as 12 casas. Ájax sente um cosmo de agressividade. Ele se coloca em posição de defender sua casa.

Ele chega à entrada, pode sentir o cosmo maligno. Mas nada passa por seus olhos. O cosmo maligno avança pelas 12 casas, sem ser visto por ninguém até chegar ao quarto de Atena.

A sombra, tomando a forma de uma mulher, se aproxima de Atena erguendo uma adaga. Uma flecha dourada é cravada na parede passando pela mulher que deixa seu capuz cair e revela seu rosto.

IAEROS: Titaia? O que pensa que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

TITAIA: Eu esperava que Atena estivesse sozinha... Deveria imaginar que haveria um Cavaleiro aqui...

Atena acorda assustada.

IAEROS: Largue a Adaga! E afaste-se de Atena!

ATENA: Titaia o que está fazendo?

TITAIA: Ártemis ordenou sua morte Atena...

Titaia começa a elevar seu cosmo, criando uma chama gigantesca que causa uma enorme explosão no Templo de Atena. Iaeros se atira na frente de Atena para protegê-la. Em seguida, ele cai com o corpo todo ferido e inconsciente. Atena também estava inconsciente, por ter batido a cabeça. Titaia sai correndo gargalhando. Quando uma explosão de fogo surge do nada e quase a atinge. Ela salta pra trás e vê sua atacante. Era a própria Titaia.

TITAIA: Quem é você que tomou minha forma? Por que está fazendo isto?

????: Meus motivos não a interessam... Mas agora que me descobriu... Deve morrer!

A falsa Titaia toma a forma de um Cavaleiro qualquer no exato momento em que Vermillion de Escorpião surge no local. Ao ver o "Cavaleiro" ferido no chão e as chamas espalhadas por todos os lados ele não hesita. Desfere suas agulhas Escarlates contra Titaia. A Fúria é cravada na parede com uma enorme dor se espalhando por todo seu corpo.

VERMILLION: Não resista traidora. Esta é a Agulha Escarlate. A dor dela é insuportável. Você já levou 14 de uma vez... Só preciso desferir a 15ª para você morrer...

Reunindo toda a sua força, Titaia abre um rombo na parede e salta pra fora do Tempo de Atena até uma depressão e sai correndo. Vermillion corre até o Cavaleiro caído.

VERMILLION: Você está bem?

????: Sim... Eu a segui até aqui... Ela tentou matar Atena... E feriu o senhor Iaeros...

VERMILLION: Guardas! Espalhem a notícia pelo santuário! Titaia de Ifreet tentou matar Atena! Ela deve ser encontrada e morta!

A notícia se espalhara pelo Santuário depressa.

Titaia corria pelo santuário, atacada por vários Cavaleiros.

TITAIA: Parem! Vocês não entendem!

HONOR: Cala-te víbora! Você pagará por ter tentado matar Atena!

Titaia recebe um soco no rosto, sendo cravada numa rocha. Honor, o Cavaleiro de Triângulo concentra seu cosmo e dispara uma rajada de energia contra ela. Em seguida, o Cavaleiro de Raposa a atinge com um chute no rosto. Ela cai no chão e quando se levanta, os dois já atacavam novamente. Ela desfere um soco contra eles atirando-os longe e volta a fugir.

De repente, uma enorme explosão de energia a atinge. Um cavaleiro, trajando uma armadura dourada surge diante dela.

STRATON: Este será seu último passo mulher...

TITAIA: Você não entende...

STRATON: Eu devo... Ouvir?

TITAIA: Alguém... Assumiu minha forma... Tentou me incriminar...

STRATON: Isso... É verdade? Devemos...

Straton começa a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça.

STRATON: Não! Não há o que explicar... Sua tentativa patética de matar Atena fracassou... Hahahaha! _**EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!**_

Titaia é atingida. Sua aljava é despedaçada e ela cai de um precipício. Ela está caída no fundo do precipício, se agarrando a vida como pode. Mas seu corpo sangra e dói demais.

STRATON: Não... Ela parecia ter algo importante a dizer... Ungh... Cale-se! Ela é uma traidora e deve morrer como tal! Hahahaha!

Se agarrando a pouca vida que lhe resta ela se arrasta até estar de cara com o Cavaleiro de Touro.

AJAX: Titaia...

TITAIA: Ájax... Por favor...

O Cavaleiro a carrega nos braços e embrenha na floresta.

TITAIA: Não fui eu... Ájax...

AJAX: Eu sei... Eu te conheço bem...

De repente uma energia sinistra derruba os dois. Uma espécie de tentáculo de sombras envolve o pescoço de Ájax e o sufoca. Ájax cai no chão inconsciente. Titaia se arrasta até ele, chorando.

TITAIA: Ájax! Não! Resista, por favor...

Titaia ouve uma risada ecoando pelo ar. Ela olha para o lado e uma mulher de aparência sombria, segurando uma maçã dourada em suas mãos, se movia pelas sombras.

ÉRIS: Você quase arruinou meus planos Ifreet...

TITAIA: Foi você... Assumiu minha aparência para me incriminar...

ÈRIS: Não... Isto não tem nada a ver com você... Eu só queria desfazer a aliança entre as Irmãs, Atena e Ártemis... Eu não suporto estas idiotas com seus ideais de paz... Você só deu azar de ser escolhida como bode expiatório... Hahaha!

TITAIA: Maldita seja...

Às lágrimas Titaia ataca Éris com seu punho em chamas e a atinge com um soco. Éris distraída nem pode se defender. Seu rosto fora chamuscado pela explosão de chamas. Éris deixa sua maçã dourada cair no chão.

ÉRIS: Sua maldita! Como ousa? Você... FERIU MEU ROSTO!

Èris se enfurece e despeja todo seu poder contra Titaia. Titaia é atirada longe, através das árvores. De repente, um cosmo é sentido. Éris oculta seu cosmo e parte dali.

ÉRIS: Maldita seja pelo que me fez Ifreet! Eu a amaldiçoarei pra sempre! Que você seja fadada a passar a eternidade sem conhecer a felicidade... Sempre morrerá à tenra idade... Nunca provará do amor verdadeiro por tempo suficiente... Sua vida pra sempre será um vazio sem alegria e jogado no esquecimento!

Éris desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça. Artaxes surge diante de Titaia, com o rosto ensopado de lágrimas. Ele vê o amigo Ájax caído no chão, estende seu punho para frente.

TITAIA: Espere... Querido...

ARTAXES: Eu te amava... _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

AJAX: Artaxes! Não!

Titaia é atingida em cheio pelos múltiplos feixes de luz e seu corpo cai no chão. Está morta! Ájax se levanta gritando e corre até ela, segurando-a nos braços.

AJAX: NÃAAAO!

ARTAXES: Não havia... Outro modo...

AJAX: Ela era inocente...

ARTAXES: O que disse?

AJAX: Titaia foi difamada... Por ela...

Ájax diz apontando para a maçã dourada no chão.

ARTAXES: Éris... Não...

Ájax repousa o corpo de Titaia no chão, se levanta e caminha até Artaxes. Ele o pega pelo pescoço o prensa na árvore e arma um soco. Artaxes fecha os olhos chorando.

AJAX: Seu idiota... Você não vale a pena...

Ájax solta Artaxes, que cai de joelhos no chão.

AJAX: Eu vou espalhar a notícia pelo santuário... E preparar os ritos funerais de Titaia... Ela morreu como uma heroína de verdade...

Artaxes é deixado para trás, chorando de joelhos no chão.

**-Futuro-**

Liz arromba a porta do prédio e as Fúrias entram na Graad Tower. Onde um grupo de Demônios de Éris as espera.

LIZ: Um comitê de recepções? Por mim ta beleza... Quem vai ser o primeiro?

APOLLYON: Então... Nos encontramos novamente... Fúrias de Ártemis!

Continua...


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Liz: Maldito! Queime cosmo!

Zashi: Liz-chan! O que aconteceu? O.O

Liz: Eu não acredito que aquele cretino fez isso! Ele matou a Titaia! Ela só queria viver feliz ao lado do Leão bonitão! QUE RAIVA! (Arromba a parede com um soco)

Zashi: Ah... Está falando da Primeira Fúria de Ifreet... Titaia-chan... ú.u

Liz: Quando eu puser minhas mãos naquele safado sem vergonha...

Zashi: Credo Liz-chan... Você me assustas às vezes... Vai tomar um suquinho de maracujá enquanto eu respondo às reviews... Vejamos... A primeira é... Pure-Petit-chan!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu também não esperava que Éris estaria por trás de tudo... Afinal, a gente derrotou os demônios dela no torneio... E Titaia-chan não merecia mesmo este fim... Tadinha... Ç.Ç

Prometo que vou me vingar de Titaia-chan! Não se preocupe, Pure-Petit! Fúria-Power avante! Ò.Ó

Suzu: (Fúria-Power?) õ.O

Zashi: Agora... A review de pimentel-kun!

**pimentel:** Bom, acho que Nando já te mandou por Personal Message as coordenadas para localizar este episódio que você citou... Hehehe... Sim. Chegamos à reta final desta fic e Nando-kun já escreveu a fic de encerramento da nossa Saga... Ele falou que logo lê sua fic e deixa as reviews ta?

Wynna: Nhai... Nossa fic já está acabando Onee-chan... Ç.Ç

Zashi: É... Eu sei menininha... Mas fazer o que né? A gente já chutou todos os traseiros possíveis... ú.u

Liz: Mas ainda há um traseiro que não foi chutado o bastante... IKARUS-SAMA! Eu vou pedir o telefone do Advogado de Pure-Petit-migona! Esse miserável não perde por esperar! ò.ó

**Enquanto isso... No Pólo-Norte...**

Ikarus-sama: Hahahaha! Quero ver a Liz me pegar aqui! Ela nunca vai me encontrar! Lero-lero! Lero-lero! Ouch... Brrr..... (Frio da p... Detesto frio... Mas é melhor que o calor Infernal de Ifreet... Help?-.-)

Muitos PS's.: Scorpion Math sumiu! Cadê você veio? Tamos na reta final! Some não! O.O

Beijões pra Nala-dono! E Stella-chan! Amigonas mais que especiais! E que sempre apoiaram as FDA!

Calyeh? Cadê você? Outra sumida! Não faz assim! Shiryu-Power! Sempre levanta! Nunca desiste lembra? XD

Angel Pink-chan: Recupera logo essa net menina! To com saudade demais de você! X.X

**Capítulo 48 – A torre da batalha...**

As Fúrias estavam diante dos Demônios de Éris, queimando o cosmo.

APOLLYON: Vamos decidir isso de uma vez por todas... Desta vez, não entregaremos a luta...

LIZ: Melhor... Meu sangue ta fervendo cara... Estou louca pra queimar alguém... E quanto mais cedo melhor!

ZASHI: São muitos....

APOLLYON: E mais estão pra chegar...

De repente, vários generais Marinas aparecem.

SUZU: Estamos em séria desvantagem aqui...

LIZ: Ta pensando em se entregar?

SUZU: De jeito nenhum...

De repente, uma música é ouvida. Como uma flauta reconfortante. Uma luz surge no ar e toma a forma de um homem de cabelos prateados com uma flauta.

ALMAH: Não tão depressa...

ZASHI: Almah-san... O que está fazendo aqui?

ALMAH: Eu vim proteger a última de minha raça... A mulher que eu amo...

ZASHI: Almah-san? O que está falando?

ALMAH: Eu a amo Zashi... Sei que não posso ter seu amor, mas... Eu juro dedicar minha vida a te proteger...

APOLLYON: Só um? Isso não vai ter nem graça...

NAAMAH: Um não... Dois... Eu ainda devo a minha vida à Zashi... E pretendo pagar minha dívida agora...

ZASHI: Naamah-chan!

Naamah surge diante de todos com sua Malice reconstruída.

LIZ: Certo... A gangue está toda aqui? Então... Burn, baby, burn...

**-Arena dos Mitos-**

Kanon e Shiryu caminhavam entre os Cavaleiros feridos.

KANON: Como estão todos?

SHIRYU: Feridos demais... Cansados... Não sei se conseguirão seguir em frente...

KANON: É necessário... Os cosmos de Perséfone e Hades desapareceram, mas ainda sinto dois cosmos gigantescos ofuscando os cosmos das Fúrias...

SHIRYU: Eu reconheço este cosmo... Ares!

KANON: E o outro eu nunca senti antes...

KIKI: Então, nós devemos...

Vários cosmos surgem ao redor da Arena. Bersekers saltando entre as arquibancadas, preparando-se para o combate. Não bastasse isso, os espectros mortos anteriormente, começam a se reerguer.

KIKI: O que está acontecendo?

CRYOS: Pelo visto... Os espectros não morrem... Mesmo que façamos seus corpos em pedaços...

ADRIAN: Quem são os outros?

KIKI: Bersekers de Ares!

KANON: Cavaleiros! Preparados pra lutar!

ASHTAROTH: Como se estivessem em condições de lutar conosco neste estado!

**-Graad Tower-**

ERIS: Então, meu irmão... Você enviou os seus Bersekers a Arena como pedi?

ARES: Mas é claro... Afinal, você me prometeu uma batalha inesquecível, irmã... Estou ansioso para testar o poder de Ifreet... Você disse que ela é uma guerreira de poder incomparável não é?

ÈRIS: Claro... Eu mentiria para você, meu irmão querido?

Éris pega a espada de Hades que estava caída no chão e atravessa o corpo de Ares, atacando pelas costas.

ARES: O que está fazendo? Ficou louca?

ÉRIS: Desculpe irmão querido... Mas eu odeio alianças... E a nossa já durou o bastante... Eu só precisava que seus bersekers entretecem os Cavaleiros enquanto eu me vingo de Ifreet...

ARES: Mas... Você prometeu...

ÉRIS: Ifreet é minha! Desta vez, eu não quero apenas que ela morra pelas mãos de outros! Eu quero apagar a alma dela de toda a existência! E desta vez, os créditos serão todos meus! Chega de viver nos bastidores! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

ARES: Éris... Sua víbora nojenta...

ÉRIS: Adeus irmão querido...

Éris decepa a cabeça de Ares com a espada.

ÉRIS: Ah... Isso foi divertido... Agora vejamos quantos espectros já ressucitaram...

Éris exibe um imenso rosário de contas negras que aos poucos vão clareando.

**-Saguão-**

Liz recebe um soco de um Marina gigantesco, chamado Atlas e é esmagada na parede. Ela segura o punho do Marina com as mãos empurrando-o para trás.

LIZ: Tira... A mão...

ATLAS: Estou impressionado que uma garotinha raquítica como você esteja contendo meu punho, mas... O próximo golpe você não irá conter!

LIZ: Ta surdo? Eu mandei tirar a mão!

Liz cria uma explosão de chamas que arrasta Atlas pra trás. Ela avança, desfere um soco no meio das pernas de Atlas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos e em seguida, desfere um soco contra ele que o faz atravessar a parede. Em seguida ela é atingida por uma rajada de frio pelas costas.

MIKAEL: Eu sou Mikael de Kraken... Ouvi dizer que você manipula o fogo... Isto será muito interessante...

LIZ: Ô se vai...

Liz começa a elevar seu cosmo e inflamar os punhos. Os dois se atacam, gerando um tremor que abala a Graad Tower. Em outro lugar, Suzu e Apollyon lutavam um contra o outro.

APOLLYON: Hora da revanche gatinha! Desta vez, quero ver você me derrotar!

SUZU: A primeira surra não serviu de nada?

Suzu saca a Katana dourada, mas ela é retirada de sua mão por uma força invisível. Ela sente o cosmo de Mephistopheles, manipulando ondas magnéticas.

MEPHISTO: Matar... Você...

SUZU: Dois contra um? Divertido!

Suzu avança e da um chute no rosto de Apollyon. Mephisto se aproxima dela por trás e dispara uma rajada de energia. Suzu vai ao chão, se arrastando de costas, toma impulso com as mãos e se coloca de pé. Já saltando em direção a Mephisto e desferindo um chute em seu rosto. Apollyon tenta acerta-la por trás com um soco, mas ela se esquiva segurando o braço dele e dá um soco em seu rosto. Em seguida, ela o atravessa com sua espada relâmpago. Apollyon grita de dor e cai no chão. Suzu recebe um soco na nuca que a atira longe. Era Mephisto. Ele manipula ondas magnéticas fazendo a Katana dourada levitar.

MEPHISTO: Matar... Você...

Um feixe de luz passa por Mephisto decepando a cabeça dele.

WYNNA: Suzu Onee-chan! Está bem?

SUZU: Estou ótima!

Suzu pega a Katana do chão e a aponta para Apollyon; Então... De onde paramos?

APOLLYON: Não me assusta Fúria de Ártemis... Eu sou muito mais poderoso que você!

Um feixe de luz corta o caminho de Apollyon e Namaah o ataca.

NAAMAH: Você não é nada Apollyon! _**LIFE'S BANE!**_

APOLLYON: Naamah! Sua maldita!

NAAMAH: Sua alma viverá pra sempre dentro do inferno da minha!

Naamha suga a alma de Apollyon para dentro de si. O corpo imóvel do Demônio cai sem vida.

Naamah e Suzu partem para o combate novamente. Wynna fazia menção de segui-las quando uma mão toca seu ombro. Ela olha pra trás e vê uma figura muito familiar.

WYNNA: Atlanta... Sama...?

ATLANTA: Não precisa mais lutar Wynna... Desculpe por demorar tanto... Agora eu estou aqui pra proteger você...

Atlanta é atingida pelas costas e cai de joelhos. Sua forma começa a mudar e ele se transforma em Baltos de Salamandra.

BALTOS: Maldição... Descobriu minha indentidade?

ZASHI: Você não se atreva a assumir esta forma!

WYNNA: Zashi-chan!

ZASHI: Wynna-chan! Vamos acabar com ele!

Um cosmo surge atrás de Zashi.

MARS: Nada disso mocinha... Eu serei seu adversário... Sou Mars de Scylla! _**QUEEN BEE'S STINGER!**_ (_Tradução: Ferrão da Abelha Rainha!_)

Zashi é atingida e cravada na parede.

BALTOS: Agora é sua vez, pirralha! _**SALAMANDER SHOCK!**_ (Tradução: Salamandra Satânica!)

Wynna é atingida e atirada no chão.

BALTOS: Seria mais fácil se deixasse eu matá-la antes! Eu teria te dado um golpe certeiro no coração e você morreria rapidamente! Agora morrerá lenta e dolorosamente! _**SALAMNDER SHOCK!**_

Wynna salta para se esquivar do ataque, no ar ela abre os braços, concentrando todo seu cosmo em seus braços, ela desce em direção a Baltos como um pássaro desferindo um vôo rasante.

Ela passa por Baltos como um raio, cortando toda a Escama de Baltos. Ele cai de joelhos sangrando por todo o corpo. Wynna salta pra longe e Mamahaha pousa em seu braço.

WYNNA: _**KAMUI MITSUBE!**_

BALTOS: Sua pestinha... Você é boa para atacar seus inimigos... Mas e quanto... Aos amigos?

Baltos assume a forma de Andrey. Mamahaha levanta vôo pronto para lutar quando Wynna o detém.

WYNNA: Não! Mamahaha! Não ataque...

ANDREY: Sim, Mamahaha... Sou eu... Eu sou amigo de Wynna... E mais... Eu a amo...

Andrey se aproxima de Wynna e a abraça.

ANDREY: Seremos felizes pra sempre não é, senhorita Wynna?

WYNNA: A-andrey-kun... É você mesmo...?

ANDREY: Claro que sou... Você não precisa mais do seu pássaro... Eu posso cuidar de você agora... Mande o pássaro embora... Pra sempre...

WYNNA: Não!

Wynna se afasta e empurra Andrey pra longe.

WYNNA: Você não é Andrey-kun!

ANDREY: Do que está falando, senhorita Wynna? Sou eu! Não está me vendo?

WYNNA: Pare de brincar com meus sentimentos! _**SHICHIKAPU KAMUI IRUSHIKA!**_

Mamahaha começa a brilhar, feito uma estrela e com uma ordem de Wynna, ele avança contra Baltos, feito um raio, atinge o peito dele. Baltos grita de dor e Mamahaha atravessa seu corpo. Baltos está boquiaberto e com um rombo no peito.

WYNNA: Não... Brinque... Com os sentimentos das pessoas... –Diz chorando-

Em outro lugar, Almah tocava sua flauta, deixando um Marina de joelhos. Era Kalidor de Cavalo Marinho.

KALIDOR: Almah... Seu maldito... Vou destruir você!

ALMAH: Um General Marina sendo controlado por outro deus... É repugnante! Sinto muito... Mas terá de morrer...

KALIDOR: Não! Espere!

ALMAH: _**DEAD END CLIMAX!**_ (_Tradução: Clímax Final da Morte!_)

KALIDOR: AAAAARGH!

Kalidor ouve a música tão bela e começa a se contorcer no chão. Em seguida, ele morre.

**-Arena dos mitos-**

Os cavaleiros de ouro e uns poucos cavaleiros de Bronze e prata sobreviventes estavam cercados pelos exércitos de Espectros e Bersekers.

Eles estavam de joelhos e exaustos.

KANON: Se é assim... Que termina... Será lutando...

SHIRYU: Eu concordo...

CRYOS: Nem parecem cavaleiros da esperança... Hahaha...

KIKI: Velhice... Que saco...

ADRIAN: Eu... Não vou morrer aqui...

A armadura de Adrian começa a brilhar. Começa a emitir um cosmo poderosíssimo que parece chamar às outras armaduras. Vários feixes de luz sobrevoam os céus pairando sobre os Cavaleiros. Eram as armaduras de ouro.

KANON: Elas... Reúnem-se novamente...

ADRIAN: São todas as 12 armaduras de ouro!

As armaduras deixam os corpos dos Cavaleiros e vestem os espíritos dos Cavaleiros de ouro.

KIKI: Hora de voltar pro seu mestre... Armadura de Áries...

Aiolos saca a flecha dourada. Os Cavaleiros de ouro começam a concentrar seu cosmo na ponta da flecha.

CDO: CAVALEIROS DE OURO! UNIDOS POR ATENA!

Aiolos dispara a flecha que explode destruindo todos os Espectros e Bersekers e destruindo a Arena das Eras por completo. Kiki teletransporta todos os Cavaleiros pra longe da arena enquanto a luz dourada do Zodíaco ilumina o céu. Onde existia a Arena dos Mitos agora há apenas um deserto. As 12 armaduras de ouro alçam vôo e desaparecem no céu.

ADRIAN: Kiki! –Ampara Kiki nos braços-

KIKI: Fraco... Demais... Usei todo meu cosmo... Pra... Escapar...

ADRIAN: Kiki! Fale comigo!

**-Graad Tower-**

ALMAH: Descanse em paz, General Marina...

Zashi estava de joelhos, sentindo uma dor terrível em seu peito, onde fora atingida por Mars.

MARS: Esta foi só uma das bestas que compõe o corpo de Scylla! Que tal experimentar a próxima? _**WOLF'S FANG!**_ (_Tradução: Fúria do Lobo!_)

Um lobo espectral avança contra Zashi.

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

MARS: O que? Mas que diabos é isso?

O golpe de Mars é refletido de volta pra ele.

MARS: Meu golpe! Foi refletido?

ZASHI: Sim... Quero ver você fazer o mesmo! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Mars é atirado pra fora do prédio através da parede. Em outro lugar, Liz era atacada por Mikael de Kraken.

MIKAEL: Desapareça... _**AURORA BOREALIS!**_ (_Tradução: Aurora Boreal!_)

LIZ: Argh!

Liz é arrebatada e cravada na parede. Ela cai de cara no chão tremendo de frio e com o corpo todo ferido.

LIZ: Desgraçado... Muito forte...

MIKAEL: Isso mesmo! Sou muito mais forte que você Fúria de Ártemis!

LIZ: Ai também é exagero... Eu disse que você é forte... E se tem uma coisa que eu detesto é perder pros outros...

Liz se levanta queimando o cosmo, inflamando os punhos e dispara uma bola de fogo contra Mikael. A escama de Mikael explode em pedaços e ele voa longe. Atlas se levanta atrás de Liz, furioso e elevando seu cosmo. Prestes a desferir um soco contra ela quando Suzu passa por ele como se fosse um raio e decapitando-o.

LIZ: Acabou?

SUZU: Naamah está matando o resto dos Demônios...

NAAMAH: Já matei!

Todos se reúnem diante do elevador. Logo, vários outros demônios em armaduras negras surgem pelas escadas ao redor do elevador.

ALMAH: Isso é apenas distração. O objetivo é nos cansar... Vocês vão. Eu fico aqui.

NAAMAH: Eu também... Vai precisar de ajuda Marina...

WYNNA: Eu fico também...

ZASHI: Tem certeza Wynna-chan?

WYNNA: Hai!

SUZU: Wynna...

Suzu entrega a Katana dourada na bainha para Wynna.

SUZU: Isso é pra você... Use-a bem...

WYNNA: Hai Onee-chan!

As três Fúrias entram no elevador.

LIZ: Isso aqui não é o quartel general das trevas? Por que a musiquinha irritante?

SUZU: Liz... Agora não é hora de piadas...

LIZ: Tô falando sério... E Garota de Ipanema? Não tinha uma melhorzinha não? ¬¬

SUZU: Liz...

Continua...


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**-Pólo Norte em um iglu no meio do nada-**

Ai... Ikarus-sama aqui... Estou aqui, escondendo da Liz e só volto no próximo Capítulo que vai ser um Capítulo com grande antecipação por parte de quem acompanha esta fic... E por que pelo conteúdo do Capítulo a Liz deve me perdoar... -.-

Aliás, espero que perdoe por que este capítulo vai ser ainda pior... X.X

Bom... Vamos às reviews...

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sempre me diziam que vingança de mulher é muito pior que a d homens. Por isso que Éris é a mocréia da vez. E vou dizer... Você ainda não viu nada... Éris ainda não deixou de aprontar... ú.u

E sabe como é né? Esses coisos apanham, mas nunca aprendem... ¬¬

PS.: Mas esses médicos heim? Mas enfim... Menina ou menino, parabéns (again)! XD

**Scorpio Math:** Bom te ver de novo velho! Chutes vem e vão, mas as coisas não são sempre tão simples quanto parecem.

PS.: Músicas de elevador fedem... ù.u

**pimentel:** Bagunça ou não, Fúrias sempre vencem. E no final só vai haver um. Mas esta batalha não será tão simples.

PS.: Logo mando mais reviews pra sua fic.

Nossa... Já faz um bom tempo que comecei esta saga... Nem acredito que ta acabando... Ç.Ç

Juro que não esperava que a fic duraria tanto tempo. FDA1 seria uma fic única, pra exercitar minha imaginação na criação de personagens. Acho que já exercitei bastante... X.X

Agora acho que já dá pra colocar em prática agora! Já estou postando uma nova fic aqui no fanfiction. Saint Seiya - Extreme. XD

Será uma nova fic cheia de personagens originais e muitas emoções. Que se bobear, vira uma nova trilogia.

Anyways... Obrigado a todos que lêem, leram e lerão minhas fics. Obrigaduuuuu! O.O

Live from New York! It's Fúrias de Ártemis! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 49 – As correntes de ódio que nos unem...**

**-Graad Tower-**

As três chegam ao topo do edifício. Há destruição por toda a parte. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão presos nas paredes, como se elas se formassem ao redor de seus corpos deixando apenas uma parcela de seus corpos para fora.

O corpo de Perséfone e Ares estavam jogados no chão, mortos.

Num trono ao fundo, estava Éris. Com cabelos púrpura, uma pele escura, olhos inteiramente negros e um vestido longo de cor negra, ela aponta pra Liz.

ÉRIS: Bem vinda Ifreet... Esperei muito tempo por este momento...

ZASHI: Yang-san! Quem é você? O que fez a Yang-san?

LIZ: Então, o cosmo que a gente sentiu foi seu? Não é nenhum Hades ou Apolo, mas dá pro gasto...

ÉRIS: Ah Ifreet... Ifreet... Sempre brincando com fogo... Ou devo dizer... "Pimentinha"?

LIZ: O que foi que você disse?

Éris se ergue. Sua pele começa a clarear, seus cabelos mudam de púrpura para loiro e seus olhos assumem um tom verde esmeralda, muito familiar a Liz.

ÉRIS: Olá Pimentinha... Me reconhece agora?

LIZ: Eve...? O que está acontecendo?

ÉRIS: Eu sou sua irmãzinha... Na verdade... Eu sou Éris... Eu tomei o corpo da sua irmãzinha após o nascimento... E preparei esta surpresa pra você...

Éris abraça Liz e beija seu rosto. Ela se move por trás de Liz, afagando seu rosto e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

ÉRIS: Senti sua falta Pimentinha...

SUZU: Cuidado Liz... –Suzu invoca a espada Relâmpago-

ÉRIS: Coloque-se em seu lugar vermezinho...

Éris afasta Suzu com seu cosmo. Suzu é atirada no chão.

ÉRIS: Isto é uma reunião entre a minha irmãzinha e eu...

LIZ: Eve... Você não... Por favor... Você não...

Liz não consegue conter as lágrimas. Éris assume a forma de uma névoa e se afasta das Fúrias reassumindo forma corpórea à distância. Liz avança contra Éris e a segura pela gola de suas vestes.

LIZ: O que você tem contra mim sua maldita!? Solta minha irmã!

ÉRIS: Ifreet... Você sempre foi uma menina levada... A razão de Ártemis e Atena serem aliadas hoje, é por que você me impediu... E no processo você feriu meu rosto... Esse pecado é imperdoável...

Éris toca a testa de Liz e mostra a ela tudo que aconteceu no passado. Todos os esquemas de Éris por trás das cortinas de cada Guerra Santa existente desde tempos imemoriais.

LIZ: Você... É louca?

ÉRIS: Sim!

Éris explode seu cosmo e Liz voa longe.

ZASHI: Liz-chan! –Corre até a amiga-

ÉRIS: Jamais me toque novamente... Um humano que toca um deus... É imperdoável! Por isto, este pequeno idiota vive reencarnando apenas pra morrer em combate contra Hades.

Éris acaricia o rosto de Shiro.

ÉRIS: Eu sempre agi por trás das cortinas Ifreet... Mas desta vez eu vou agir por mim mesma... Eu terei o prazer de arrancar sua alma deste corpo e consumi-la!

LIZ: Sua vaca! Só por que uma garota atrapalhou seus planinhos um "zilhão" de anos atrás... Eu tenho de pagar o pato? Vai à merda!

ÉRIS: Não... Não foi por isso... O que me deixou realmente furiosa é que você feriu meu rosto...

LIZ: Não fui eu!

ÉRIS: Foi sim... Após aquele dia, eu amaldiçoei sua alma... Uma maldição que a faria reencarnar até o fim dos tempos... Apenas para morrer à tenra idade... Amar e perder. Lutar e morrer. Sorrir e chorar... Esta é sua sina... Todas as Ifreets anteriores morreram jovens... Sem usufruir das alegrias da vida...

ZASHI: Isso é monstruoso!

ÉRIS: Você já percebeu Ifreet? Você amou Adrian... E o que aconteceu a ele? Ele se tornou um servo de Apolo... E foi morto pra salvar você... Você perde sua irmã e a reencontra apenas para ver que ela é sua pior inimiga...

LIZ: SAI DO CORPO DA MINHA IRMÃ!

Liz desfere vários meteoros de fogo contra Éris, mas a deusa apenas bloqueia todos com seu cosmo. A ira de Liz é tão grande que a explosão chega a arrebatar as Fúrias pra trás. Liz se levanta arfando e chorando. Quando a poeira baixa Éris está parada trajando uma Armadura negra e agourenta.

ÉRIS: Este golpe foi ridículo Ifreet... Apenas fique parada... Para que eu possa matá-la... Mas eu prometo que matarei de forma bastante dolorosa...

Uma Parede de Cristal se forma entre Éris e Liz.

ZASHI: Não chegue perto! Se tocar em Liz-chan eu juro que te mato!

ÈRIS: Seu vermezinho... Não se meta...

Éris olha pra Zashi e ela começa a sentir uma dor terrível no peito. Zashi cai de joelhos. A Parede de Cristal se desfaz.

ZASHI: Meu... Coração...

LIZ: Não! Solta ela!

Liz dispara uma bola de fogo contra Éris. Ela se defende com uma mão e Zashi sente que o poder de Éris não mais a afeta.

LIZ: Não toca nela sua maldita!

SUZU: Liz... Chega de conversar... Nós já sabemos que ela é nossa inimiga... Vamos acabar com ela de uma vez...

ÉRIS: Direto ao ponto. Gosto de você. Como nada do que eu armei pra Ifreet até agora foi capaz de matá-la eu mesma a matarei!

As Fúrias avançam contra Éris. Ela dá um sorriso sádico e passa pelas Fúrias com o dedo indicador estendido para frente. Liz, Suzu e Zashi são paralisadas por um poder terrível e atiradas contra as paredes. Em seguida, Éris concentra seu cosmo entre as mãos e abre os braços liberando-o. As três são castigadas por relâmpagos negros e jogadas no chão.

ÉRIS: Ah... O êxtase de matar alguém nunca fora tão saboroso... Que dor... Eu posso ver em seus rostos o sofrimento! É delicioso!

Èris caminha até Liz e pisa sobre a cabeça dela.

ÉRIS: Quer saber de uma coisa antes de morrer Ifreet? Sua irmã está gritando dentro da minha cabeça... Implorando por liberdade... Vendo você sofrer... Oh que sofrimento indescritível! Me deixa extasiada ouvir os gritos de desespero dela...

Éris ergue Liz pelos cabelos. As unhas dela se tornam garras afiadas. Éris rasga o abdome de Liz e a joga na parede. Zashi salta e segura Liz em pleno ar.

LIZ: Z-zashi... Meu... Sangue...

ZASHI: Eu vou te curar Liz-chan! Seja forte!

ÉRIS: Eu já mandei não interferirem!

Éris desfere um raio contra as duas. Zashi protege Liz com seu corpo e absorve todo o impacto do ataque. A aljava de Zashi é destruída e ela cai sobre Liz.

LIZ: Amigona! Resista!

ZASHI: Eu... Vou dar meu cosmo... Pra te curar... Irmã... Eu quero... Que você viva... E seja feliz... Ouviu?

LIZ: Não! Zashi! Abre os olhos! Abre os olhos Zashi! Não faz isso comigo amigona!

Liz abraça Zashi às lágrimas, com toda a força. Ela não consegue soltar a amiga. Suzu se levanta com dificuldades e olha para o corpo inerte de Zashi.

SUZU: Não... Ela não... ÉRIS! SUA MALDITA!

Até Liz se assusta com a intensidade do cosmo de Suzu que dispara um furacão gigantesco contra Éris.

A deusa da discórdia perde o equilíbrio e Suzu avança contra ela cortando-a no meio com a espada relâmpago. Suzu está chorando. Éris dá um sorriso sádico e seu corpo se reconstitui em pleno ar.

ÉRIS: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?

SUZU: Impossível!

ÉRIS: Nada é impossível para mim! Morra!

Suzu é atingida por uma poderosa onda de energia que destrói sua aljava completamente e ela cai no chão. Imóvel. Com os olhos estarrecidos.

ÉRIS: E assim termina Ifreet... Cada uma das pessoas que você mais ama... Eu as matarei... Suas amigas... Adrian... Seus mestres, sua família... E quando eu finalmente a matar, eu permanecerei por toda a eternidade dentro do corpo da sua irmã... Saboreando do desespero dela de viver presa dentro de mim...

LIZ: Eu não vou te perdoar... Eu vou te matar sua desgraçada!

Liz se levanta, repousando o corpo de Zashi no chão. Seu cosmo está mais elevado do que nunca. Sua aljava assume um aspecto dourado. Os olhos de Liz brilham com puro ódio.

ÉRIS: Este é o espírito! Corra para os braços da morte Ifreet!

LIZ: EU VOU TE MATAR DESGRAÇADA!

Liz avança contra Éris. Ela desfere um soco, que Éris contem com uma mão, liberando cosmo. Uma grande explosão acontece abalando toda a Torre Graad. No saguão da Torre, Wynna, Naamah e Almah terminaram de derrotar os últimos inimigos. Estavam muito feridos. Mal se agüentavam de pé.

NAAMAH: Precisamos... Subir... E ajudar...

ALMAH: Eu não consigo andar...

WYNNA: Mamahaha!

A ave surge diante de Wynna. Ela caminha até o lado de fora da torre com Mamahaha em seu ombro.

WYNNA: Mamahaha... Me leve até... Minhas irmãs...

A ave brilha. Ela cresce de tamanho e carrega Wynna nas costas até o topo da Torre. Lá Wynna vê Liz lutando com Éris. Mas sendo terrivelmente castigada. Liz tentava dar socos e chutes contra Éris, mas sempre incapazes de sequer arranhar a armadura da deusa da discórdia.

Liz desfere um soco, mas Éris se esquiva, segura o braço dela e a eletrocuta com seu cosmo. Em seguida ela atira Liz contra a parede, seus braços se esticam como serpentes e a dilaceram com suas garras.

Liz cai de joelhos no chão, sangrando muito e sem forças. Do céu, Wynna vê tudo e avança contra ela. Éris se vira e desfere um ataque que corta Mamahaha ao meio. Wynna voa longe e se choca contra a parede.

Os "gritos" de Mamahaha ecoam na mente dela.

WYNNA: Não! Mamahaha!

Wynna vê a ave desaparecendo em pleno ar.

ÉRIS: Mais um vermezinho... Pensou que eu seria tola de cair num golpe destes? Idiota!

WYNNA: Não... Pode ser... Não!

Wynna ataca Èris. Liz grita, tentando faze-la parar, mas Wynna está cega de ódio. Éris se esquiva dos golpes de Wynna que abrem fendas na terra através de deslocamento de ar. Éris estapeia Wynna e ela é atirada pro Alto. Ela explode o cosmo, para em pleno ar e desce sobre Éris como uma ave realizando um vôo rasante. Éris estica seu braço novamente e segura Wynna pelo rosto e a prensa numa parede. Em seguida Éris retrai o braço e arma suas garras com a outra mão. Quando Wynna está próxima, ela crava as garras no abdome da pequena Fúria.

Wynna cospe sangue e desfalece.

WYNNA: Mama... Haha...

ÉRIS: Lixo...

Éris joga Wynna longe como se fosse um saco de lixo. Ao ver o corpo inerte da menina, Liz está estarrecida.

ÉRIS: Viu? Este é o seu destino... Agora Ifreet... MORRA!

LIZ: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

O grito de Liz ecoa pelos céus. Uma explosão de cosmo seguida de uma explosão de chamas impulsiona Liz em direção a Éris. Liz atinge Éris com o ombro e elas voam para longe da Torre Graad, cruzando os céus como um míssil e atravessando vários outros prédios.

Liz explode seu cosmo gerando uma explosão ainda maior, no céu e Éris cai no chão como se fosse um cometa. Uma cratera gigante é aberta no meio da cidade e as pessoas saem correndo alucinadas.

Liz parte pra cima de Éris brilhando como uma estrela cadente e a atinge no rosto.

LIZ: MORRE DESGRAÇADA! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

ÉRIS: Maldita!

Liz libera seu poder fazendo várias explosões que abalam o chão. Éris voa contra um prédio que vem a baixo.

ÉRIS: Desgraçada! Como ousa me tocar de novo?

LIZ: Te tocar? Eu vou acabar com você! Eu vou te quebrar inteira sua cadela psicótica!

Liz desfere um soco no rosto de Éris.

LIZ: Zashi só queria se casar!

Em seguida ela desfere um soco no estômago.

LIZ: Suzu só queria ser aceita!

Por fim, ela desfere outro soco no rosto de Éris.

LIZ: Shiro, Yang, Andrey! Todos eles só queriam ser felizes!

Liz prensa Éris contra uma parede e começa a esmurrar ela com toda a força.

ÉRIS: Tire. Suas. Mãos. DE MIM!

Liz voa com a potência do cosmo de Éris. Éris está furiosa. Seu cosmo está se elevando mais alto do que nunca. O que restava da Aljava de Liz é destroçada pelo cosmo de Éris. Éris cresce como um demônio de luz sinistra olhando para Liz com desdém.

Quando ela fala sua voz é distorcida e cheia de malícia.

ÉRIS: Seu fim chegou Ifreet! Você despertou minha ira!

????: Ainda não... _**GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_

O corpo de Éris é atingido por uma explosão de energia gigantesca. Kanon surge, novamente trajando a armadura de Gêmeos.

LIZ: Cavaleiros de ouro? Seus cretinos... Por que demoraram tanto?

SHIRYU: Perdoe-nos Liz... Agora é conosco...

Shiryu explode seu cosmo liberando as armas de Libra. Kiki com a armadura de Áries pega a espada. Cryos com a armadura de Aquário, pega as barras duplas. Kanon pega o tridente. Shiryu pega o escudo. Adrian surge, sacando seu arco e flechas.

LIZ: Seus exibidos... Ela é minha!

KANON: Isso não é pessoal Liz. Esta luta é de todos nós!

LIZ: O cacete que é! Essa vaca ferrou minha vida toda! Ela armou tudo isso pra me pegar! Eu acabo com ela!

ÉRIS: Cavaleiros de Atena malditos! Não se intrometam!

Èris alça vôo aos céus como uma serpente de energia maligna, abanando sua calda e destruindo os prédios em volta. Os escombros caem sobre os cavaleiros, mas como meteoros, eles passam por eles explodindo-os. Cryos vem correndo pela lateral do prédio, elevando seu cosmo.

CRYOS: Há! Como é bom lutar de novo com estas belezinhas! E você... PARADA!

Cryos explode seu cosmo fazendo uma nevasca barrar o vôo de Éris. Em seguida ele salta em direção a ela e desfere um golpe com as barras duplas que desestabiliza a deusa da discórdia. Ela grita de dor com a explosão de energia e voa pra longe, apenas para encontrar Shiryu voando em sua direção e atirando o escudo de libra. O escudo atravessa o corpo de Éris. Ela grita de agonia e tenta acertar Shiryu em pleno, ar, mas ele gira seu corpo no ar e cai correndo pelo braço dela e desfere um Cólera do Dragão que derruba Éris em um prédio. O prédio vem a baixo e Shiryu salta pra longe. No topo de um prédio do outro lado, Kanon salta com o tridente em mãos, explodindo o cosmo e crava o tridente na testa do monstro.

Éris grita novamente, afastando Kanon com um tapa e atirando-o através da cidade e dos prédios. Ela alça vôo até os céus, grita de ódio e eleva seu cosmo. Kiki se teletransporta e desfere um golpe de espada nos olhos de Éris.

Em seguida ela desce dos céus como um meteoro gigante. No chão, Adrian aponta o arco e flecha para o alto e explode seu cosmo.

O sol está escondido atrás das nuvens.

ADRIAN: Vamos lá... Apareça... Eu preciso do seu poder sol!

As nuvens se movem e os raios de sol começam a surgir tocando a flecha. Adrian explode o cosmo, brilhando como um pequeno sol e dispara a flecha. A flecha absorve energia solar na subida e acerta Èris em cheio. Èris explode em milhões de pedaços.

Diversas esferas de luz caem no chão, mas em seguida elas começam a se reunir e reassumir uma forma humanóide.

ÈRIS: Isso é o melhor que podem fazer Cavaleiros de ouro?

Como uma corrente de energia, Éris atinge Adrian e o atira longe. Shiryu tenta atacar Éris, mas ela avança contra ele e o atravessa como um raio. Shiryu grita de dor e cai no chão. Várias estacas de gelo brotam do chão em direção a Éris, mas ela explode seu cosmo destruindo todas elas. Em seguida, ela ataca Cryos, mas ele ergue uma parede de gelo pra se defender. Éris atinge a parede sem abalá-la. Kiki se teletransporta atrás de Éris e a aprisiona entre várias Paredes de Cristal.

ÉRIS: Idiotas! Acham que podem comigo? Eu sou uma deusa!

KANON: E nós iremos matá-la assim mesmo... _**GOLDEN TRIANGLE!**_

Um portal triangular surge dentro da "prisão" dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e começa a sugar Éris pra dentro.

Éris se debate, destruindo as barreiras de gelo e cristal e crava as unhas no chão. A atração do triangulo de ouro a puxa cada vez mais. Adrian se levanta e explode seu cosmo.

Shiryu está ao seu lado. Cryos e Kiki se unem a eles.

CRYOS: _**AURORA EXECUTION!**_

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN HYAKU RYUU HA!**_

ADRIAN: _**SOLARIS FINAL FLASH!**_

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

A união dos golpes mais poderosos de todos os cavaleiros acaba por atirar Éris pra dentro do portal.

Os cavaleiros de Ouro baixam a guarda e viram as costas.

CRYOS: Uma deusa psicótica a menos para nos atormentar...

KANON: Esperem...

Os Cavaleiros sentem um cosmo negro gigantesco surgindo às suas costas. Dois cortes são feitos em pleno ar e Éris surge atrás deles como um monstro de energia maligna enorme. Ela inala e em seguida abre a boca desferindo uma rajada de energia que atira os Cavaleiros de Ouro longe. Uma grande parte da cidade é destruída no processo e os Cavaleiros de Ouro não são vistos em lugar algum mais.

ÉRIS: Hahahahahaha! Até mesmo os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro não passam de lixo!

Liz caminha a passos vacilantes e pega o tridente de libra do chão. Ela eleva seu cosmo o máximo que pode. O tridente começa a pegar fogo.

LIZ: Ei sua vadia! Esqueceu de mim é? Sorria... E DIGA: **BURN BABY BURN!**_** GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_

ÉRIS: Não! Maldita!

Liz atira o tridente contra Éris. O tridente atinge Éris e cria uma explosão quase tão grande quanto o que a deusa da discórdia criara anteriormente. Liz cai de joelhos arfando.

Em meio à poeira, Éris ressurge em sua forma original, com sua Armadura Divina trincada.

ÉRIS: Já chega... Hora de parar de brincar...

**-Graad Tower-**

As fúrias permaneciam inertes no chão. Seus cosmos oscilavam. Em seguida começavam a ressonar.

"_Fúrias de Ártemis... Acordem... Não permitiremos que seus fins sejam tão inglórios..."_

"_ACORDEM! E LUTEM POR ÁRTEMIS!"_

Em uníssono, Suzu, Zashi e Wynna abrem os olhos. Wynna se coloca de pé e Mamahaha começa a reaparecer no ar.

WYNNA: Mamahaha...

**-Cidade de Nova York. Epicentro da devastação-**

LIZ: O que foi? Perdeu a banca coisa feia? Cadê a pose de deusa fodona?

ÉRIS: Ifreet... Sua mera existência me causa um ódio incontrolável!

LIZ: Agora eu vou tirar você de dentro do corpo da minha irmã, na base da porrada!

ÉRIS: É mesmo?

Éris faz um gesto com a mão e Ártemis aparece em pleno ar dentro de uma ametista. Liz para de correr na hora.

ÉRIS: Estúpida... Achou que eu viria tão longe sem guardar um ás na manga... Faça um movimento e sua deusa morre...

LIZ: Maldita! Eu esqueci... A Eve tava cuidando das deusas...

ÉRIS: Diga adeus à Ártemis... DE NOVO!

Um feixe de luz passa pela ametista e a corta em milhões de pedaços. Um vulto corre na velocidade da luz e segura a pequena Ártemis nos braços. Era Suzu que surgia com Ártemis nos braços e parava ao lado de Liz.

O feixe de Luz alça vôo pelos céus e toma a forma de um pássaro que pousa no antebraço de Wynna.

ZASHI: Demoramos?

LIZ: Na verdade... Vocês chegaram bem na hora amigonas!

WYNNA: Seus planos acabam aqui Éris!

SUZU: Desta vez vamos dar um fim a sua existência!

ÉRIS: Matar a mim? Uma deusa? Hahahahaha! Que ridículo! E como pretendem fazer isto sem suas preciosas aljavas?

LIZ: Responde pra ela... Ifreet!

A imagem de Ifreet e dos outros guardiões surge atrás das meninas e elas começam a brilhar. Aos poucos suas aljavas estão restauradas e estão mais majestosas e poderosas que nunca.

A de Liz era vermelha, com detalhes dourados em formato de chamas. Era maligna, com espinhos nas longas ombreiras. A tiara parecia ter longos chifres. Os olhos de Liz brilhavam como fogo.

A de suzu era majestosa e prateada, com detalhes aerodinâmicos dourados. Possuía asas douradas nas tiaras e nas costas. A de Wynna não parecia muito diferente exceto pela cor que era prateada com detalhes em vermelho.

A de Zashi era cristalizada da cabeça aos pés. Parecia uma bela escultura de gelo.

ÉRIS: Armaduras divinas?

SUZU: Errado... Aljavas divinas...

ÉRIS: Impossível!

LIZ: Não é não... Ártemis ungiu nossas aljavas com seu sangue de deusa! Por esta você não esperava né mocréia?

SUZU: Eu posso... Ver?

ZASHI: Suzu-chan! Você recuperou a visão!

WYNNA: Deve ser o cosmo de nosso Guardiões! Eles sobrepujaram o cosmo do Marina que cegou Suzu-chan!

LIZ: Nosso dia fica cada vez melhor... Ok moçada! Sem corpo mole agora! Hora de acabar com essa vaca!

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se erguem dos escombros. Suas armaduras estão puro frangalho e seus corpos muito feridos.

Suzu caminha até Kanon e coloca Ártemis em seus braços.

SUZU: Cuide delas... Nós cuidaremos de Éris...

CRYOS: Não! Nós lutamos...

Zashi eleva seu cosmo e os Cavaleiros de Ouro desaparecem. Reaparecendo na Graad Tower.

CRYOS: ... Juntos...?

KIKI: Que rude... Zashi nos expulsou telecinéticamente.... Uma vergonha pra mim que me considero o cavaleiro de maior poder psíquico do Santuário... –Sorriso de canto-

KANON: No estado em que estamos... Nós só iríamos atrapalhar...

ADRIAN: Liz... Não morra...

SHIRYU: Atena e os cavaleiros precisam de cuidados... Vamos...

De volta ao combate contra Éris, as quatro Fúrias explodem seu cosmo. Éris responde à altura olhando fundo nos olhos de Liz.

ÉRIS: Qual é o seu segredo? Por que você é capaz de tocar nos deuses? E de onde vem a coragem de erguer a espada para deus?

LIZ: Você é nojenta Éris... Fútil... E mesquinha... Uma cretina de ego ferido que só sabe causar dor e sofrimento por diversão... Você não é uma deusa... Você é só um monstro... Não. Muito menos. Você é só um lixo...

ÉRIS: Como ousa? Você é um lixo! Humana nojenta! Como ousa insultar uma deusa como eu? Sua mera existência é patética! Com uma simples maldição, eu a condenei a uma eternidade de sofrimento e desespero! Enquanto você não é ameaça alguma pra mim! Seus socos e chutes ridículos são como carícias de uma criança pra mim! Hahaha!

LIZ: O que vocês deuses idiotas não entendem é que... Nós humanos podemos não ser capazes de fazer tudo que vocês deuses podem... Mas nós podemos fazer o nosso melhor...

SUZU: Se tudo que pudermos fazer é apenas cerrar nossos punhos e fincar os pés na terra...

ZASHI: Nós o faremos...

WYNNA: E nem a força dos deuses poderá nos mover do lugar!

ÉRIS: Malditas... A mera visão de vocês, vermes é um insulto imperdoável!

Éris avança contra Liz. Liz segura o punho da deusa e para seu ataque. As duas ficam de pé queimando cosmos. Suzu e Wynna avançam e desferem chutes contra Éris. A deusa se teletransporta pra evitar os ataques.

ERIS: Desapareçam...

Exibindo a maçã dourada, Éris explode seu cosmo criando uma onda de energia que devasta tudo em seu caminho por um raio de um Kilômetro. As quatro Fúrias estão paradas atrás de Mamahaha que as protegeu com suas asas.

WYNNA: Arigatou Mamahaha!

LIZ: Como dizia certo Monstro de Pedra... TÁ NA HORA DO PAU! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

Liz, Suzu e Zashi avançam contra Éris. Liz desfere um soco que Éris esquiva se locomovendo pro lado como se fosse uma miragem. O chão explode e é destruído. Suzu invoca a espada relâmpago e ataca Éris por cima.

SUZU: _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

ÉRIS: Sua maldiAAAAAARGH!

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Zashi invoca seus cristais por todos os lados. Eles começam a rodear Éris causando explosões.

WYNNA: _**KAMUI MITSUBE!**_

Wynna atravessa Éris como um raio de luz cortando seu corpo em dois. Éris se reconstitui no ar e dispara relâmpagos negros por todos os lados. O chão é partido e as Fúrias arrebatadas pra todos os lados.

Liz explode o cosmo criando uma labareda ao seu redor expulsando os raios. Suzu alça vôo e concentra seu cosmo criando um furacão gigantesco. No céu um helicóptero da estação de TV Graad filmava a luta por todo o mundo. As pessoas do mundo assistem ao combate, atônitas.

SUZU: _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

ÈRIS: Não se cansam de serem tão inúteis?

Éris faz a maçã dourada levitar e brilhar. Como uma enorme estrela ela controla a maçã e faz com que ela passe pelo furacão como um brilho de Luz e atinja Suzu no rosto. Suzu vai ao chão. Em seguida, todas as outras Fúrias são atingidas e cravadas nos prédios em volta.

O furacão, no entanto carrega Éris pro Alto. Zashi eleva seu cosmo, criando uma enorme esfera de luz, com seus cristais. Em seguida ela dispara a esfera contra Éris. A deusa da discórdia explode em pleno ar e seu corpo cai no chão.

Wynna explode seu cosmo e ordena que Mamahaha ataque. O pássaro brilha e assume um aspecto enorme. Ele carrega Éris pro alto e em seguida ela está caindo no chão. Perto de atingir o chão, Liz dispara mais um golpe.

LIZ: _**IFREET CHARGING STARS!**_

ÉRIS: AAAAARGH!

Éris vai ao chão. Seu corpo está todo ferido. Ela se arrasta pelo chão. Seu corpo começa a reagir como se fosse feito de lodo. Se desfazendo e logo tentando reassumir consistência.

Mas aos poucos, como se fosse uma "camada" Éris abandona o corpo de Eve se arrastando pelo chão. Liz salta e cai de pé sobre ela, pisando em sua cabeça e fazendo-a gritar.

Ao olha para o alto, Liz está encarando-a, com uma sombra sobre os olhos.

LIZ: Acabou...

ÉRIS: Sim... Pra você... Haha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHA!

LIZ: Do que está rindo sua vadia maluca?

Liz se dá conta quando olha para o corpo inerte de Eve no chão.

LIZ: Mana...?

ÈRIS: Já era... Hahahaha... O corpo dela é apenas humano... Não poderia suportar o castigo insuportável que vocês impuseram a ela.... Hahahahaha!

LIZ: Cala... A... BOCA!

Liz soca Éris afundando o crânio dela no chão. Éris está imóvel no chão. Liz se aproxima da irmã, se ajoelha e a abraça já sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

LIZ: Me perdoa... Eu... Não pude te salvar irmã...

Zashi abraça Wynna que cobre o rosto afundando-o entre os braços da irmã. Suzu fecha os olhos deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

LIZ: Eu não queria... Te matar... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

O grito de Liz ecoa pelos céus. A seguir várias luzes surgem no ar. Ártemis. Apolo. Atena. Zeus. Afrodite. Hera. Deméter. Hermes. Poseidon. Dionísio. E por fim, Hefesto.

APOLO: Acabou Fúria de Ártemis...

LIZ: Saiam daqui... Nenhum de vocês é digno de olhar pra gente... Seus... Malditos! Estão satisfeitos é? Mais gente inocente morreu pra resolver as mesquinharias de vocês malditos!

ZEUS: Acalme-se Ifreet...

LIZ: Me acalmar? Vai à merda! Será que a gente não pode ter paz? Até quando NÓS temos de lutar pra resolver seus problemas? Até quando nós humanos temos de pagar pra que vocês fiquem satisfeitos!? Me respondam! ATÉ QUANDO?

APOLO: Até agora...

ZASHI: O que está dizendo?

APOLO: Fui eu quem descobriu que aquela por trás de todas as Guerras Santas até hoje, foi Éris. Ela manipulou a todos nós deuses para que travássemos incansáveis guerras entre si... Por isso eu propus a Guerra Galáctica. Éris devia estar se sentindo frustrada por não ser capaz de eliminar você e provavelmente a Guerra Galáctica a faria se revelar.

LIZ: E qual o maldito propósito desta merda toda? Pra que a gente lutou tanto? Pra que tanta gente morreu?

ZEUS: Este seria o momento de decidir de uma vez por todas Ifreet, sobre quem seria o vencedor... Você ou Éris... O momento de dar fim ao ciclo...

SUZU: Se vocês sabiam... Por que não fizeram nada? Por que não se uniram contra Éris?

ZEUS: Por que isso apenas resultaria num novo ciclo... Eu acredito que Éris não queria apenas eliminar mais uma Ifreet... Mas sim, descobrir o que alimenta o seu coração... O que a faz reencarnar vez após outra apenas para conhecer morte e sofrimento... De onde vem a força que a permitiu ferir deus... Este segredo deveria estar devorando Éris por dentro... Ela queria ver por si própria se seria capaz de eliminar Ifreet pra sempre ou apenas prolongar sua rixa por mais um ciclo...

ZASHI: E qual a resposta?

ZEUS: Eu não sei... Somente o tempo dirá se você finalmente conseguiu quebrar as correntes de ódio que as unem... Ou se você conseguiu apenas fortalece-las Ifreet... Qualquer que seja o desfecho, eu estarei observando...

Zeus faz um movimento e aprisiona Éris em uma ânfora. Logo em seguida os deuses desaparecem com a exceção de Apolo, Atena e Ártemis. Ele caminha até Liz e se agacha.

APOLO: Você estava certa Ifreet... Os seres humanos são bons... E são capazes de mudar... Perdoe-me...

Apolo impõe a mão sobre Eve e eleva seu cosmo. Aos poucos Eve abre os olhos novamente.

EVE: Pimentinha...?

LIZ: Oi irmãzona... Senti sua falta...

Apolo desaparece. Liz abraça a irmã como nunca abraçou antes e beija sua testa com força. As fúrias e as duas deusas se aproximam e se unem ao abraço. Todas estão chorando de alegria.

Continua... (Claro que continua! Eu prometi que ia celebrar um casamento lembra?)


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**-Pólo Norte-**

Olá a todos que acompanharam por todo este tempo, as minhas fics das Fúrias de Ártemis. Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras, mas não sei bem o que dizer. Bem...

"Um capítulo muito importante da minha vida se fecha?"

É verdade, mas é muito clichê... ú.u

Mas anyways. Desde que vim para o Fanfiction, tive muita alegria. Conheci pessoas muito legais e especiais, que não esquecerei nunca (Embora eu esqueça de agradecer ocasionalmente... Gomenasai... X.x)

Eu acho que não preciso nem citar quem são. Quem é sabe quem é. É só ler as páginas de reviews das minhas fics. XP

Além das amizades especiais, também afirmei uma paixão por algo que nunca antes me imaginei fazendo. Escrever. XD

Outra paixão que adquiri, foi a de criar personagens. E devo esta paixão (não tão) recém adquirida a vocês que leram e comentaram por todo este tempo. E também aos que leram, mas não comentaram (Acha que eu não fico de olho na minha página de Story traffic não? Pois é. Eu olho e quando vejo aquele tanto de visitantes nas minhas fics, eu não resisto e abro um sorriso tooooodo largo).

Anyways... Foi uma aventura passar por todo este tempo postando aqui. XD

E pelo visto a aventura não terminou. Eu estava com tanto medo de não saber o que escrever e já comecei a postar outra fic... Troféu jóinha pra eu!

Agora, vamos começar este último capítulo (Que já está mais do que atrasado. Há quanto tempo eu prometi isto heim? Desde "Presente de Casamento" quando Nala, Calyeh e Pure quase me esganaram... X.x)

Mas enfim... Acho que vou poder encerrar esta fic sem ter de agüentar advogados tubarões, nem Guerreiras Sagradas na eterna TPM... (Ufa...)

Advogado das Fúrias: Bom dia Senhor Ikarus-sama... Eu venho em nome de minha clientes... Eu não preciso apresenta-las não é?

WTF? X.x

**-Quarto do Nando-**

Liz: Hehehe... Aquele trouxa achou que ia escapar da gente... ISSO É PELA MINHA IRMÃ, SEU CRETINO! Ò.Ó

Zashi: Liz-chan... Não precisava ser tão cruel com o Nando... -.-

Suzu: Desta vez eu vou concordar com a Liz... ù.u

Wynna: Pobre Nando-kun... o.o

Liz: Respondendo reviews!

**pimentel:** Stan Lee vai processar o Nando pelo o que? Pelas calças dele? Nosso advogado já tirou até as cuecas dele... Pode ficar tranqüilo... ú.u

Enfim... Obrigado pela força ta? Adoramos suas reviews!

**Scorpion Math:** Você viu como eu arrasei aquela mocréia? Ò.Ó

Ela nunca mais vai mexer com a minha irmã ou comigo de novo! ù.u

E correção. Nós fomos, somos e sempre seremos demais, querido! Palavra de Fúria de Ártemis! XD

Suzu: Convencida... ¬¬

Liz: Vai plantar batatas mulher-ninja... To respondendo reviews! ù.u

Pure-Petit-chan: Pure-Petit! Pois é… Não foi fácil lutar com minha irmãzinha, mas no fim tudo deu certo... E assim que o Nando voltar ele vai levar umas boas bordoadas por isso! ù.u

Pure-Petit-migona! Muito obrigado por todo o apoio e as reviews todo este tempo. Você já virou até Fúria de Ártemis depois deste tempo todo. Mereceu alguma coisa por ter agüentado as loucuras daquele maníaco do Nando por tanto tempo... Muito obrigada a todos e parabéns de novo pelo baby!

Zashi: Nahi adoro bebezinhos! Quero um Yang-san!

Yang: X.x

Suzu: Não vamos nos esquecer de outras pessoas que também apoiaram nossas fics por tanto tempo.

Em especial, **Angel Pink-chan**, MINHA FÃ! Muito obrigada pelo carinho Angel. Adoro você. E estou esperando ansiosa para nos reencontrarmos ok? Mil beijões!

Zashi: Agradecemos também ao **Felipe**, amigo do Nando...

Wynna: Que muitas vezes ele esquece de agradecer.

Zashi: Pois é... Muitas das idéias mirabolantes das fics do Nando às vezes vem dele... ú.u

Wynna: E agradecemos nossas nee-chans! **Stella-chan**! **Nala-onee-chan**! Elas também dão muito apoio pra gente! Adoramos vocês meninas! Mil beijões pra vocês E obrigada por betarem as fics do Nando!

Liz: E agradecemos também a co-fundadora do Fã-clube das Fúrias (Junto da Pure) **Calyeh**! Adoramos você também amiga! XD

**-Cadeia-**

Eu sou inocente! Quero meu advogado! Quero meu advogado!

**Capítulo 50 – A brand new day...**

**-Santuário da Grécia-**

O santuário estava agitado. Estava havendo uma celebração. A decoração estava maravilhosa. Zashi estava na casa de Áries, se arrumando. Suzu, Wynna e Liz já estavam prontas com vestidos maravilhosos.

ZASHI: Nem acredito que este dia finalmente chegou...

WYNNA: Zashi-chan... Você vai ficar bem... Está linda...

Wynna ajuda a colocar os enfeites no cabelo de Zashi. Eram de pedras preciosas (Dados por Kiki de presente). Suzu a ajudava a se vestir. O vestido era de seda. Estilo Indiano.

ZASHI: Eu não consigo conter a felicidade...

LIZ: Nem eu amigona...

Liz abraça Zashi com força. Eve abre a porta.

EVE: Oi! Hora da maquiagem!

WYNNA: Eu já terminei de arrumar o cabelo de Zashi-chan!

SUZU: Vamos olhar no espelho?

LIZ: Minha nossa, amigona... Você ta linda!

ZASHI: Ai minha Ártemis... Que sonho...

Zashi deixa uma lágrima escorrer.

EVE: Chora agora amiga, depois não... Porque que vai borrar a maquiagem... (Risos)

ZASHI: Tenho que agradecer tanto a vocês... Que lutaram tanto pra fazer este dia acontecer...

LIZ: Que isso amigona... Apolo, Hades, Éris... Ninguém ia impedir a gente de celebrar este dia...

ZASHI: Ai pára... Assim eu não vou conseguir parar de chorar...

SUZU: Vai dar tudo certo Zashi... Fique tranqüila...

Suzu abraça a amiga e dá um beijo em seu rosto. Liz sai do quarto um pouco. Não gostava de admitir, mas estava sentindo vontade de chorar também. As outras Fúrias realmente amoleceram o coração dela ela pensa. Ela chega à sala onde Shiro e Andrey estão conversando com seus mestres.

SHIRO: Ei velhotes... Não vão dar vexame hoje heim?

GOUKEN: Nani? O que está dizendo moleque? Somos verdadeiros cavalheiros!

SHIRO: Até encherem a cara!

ANDREY: Acalme-se amigo Shiro...

GOUKEN: É! Ou sentirá nossa ira!

HANZO: Ninguém respeita os mais velhos por aqui... ù.u

LIZ: É melhor mesmo não darem vexame seus pinguços ou eu mesma cuido de vocês! Ò.Ó

TODOS: Hai... O.O

**-Casa de Lirba-**

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam ajudando Yang a se preparar para o casamento. Não para se vestir. Esta era a parte fácil.

SHIRYU: Nervoso Yang?

YANG: Você nem imagina mestre...

SHIRYU: Casamento é um grande passo na vida de um homem...

CRYOS: Pois é... Não é todo dia que um Cavaleiro tem a chance de se casar...

YANG: Mesmo?

SHIRYU: Sim... Com tantas Guerras Santas... Poucos sobrevivem para se casarem...

GEN: Mas Yang é um Cavaleiro lendário! Eu sabia que ele ia conseguir! Hahahaha!

Kiki caminha até Yang.

KIKI: Muito bem... Quais são as suas intenções com a minha filhinha...? ¬¬

YANG: Eu pretendo... Casar-me com ela? O.O

KIKI: Espero que seja mesmo... Se estiver se aproveitando dela... ¬¬

YANG: Me... Aproveitando? O.O

GEN: Yang é um verdadeiro Cavalheiro! Sai pra lá velho caduco!

KIKI: Eu não sei se as intenções deste rapaz são mesmo nobres... Afinal, eu não sei o que ele andou aprontando com a Zashi este tempo em que andaram namorando... ù.u

YANG: Aprontando? O.O

GEN: Yang a tratou como uma verdadeira dama não foi Yang?

YANG: Do que... Estão falando?

GEN: Você sabe... Quando você e Zashi... Ficavam... "Juntos"... ù.u

YANG: Erm... A gente... Nunca ficou... "Juntos"... O.O

GEN: Ahá! Eu falei! Yang é um verdadeiro Cavalheiro! Espera aí... Nunca? O.O

YANG: C-claro... Que não... E-eu queria esperar pelo... Casamento... O.O

KIKI: Assim espero... Se magoar o meu anjinho, você vai ver só uma coisa... ¬¬

YANG: C-claro senhor Kiki... O.O

GEN: Pára de sufocar meu discípulo seu velho caduco!

YANG: Eu garanto senhor Kiki que amo Zashi e só quero fazê-la feliz...

KIKI: Assim espero... ù.u

SHIRYU: Yang falou como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena...

GEN: Agora Yang... Eu preciso lhe passar minhas últimas sabedorias como seu mestre... É sobre... A noite de núpcias... (Brilho nos olhos)

TODOS: X.X

KIKI: Nada disso! Vamos! O noivo não pode chegar atrasado! Ò.Ó

GEN: Ei! Isso é uma coisa de mestre pra discípulo! Não interfira!

Gen sai gritando enquanto Kiki arrasta Yang pra fora. Shiryu dá um sorriso ao observar a cena, tão familiar como foi há 200 anos atrás.

SHIRYU: Shunrei... –Dá um sorriso deixando a lágrima escapar-

**-Casa de Áries-**

Kiki entra em casa primeiro, observando para ver se Zashi não estava por ali.

KIKI: Liz... Zashi ainda está se aprontando?

LIZ: Ta sim. Por quê?

KIKI: Precisamos passar e Yang não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento...

LIZ: Ta... Se mandem, que eu vou checar a Zashi...

Liz entra novamente no quarto enquanto Shiryu acompanha Yang até a saída.

LIZ: Oi amigona... Ta pronta?

ZASHI: Não... Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso Liz-chan...

SUZU: Como assim? Você está nervosa com o casamento?

ZASHI: Não exatamente... É com o... "Depois"...

WYNNA: Por quê? O que acontece depois?

ZASHI: A noite... De núpcias...

WYNNA: O que é isso?

LIZ: Ah nada não garota... Escuta... Vai dar uma olhada no Shiro pra mim e não deixa o cabeção sujar o terno antes do casamento ok?

WYNNA: Ok!

Wynna sai correndo pela porta atrás de Shiro.

LIZ: Por que está nervosa amigona... Você e oYang nunca...? O.O

ZASHI: Claro que não! –Dizia com a cara vermelha-

SUZU: O que você esperava Liz? É a Zashi... Ela tinha vergonha de beijar ele na nossa frente... ¬¬

LIZ: É... Acho que tem razão... O.O

ZASHI: Eu... Não sei o que... –Engole seco- ... Fazer... X.X

Suzu segura na mão de Zashi.

SUZU: Ouça... Não é nada demais... Apenas... Siga o seu coração...

LIZ: É... Yang ama você e será a noite mais feliz de suas vidas...

ZASHI: Ai... Não sei o que faria sem vocês...

As três se abraçam.

**-Templo de Atena-**

Do lado de fora, num dos templos de Atena no Santuário, as pessoas já começavam a tomar seus lugares.

HOWARD: Aqui é um lugar muito bonito mesmo! Bem que você disse que seria ótimo virmos aqui querida...

CECILIA: Eu não disse? Por isso Lizzie adora este lugar! É maravilhoso!

HOWARD: Mas é estranho... Por que as mulheres daqui usam máscaras?

CECILIA: Talvez seja uma tradição de casamento, querido...

Perto dali, Ikarus surge no ar por meio de teletransporte. Estava usando um terno muito elegante.

ODYSSEUS: Pronto... Chegamos ao santuário...

IKARUS: Valeu pela carona amigos...

THESSEUS: Então... Vai mesmo fazer isso?

IKARUS: Claro...

Ikarus leva a mão ao bolso, retirando uma pequena caixinha, onde estava guardado um anel.

"_Este anel, foi minha mãe quem me deu... Ela esperava que eu o usasse em meu casamento, mas eu nunca cheguei a me casar... Então quero que fique com ele, meu filho... Quando você encontrar o amor da sua vida, eu gostaria muito que você desse este anel a ela..."_

"_Sabe mãe... Eu acho que já o encontrei..."_

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

ODYSSEUS: Boa sorte, amigo... Eu volto num instante...

IKARUS: Obrigado...

**-Casa de Áries-**

Adrian entra na casa já de terno. Muito elegante. Liz estava saindo do quarto acompanhando Zashi. Zashi estava maravilhosa. O vestido, a maquiagem, as jóias. Ela parecia uma princesa indiana.

ADRIAN: Você está linda Zashi... Eu desejo muitas felicidades...

Adrian dá um beijo no rosto de Zashi.

ZASHI: Obrigada Adrian-kun...

ADRIAN: Boa sorte...

LIZ: Ei gatão... Tá pronto?

ADRIAN: Estou...

Shiryu entra no templo acompanhando Yang. Yang estava vestindo uma roupa de seda chinesa, com dragões bordados ao redor. Estava muito elegante. Ele olhava para a porta do templo, ansioso.

No fundo, as pessoas começavam a se sentar.

IHMA: Olhe Litos... Aqui tem dois lugares...

LITOS: Ótimo!

RYO: Chega pra lá. Eu também quero sentar aí.

LITOS: Calma Ryo. Tem lugar pra todos.

Uma pessoa usando um belo vestido rosa entra no templo. Ela parecia estar procurando por alguém.

NAAMAH: Com licença meninos... Estava procurando pela noiva... Ela ainda não chegou?

IHMA: Ainda não... Você é amiga de Zashi?

NAAMAH: Sim... Sou... –Diz sorrindo-

Outra pessoa entra no templo. Era um lemuriano de terno.

ALMAH: Não chegamos atrasados não é?

NAAMAH: Parece que ainda não...

ALMAH: Vamos nos sentar ali... Parece que ali ficam os amigos da noiva...

Mais um casal entra no templo, um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e terno e uma garota com um longo vestido branco.

ODYSSEUS: Parece que chegamos a tempo... Então? Sente-se bem?

PÍTIA: Puxa... Está sendo uma experiência e tanto viver um destino "incerto"... Eu não vi este futuro... E agora que estou aqui, não consigo conter a emoção de viver um destino que nunca conheci...

ODYSSEUS: Um passo de cada vez... É assim que vivemos... Vamos?

Odysseus dá o braço para Pítia e os dois entram no templo, se sentando. Um grupo um pouco peculiar aparece. Estavam todos (por incrível que pareça) usando ternos.

ZACK: Vamos seus molengas! Não quero chegar atrasado no casamento!

Zack é respondido com um grito de animação de seus companheiros.

ZACK: Gastamos uma fortuna com os ternos e as passagens de avião, mas precisávamos estar aqui! Hehehe... Ei! Sem cutucar o nariz! O pessoal aqui é de classe! E não limpa a meleca no terno... X.X

Ali perto, Helena puxava Shiro pela orelha.

HELENA: Ei... Eu cuidei do nenê o dia todo... Não vai fazer nada não?

SHIRO: Peraí Helena! Ta machucando!

HELENA: Procure um lugar para nós...

Outro casal se aproxima.

KYO: Então... Este hambiente te dá algumas idéias?

JAVA: Espera lá. Acabamos de nos reencontrar depois de anos sem nos ver... Vamos esperar um pouco antes de pensar nisso...

KYO: Eu já estou te imaginando com o vestido de noiva...

JAVA: ¬¬

Duas amazonas chegam ao casamento.

ELISA: Nossa... Quantos gatinhos! Olha só! O natal chegou mais cedo...

LANA: Por favor... Comporte-se...

ELISA: Não se preocupe querida... Eu só vou procurar um cavaleiro bem lindo pra ser meu acompanhante... Deveria fazer o mesmo... Hihihi... Com licensa... Eu acho que já achei meu Cavaleiro Encantado... –Diz olhando para Thesseus-

Outro casal se aproxima.

CLESS: Veja querida. Aqui é o lado do noivo.

NINA: Que lindo! A decoração está maravilhosa!

Um trio incomum chega ao templo.

JOLT: Muita gentileza nos convidarem não acha?

ATOM: Ah com certeza! Eu estava guardando este terno há séculos!

KINGS: Pois é... É bom usar algo que não seja uma Bigorna para trabalhar na Forja do senhor Hefesto...

Quando estão todos sentados Zashi aparece na porta do templo, acompanhada de Kiki. O coração de Yang dispara ao vê-la. Estava mais linda do que nunca. Zashi sorri pra ele e ele se sente como se o tempo estivesse parado.

Kiki entrega Zashi no altar e se senta ao lado de um casal lemuriano de idade avançada. Kiki dá um beijo no rosto da mulher e cumprimenta o homem.

KIKI: Há quanto tempo Ane...

ANE: Kiki-sama... Ela é linda como o senhor falou... Então esta é minha... Neta?

KIKI: É sim...

AJITH: Me lembra do nosso casamento querida...

ANE: Ela é a cara da Lorian...

Kanon sobe ao altar, junto de Atena e Ártemis que estão presentes para abençoar o casal.

Yang segura as mãos de Zashi. Liz, Suzu e Wynna são as damas de honra. Shiro e Andrey os padrinhos.

KANON: Meus caros... Estamos aqui para celebrar um dia feliz na vida deste casal... É um verdadeiro milagre quando duas pessoas se amam... E um milagre ainda maior quando elas se unem...

LIZ: T.T

Liz se segura para conter as lágrimas.

SUZU: (Controle-se... Você é uma fúria...)

LIZ: (Vai se catar... Eu não consigo me segurar em casamentos... T.T)

KANON: Vocês podem pronunciar seus votos agora... Zashi?

Zashi, já chorando segura a mão de Yang e aperta forte.

ZASHI: Yang-san... Quando eu o conheci, eu o conheci como um amigo... Mas você se tornou muito mais... Você se tornou meu companheiro... Meu amor... E o único com quem eu quero passar o resto de minha vida... Eu te amo Yang-san...

YANG: Zashi... Eu não conhecia a felicidade até que você surgiu em minha vida... Eu procurava esperança, luz, amor... E você foi a pessoa que trouxe tudo isto em minha vida... Por isso eu decidi que manterei você ao me lado pra sempre... E a farei eternamente feliz... Eu te amo Zashi...

KANON: As alianças, por favor...

Yang e Zashi trocam alianças. Adrian se aproxima do altar.

ADRIAN: Só um momento, por favor... Eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas...

KANON: Claro...

Adrian se ajoelha diante de Liz.

LIZ: Você está louco... Só pode... O.O

ADRIAN: (Estou morrendo de vergonha aqui... Mas vamos lá... A hora é perfeita...) Elizabeth Masters... Quer se casar comigo?

LIZ: Você é louco... E eu te amo... O.O

ADRIAN: Isso é um sim?

LIZ: Preciso de um buquê!

Um buquê de flores é arremessado de sabe-se lá onde e Liz o pega no ar.

LIZ: Valeu! Bola pra frente Kanon!

Liz e Adrian sobem ao altar.

IKARUS: Droga Adrian... Você roubou minha idéia...

SUZU: Ikarus? O que está fazendo?

LIZ: Eu não acredito... O.O

Ikarus se ajoelha diante de Suzu mostrando o anel.

IKARUS: Hattori Suzu... Quer se casar comigo? –Coloca o anel no dedo dela-

SUZU: Preciso de um buquê!

Outro buquê aparece do nada e Suzu o pega no ar.

SUZU: Perdão Kanon... Prossiga...

Suzu e Ikarus sobem ao altar.

KANON: Este dia acabou de ficar muito mais feliz... Prosseguindo... Noivas... Vocês aceitam seus respectivos companheiros como seus esposos? Para amar, na riqueza e na pobreza? Na saúde e na doença? Até que a morte os separe?

TODAS: Sim.

KANON: Aos noivos... Vocês aceitam suas respectivas parceiras como suas esposas? Para amar, na riqueza e na pobreza? Na saúde e na doença? Até que a morte os separe?

TODOS: Sim.

KANON: Então... Pelos poderes a mim investidos por Atena... Eu os pronuncio... Maridos e mulheres... (O discurso não ficou tão bom quanto eu imaginava, mas deu pro gasto...) –Kanon dá um sorriso- Vocês podem beijar suas noivas.

E os beijos são dados. Os noivos e noivas saem do templo debaixo de uma chuva de pétalas.

LIZ: Desculpa termos roubado seu momento Zashi amigona...

ZASHI: Liz-chan... Quando eu pensava que nada poderia me deixar mais feliz neste dia, vocês fazem isso... Eu percebi que este dia só poderia ser melhor se compartilhado com as minhas irmãs...

SUZU: Eu concordo...

Todos se dirigem ao salão abaixo da estátua de Atena. Havia mesas por todos os lados. Um bufê. Uma banda (Regida por Sonata de Lira) e servos a postos para servir os convidados. A festa estava muito feliz e agitada.

Eve estava sentada em uma mesa um pouco emburrada. Escutando seus pais.

HOWARD: Eve! E quando você vai encontrar um bom rapaz como a Liz fez e se casar? ù.u Você enão está ficando mais nova sabia? ¬¬ Deveria ser mais como a Liz! Ò.Ó

EVE: Ah meu Deus! Eu não acredito! –Eve afunda a cara na mesa-

KANON: Com licença senhor e senhora Masters...

Kanon aparece estendendo a mão a Eve.

KANON: Evelyn... Gostaria de me conceder esta dança?

EVE: Seria um prazer...

Kanon toma Eve pela mão e se dirige ao centro da pista de dança.

EVE: Este terno ficou maravilhoso em você...

KANON: Eu estava guardando pra uma ocasião especial...

EVE: Esta?

KANON: Claro...

Kanon e Eve se beijam. Depois de algumas horas é o momento dos noivos e das noivas dançarem. Todos se dirigem ao centro da pista para dançar.

ADRIAN: Ora... Você sabe dançar valsa? Eu não sabia...

LIZ: Querido... Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas...

ADRIAN: Destrói concreto com as mãos nuas e ainda sabe dançar... Eu tirei a sorte grande...

LIZ: Agora... Quantos nós vamos ter?

ADRIAN: Quantos o que?

LIZ: Eu tava pensando em uns bebezinhos pra alegrar nossa casinha...

ADRIAN: Eu não poderia te amar mais...

Do outro lado, Ikarus e Suzu se moviam galantemente pelo salão.

SUZU: Não vá errar o passo... ù.u

IKARUS: Não se preocupe. Eu tive aulas...

SUZU: Então cuidado com meu pé...

IKARUS: Nossa vida vai ser sempre assim? Você me dando ordens o tempo inteiro?

SUZU: Pode apostar... U.U

IKARUS: Perfeito... (Risos)

E por fim, Zashi e Yang.

YANG: Você está linda... Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...

ZASHI: E o meu também... Eu te amo Yang-san...

YANG: Eu também te amo Zashi...

A dança é encerrada com um beijo dos dois. Ao fim do dia, as pessoas já começam a ir embora. Se despedir dos noivos e das noivas.

EVE: E aí gente? Onde pretendem passar a lua-de-mel?

LIZ: Eu estava pensando... Havaí...

HOWARD: Por minha conta! Hehehe!

CECILIA: Oh! Maravilhosa idéia Howard! Depois, nós poderíamos fazer uma segunda lua de mel por lá! O que acha?

LIZ: Espera aÍ! A gente não jogou o buquê ainda! Preparem-se meninas!

As meninas se preparam aos pés da Estátua de Atena para jogar os buquês. Elas jogam. Três meninas conseguem pegar os buquês. Helena, Java e Naamah.

HELENA: Parece que somos os próximos Shiro... Shiro?

SHIRO: X.X -Desmaiado no chão-

JAVA: Ah eu não acredito...

KYO: Eu acho a idéia muito boa...

NAAMAH: Puxa... Essa foi inesperada... Hehehe...

LIZ: É isso aí gente! Agora as Fúrias de Ártemis vão finalmente ter férias de verdade! No Havaí!

ZASHI: E quanto a você Eve-chan?

EVE: Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui... Conhecer mais as paisagens da Grécia...

LIZ: Duzentos e sessenta anos... Já sabe né? XD

EVE: Pimentinha! Ò.Ó

O salão esvazia e todos se foram. Apenas Andrey e Wynna permanecem sentados aos pés da estátua de Atena. Andrey passa o braço por cima do ombro dela e a conforta em seus braços.

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna... Você quer se casar comigo um dia?

WYNNA: Sim...

Andrey e Wynna se beijam sob as estrelas.

O fim!

PS.: Sei que vocês vão perguntar, então eu respondo... Quem tava jogando os buquês era eu... ú.u

Eu já tinha buquês extras. Como eu advinhei? Eu sou o planejador do casamento oras... XP

Ah sim... Já ia me esquecendo... Fúrias de Ártemis ainda não acabou não viu? Ainda tem mais uma One-shot pra postar (em breve) que encerra a saga FDA de vez!

Até mais! Fui!


End file.
